New Romance
by Jolly Bean
Summary: Shiho knew all along her feelings for a particular silver-hair Commander will not be returned. What if she is wrong? Yzak probably needs more time to put it all together. Plus, a couple of shoves from their friends and a series of incidents to make him realise. R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

_I was quite sour that it was not made known in the manga whether Yzak has feelings for Shiho. And ever since I stumbled onto Vani Jane's BY YOUR SIDE, I was very inspired to write a story on how things developed between the two. Yes, a continuation of the scene well-written by Vani Jane._

 _There are a couple of lines in the story (Yzak's POV, Dearka's POV, and Shiho's POV) mentioning that the brunette hugged Yzak, following the scene in ep 48. All credits to Vani Jane! Do read it, it's good! I apologise if the continuation was not well-executed._

 _Plus, do note that I will not be following the timeline of when and how our favourite couple has met etc. As I couldn't get my hands on the English scan-lations. My knowledge about these two are from Gundam Wiki. If you have the links, kindly forward it to me pretty please! Any nice / good doujinshi are welcome too!_

 _Last but not least, I enjoyed writing this piece and have decided to make this into a multi-chapters fanfiction._

 _Please excuse the grammar issues… Show some support and review, I would love to hear your thoughts! :)_

* * *

 **New Romance: Chapter 1**

"Shiho! Thank God you're here!" Dearka whirled around in the armchair, hands up in a dramatic fashion, as though he was really thanking God.

"If you are not going to come over and help me, don't make me laugh." The brunette replied. Her lilac eyes darting between the towering pile of paperwork carefully balanced on one hand and a cup of steaming coffee held firmly in the other.

Unknown to both, a pair of ice blue eyes peeled away from the glaring computer screen. For a brief second, the blue eyes stole a quick glance at the red coat, who was taking baby steps towards his desk.

She was trying her best not to spill his coffee and having an entire hour's worth of neatly sorted paperwork scattered all over his office. This was one of those rare moments he seen the red coat's face scrunched into a frown and pursed lips. He couldn't help but to feel slightly tickled. The corners of his lips tilted upwards into a smile. That rare upturn of lips soon disappeared at the voice of his second-in-command.

"If I go over, there will be spilled coffee and papers all over the office. Neither will help in getting Commander Grump to approve my leave."

The brunette stopped in her tracks and stared at the tanned blonde. "What? Don't tell me you applied the same days as me."

Shiho took a deep breath and covered the remaining distance to her Commander's desk, only to realise the platinum blonde was looking at her. Hands away from the keyboard, Yzak Joule was waiting for his morning cuppa.

Placing the cup of coffee in front of his right hand, followed by the huge pile of paperwork on his left, Shiho straightened up and gave a sharp salute. "Morning Sir. Paperwork have been sorted according to urgency. The ones at the bottom are the least urgent. Nonetheless, they will require your response in 3 working days."

With a grunt, Yzak nodded curtly and reached for his coffee. _Bloody paperwork._ He rather be out on the field facing enemies than going through endless list of emails and that horribly tall pile of documents.

Taking a sip, he looked back at the brunette, who was waiting him to put her at ease. At least his coffee was done the way he likes. Hell, it was probably one of the very few things that is to his liking. "At ease, Major. Anything else I should be aware of?"

"One, sir."

Yzak arched an eyebrow at her as he continue sipping his coffee.

Taking his reaction as a cue for her to go on, Shiho eyed Dearka who was seated at the armchair beside her. "You can't approve Captain's leave..."

Yzak stopped sipping his coffee. Both eyebrows shot up as blue eyes looked straight into her lilac ones.

Dearka sat up in utter surprise. "Wh-where is this coming from?" _Did she woke up on the wrong side of the bed?_ Shiho Hahnenfuss, his paperwork and gossip buddy, has never made a slightest hint of protest whenever he applied for leave. Until now.

"You can't approve Captain's leave." The brunette repeated.

The silver-haired Commander broke eye contact with the red coat and took a quick glance at his Captain. Jaws dropped in disbelief. Yeap, the ever talkative Dearka was speechless. Canning a smirk that almost surface, Yzak turned his attention back to Shiho.

Chin up, shoulders squared, fists clenched and those purple orbs met his blue ones squarely. She wasn't taking a no for answer.

Strong-willed. This is the Shiho he had worked with during the previous war _-correction-_ wars, and make that two wars. The second one just ended months ago after the destruction of Requiem, followed by a cease fire between ZAFT and Earth Forces.

Just then, a memory of what happened in his office flashed across his mind. That evening. Something which he will never expect from his usually stoic subordinate.

"Dearka & Shiho to Yzak. Woo-hoo!"

Yzak blinked upon hearing his best friend's annoying voice. Looking at the brunette who was no longer tense but wearing a curious look, he quickly recalled what had transpired before he got distracted. A frequent occurrence following his encounter with the softer side of Shiho.

"Right, the leave that both of you applied."

The tanned blonde leaned back, with arms folded. Dearka directed his attention to Shiho. Bewilderment was written all over his face. "Seriously, you are always okay with me going on leave. What's biting your ass this time around?"

A tick appeared along the edges of Shiho's jaw but she remained silence. Yzak took that as a hint, it was a personal reason. He could have immediately approve her request, silence Dearka, and continue with his long list of emails.

"Dearka, get out."

Then again, he simply couldn't resist the urge to know the reason behind the brunette's rare disregard for her superior. Hell, he has been easily amused by her antics these days.

"Wait a sec! What about my leave? It starts tomorrow!" Dearka exclaimed, wondering what went wrong this morning. Yzak did not approve his leave, something which the platinum blonde would do upon his reminder. Shiho never ever protest about going him on leave or make things difficult for him. Heck, she even wished him a good time-off every time. Why now?

"Come on, it's just a half-day leave for tomorrow, and a whole day leave for the day after. I need to pick Miriallia up from the airport and spend some time with the best girl in the world. I have not seen her for two weeks. Do you have any idea how long and agonising that is?"

Yzak rolled his eyes at his best friend. He can't believe Dearka, one of ZAFT top soldiers, is following a girl around like a puppy. "That is because you can't keep your hormones in check. Seriously."

It was the tanned blonde's turn to roll his eyes. "Buddy, take my advice. You should go out there, get a life and find yourself a girl. Look at you, you are married to work and wasting away the good looks! No wonder there are rumours saying that you are gay."

Shiho jumped as the platinum blonde slammed his fists on the table and stood up. "I'm not gay! You, of all people, should know that being a ZAFT Commander and a Supreme Council member leave me with no spare time! How do I go out there and find a girl? I barely even have the time to sleep for a good eight hours! Damn it, Elthman!"

If it was anyone else in the team, he or she would have pee in his or her pants. The look on Yzak's face was screaming murder - gritted teeth and eyes glaring. Shiho could almost see the smoke coming out from his ears. Then again, the person here is Dearka Elthman, who is Yzak's childhood friend, is immune Terror of ZAFT's outbursts.

The tanned blonde chuckled and sent Shiho a mischievous smirk.

She froze immediately at her captain's signature up-to-no-good smirk. _Oh no, here comes the meddlesome Dearka._ "I take back some of my words. You don't have to go out  & find a girl. There is one standing right in front of you now. Why don't you date Shiho instead? Besides, she - "

Adrenaline kicked in as Shiho feared Dearka might slip her secret admiration for her Commander. She turned sharply to face the tanned blonde. With her back facing Yzak, the brunette shot a warning glare to Dearka. "Captain! I believe Commander wants to hear my reason behind the application of leave."

Registering Shiho's words and flustered expression, Dearka let out a sigh of defeat. There are times his hands are itching to knock some sense into both Yzak and Shiho's head, literally.

Ever since that evening, when he walked in on the both of them, it was clear to him that Shiho has a thing for his best friend. Unfortunately, Yzak was oblivious to her feelings and that woman had no intention of making her feelings known to him. On the other hand, Yzak has probably taken a liking towards Shiho but was unaware of it. As Dearka could not fathom a better reason for letting her wear the male uniform and personally assist her with Deep Arms on many occasions. Oh! Did he mention that Yzak requested for Shiho's return to the joule team immediately after he returned to the front-line?

Argh, they will be the death of him! And so much for being top guns of ZAFT.

Dearka stood up and exited Yzak's office, "see the both of you later."

The platinum blonde then gestured Shiho to take a seat. "Why the sudden no-go about Dearka's leave?"

"He applied for the same days as mine. Either Dearka or myself can go on leave at any point in time." Shiho replied, her voice lost the cold formal edge.

Despite being in uniform, the woman in front of him was no longer the highly-regarded marksman and famous first female red coat of ZAFT. Her poker face was gone and there was a mix of emotions swirling in those amethyst orbs. However, they weren't twinkling with the usual sarcasm or tease. Something was troubling her.

"It's no secret that Dearka takes leave because of one Natural girl." Yzak rolled his eyes. Damn, he sounded more irritated than he intended. He wanted to have her reveal the reason behind her application, not bitching about his best friend.

A corner of her lips curved upwards slightly in a half-smirk. The twinkle of mischief flashed in her purple orbs. "Nice try, Commander Grump."

If the last two words were said by anyone else, that poor soul will immediately learn why Yzak was known as the Terror of ZAFT. Since it was Shiho, his third in command, and a loyal comrade who never gave him any problem, he will let it slide. Funny, how she always seems to know what he was up to was truly beyond him.

The platinum blonde shrugged and leaned forward. Ice blue eyes locked gaze with lilac ones. "I would have approved it anyway but if it's convenient..."

Something flashed across her doe-like eyes for a split second before he registered an almost inaudible shaky intake of breath. She looked away and leaned back against the chair. Shoulders caved in, posture no longer straight but slightly hunched. The brunette looked down, with her blunt-cut bangs obscured her eyes from his watchful ones.

Shiho didn't know whether she wants to share the reason with Yzak.

Revealing it to him will no doubt make her fall for him even deeper. It feels as if she was opening up and letting him into a part of her life and her story, when Yzak is simply her Commander, aka her superior, her comrade, and basically, her colleague. Nothing else. She was all of that to him as well, she was sure of it. No point in getting her hopes up when she knew all along that Yzak is nothing but professional.

 _But he talks to you whenever you are alone or no one is looking… surely you must mean something more than just a colleague to him, no?_ Argh, that stupid annoying little voice again.

Sure, Yzak walks up or with her whenever they happened to be in the same place at the same time or going to the cafeteria for a quick break. However, she did not want to read too much into the small talks he had with her. It will lead her to think that he wanted to know more about her, more than how a superior should.

Based on her observations of his interactions with the team, these small talks only meant that she had the basic instinct and amount of intelligence not to do things (in Yzak's words) 'devoid of common sense' and 'dumb enough to get everyone killed'.

Mentally sighing, the comfort she can offer to herself was that Yzak spoke to her and not 'verbally scald' her. It was a personal interpretation of Yzak's outbursts & scoldings to new recruits or anyone dumb enough to cross him.

Just then, Yzak's voice snapped her out of the long train of thoughts. "Look Hahnenfuss, it's fine. You have never taken leave anyway."

The brunette shook her head and continue staring down at her now clenched yet shaky hands. "No, it's not like that... I - " Before she can finish her sentence, warm hands held the sides of her shoulders. The armchair turned to the left. The brunette looked up to find herself looking straight into stunning blue eyes.

"It's going to be okay... it will go away eventually. Even if it doesn't, you will be able to face it in due time. Until then, don't push yourself."

The brunette was stunned speechless. She didn't know what affected her more.

Did Terror of ZAFT just spoke softly to her? It sounded almost like a whisper.

Or was it because he used the same words she said to him when she hugged him that night? _He remembered every single one of them._ She can't help but to feel touched and a little giddy as her heart skipped a few beats.

Or could it be the lack of distance between them? His two hands were holding her in place as he brought himself to her level. Her eyes were still locked on to his. She couldn't find the strength to break away that intense gaze. She was hyperaware of how warm his hands on her shoulders were. The warmth seems to seep _-correction-_ burn through the thick layer of her uniform to her skin.

"Don't let me, or anyone, do that to you. I didn't mean to drive you into a corner. My bad." Yzak said, looking into her eyes, searching for any sign to show that she will forgive him and that she was alright.

The brunette's jaw went slack, leaving her lips slightly parted. Shiho cannot believe her ears for a split second back there. Yzak Joule, the most feared and respected Commander in ZAFT apologised to her, well, in his own way. "..." She opened her mouth to speak but found no words. Bet she looks like a goldfish now.

Those piercing blue eyes broke the hypnotising hold and travelled south. Her amethyst ones followed and realisation hit her. _Is ... is he looking at her lips?_ Her heart began to race. Heat crawled from her heart and up to her cheeks, setting them ablaze.

He dragged his eyes up north to catch her watching him. He must have let something slipped and she caught it a glimpse of it. As he heard her shaky intake of air and those lilac orbs widened in surprise. Or was it a glint of anticipation he caught swirling in those doe-like eyes? They were looking straight into his eyes but darting left and right, like nervous little birds sensing something is about happen but not knowing what to do.

"Am I scaring you, Shiho?" He asked softly, with her name sounding like a whisper.

The brunette shuddered as her name rolled off his lips. She had no idea that her name would sound... so feminine. It was probably because he was the one who said it. Yzak always have such effects on her. Come to think of it, he has never address her by her given name. 'Housenka' was probably the most casual, if not, the only informal label he used. Otherwise, it will always be 'Major'.

Shiho was brought back to reality when she felt his warm hand relocated at the back of her neck, sliding past her uniform's high collar. She froze as those long fingers touched her cheeks, sliding down to trace the outline of her jaw, and finally came to a stop under her chin. He then lifted her chin to bring her eyes to the same level as his. Blue eyes holding purple ones captive. His face was a mere inch away. When and how he manage to get so close, Shiho had no idea and she didn't care.

This is it. If she isn't dreaming right now, this is how she gave her first kiss away. Should she lean in? Or close her eyes and wait for it? Gosh, she doesn't know what to do!

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

The sudden beeping of the intercom frightened both of them, causing them to part as if they have touched fire. Shiho quickly pressed her shaky hand to where her heart almost beat out of her chest.

"What is it?" He barked, as soon as he slammed a finger down on the intercom. Although she was trying to calm her racing heart, Shiho registered the harsh tone in his words and was certain that the receptionist was frightened. "Ch-Chairwoman has arrived for the meeting at 9am."

A muttered curse slipped from Yzak before he took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Send her in."

He cut the line and directed his attention to Shiho, who was already on her feet. Posture rigid and poker face back on. Damn, he preferred the earlier Shiho, who wears her heart on her sleeve. From all the small talks they shared, the brunette was full of life and always ready to burst into laughter, offer him a warm smile or quick to keep the conversation going. Something he finds refreshing. It was like a dose of fresh air to the gloomy and tense atmosphere in the ship, due to the war.

This Shiho in front of him right now was no different from an artificial intelligence in flesh. Emotionless and calculated. Present but never noticeable.

Yes, Shiho Hahnenfuss is always somewhere within the circle of officers during meetings. She possess a stillness that reminds him of a wild cat on the hunt, quietly watching and studying everyone's behaviour, bidding her time to react, which was always the case. You will never realise she was there until she speaks up. Or you are actively scanning the crowd in a tedious attempt to spot her.

He hates to admit it but this side of Shiho freaks him out at times. She was able to know what he is thinking about and wanted do before he made it known. In the next moment, she was sharing with him the answers he was looking for or stealing the words right out of his mouth.

Don't get him wrong, he appreciates her quick-wit, swift decisions and precision on the battlefield. However, it bugs him to no end that he is unable to make an intelligent guess on her thoughts or read her intentions whenever her game face was on. Lilac eyes were nothing but piercing and cool as steel.

"Sir, Chairwoman is here. I will be on my way." Shiho said with a sharp salute, snapping Yzak from the long train of thoughts.

 _Did the doorbell ring?_ He must be so deep in thoughts to be unaware of the doorbell. This is bad. It isn't the first time his thoughts strayed to a particular brunette. Ever since she hugged him in this office evening, soon after he witnessed Requiem opening fire and sinking many of PLANTS' colonies. Many lives were lost.

The platinum blonde nodded, "I will approve your application for leave. Don't worry about Dearka, I will see to it."

Cold lilac eyes melted into liquid amethysts orbs. She offered him a small smile of appreciation. "Thank you, sir. It means a lot to me."

Momentarily stunned by her smile and the warm tingling feeling that enveloped his heart, Yzak could not find the right words to reply. A nod was all he could manage.

The brunette gave a sharp salute and exited the office, only to find herself face to face with her best friend.

"Shiho!" In a blink of an eye, the red coat found her herself being pulled into a tight embrace.

Looking down at the pink hair flowing down to the person's waist, and recognising that familiar sweet voice, Shiho closed her eyes and returned the hug. "It's good to see you too. You have no idea how relieved I am right now... I was so worried about you!"

The owner of the sweet voice and pink hair gave one last squeeze before stepping back. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't catch up when you and Yzak came to escort me back to the Supreme Council building. I was..."

"Worried... about someone. The pilot you hugged at the hangar. Kira Yamato." Shiho continued, with a small smile. Yzak noticed the smile did not reach her eyes. He also caught a glimpse of longing swimming in those purple orbs. (P/S: Yzak walked over to the door to welcome Lacus, aka Chairwoman, moments ago.)

A faint blush appeared on Lacus' porcelain cheeks.

Shiho chuckled and decided to tease her childhood friend a little. Just because Lacus is still as shy as before when it comes to such matters!

The brunette straightened her face and gave a pointed stare at Lacus. "You will have to arrange for a sit-down session between him and me. If he can't answer my questions or his performance is unsatisfactory, you can forget about being together with him."

The ex-songstress's jaw went slack immediately and her face turned pale with horror. "Y-you can't be serious, are you?"

Shiho threw in a frown to show that she was all serious about this. After a couple of seconds, she patted the frightened woman's shoulder. "Look at you, I was just kidding." She reached out to hold Lacus' hands and gave a gentle squeeze. "I'm happy you found someone, Lacus. It's easier when you have someone with you, by your side."

God! How can one's voice sound so heart-wrenching? Yzak turned fully to look at Shiho. Her eyes were clouded with sadness. He bit his lips to keep himself from asking Shiho what had happened. _Did she had a boyfriend, who died in the war perhaps?_ The need to hold her, just like how she held him that night, hit him like a tidal wave.

"Shiho... would you like to join me and Kira for dinner tomorrow evening, after the memorial service?" Lacus asked, with a hopeful smile. And there is was again, that small smile which never reached Shiho's eyes. "Thank you but I will be fine."

Worry began to surface in Lacus' smoky blue eyes. "Are you sure? It's better to spend tomorrow with friends..." Yzak can't help but to frown at her last word. Why didn't she mentioned the word family?

Shiho inhaled shakily and offered a weak smile. "Don't worry about me... I will be spending time with my mum. Go enjoy your date tomorrow."

In Yzak's eyes, the brunette wasn't able to hold back on the flood gate, which Lacus has unintentionally opened, much longer. He was never like poking his nose into people's affairs but at this moment, he was dying to know what had happened to Shiho. Did she lost someone dear? He has never seen her like this before.

"No words can express how sorry I am... I wish I had been there for you. I wish I had been a better friend... I'm sorry, Shiho. I really am." Lacus confessed softly, almost like a whisper.

Shiho offered a tight-lip smile and gave her longtime friend a quick hug. "Don't worry about it. You were coping with your father's death too... I'm glad that Kira will be with you tomorrow."

"If you change your mind, call me alright? Kira knows you are my best friend, he wouldn't mind you joining us."

The brunette nodded and gave a sharp salute, "I will be on my way. See you tomorrow."

Upon Shiho's retreating figure disappeared at a turn ahead, Yzak directed his attention to his boss, who was looking at him. He wondered how long she had been watching him. "Shall we start?" He raised his hands to direct Lacus into his office, while her bodyguards remained outside.

Once both of them were seated, Yzak pressed a button by his desk and locked the door. "How have you been?" The ex-songstress greeted.

The platinum blonde Commander offered a tired smile, "Still finding my footing in the political playground... Military wise, I think I'm more or less alright. I have Dearka and Shiho to run the show when I'm needed elsewhere."

"You are doing fine, Councilman-slash-Commander Joule. There are many senior Council members who are quite impressed with your performance so far." Lacus assured, breaking into a small laugh.

Before he could rein it in, a sarcastic chuckle slipped. "There are many who feels threatened by the positions I'm holding... and also because I'm the son of Ezalia Joule." Yzak revealed much to Lacus' surprise.

He remembered how swiftly rumours spread across the political & military scene, saying that he was out to reinstate his mother. Should the plan fail, he will pick things up from where his mother has left. As she was placed under house arrest and stripped of her title & responsibilities as PLANTS' National Defense Committee Member, Representative of Martius City, and Head of Martius Arsenals (one of ZAFT's primary arms manufacturers). Back then, Ezalia Joule was second to Patrick Zala, the most powerful man in PLANTS.

As absurd as it sounds, several senior council members began to voice concerns about Yzak's positions in ZAFT and Supreme Council. It almost escalated into a call to have him removed from both. Thankfully, the late Chairman Durandal put an end to the ruckus.

"That is one of the reasons why I have to hold back on putting R&D division under your charge. People fear or resist things they don't know and understand." Lacus sighed.

Even though Yzak didn't care much about what they have to say about him, he was sure that it won't be the last he heard from the haters and naysayers. He wonders how Lacus is going to handle them. After all, she has become the third Chair-person of Supreme Council just a couple of months ago, after the war ended. In other words, she is new.

"Don't worry about it. Frankly, I'm quite thankful that you didn't do that." Yzak shrugged.

"Your contribution to ZAFT's fighting capability, technically speaking, has not gone unnoticed. It's only right to put your expertise in the right place." Lacus then noticed a twinkle in the platinum blonde's blue eyes and the appearance of slanted smile. "Credit goes to Shiho. I came into the picture because she happens to be in my team."

The pink hair Coordinator giggled inwardly. If only he could see the expression on his face. "I heard you helped her quite a bit on Deep Arms."

Judging from the sudden rigid posture and surprised look, Lacus must have struck a nerve.

"Who did you heard it from? Was it Dearka? What did he say to you? You shouldn't be taking his words for real. That man gossips more than a woman! Bloody gossip-monger!" It seems Yzak still has the fire, or should she say, explosive in him. His volume increased with every word. Her eardrums were ringing.

Lacus offered a pursed smile in attempt to keep her from bursting into laughter at the fuming Commander. It was time to change the topic. "The reason behind this meeting is that Cagalli requested for a joint operation to sieve out remaining members and loyalist forces of Blue Cosmos. I want to know your opinions about this."

Giving it a quick run through, Yzak took a deep breath and leaned back on his seat. "As you are aware, we have been working on that ever since the Second War has ended months ago."

The chairwoman of Supreme Council nodded.

"With all the known leaders and members dead, we are hitting many dead ends. Right now, we are gathering Intel to confirm that people running the remaining loyalist forces are in Earth Alliance, especially OMNI Enforcers. It has always been that case. To cast the net wider, we are looking into associates of the deceased Blue Cosmos members, and underground figures too."

Lacus appeared to be deep in thought. As silence stretched for a couple of minutes before she finally speak up. "I assume Orb Union has something that may be of assistance to us, to request for a joint operation."

The silver-haired Commander nodded, "we can have a meeting with them and see what they have to offer. Otherwise, I see no point in working with them. For all we know, they could be a puppet for Earth Alliance, again." Yzak emphasized on the last word intentionally.

Regardless of the fact that its current leader is Cagalli, the daughter of the late Uzumi Nara Attha, Yzak made it clear that he is to never trust Orb Union again. He has never recovered from the shock of witnessing Orb Union, known for its stance as a neutral nation, going against ZAFT side by side with Earth Alliance.

Sure, the Athhas were thrown out of power back then, due to the death of Head Representative. And it resulted in the remaining royal families leading Orb Union to side with the then-powerful Earth Alliance.

Nevertheless, it has left a bitter taste in him. When he first entered the Supreme Council and PLANTS' National Defence Committee as a temporary member, he vowed to ensure ZAFT remains independent and self-reliant military force of PLANTS, unlike Earth Alliance.

"I will call for a meeting with Cagalli and I would prefer you to join in." Lacus sounded as she stood up. Yzak nodded and made his way to the ex-songstress, who was making her way to the door of his office. "I will keep a look out for your notice. In the meantime, I will keep you updated on our progress."

Lacus replied with a smile as she stepped out of his office with bodyguards immediately flanking her. "See you at tomorrow's memorial ceremony."

At that moment, an earlier curiosity about a particular brunette surfaced. "Was that about her late boyfriend earlier? He was killed in the war, isn't it?" His question must have caught the pink-hair Coordinator off-guard. She looked at him with greyish blue eyes widened in surprise and blinked a couple of time. Then, she smiled.

Lacus was fighting down the urge to jump around in delight. Even though the question is not much, but it was a good start. If he isn't concerned about the brunette, he wouldn't have asked the question, right? Dearka was spot on when he told her that Yzak does have feelings for Shiho but he was too dense to realise it. Initially, Lacus brushed it off due to Dearka's over-zealous tendencies. _Wait till Dearka hears about it!_ There is hope for her best friend.

When Lacus figured that Shiho harbours romantic feelings towards her superior and later confirmed it, she was worried that the brunette would end up being hurt from the unrequited love. As Lacus knew Yzak was neck-deep in new political responsibilities and existing military operations. And being the workaholic he was, romance was the last thing on his mind. It probably didn't exist in his dictionary.

Yzak was pretty much in shock with himself. He doesn't remember thinking about the question and there he was, throwing it at Lacus. What is wrong with him?! What has Shiho's private matters got to do with him?! _You are turning into nosy Dearka. Get a grip of yourself, Yzak Joule!_

"I've known Shiho for all my life, she never had a boyfriend." Lacus finally answered, laughing a little here and there. "She joined ZAFT to find a boyfriend for herself." She added, earning a wide eye stare and raised eyebrows from Yzak immediately.

"I was just kidding." Lacus quickly corrected, while Yzak nodded and blew out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding.

Judging from his comical reaction, Lacus decided to help her best friend by giving Yzak a push. "Why don't you try asking her directly? - "

The platinum blonde was quick to cut her off, "That's her personal affairs… I don't think I'm in any position to dig deeper. … She applied for leave and that's something she has never done before. I guess curiosity got the better of me."

Lacus mentally sighed in frustration. Dearka was right again, Yzak may be a highly intelligent strategist and soldier but he is terribly hopeless when it comes to girls. Looks like she didn't have a choice but to join Dearka in his quest to match make them.

"Yzak…" Lacus said, making sure she has his undivided attention. Now that his eyes met hers in anticipation of what she has to say, the pink-hair woman continued. "If it's coming from you, I'm sure she will appreciate it." She didn't know whether he was stunned by her subtle encouragement or contemplating about asking Shiho. As Yzak remained still and looked at her.

"I will think about it." That was his reply after a few seconds of silence.

Lacus wanted to roll her eyes but reminded herself to be patient with him. She mouthed the word 'Fighting' and did the downward pump of clenched fist before she turned around and walked away.

"Geesh, what was that all about?" Yzak muttered to himself before retreating into his office.

 **END**

* * *

 _"Scroll down to leave your thoughts / comments! Thanks!"_

 _XOXO, Jolly Bean_


	2. Chapter 2

_OMG, 5 reviews! I can't believe Chapter 1 was so well-received! Thank you so much for the reviews & comments, all of them meant a lot to me :) Here you go, Chapter 2, have fun reading! I will see you at the end of the chapter *waves*_

To **Metarudogu** : _Hi there, I'm so relieved and happy to hear that it sits well with you! I was quite worried when I added the political situation in, as it sort of interrupted the fluffy scene but it was necessary. Everything will come together in due time (well, I hope). I will do my best to throw in fluff whenever I can :) enjoy!_

To **Sybretooth** : _Thank you for the encouragement! I hope you will enjoy this chapter :D_

To **Tynuccia** : _Hi fellow YxS supporter! Hahaha, it's great to find another fan of this couple. And yes! Good thing comes to those who wait! It will be in Chapter 3. Thank you for reviewing & being so encouraging, enjoy chapter 2 :)_

To **Hall1990** : _Thank you! Thank you! Hope this chapter makes the cut *fingers cross* I'm trying to complete chapter 3 as soon as I can, haha!_

To **Nick** : _Thank you for the review & support! This story will be a multi-chapters kind. I hope you will enjoy this as much as the first :D_

Disclaimer: Story is mine and characters I've created to facilitate the story-telling are mine too but I do not own Gundam SEED & Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

 **Research Facility within ZAFT base, Martius City** ( _late morning, two hours before lunch)_

"Have you seen the new pilot suit?" Dearka asked as he walked with his Commander towards the control room of the Simulation Lab.

"I heard it looks much cooler than the ones we are using now. I'm more concern about the comfort though." Yzak replied, dreading the next hour. He did rather be clearing paperwork, than observing some stupid test.

"Cheer up, Mr Sulky Face. Besides, I heard there are a sizeable number of female pilots in this test. They were picked from the different teams and divisions in ZAFT. Our favourite girl was picked too! I hope she and Laura will do the team proud!"

 _Our favourite girl?_ An image of a particular brunette in his team flashed across Yzak's mind. "You mean Shiho?" He asked, much to Dearka's anticipation.

The tanned blonde smirked. "Oops, I meant YOUR favourite girl."

*Smack*

Dearka glared at Yzak and quickly rub the sore spot at the back of his head. "That was unnecessary!" The silver-haired man snorted and met his friend's angry stare with a cold one. "It is as unnecessary as what you said earlier."

"Come on! I bet you are secretly excited to see Shiho in the new pilot suit! Don't think I didn't catch you checking her out every time she is in the pilot suit!" Dearka teased, taking pleasure from seeing his best friend go red from embarrassment and anger. "Shut up, you crazy idiot! Are you on some drugs or something? Hallucinating piece of shit."

Dearka was about to continue when Yzak shot him a warning stare. "Two words. Miriallia. Leave." The tanned blonde immediately pursed his lips together and raised his hands up in surrender. Yzak smirked, giving himself a pat on the shoulder mentally. This tactic always works when he desperately needs Dearka to can it.

"Just you wait. When you get together with Shiho, I am going expose all your dirty little secrets ever since I have the misfortune of befriending you."

Yzak rolled his eyes.

The duo soon reached the entrance of the auditorium. As they stepped in, they were greeted with the sight of commanders and captains of different teams from all divisions in ZAFT. Some were standing around talking while majority were already seated. Half of the seats in the auditorium were filled. It was a big-scale test.

"I think they are going to launch the new suits after this test. It will be embarrassing to have so many test subjects and the suits are nowhere near operational, right?" Dearka pondered aloud, scanning the auditorium.

"Why am I not surprised to see Commander Joule?" A deep voice sounded from behind. Dearka turned around and made an almost inaudible irritated grunt before he saluted. "Commander Frigore."

Yzak gritted his teeth at that name and turned around. He nodded in acknowledgment since he was on equal ranks with him. They could have exchanged salutes but he doubt the man in front of him will do so, given the history between them.

"Since you aren't surprised, I assume you've missed our... _conversations_ and expected a catch up, perhaps?" Yzak finally replied with a slanted smile. He would usually live up to his reputation as the fire breathing Terror of ZAFT and send a scalding response. However, it will do him no good if he went with his usual approach. There were quite a number of people in here; many of them were commanding officers like himself or of higher ranks.

Commander James Frigore's face twitched in annoyance before returning to his usual smug expression. Like Yzak, he is of the same age, and a rising star in ZAFT and in the political scene. He took over the previous representative of Quintilis City after all members of the Radical Factions were placed under house arrest. If he was holding a position in the National Defence Committee, James Frigore would be on par with Yzak.

"I would love to but I shouldn't be taking up time of a busy man like you. Let's get straight to the point, shall we?" He replied politely with a smirk which was more irritating than Dearka's.

"I believe it is time for you to return one of my soldiers to me." The young Commander with boyish good looks said. Dearka immediately shifted his attention to Yzak and spotted a tic at the side of his jaw. _Oh no._

"Now that the war is over, there is no need for her to remain in your team. She was an officer of Ground Corps before the transfer to the Le Creuset team, which was reshuffled and became yours." Commander Frigore continued, taking a step forward to meet Yzak's seething glare squarely.

"She was back in Ground Corps after the Bloody Valentine War and then you, just like your late Commander, requested for her transfer. There are hundreds of soldiers and red elites graduating from ZAFT academy every year. Why you Space Forces keep requesting for her is beyond me."

'That man can really whine.' Dearka thought. He was not worried at this overgrown baby's demand. It was Yzak's impending response he was worried about. His best friend seemed to be on the verge of exploding. Eyebrows scrunched into a frown to accompany a dark scowl. His jaw was clenched tight, same goes for his fists. If looks can kill, James Frigore would have been dead. Reduced to a messy puddle of blood and charred remains from the intensity of Yzak's glare.

 _How did this whiny piece of shit become a Commander and a Representative?_ Yzak knew the man in front of him was referring to Shiho. At the thought of her leaving his team, he balled his fist in an attempt to rein in the sudden flare of anger.

There will not be a cup of coffee, made according to his preference, at his desk every morning or at the start of his shift. He will be stuck with that poisonous beverage made by Dearaka or the disgusting blend made by his secretary.

There will not be piles of neatly-sorted paperwork for him to look through. He will have to spend over an hour to group them according to urgency. Given his crazy schedule of meetings, he will never finish sorting them. Hence, he can forget about responding to all that requests by the deadline.

There will not be anyone capable and willing enough to take over Dearka's duties whenever that lovesick puppy goes on leave.

There will not be a need for him to make sure the week's tea break has something sweet or a pastry in the menu. Otherwise, he will hear of a particular brunette searching high and low for something sweet to eat. Or he will hear the kitchen team joking about Shiho taking the entire jar of sugar cubes and eating it as sweets. He could not believe his ears when he heard of it. One of the most aggressive female soldiers in ZAFT has a really bad sweet tooth. It was additional work for him but he didn't mind it one bit. Instead, he found it odd, funny yet endearing for unknown reasons.

All of that won't be happening because Shiho is no longer in his team.

The brunette graduated as a Red Coat and was assigned to Ground Corps, as a test pilot. She was assisting in the testing of a variant of UMF-4A GOOhN, known as 'GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type' then. Ezalia Joule, who was a guest examiner for Shiho's cohort, remembered her final year presentation on beam weapon technology. She had put in a word of recommendation to Patrick Zala to have Shiho responsible for studying the beam weapon technology used in the four G Project mobile suits that ZAFT had stolen from the Earth Alliance. Apparently, Shiho did not just study the beam weapon technology but manage to recreate the technology, thus, the birth of DEEP Arms. And that was how he met Shiho. She was reassigned to Le Creuset team to test out DEEP Arms. The data gathered was used for the development of other beam weapons and existing technologies.

Guessing that James is not important enough to know of this project, thus his irritating blabbering earlier, Yzak took a deep breath and eyed the man from head to toe. "Why don't you take it up to the headquarter and request for Major Hahnenfuss' return to your team? Commander Frigore."

His anger simmered a little when he saw the man scrowled. ZAFT will never approve his request and Yzak knew it because Lacus has restarted the project. She saw a big potential in it, after witnessing several beam weapons in action during the Second Valentine War. However, Lacus did not want anyone to know about this project, other than the staff involved. Hence, it will have to appear as if Yzak was the one who wanted her back in his team.

False front aside, he did want her back in his team when he found out Shiho returned to Ground Corps after he was pulled out of the frontline to settle into his new post in the Supreme Council. He remembered being overwhelmed with surprise and bewilderment when he returned to Voltaire (after his request to return to frontline for the Second Bloody Valentine war was approved), only to find no brunette with a stoic face and pale purple eyes at the first row.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Where's Housenka?" He blurted out and soon felt the questioning stare of all the officers standing in rows in front of him, waiting for inspection._

 _His previous captain gave him a puzzled look. "Come again, sir."_

' _Right, Housenka is just between me and Shiho.' He realised._

" _Where's Major Hahnenfuss?" He clipped._

" _She returned to Ground Corps while you were away on political duties, Commander." His captain responded._

 _(End of flashback)_

Yzak was floored. She was always by his side ever since she came on board at second half of the Bloody Valentine war.

She was also with him the whole time Dearka and him were on trial. His mother was placed under house arrest and couldn't be there for him. Dearka shared the truth behind his defection with his parents. Needless to say that Miriallia being a Natural did not sit well with them. That added to the damage caused by his enrolment to ZAFT. He was running away from an arranged marriage with the daughter of another member of the Supreme Council. It was no surprise that Dearka's family didn't turn up at the trials.

The brunette stood by him (and Dearka) during that difficult time. Once the trial was over and Chairman Durandal forgave them, he remembered the brunette confessed something that has left both of them speechless. _"If the both of you were sentenced to death, I have it all planned out. I just need your word and by tomorrow, the two of you will have new identities and have settled down in your new lives on Earth, in Orb."_

That moment changed his impression of Shiho. Don't ask him what it had become but one thing was for sure, he was friendlier to her as compared to other comrades. When Lacus wanted to restart the project, Yzak jumped at the opportunity and make the necessary arrangements for Shiho to be back in his team.

"We will see." Commander Frigore replied, snapping Yzak out of his thoughts.

"I thought you was about to bite his head off." Dearka said, looking at the other Commander's retreating figure.

"And get myself poisoned by his long-winded ways? No, thanks."

...

"That layer of gel or silicone-like cushion lining the suit's interior is useless! I'm pretty sure I will see patches of bruises on my arms and legs for next few days. I may not be a FAITH officer but this suit is no good for field operations!" Laura exclaimed with hands making gestures to emphasize what she was saying. Shiho smiled at the redhead as both of them walked out of the Simulation Lab. She was like a younger sister the brunette never had. They came a long together. Shiho was her mentor ever since she was assigned to the Joule Team as a fresh graduate from ZAFT academy.

"They should keep this test for the Ground Corps and FAITH officers instead of us. Even if Space Corps are activated, we will be in our mobile suits. There will not be much physical activity or movement for them to gather data about." Shiho replied, releasing her hair from the tight bun. She didn't want her hair to be in way of the test, which felt like a training exercise for FAITH officers, who are pretty much the Coordinators' version of Navy SEALS.

"Major! Lieutenant!"

Shiho squint her eyes and caught sight of Dearka and Yzak approaching them. The tanned blonde was waving at them.

"Is it just me or black suits Shiho much better than bright red?" Dearka leaned slightly to his left and whispered to Yzak, only to see his friend was already checking out the brunette. Noting the slow trail made by Yzak's eyes as he takes in Shiho from head to toe, Dearka smirked at the look on his best friend's face. Piercing blue orbs darkened to an unrecognisable shade of blue while the heated gaze was bordering on burning holes into the brunette. He should take a photo and send it to those gossip magazines saying Yzak is gay. That will shut them up.

The silver-haired Commander could not find the words to reply Dearka. All he can think of was how well Shiho carried off the new pilot suit. He vaguely recalled the capabilities of the new pilot suit and how the design catered to FAITH, Ground Corps and Space Forces. However, that didn't matter now. The black fabric lined with glowing electric blue piping drew attention to Shiho's lithe figure.

Unlike most Coordinator females, who are usually heavy on the chest and bottom as the 'perfect' figure has been programmed before birth, the brunette's curves were soft and subtle. He soon finds himself curbing a growing itch to run his hands down the sides of her ribs, sliding down to her slim waist (he remembered that it took an arm to circle it completely), and finally resting his hands on her slight rounded hips. It seems the new suit fits more snuggly than the existing one. Otherwise, those curves would have gone unnoticed. And her legs! It could be due to her willowy physique, her legs seemed to go on for miles.

He doesn't remember being so affected by Shiho when she was in the existing red pilot suit. Sure, he admitted to checking her out occasionally but with this new suit, Shiho was like a siren. The black fabric seemed to be pulled tight across her body like a second skin, even the rise and fall of her chest now appears to be very distracting.

Despite the flare in attractiveness, Yzak thought the new suit made her look more menacing. If Shiho puts on that stoic face of hers, she will appear as though she was constantly charged with power that is ready to be unleashed.

"Didn't your mother tell you that it is rude to stare, Yzak Joule?" Dearka's voice snapped the silver-haired Commander out of his mental ramblings.

"What?" Yzak snapped.

"You were harassing Shiho with your eyes. She can have you up for sexual harassment, you know?" Dearka smirked and half-scolded as he folded his arms across his chest.

Shiho stepped forward and gave the tanned blonde a nervous smile. "Come on, Captain. You are exaggerating it. Commander was probably thinking about work again or the next meeting he needs to attend." She turned to the malewho was under fire, and offered an understanding smiled. The urge to hit Dearka on the head disappeared instantly. Yzak felt the corners of his lips turned upwards in an awkward yet grateful smile.

Luckily she didn't take it that way. Then again, was he that obvious?

"Tsk! Stop covering up for him. I'm a guy. I know what he was thinking about, especially with that look on his face." Dearka retorted. The brunette was about to jump in when he directed his attention to Yzak.

"How many times do I have to tell you to drop your work for once and go on a date? And Shiho is right here, single and available." The tanned blonde added as he grabbed Shiho by her arm and brings her a couple steps closer to Yzak.

"God, Dearka. You sound like my mother!" If it was possible, steam would be coming out of Yzak's ears by now. Shiho almost burst into laughter but seeing that murderous look on Yzak's face, she decided to keep it in.

"I know that exasperated tone! She called you to go over for dinner earlier, didn't she? I wonder whose daughter she is going to match-makes you with." Dearka said it as if he was on a gameshow and knew the answer to win it.

Shiho froze for a split second and then turned sharply to look at Yzak, who forgot about his retort. He was taken aback by her sudden reaction. Shock was written all over her. Posture rigid, lilac orbs widened. Those eyes were looking straight into his, darting left and right. She was searching for something in his eyes. With a frown that was slowly forming, it felt as if she was searching for something to verify what Dearka had said.

Just then, the shock and desperation in her eyes turned into something cold. He was no longer looking at bright liquid amethyst but cold and dull purple-hued steel. Yzak could not catch a hint of emotions in them now.

 _It must be something Dearka have said earlier but what was it? Single and available? Matchmaking?_

"I got to go. The suit is starting to get uncomfortable." Shiho said in a flat tone, breaking the tense silent. Her face was unreadable when she saluted and walked away hastily.

Dearka muttered a curse and turned to the redhead Lieutenant. "Laura, can you escort Commander to the pick-up location for the shuttle bus? I will catch the both of you there." She nodded and offered a small smile to the tanned blonde. "Go talk some sense into her, Captain. I've tried a couple of times but she's not a bit interested. I don't know what's holding her back."

The tanned blonde released an exasperated breath and shot an annoyed glare at Yzak. "Even her junior sees it and you don't. You are SO hopeless, Joule!" Dearka turned to the direction Shiho has disappeared to and ran off.

Yzak frowned in bewilderment and looked at Laura, "what is that joker blabbering about?" The petite woman offered an apologetic smile. _Guess it's true, Commander Joule has no idea._ She was so tempted to do something for the brunette, whom she came to care for like a sister. She was this close to spilling the beans but decided not to. She respected Shiho enough to know that such matters should be revealed by the brunette herself. _How can Shiho face him every single day?_

"Come on, Commander. I will walk you to the pick-up location."

 _(A couple of metres away…)_

Lunamaria Hawke folded her arms as she dragged her indigo eyes up and down the legendary Flower of Joule team, who was a few metres away from where she and her boyfriend were standing. "Do you know her?" She asked, as she noticed Shinn has been staring intently at Major Shiho Hahnenfuss for quite a while now.

The black-haired ZAFT elite stopped staring and looked at her. "No, I don't. It's just that the way she pilots the mobile suit and fights reminded me of someone."

The female ZAFT elite went silent for a moment before replying. "She reminds you of Stella, isn't it? The Extended whom you brought back to ZAFT Infirmary for help." Shinn studied the frown on Lunamaria's face and her pursed lips. He should have kept his mouth shut. Stella will always be a sore topic between him and her.

"How can it be? She is an Extended, a Natural. Major Hahnenfuss is a Co-ordinator. One is a living instrument of war while the other is an ordinary human who is not maintained by drugs and not under psychology manipulation." The red-violet haired woman added.

 _Guess she is right. I'm thinking too much._ Shinn nodded and nudged her elbow, "you are right. Let's change out of this and go for lunch, shall we?"

...

Dearka slowed his run and grabbed the brunette by her upper arm. "Hey... What I've said earlier is true. His mother has been on a search for a daughter-in-law." Shiho stopped walking but did not turn around to face him. "You should be heading in the other direction. The shuttle bus should be arriving in 20 minutes. Laura and I will board the next one." She was about to shake her arm loose from his grip when he appeared in front of her. He rolled his eyes at her, and dragged her into the empty lounge nearby.

"I need to change out of this suit. It's uncomfortable." Her voice was as emotionless as her face.

If they were on active duty, Dearka knows Shiho was being serious and focused on work. Right now, they are not on active duty and away from work stations, so the brunette is upset but she didn't want anyone to know and she didn't want anyone to approach her. She was aware of how unapproachable she appeared to be when she has that poker face on, and used it to her advantage. However, that doesn't work for Dearka. His best friend was the infamous Terror of ZAFT after all.

"Talking about uncomfortable, don't you feel terrible? You are facing someone you like every day and he is not aware your feelings." He asked, as he was utterly curious and amazed by how Shiho can bear with it for so long. It has been two wars.

His annoyance went up a notch when nothing slipped past the stoic mask Shiho had on. She just stood there, looked at him and blinked. She was not budging and she isn't going to. _Stubborn woman._ He took a deep breath and prepared himself for a tough battle with this woman in front of him. "When are you going to tell him? Even Laura can see that you like him and she shares my point too."

The brunette finally dropped that cold mask. With a sigh, Shiho walked towards the huge glass window and looked out at the different military vehicles driving past and the artificial clear blue sky. "I was like you… I joined ZAFT because I needed to escape... but that is as far as the similarity goes. As soon as I am able to face it, that will be the day I resign from ZAFT. Until then, I like how things are now. I don't want to risk it."

It was the tanned blonde's turn to sigh, as he joined her by the glass window which spans from the high ceiling to the floor. "Give him a chance, Shiho. He appears harsher than he really is but his heart melts like butter and as quick too. He's one big softie at heart."

Shiho turned and looked at Dearka, her pale purple orbs searching for answers in his darker ones. "If I tell Yzak that I like him, then what? He is a nice guy but there is no guarantee how he will react. You know him; he has been your friend since childhood. You should know that he can't handle his emotions well, much less, such matters. Either he goes into a shock and avoid me or worse, he will ship me out of the here at the next opportunity. I can't deal with that, Dearka. I just can't. Once, I tried to forget about him. That was why I left and returned to Frigore's team in Ground Corps. It was terrible. Besides, the entire Joule team is like a family to me. You and Laura are like siblings I never had."

Dearka dragged both palms down his face. This woman's stubborn streak is impressive, to the extent of being ridiculous. No wonder she can stand being around Yzak at work. Hell, she even survived it, coming out of it unscathed.

"So what are you going to do? You can't get yourself to forget about him and yet, you don't want to tell him. Are you planning to walk down the suicidal path of watching him fall for someone else? Or secretly admire him until the day he marries a politician's daughter whom his mom match make him with?" Dearka shot back, something he rarely does. Unlike Yzak, he has a much longer fuse but the brunette was testing his limits.

"You said he will avoid you at all cost or kick you out of the team instantly. That's where you are wrong. I know him, Shiho. He likes you. I've never seen him like this before. The way he behaves when he is around you… he has never been like this to other girls. That idiot doesn't realise it yet but his actions said so."

Lilac eyes' widened in surprise. "What if you are wrong?"

The tanned blonde closed his eyes and hung his head low. For the first time, he prayed to whichever god that was listening to teach him how to convince this woman.

He looked up and placed both hands on her shoulder. He brought himself to look at her eye level. "I know him, Shiho. Trust me. The next time he walks up to you or whatever the situation is, as long as the both of you are alone, just let it go. I can't tell you what to do, you can confess if you want or do something else. As long as it feels right, just go with it; let your feelings guide you. You will see. That dense man will respond to you, well, in his ways."

"I don't know about this…" The brunette said softly, uncertainty hung heavy at every word.

"I have been pushing him towards you but he isn't getting it because you are holding back. It's time you played your part, sister!"

...

 **Back at main area of ZAFT base, Martius City** ( _Couple of hours later, afternoon tea-break..._.)

"Major, over here!" Dearka called out as Shiho entered cafeteria.

The brunette stopped in her tracks, eyes darting between the chocolate muffin at collection area and the table where Dearka and the youngsters of Joule team were. A handful of them stood up and waved frantically at her. It was starting to catch the attention of other military personnel in the cafeteria.

Shiho sighed as she walked towards the table. Guess her chocolate muffin will have to wait. The youngsters gave a brief salute to her while she to Dearka, and the chatter began.

"The girls are checking out the new club after work-"

"We decided to make it a team outing."

"Join us, Major! Grab Commander along too!"

Shiho stifled her laughter at the sight before her. They reminded her of excited little kids, who didn't bother to raise their hands or wait for their turn to speak up. It has been awhile since she saw them this lively. The war, especially towards the end, drained the spark out of everyone. "Sorry people, I've got to run some errands tonight. Have fun!"

The brunette was about to make a detour to the counter for her muffin when Dearka hooked her arm with his, holding her captive. "It's clubbing, Ms Green Horn. People don't get drunk and fill the dancefloor until midnight. How late can your errand be?"

Laura jumped in. "Yeah, the war has ended and we didn't even get to celebrate it!"

The door to cafeteria slid open and Yzak walked in. "Joule!" Dearka shouted, gesturing him to come over to the table where the discussion is being held.

"What are you kids up to now?" Yzak asked as he approached the table. Dearka and the overgrown kids exchanged knowing looks, much to Shiho's worry. The tanned blonde then flashed his signature smirk and everyone, except Yzak and Shiho, chuckled.

"Team outing tonight! Drinks on Commander Joule!" Dearka announced, both index fingers pointing at the stunned platinum blonde. The rest of Joule team were on their feet immediately, cheering and exchanging hi-five with their Captain for the brilliant plan. Shiho quickly clammed her dropped jaw as soon as she realised everyone else in the cafeteria was looking at them. Correction, all eyes were on Yzak Joule, the Terror of ZAFT, who had bewilderment written all over his face.

Did that idiot just volunteered him to get bill? What's the occasion?

Yzak turned to Shiho. "Care to enlighten me, Major?"

"There's a new club in town. Initially, the girls are going. Now the boys are tagging along and making it a team outing-plus-post war celebration. And Dearka just confirmed your attendance." The brunette revealed, earning a scowl from Yzak. Shiho responded with a 'too bad' shrug and laughed at him.

"And yours too." Dearka added, giving a playful pointed glare at Shiho.

The brunette opened her mouth and was about to protest when Dearka continued. "Uh-huh, no buts! How can you not turn up when our Commander is getting the tab?" He reached out and hooked his arms playfully around Yzak's neck. "Right, buddy?"

The platinum blonde gave him a pointed look. "I want no part in your plan."

"Noooooooooo!" The bunch of them said at the same time. _Goodness, are they born from Dearka or what?_ Yzak thought as he recovered from their united reaction. Everyone else at the cafeteria stopped whatever they are doing and looked at the lively bunch once more.

"Come on, Commander. We never had a get together!"

"Yeah! And this time, our gathering is out of Voltaire, Rousseau, and military base. It is going to be so fun!"

Yzak looked at the scene unfolding in front of him with disbelief. He was beyond speechless. Why does he feel like a teacher standing in front of a bunch of rowdy and overly excited kids?

In the meantime, Dearka quickly took advantage of Yzak's silence. "Silence means consent! It's a deal people!" Dearka released stunned friend and eyed Shiho from head to toe. "Ladies, please send some photos of party attire to our beloved Major here."

The brunette shot him a scowl, "watch it, dude. I know how to dress up for a party."

Dearka rolled his eyes, "When we were in space, you were either in uniform or pilot suit. Now that we are done with the war and docked in this colony, you are always reporting to work in pullovers or those boyfriend-style blouses with skinny jeans! All. The. Time! Geesh, do you own any feminine or sexy piece of clothing, sister?"

Yzak, together with the youngsters, eyed the brunette wearily. They weren't sure how Shiho will take the verbal firing from the now mother-hen-like Dearka. There is a reason why Shiho was nicknamed as the Terror of ZAFT's Work Wife.

The brunette was about to retort when the tanned blonde raised his index finger like how a mother did when dealing with a misbehaved kid. "Did I mention that I've NEVER EVER seen you in any other shoes aside from the 5 different pairs of Nike Sky High Dunks you wear every day?"

Shiho immediately raised her hands with palms facing the tanned blonde. "What's wrong with the shoes? They are limited edition and have hidden heels in them. If you ask me, they are no different from the regular platforms or wedges. In fact, they are more comfortable than any flats or killer heels I've worn in my life."

Yzak and everyone at the table have their eyebrows raised in utter surprise. Similar thoughts were running through their minds. _Wow, Major Hahnenfuss in killer heels?_ If they ever come across that sight, they swear they will take a photo of her and keep it for memory sake.

Dearka face-palmed and released an exasperated sigh, "then it's time to re-acquaint yourself with them." At the frown on Shiho's face, he continued. "Please don't tell me you are wearing those boyish-looking shoes and blouse to the party. You really need to dress up, my friend!"

The brunette folded her hands across her chest and shook her head. "I dress for myself, bro! And the word here is comfort. You aren't my boyfriend anyway, so why are you-" Too bad, Shiho Hahnenfuss was no match for Dearka Elthman when it comes to verbal sparring.

"Exactly, you don't have one. All the more you should dress up-"

Shiho pinched her thumb and index finger together and did a zip motion at Dearka. "If a guy approaches me because I'm all dressed up or showing some skin here and there, a high chance that he thinks I'm just a hook-up material. And news flash, I'm not interested in being a bed-warmer."

A hand on her waist while the other was mid-air with an index finger up straight, Shiho looks like a mother lecturing a kid who drove her mad with anger. Yeap, that kid was Dearka, an overgrown one. "And I hope the guy doesn't think I'm trying to play hard-to-get. Because I swear I will snap his wrists and fingers the next time he touches me."

Yzak immediately flexed his hands. He mentally said his thanks when all his fingers and both wrists are working fine. Who would have thought Shiho is capable of being this fierce and violent? It frightened him for a moment. She may be aggressive on the battlefield but Yzak refused to believe she is capable of such violence. The platinum blonde then convinced himself that it was probably because Dearka made all those unwanted comments and pissed her off.

He tilted his head down to look at both his hands. These hands had wrapped around the brunette's shoulder and waist not too long ago, pressing her closer to him just as she held him and said those unexpected comforting words. He could not remember the last time someone told him to be easy on himself, and that it was alright to feel helpless. Ever since he participated in the war, it has been awhile someone approached him to ask whether he was alright. It had always been the case of seeking an instruction, a plan B or a last ditch effort to get the entire team out of the battle alive.

Just then, the sound of a metal cutlery hitting the floor filled the entire cafeteria, loud and clear. The brunette in front of him seemed to have stopped retorting halfway, distracted by the sudden noise. She stiffly looked to her left and to the right. Everyone seemed frozen and all eyes were on her. Funny, why did such a typical insignificant noise sounded so loud? Furthermore, they were in a crowded and noisy place like a cafeteria. Wait a minute...

At that moment, Shiho realised the entire cafeteria was dead quiet. No wonder the sound of metal cutlery dropped on the floor was almost deafening. _Oh my god..._ Was she that loud? If she was, that means everyone heard her.

Defusing the awkward situation was Dearka's up-to-no-good snigger. "I think you can't dress up for nuts, so let's forget about dressing up for a party. It will require you to be in feminine or sexy clothing such as a bandage skirt or a bodycon dress. Now that I think about it, this is probably why you are going all 'No-need-to-dress-up' on me."

Everyone at the table jaw dropped and eyes darting nervously between the two. Did Captain Elthman just challenge Major Hahnenfuss?

The temperature of cafeteria dropped a couple of degrees instantly. Everyone felt chills going down their spine. The atmosphere was so tense and suffocating that one can almost slice it with a knife. No one moved and it seems everyone held their breath while anticipating Shiho's impending outburst. Who knows? She might probably reach out and strangle Dearka.

A dry chuckled slipped from the brunette. She met Dearka's challenging gaze squarely and a smirk slowly surfaced. That smirk on her face was probably a million times worse than Dearka's. No word can describe how sinister it looked. It was a combination of eerie and evil-looking. That made everyone's skin crawled, including Yzak.

"Usually, reverse psychology doesn't work on me but if it's a challenge you want, it is a challenge you will get." Shiho finally replied, eyes narrowing into slits.

Yzak gulped as softly as he could. He was trying his best not to shudder and let this side of Shiho get to him. It was as if she had spilt personality, and this is her darker self. The woman standing at an arm's length away from him is not the Shiho he had worked with during the past two wars. Neither is she the woman he enjoyed having small talks with. This woman is scary as hell.

Dearka smirked as he rubbed his hands together in glee, "it's on, sister. Prove me wrong." He was about to walk away when the brunette stood forward and blocked his path. "What's a challenge when the winner doesn't gain anything from it, right?"

If that idiot was starting to regret about challenging her, he did a good job at hiding it. Silence stretched on for a couple of second. "Fire away."

"Loser gets tonight's tab, and cover 3 night shifts." Shiho revealed, with her arms folded. Everyone at the table jaw dropped. All began to feel regretful on behalf of their Captain. This is one of the many reasons why you don't mess with Shiho Hahnenfuss. She will come back and hit you with a ball-busting sledgehammer. One swing from her and you are gone. The worst thing is you don't even know she was coming for you.

"You're very sure that you've got this, don't you? Do you have any idea what is my definition of sexy?" Dearka laughed, playfully raising an eyebrow at the brunette. Yzak wanted to go over and smack his best friend on the head. Trust him to play around when someone is declaring war on him.

"I'm pretty sure it can easily be classified as public indecency." Shiho rolled her eyes, even though she said it in a matter-of-fact tone. Sometimes, she wondered how Miriallia was able to handle this hot-blooded male. It must have been mentally exhausting, aside from being worn out physically.

The tanned blonde eyed Yzak and wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. Shiho and the youngsters directed their gaze to him, only to see their Commander shooting death glare at Captain. _Don't you dare, you stupid piece of shit!_

"Why don't you ask Yzak? We shared our porn videos with each other back at the military academy."

Yzak closed his eyes and count to ten. How he wish the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

…

 **Mansion of the Joule's estate** _(Evening...)_

"Madam! Look who is back?" Putting aside the newspaper, Ezalia Joule walked towards the direction of her butler's voice. She came to a stop just as she was greeted by a young man, who has the same fair complexion and hair colour as her.

"Mom?"

A wide smile stretched across the woman's flawless face as she quickly walked over to her son and hugged him. "Thank God, you are alright!" How time flies, her little boy is now taller than her by a head. "I saw the live telecast of the last battle..." Her voice shook as she recalled how her son's team was stretched thin to hold the line and disarm Requiem.

Yzak pulled away and smiled, "I had a great team… Dearka and Hahnenfuss were on board too, so it was manageable."

The last part was probably in the running for 'Understatement of the Year' award but he have to lie. It wasn't going to help much when his mother starts to worry. It spells the beginning of a long and tiring exchange of opinions between them, with topics ranging from his safety to her bugging him to get married soon so she can spend her days spoiling his children (aka her grandchildren).

Many would find this side of Ezalia Joule unimaginable, given her reputation in the political scene and as portrayed by the media. She was known for her brutal honesty, fierceness, and dedication to the people of Martius City and independence of PLANTS. Whoever or whichever organisation under her charge, she ruled them with an iron fist.

"I know you want to play your part in protecting PLANTS but you are already a full-time member of the National Defence Committee. Why do you have to risk your life and return to the frontline?" Ezalia asked as she gently pats her son's face, shoulders and arms while running her eyes from his head to toe.

"I'm fine, Mom. If there's something wrong, I would be in hospital by now." Yzak assured, feeling a tad embarrassed that his mother was doing what she did when he was few years old. He was turning 21 tomorrow!

Ezalia hit him at his arms. "Ouch! What was that for?" Yzak quickly took a couple of steps back as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Can't a mother show some concern to her son, who she has not seen for months?" She chided and started poking the spot (upper arms) where she hit him. "Are all these nice-looking muscles for show? I hit you so lightly and you yelped so loud!"

Yzak winced as he moved back a couple of steps more. "Mom! That wasn't a light one. It really hurts and your palm was red!" He was about to break into a jog to get away from his mother when a deep chuckle sounded. "That's probably her way of saying she missed you."

Yzak shifted his gaze to direction where the voice came from. Instantly recognising the guest, he switched to work-mode and smiled politely. "Councilman Hahnenfuss." He extended his hand for a handshake as the senior member in the Supreme Council approached him. "Good evening, I wasn't aware that you are joining us tonight."

The man laughed as he held his hand firmly. "Please, Jordan, will do. We are off-work. There's no need to be so formal with me. Besides, I'm here as a family friend. Your mother wanted your birthday celebration-dinner to be livelier so she invited me. I hope you don't mind me bringing along my daughter."

Yzak's heart did a couple of flips at the mention of word 'daughter'. A particular brunette came into his mind. She has the same German family name as Jordan. Since it isn't a common last name to begin with, he assumed she was Jordan's daughter too. Although he was surprised that they had guests at a family dinner, he couldn't find it in him to mind or be upset that Shiho was joining them. He gets to see Shiho out of work, so the surprise was a pleasant one after all. Don't ask him why, because he doesn't know it either. However, he felt a tad disappointed that Shiho described this dinner earlier as an 'errand to run'. Perhaps she knew this was a match-make attempt by the parents.

 _Or maybe she doesn't know she is seeing me._ He convinced himself.

 _What makes you think she likes seeing you? For goodness' sake, she sees you almost round the clock for months during the recent war!_ He hates it when that annoying little voice sounded.

If he wasn't momentarily distracted with the fact that his daughter (assuming Shiho) is here, he would have shot his mother a bored look. All because this was obviously another matchmaking attempt by his mother, a small part to her grand plan of getting him married and her becoming a grandmother.

Jordan seemed to take his reaction well and broke into a small laugh. "I told you the birthday boy definitely wouldn't mind. Come on."

Yzak felt his heart fell in disappointment when the woman walking out of the dining room to join them was not the brunette with soft and delicate features. He always had the impression that Shiho was of a mixed heritage but never quite find the right time or reason to ask her. Well, he could have easily pulled out her records but it will feel as if he was stalking her. Not to mention, one less opportunity to chitchat to her. Shit, he was going loony, isn't it? Where are all these thoughts and sudden swing in emotions coming from?! Why does it always lead to Shiho?!

Forcing himself to focus on the woman in front of him, he soon finds her familiar. Have they met before? A show-stopping beauty, she stood at the height of an average Coordinator woman. Hourglass figure wrapped in a fitting long-sleeved black knee-length that highlights her fair complexion. Almond-shaped purple eyes, straight nose and high cheekbones were in perfect alignment and proportion. One look and Yzak knew she was a typical Coordinator, whose features were selected before birth. In this case, her skin tone, purple eyes and blonde hair were selected to bear resemblance of Jordan's and indicated their European heritage.

"How have you been, Yzak? It has been a while... since the last time we met." That voice. Chloe Hahnenfuss. _Shit._ It then came back to him. They had a 'mutually beneficial arrangement' that night, after the annual charity ball.

Let's just say that he is a healthy young man. After being stuck in Rousseau and Voltaire for months during the recent war, and he never hook up with the female officers in his team, just imagine the pent-up needs. With a bombshell like Chloe came knocking on his door, it was almost impossible to rein in the urge. Don't group him with Dearka though. He is not as hot-blooded as his best friend, who was notoriously known for his womanising ways in the past.

The look on his face must have told her that he remembered their escapade. She flashed him a smile with a hint of foxiness in it and he regretted their time together immediately. He should have listen to all those warning bells going off in his head that night. He didn't have a good feeling about this woman the moment he laid his eyes on her.

Noting the glint in her eyes, he knew he was in some sort of trouble. She must be thinking this dinner is her ticket to something he doesn't want to know.

In the meantime, Ezalia registered Chloe's words and was glad that her son was not lying when he said he knew Jordan's daughter. Just then, Yzak said something that left everyone bewildered. "Where's Housenka?"

"Yzak!" Ezalia chided. She didn't know which surprised her more. Her boy, who was brought up with manners, did not acknowledge Chloe's greeting, even though it was unintentional. Or the frown and slight pout he had on. He resembled a child, who was greatly disappointed because the teddy he received was not the one he was expecting or have in mind.

"Housenka? What is that?" Chloe asked, looking rather puzzled.

"What are you talking about? Remember when I asked whether you are acquainted with Jordan's daughter? You said that you knew her." Ezalia added in, raising her eyebrows at her son.

Realising the person his mother was referring to and the one he _really_ knew were two different people, Yzak released an exasperated sigh. "Chloe and I met at last year's charity ball and that's it."

The younger woman shot him a questioning look that says, _'that's it? You sure?'_ Too bad, he made it clear that night. Yzak continued, "I was referring to the Hahnenfuss in my team, Shiho Hahnenfuss." He noticed Chloe's face darkened while her father tensed for a moment.

 _They knew Shiho._

"I called her Housenka because of the beam canons of her mobile suit. It reminds me of the Balsam flower's petals scattered by the wind."

Ezalia blinked rapidly for a moment. This is terrible. It seems she got the identity of her future daughter-in-law wrong. Judging from the twinkle in her son's eyes and the silly half-formed smile, Yzak is probably smitten with this girl called Shiho. He even gave her a nickname, goodness! Isn't that what boys in high school do? And how old is he? Going 21. She didn't know whether she should laugh at how ridiculous yet adorable her boy is, or scold him for not telling her that he likes someone.

"Dinner is ready to be served, Madam." Ezalia smiled at her butler, appreciating his intervention. "Shall we?" She gestured to her guests and began walking towards the dining area. As soon as Yzak joined her, she hit his arm again. The younger Joule jumped slightly and sent a glare her way. "What?" He mouthed, rubbing the sore spot.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have someone in mind? I would have invited this Shiho, instead of Chloe. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?" She whispered hotly and slowed her steps to put some distance between them and her guests.

Yzak looked at her as if she was talking to him in alien language. "What are you talking about? What do you mean by 'I have someone in mind'?" Ezalia rolled her eyes at him.

"You mean Shiho?"

His mother nodded with a wide smile.

Yzak dragged his hands down his face in exasperation. Not his mother too! Why the hell people keep thinking that he and Shiho have something going on? Or that he likes Shiho? Gosh! Don't they know how awkward it will be for both of them if Shiho let it get to her? The whole dynamics between them will be ruined. There will be one less person he can work with, instead of working for him. It sounds strange to have this coming from someone who earned the reputation of Terror of ZAFT but he prefers someone who questions and share opinions, as compared to someone who simply follows his instructions.

"What makes you think I am interested in her? Did Dearka tell you? Or did you make him keep an eye on me?" Yzak was no longer whispering. He grew more agitated with each word, starting from his best friend's name.

Ezalia gasped at the accusation and hit him on the arm once again. "I'm hurt that you think I will resort to having your best friend spy on you. Since you mentioned Dearka know something I don't, I will give him a call."

Yzak came to an abrupt halt. _Oh my god... this is getting worse by the minute._ He has to prevent her from making that call. Dearka's busybody tendencies and his mother's meddling ways is a _VERY_ deadly combination. "Unless you want to ruin Dearka's happiness for the rest of his life, go ahead and make that call." The silver-haired man said nonchalantly, even though what he was feeling at the moment was the complete opposite.

Judging from his mother's widened eyes, the chances of him succeeding seems promising. "What are you talking about? You mean he managed to win back that Natural?"

"Yup, he did... unfortunately." _Sorry pal, I didn't mean to make Miriallia sound so terrible but I can't let my mum call you. That will be the end of me._

"She has this insane-streak of possessiveness. My God..." He continued, feeling really guilty for making his best friend's girl sound like a crazy, insecure woman. He was pretty sure Miriallia was a nice girl, having to put up with Dearka's ways. A huge 'appetite' and an overgrown baby – you know, cracking silly jokes and being super clingy to her. The list goes on.

"So ...?"

"Wait till she finds out that you, a woman, called Dearka. Remember how miserable I was and didn't have the time to visit? That love-sick idiot took a month-long leave to win her back. It will be for nothing if you make that call."

"Wow, I didn't know it was to such an extent."

Yzak pursed his lips and nodded solemnly.

"You can't blame her for being like this. That friend of yours... his ways doesn't give any woman a slightest sense of security. I wonder how the poor girl is going keep a leash on him."

Yzak was very tempted to correct his mother that Dearka is now a changed man. Credit to Miriallia, who had once broken up with him after receiving strong disapproval of his family and thinking his friends will looked down at him because she was a Natural. He remembered his ever-carefree friend was in a wreck. Surprisingly, it was Shiho who got him out of it and made him go after Miriallia. Now that he thinks about it, Yzak wondered how the brunette managed to knock sense into Dearka when he, his best friend, was unable to get a word out from him.

Has she been in a relationship before?

" _I know Shiho for all my life, she never had a boyfriend."_ (Lacus)

"Madam, Master Joule. Guests are seated, awaiting your presence. Shall I get dinner served?" The butler approached the duo with warm smile. Ezalia shot a warning glare at Yzak. "This conversation is not finished. I will deal with you later." With a thankful smile to Alfred, the lady of house walked into the dining area.

"Enjoy the dinner, sir. All dishes are your favourite. Mary put in a 101%, since it has been awhile you came to visit." Alfred smiled. His salt-and-pepper hair reminded him of his grandfather whom he never had the chance to meet. Same goes for his wife, Mary, who was in charge of the kitchen. She reminds him of a doting granny, who tends to prepare too much food whenever he visits. The elderly couple were like grandparents to him, they helped his parents to care for the house and later, him, from the day he was born.

"How many times do I have to remind you to call me by my name, Gramps?" Yzak reminded in a jokingly exasperated manner. Laughing, he gave the salt-and-pepper haired man a hug.

...

Aside from the sounds of cutlery against the plates every now and then, awkward silence stretched across the dining table where the four of them were seated. Ezalia was burning holes into Yzak, who was seated to her right, with a pointed glare.

Her stubborn son refused to look her way and continued eating. She gave up; she was the host after all. Placing her cutlery down, she smiled at the woman who was currently engrossed with pushing her food around.

"How are the dishes so far? I hope they suit your palate. All of them are Yzak's favourite."

Chloe was the first to reply, with her million-dollar smile. "They are good. I didn't know Yzak has such a big appetite." Her eyes glided over the wide array of dishes in the table before giving a grateful smile.

The silver-haired man regretted looking up from his plate to see her response. He inwardly cringed. _How fake was that? How on earth can someone judge the taste when the portion taken per dish was insufficient to a feed a mouse full?_ If it wasn't for his mother, he would have filled his plate with food and went into his room to enjoy it. Away from the father and daughter.

Upon a light kick on his shin, Yzak shifted his gaze to his mother. She was giving him that creepy smile. It was a warning. He had better reply Chloe and make this dinner a pleasant one or else he won't make it out of this house alive to go for the team gathering afterwards. Damn, he felt like a teenager again.

Shifting his attention back to the blonde, he nodded politely, "I like variety." There was a hidden meaning to it and she seemed to catch it. Her face darkened for a split second. Ezalia stiffened and shot him a warning look.

Yzak then sent Chloe a smile rivalling her earlier one, as he raised his glass of red wine in a toss to her. He wasn't like Dearka but if it is what it takes to get her off his back, so be it. If she thinks she can latch on to him just because Ezalia is trying to match make them, she was wrong. He won't settle for a woman he doesn't have feelings for, especially ones like Chloe, who is obviously interested in him for his inherited wealth and career.

He can handle Chloe but it was her father whom the silver-haired man was cautious about. Ever since he was brought into the world of politics, Jordan was in neither Pro-Yzak nor Against-Yzak camps. In everyone's eyes, Jordan was neutral and didn't quite care who held what positions. Many said that he was too caught up in churning out new 'toys' for ZAFT. However, Yzak thinks he was too quiet and peaceful for a politician. Something was off. There is something about him, just like his daughter that sets off all the warning bells in him. What exactly is it? He doesn't know but he was working on it. Right now, Yzak has to keep the man at arm's length and make sure he doesn't have leverage over him until he finds out.

...

"The world is very small, don't you think?" An all-too-familiar voice sounded. He didn't need to look to his side to know Chloe had joined him. Here, at his favourite part of the mansion. It was where he and his late father used to hang out whenever he was back from a mission. With her beside him, in this garden, feels like an invasion of personal space. He wanted her to disappear as soon as possible, so he kept his mouth shut.

Ignoring his lack of response, the blonde continued. "I'm surprised you knew my stepsister. Better yet, she works for you. I won't be surprised if the two of you are fraternizing. She is probably as much of a slut like her mother."

That definitely caught Yzak's attention. He turned sharply with blue eyes narrowing into slits and fists clenched. He was this close to forgetting his upbringing temporarily and hit her. First, it was foul to call someone else's mother such a name. Sure, he cursed and swears more than he can count but he had never directed it to anyone's parents. Second, he has never regard Shiho as a 'bed-buddy' material. Aside from his personal rule to never hook up with colleagues, Shiho has never said or done anything to give him the impression. Not to mention she explicitly said that she wasn't interested at the cafeteria earlier today.

"I hope you have been careful. Or else, history will just repeat itself. The difference is the mother of your love child is an illegitimate child herself." She said in a lazy tone, bordering on sarcastic.

Despite the boiling of his blood, Yzak was slightly taken aback by Chloe's revelation about Shiho. She provided him the answers to questions he had about Shiho, when he first learnt of her family name.

As soon as he knew the new soldier was a Hahnenfuss, he wondered why the stoic brunette was never in the media's spotlight like (he assumed) her sister, Chloe. Many, like him, know Jordan Hahnenfuss had one child, who is none other than Chloe. No one knows about Shiho Hahnenfuss.

Yzak could only assume that it was probably due to the stark difference in appearance between the two women, that people did not associate Shiho with the powerful Hahnenfuss family.

Unlike Jordan and Chloe, who are fair, Shiho has slight rosy skin tone that reminded him of peaches-and-cream. Her hair was neither wavy nor blonde. Hers was thick, dark brown in colour and shiny due to its straightness. While those almond-shaped purple eyes are the only resemblance to Jordan, her face was not heart-shaped like Chloe's. It was babyish in shape. _Softness too._ Yzak recalled brushing his fingers along her jaw. It was something which he had kicked himself mentally many times today.

 _An illegitimate child..._

Then it struck him. Chloe and Shiho were born from different women and Jordan was their father. Recalling the senior Councillor is a married man and his wife is still alive, whom Chloe resembled too, Yzak concluded that Shiho was a living proof of his infidelity.

Given the reputation of the Hahnenfuss clan, whose family tree is filled with famous inventors, engineers, and political leaders (in later generations), Yzak was not surprised if they have used their immense wealth and vast connections to have this covered up. He assumed Mrs Hahnenfuss is aware of this and had either forgave him or put up a front. Many politicians of his mother's generation married for many reasons but love. Ezalia Joule was one of the minorities.

Choosing to ignore her accusation about him and Shiho, Yzak finally responded. "We can't choose our parents, Chloe. Don't get yourself upset for something that you are not responsible for. There is no point in blaming Shiho -"

The blonde directed her scorching glare at Yzak as she exploded. "She will inherit half of my grandmother's wealth when she turns 21! If it wasn't for her shameless mother who turned up at my house with a baby girl in her arms, it will all be mine! I was supposed to be the only child, the only heir!"

Yzak froze. He couldn't believe his ears. All this anger was because of … inheritance? This woman is impossible. The silver-haired man had initially assumed she was upset with Shiho because of the brunette's mother was the mistress and had wrecked Chloe's family.

Taking Yzak's silence as shock, she snorted and laughed dryly as she recalled the scene unfolding in front her. She was 4 years old then, woken from her afternoon nap with the commotion going on downstairs in the living room.

"She is nothing but an illegitimate child, born from a Natural who was an orphan adopted by a traditional tea house in Japan. What right does she have to my grandmother's inheritance? What right does that slut has to ask Grandma to raise that disgusting thing! I bet it was all an act when she wept and pleaded Grandma for help, saying that she does not want any compensation or money from us but Grandma's word that she will raise the baby as her grandchild."

That was it. Yzak does not want to hear any more about Shiho's background from the blonde. It wasn't right. It feels as if he was looking into Shiho's secret journal or diary without her permission. She deserves more respect than this from him. She is a loyal solider, a trustworthy ally and a … friend? Well, he will think about what she meant to him now that the war is over. They will spend less time together since they have docked in a colony. Back to the issue at hand, he decided that if he wants to know more, he will ask her personally.

"I'm in no position to comment on this but Chloe, keep in mind that it takes two, a man and a woman, to make a baby." Yzak said calmly, even though he was still very offended with the insults she hauled at Shiho and her mother. "Shiho maybe an illegitimate child but she has no choice when it comes to who her parents are. No child has." He added, foolishly hoping that he can talk some sense into her and take her hatred towards Shiho down a notch. Apparently, he failed.

The blonde opened her mouth and was about to retort when a deep baritone voice cut in. "That's enough, Chloe." Jordan walked over from the sliding door at the entrance of the garden and held the younger Hahnenfuss by her wrist. Ezalia joined Yzak and placed a comforting hand on his still-clenched fist. The silver-haired blonde turned to his mother in shock. He must have been very affected with the revelations and Chloe's offensive remarks.

"My apologies, Yzak, Ezalia. We will be making a move first, thank you for having us over dinner. It was very generous of you." Jordan said, managing a small but tensed smile. Before either Joule get to reply, the Hahnenfuss were out of the garden and heading in the direction of mansion's door. Ezalia then turned to her son and offered a small smile. She was glad that the little boy she raised turned out to a sensible young man. "I'm proud of you."

Yzak sighed, "I did nothing. I could have defended Shiho better but I realise I don't know her at all." Ezalia felt a small wave of ache gripped her heart at the disappointed look on his face. "We fought two wars together, we were on-board the same ship for so many months... and yet, we are nothing more than strangers. It's ironic, isn't it?"

Ezalia placed a hand on each side of Yzak's face and tilted it downwards, forcing him to look at her. She was taken aback by the intensity of sadness swirling in those pale blue eyes. Oh her poor boy. He's in it deep, real deep and he doesn't know it.

"Get to know her, Yzak. The war has finally come to an end. People may be carrying scars from it but the timing has never been better... to start anew, to go back to the life before the war, to make new friends, and to find someone special, say, a life partner."

The son immediately straightened up and frowned, "not the marriage topic again!" She burst into laughter, recalling how Yzak resembled his younger days. A little boy who always blow his top and stomp his foot in protest when he was asked to finish his vegetables.

She took a good look at her son again before she released his face. "Can I ask you a question?"

Yzak raised his eyebrows in response, "what is it?" Suddenly, he felt chills running down his spine just as his mother flashed a toothy grin. "I heard Chloe mentioned fraternising... so you and Shiho... how do I say this? … Have you slept with her?"

The silver-haired man's jaw went slack. He could not believe his ears! Did his mum just ask him THAT? It felt like he was having THAT talk with his mom all over again. It was extremely awkward and he never wants to have such conversations with her ever again.

His mother was about the retort when his mobile phone rang. Realising the call was from Dearka, he picked up immediately. "What's up?"

"I take it that the dinner went terribly?"

"You interrupted a conversation between my mom and me, Elthman."

"You don't sound upset though. In fact, you sounded rather happy or relieved. You don't need to thank me, buddy. I felt it."

Yzak rolled his eyes and chuckled, "what do you want?"

"Shiho is not picking up my calls; neither is she replying my messages. I think she has chicken out -"

Yzak cut in, "She chicken out? Are you referring to another Shiho? Seriously, Dearka… If you have a last minute plan, say, Miriallia just landed and you decided to spend time with her instead, I get it."

"Half correct pal. She arrived early and I'm going to pick her now. The kids pestered me to bring her along, so she will be joining us. Miriallia said that she wants to meet Shiho, so you are going to make sure she turns up."

As much as he wanted to see Shiho, his best friend's request was absurd. Well, he can't simply agree to it straightaway, right? It will be too obvious. "Did you hear what you have just said? Why do I have to go pick up Shiho? I'm not a chauffeur, you know!"

"I would love to pick her up but Joule's mansion is nearer to ZAFT base than the shuttle port. The kids are at the place now -"

"What are they doing over there now? It's only 9pm. The party doesn't start until the crowd has arrived, say, midnight?"

"The kids are there for dinner. It's a restaurant by day. The table and chairs in the dining setting will be removed at 11pm. The kids have made reservations for our own table for the party. Anyways, what's so bad about picking Shiho up? You will get to see her all dressed up."

Right, Shiho was supposed to turn in party attire - Bodycon dress or low-cut blouse with bandage skirts. "Shut up, Dearka! Unlike you, I'm not a pervert!"

"Geesh, I wasn't even saying anything along that line. YOUR imagination is running wild here, dude. Here's a gentle reminder to stop by a convenient store and get some protection, alright? If it's you, I doubt she will snap your wrist and fingers." Dearka burst into laughter and soon hang up.

Yzak rolled his eyes, and kept his mobile phone in one of the jean's pockets. Turning around to face his mother, he soon finds himself looking at a grinning Ezalia once again. _This is not good._

"You are going to a party with Shiho after this?" _Oh god, there she goes again._

"The younger officers want to celebrate the end of war and make it a team outing. Well, it's mainly the pilots, CICs, Dearka and I." Yzak said in a matter-of-fact tone, even though he can feel beads of perspiration threatening to slide down his temples.

"Shiho too, and you are picking her up." Ezalia added excitingly. Yzak went stiff, "you heard what Dearka said? Mom! Why were you eavesdropping on us?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping! You had the volume on so high that I could hear everything from here. Dearka wasn't speaking softly as well." Ezalia retorted with her hands folded across her chest.

Yzak slapped a hand over his forehead. His mother must have heard about the condoms too. Even though he wasn't planning on doing anything similar to what Dearka was suggesting, it was really embarrassing when his mother heard it.

"Oh! I remembered how Shiho looks like now! She is the girl I recommended Patrick to study the beam weapon technology. She is quite intelligent and a well-mannered girl too." Ezalia clapped her hands together and beamed happily as she remembered who Shiho was.

Yzak nodded, wondering what his mother was up to.

"I would prefer a girl with more prominent features but a soft beauty like her is not bad either. I suggest you DON'T heed Dearka's advice, you know, on getting the protection."

"MOM!"

 **END**

* * *

 _Ta-da! That was chapter 2 for you. I hope you like it! I'm here to clarify some questions, which I assume you guys will have after reading this chapter._

 _Firstly, in Gundam wiki, it was mentioned that Shiho joined the Le Creuset team during the Bloody Valentine War, and left, only to return when Yzak too, had returned to the frontline. I have been wondering why and was searching in forums, hoping to learn that there was some kind explanation in the manga. Unfortunately, I found none of it so I took it upon myself to come up with something to fill this gap._

 _Second, Shiho was previously from Ground Corps but again, I have no idea why and how she ended up in Le Creuset team so I made it up too. It is to marry the fact that she was a test pilot in Ground Corps and DEEP Arms was a prototype built to test the beam weapons technology stolen from Earth Alliance. Plus, Yzak was one of the four ZAFT officers who stole it, so it made perfect sense. It was also an attempt to explain a little of Shiho's portfolio in ZAFT, and to have Yzak walked down the memory lane. Do google about the 'GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type'. It's pretty cool, haha!_

 _Third, I know Yzak is 20 in Gundam Seed Destiny but now that the Second Bloody Valentine war is over and the story takes place a couple of months after that, let's take it that he is going 21. Instead of him being 20 or has recently pass his 20_ _th_ _birthday._

 _Fourth, a typical Co-ordinator (in my story) is a woman or a man with physique of perfect proportions, also known as the golden ratio. This is in addition to the genetically enhanced traits, which include faster learning, and stronger and faster bodies that are virtually immune to diseases._

 _Fifth,_ _I_ _didn't mean to offend anyone with the inclusion of sexual references in this chapter (i.e. 'mutually beneficial arrangement' aka one-night stand, 'protection' aka condoms etc.). If you are uncomfortable, please feel free and let me know, I will consider about not mentioning at all but it is going to be quite a challenge. However, please don't mistake it as a 'hint' that I will write explicitly on sexual stuff in the future chapters. It won't be happening; this story will be sticking to its T-rating._

 _Sixth, in cas_ _e you are wondering how the new pilot suit looks like. It is the suit worn by the Black Widow in Avengers 2. I think it is really cool and much better than the bright red ones. If you are wondering about the change in suits, it is necessary. It plays a role in the whole development of story._

 _Seventh, if you are also wondering about Shiho's 'soft and delicate features' and 'of a mixed heritage', go Google-image-search for 'Namie Amuro in bangs' . In my opinion, she is the best real-life representation of her. If you still can't picture it, let me know in the review and I will share the links to the picture._

 _Eighth, I'm_ _sorry for the wait. I was editing this chapter several times. I was very tempted to add more scenes in but it was getting too long. It will result in the next chapter being short and not fulfilling. I'm also aware that this chapter lacks of fluff and was heavy with all the serious stuff. Chapter 3 will be good (I hope), the fluffs will be back!_

 _That's all for now, thank for reading this chapter! The review box is just below! Type away, talk to me, I can't wait to hear from you :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year everyone! Thank you for your patience :)**

 **To Sybretooth:** thanks! More made-up stuff in this chapter, hope you will like it!

 **To Tau Warlord:** totally agree! I managed to find more images of her. There will be more details on her physique in next chapter (leading up to the party scene), stay tune!

 **To shigatsu-sanjyunichi:** hi there! Hope the grammar issues didn't ruin the story & the joy of reading too much for you. And yes, your wish has been granted with this chapter. Hope it makes the cut *fingers cross*

 **To Guest:** tell me about it! I was kind of disappointed at first, it will be really interesting, don't you think? But I'm glad that nami tamaki rejected the role. Otherwise, there will be no Shiho left for me to write this, haha! Glad to hear that you like how Ezalia turned out to be, I faced quite a bit of difficulty writing her then.

 **To arika518:** hehehe, thank you thank you! I was very bored from all the re-reading too! That was one of the reasons which encouraged me to start this project. Happy that you liked it so far! As for Yzak's reaction / thoughts to Shiho being all dressed up… it will be in the next chapter. BUT! I did include a little scene to grant a portion of your request, hope you will like it!

 **To Lieluvspie:** thanks for giving this fanfic a shot! Glad to hear that you are enjoying it so far; hope this chapter will do the same! *fingers twirling each other nervously* Athrun and Cagalli was my top fav pairings until the tragedy (in my opinion) in GSD. I am not happy with their ending :( They will be mentioned in this chapter, hehe.

 **To Pandora154085:** yay! Glad to hear that, your review made my day too! Hope you will like this chapter, hear from you soon~

 **Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Story is mine and characters I've created to facilitate the story-telling are mine too but I do not own Gundam SEED & Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

-Doorbell-

Shiho switched off the shower for a moment. _Did the doorbell rang?_ After waiting for three seconds, she turned the shower back on for a final rinse.

-Doorbell- -Doorbell- -Doorbell-

The brunette switched off the shower and skipped the towel. Taking in the incessant ringing of her doorbell, she hastily threw on her panty and oversized tee.

Gosh! Was the person's ass on fire?

Taking big steps out of the bathroom, she wonders who could be at the other side of door. She wasn't expecting any visitors. _It's not like you told your family where you are staying._

She snorted at the little voice. Her mother was at a better place now. The only family left is Granny. Her health has not been good. She does not want to make it worse by telling about her enrolment into ZAFT. Except for Granny, everyone else by the last name of Hahnenfuss would prefer her dead. She was certain that Jordan Hahnenfuss, Mrs Hahnenfuss and Chloe Hahnenfuss couldn't be more relieved when she went under radar that night, after her mother's funeral.

"Shiho?" Her heart skipped a couple of beats at that voice. She will always be able to recognise that voice, anytime and anywhere in the world. Especially that hint of tenderness when he says her name. She could be hallucinating but it didn't matter. Other than Granny and her mother, there was never a special ring to it. It simply sounded Asian, specifically, Japanese. When others said it or tried pronouncing it, it did nothing but reminded her how different she was from the rest. In name. In genetic make-up. In family dynamics. Hearing her name spoken by strangers had never stirred a giddy mix of warm fuzzy feeling and urge to cuddle, until Yzak said it. Then again, he was not a stranger. She knew him. _As a colleague, comrade and your Superior._

Sigh, that little voice was right.

Speaking of Yzak, why is he here? The brunette blinked a couple of times to register the young man standing in front of her. She must have opened the door while she was deep in her mental ramblings earlier. _Careless me!_

She soon found herself having difficulty breathing with every passing second. The silver-haired man at her door was surprisingly lean, and had a great dress-sense. Who would have thought her Commander looked so good, correction, even better in casual attire?

The unbuttoned navy cable-knit sweater outlined Yzak's broad shoulders and hugged his slightly muscled arms. While the gentle slope of his shoulders hinted a strong back. Underneath the cosy-looking sweater was a white V-neck tee, which was stretched over what seemed to be a toned but not bulging chest.

Much to her liking and relief, Yzak has a very firm body. It was not overly-built like most men in ZAFT, who seem to have muscles bulging everywhere. The very bulky ones always reminded her of the Incredible Hulk, while those who are a level less bulky reminded her of Superman. It was disturbing to see these men in super fitting tops that hugged their upper body like a second skin. Filled up and stretched tight, she was afraid that a sudden movement from them will send the top bursting at the seams. She could picture their exposed, seemingly steroid-derived chest and abs. She doesn't know about the preference of other women but such overly-muscular physique is a major turn-off to her.

However, she is far from being turned off right now. As she dragged her eyes back up, Shiho soon found herself fighting a strange yet tempting urge to lick the part of his collarbones exposed by the V-neck of his tee. Her heart was no longer skipping but racing at top speed, sending hot blood all over her. She could feel warmth creeping up her neck and cheeks, setting her skin on fire.

The brunette was brought back to reality when she felt fingers gently tugging her wet and tangled hair behind her ears. Ghosting past the edges of her ears, she felt his fingers brushing lightly against her cheeks just before they fell back into place. She mentally sighed at the lost of contact. How she wish she could reach out and hold his hands to her cheeks a little longer.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. Blue eye almost as pale as ice looked into her purple ones, holding them captive.

Shiho nodded, not trusting her voice to be firm at his gentle touch and voice. This is bad. Her admiration for her commander is spiralling out of control.

As his eyes flickered down her hair, she noticed those blue eyes darkened with an emotion she couldn't quite put a finger on. At the corners of her sight, a tic appeared at Yzak's clenched jaw. Following the trail of his eyes, she looked down and froze. This day couldn't get any worse.

Long tendrils of brown hair plastered to the white oversized tee. Drenched, the areas where the dripping wet hair rested on were now translucent, offering Yzak a peak of what was hidden underneath. She wanted to fling her arms as over her chest in a desperate attempt to recover some sense of modesty. However, her limbs seemed disconnected from her mind. It was probably because of the man in front of her, who had a strange expression on his face. He was looking intently at her somewhat exposed feminine parts.

Yzak felt his mouth went dry as soon as he realised the brunette in front of him was not wearing a bra beneath the oversized white tee. Yes, he was staring at Shiho's breasts, which were barely covered by the drenched material. The sight of those perky mounts of flesh awakened a certain desire in him. A warm tingling feeling washed over him and slowly enveloped his heart, reminding him of a particular evening when Shiho held him in a comforting embrace.

Despite being clad in the pilot suit, he remembered how soft and warm her body was, pressed against his. How it seemed to fit nicely when he wrapped his arms around her slender shoulder and waist to pull her closer in. He remembered the pleasant yet faint scent of her shampoo as he buried his face at the crook of her neck, not wanting her to see how frightened he was.

(Flashback)

" _Major?"_

" _It's going to be okay... it will go away eventually. Even if it doesn't, you will be able to face it in due time. Until then, don't push yourself."_

" _Many... -chokes- innocent lives... If only-"_

" _We did what we could. Don't do this to yourself... please."_

(End of flashback)

Ever since that incident, he took notice of Shiho. Well, most of the times, it was unintentional and for no reason. It slowly became personal, more than how a superior would pay attention to a subordinate. He found himself wanting to know more about her, but he never manages to go beyond the professional boundary. She was still Major Hahnenfuss, an intelligent solider and a reliable comrade. Her skills and opinions have proved valuable to the team on many occasions.

All he managed was striking conversations with her using Deep Arms as the topic. As he remembered hearing from the technicians on the cooling system for the beam cannons has been a persistent problem, and leading to other headaches such as high energy consumption and short battery life.

After a series of discussion and overtime at the hangar with her, he soon realised the brunette was not as cold and intense as she appeared to be on active duty. Sure, she was passionate about her pet project and determined to solve the problem. That aside, she was full of life. She was always smiling, laughing, and expressive - having different facial expressions throughout the conversation. Many times he wondered why was such a cheerful person in a sombre place, like the military.

Coming back to reality, he knows it was rude to stare. His parents, especially his mother, brought him up to be a gentleman, to be respectful towards women. Somehow, he was having a difficult time trying to peel his eyes away from the twin globes of flesh. He clenched his fists in a desperate attempt to keep his hands to himself, away from _you-know-where_.

Her cheeks grew hot while chills ran down her spine. She was beginning to feel giddy from this potent mix of sensations. How was it possible to shudder when she was about to burst into flame? One word, Yzak.

"Shiho, your, er... b- F**k." Yzak said shakily before he stabbed his hand into his hair and turned away sharply, but reluctantly. A second longer and she will really have him up for sexual harassment. "You might want to dry your hair and change into a new top." _Of a darker colour too._

At the corner of his sight, he saw the brunette quickly step to the side to hide herself behind door. "Are you coming in?"

He took a quick peek to see if she was appropriately hidden by the door before he turned to face her. A chuckle nearly slipped as he found the sight of her peeking out from behind the door was adorable. A blush staining her babyish cheeks and her twinkling lilac eyes waiting him to walk in, she looked her age 19, going 20.

He clears his throat in an attempt to break the awkwardness between them just as he entered. Once he was out of the way, the brunette quickly swung the door shut. "Take a seat, I will be right back."

With a click of the lock, the brunette sped past him in a blur of dark chocolate hair, white oversized tee, peaches-and-cream skin and neon orange-pink. _Wait a minute. Peaches-and-cream skin? Neon orange-pink?_ He took a couple of quick steps to the hallway she disappeared to and his eyes instantly picked up her retreating figure.

 _Holy shit..._ She wasn't wearing shorts underneath the white tee! The neon orange pink was the colour of underwear she had on beneath the white top! Did he mention that it was drenched and was barely covering anything? All thanks to her dripping wet long hair pushed over her shoulder, resting on her back. Wet hair, no bra, and just a tee over her underwear. A ball of fire suddenly burst in him and ran through his veins, setting his entire being ablaze. He was all too familiar with the wave of feeling that hit him. _Get a grip of yourself, Yzak Joule._ _You aren't Dearka._

He quickly sat down on the sofa nearby and held his head in his hands. Why did he have to turn up when she was showering? Why did she not wear a bra? Why a white tee? Doesn't she know it is going to be translucent when it comes in contact with her wet hair? What if it was another man at the door? There is no guarantee that he won't pounce on her.

 _Yes, like how you almost did. You couldn't take your eyes away from her boobs._ The image of those rosy peaks flashed across his mind. The neon orange-pink thin piece of cloth too. _Lace? Definitely lace._

 _Wait a minute. That was lace? Shiho and... Lace?_ As in his Major who wears the man's version of the elite uniform, owns and wears lace underwear? That picture should be seriously wrong but for some strange reason, he didn't think so. In fact, it was amusing... and somehow, enticing.

 _What the hell...?_ He groaned in frustration. He was pretty sure that his mind won't leave him alone and is going to replay earlier scene of her at the door and down the hallway for the next few days. It is likely that he has subconsciously associated those blinding happy colours with the brunette too. Oh boy... what is he going to do when she appears? He prays that Shiho changed to a darker colour top and wear a long bottom to cover her dangerously tempting peaches-and-cream skin.

Right on cue, he felt cold fingers wrapped around his wrists and prying them away from his head. He looked up and Shiho was seated on the floor in front of him. She leaned forward and he saw concern swimming in those purple depths. "Are you alright? Having a migraine again?"

He can't seem to find the words to reply her. As another set of emotions hit him, the warm and fuzzy feeling. It was mind-boggling because he doesn't know why he feels this way and this only happens when Shiho is around. There was something about the way she asked. It felt as if she had known him for a very long time. As if they have been together for a while. Like a long time couple. It reminded him of how his mom will always ask his late father the same thing when he rubbed his temple. The tigeress Ezalia always sheds her stripes and morphed into a soft-spoken cat whenever Isaac Joule returns home from coveted ZAFT missions. That's right, his mom always fusses over his dad and the both of them appeared as if they were teenagers dating.

Another reason behind his temporary lost of speech was the lack of distance between them. She was so close. All he needs to do is to lean forward and he could kiss her. _Wait, kiss her? Where did that come from?_ Yzak squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of nose as he leaned back. What was wrong with him?! Why is he having such thoughts?!

Ice-cold fingers slipped under his fringe and touched his forehead. "You're not having a fever though. What happened? Talk to me."

 _Why are her fingers so cold?_ As if his hands have a mind of their own, they latched onto Shiho's wrists. He turned slightly to his side to face the startled brunette, who was behind the sofa, leaning against it to reach out to him earlier. How did she manage to get to her current position from the previous was beyond him. Letting go of her wrists, he quickly held one of her cold hands in between his two hands and started rubbing it warm. "I should be the one asking. Why are you hands so cold? Are you unwell?"

It was the brunette's turn to be lost for words. Is this what Dearka meant by Yzak responding to her in his own ways? However, she wasn't exactly doing anything to show him that she likes him, as advised by Dearka earlier today. She was just being herself. If the person was Lacus, she would have done same.

Could it be true? Her heart skipped a beat at the possibility. _"He likes you. That dense man just doesn't realise it yet but his actions said so." (Dearka)_

The longer she looked at him gently rubbing her hand warm, the hotter her body become. It wasn't from the rubbing motion, but from the fact that her hands were held captive in between his larger ones. That gesture sent a rush of heat all over her body. No man has ever held her hands before. Well, he wasn't exactly holding her hands but her hand was sandwiched by his. That must have count for something right?

 _Wow, just look at how long and sleek his fingers are..._ Slight callused and warm, his hands covered hers completely. The friction was fanning the fire spreading all over her body.

She was losing her mind. She was sure of it. While the fire started by Yzak was starting to burn through her skin, she was fighting the bubbles of chuckles at the edge of her pursed lips. All because the man who was gently rubbing her hands warm reminded her of a good-natured but grumpy old man. Frowning slightly, he mumbled to himself on how was it possible for a person's hands to be so chilly. A wave of tenderness washed over her, making her heart skipped a couple of beat while pushing her boiling blood up a couple of temperatures.

" _Give him a chance, Shiho. He appears harsher than he really is but his heart melts like butter and as quick too. He's one big softie at heart._ " (Dearka)

"What?" He looked up as he continued rubbing her hands warm. There was a slight pout from his grumbling earlier. Adorable should be a wrong word to use on a man but she couldn't find a better word to describe how he look. Oh god, she could kiss him right here right now.

"Uh, nothing." She offered a small smile, mentally kicking herself for wanting to kiss him. Her feelings are messing up with her head! Then again, this is a sight which no one (except for Dearka & Ezalia) will ever witness. It belongs to her, only her.

"Am I too rough? Or is it too warm? Your hands are still cold but your face is turning red." He gave a questioning look before he stopped rubbing her hands. Her heart was about to fall from the disappointment but quickly did a couple of flips when she realised he didn't let go of her hands.

Her brain was reduced to mush with his hands wrapped around hers. It wasn't a bone-crushing kind of hold. Neither was a limp one. His grasp was solid and the pressure was comfortable. If someone was to pull her away suddenly, she was sure his hold will keep her in place. All she can do now is to shake her head.

However, the silver-haired man was not convinced. "Are you sure? If you are unwell, we can give the party a miss. Judging from Dearka's call earlier, the kids are not leaving until past second half of the session. I say that's going to be 3am."

Shiho forgot her reply when his thumb gently strokes the underside of hers absently. Despite the ongoing fire under her skin since the moment his hands touches hers, chills ran down her spine. She has never felt this way before. It was as if her body was woken up by a long deep slumber and every sensation she is experiencing now hit her like a ball-busting sledgehammer.

 _Oh my god..._ If he keeps this up, she might just hyperventilate and pass out.

He gave her hands a little squeeze, "are you alright?"

She cleared her throat and nodded. As much as she wants to talk to him, she can't think of a topic with his hands over her. Right now, she wants to ensure he didn't let go of her hands.

"Have you had dinner?" He asked, watching her intently.

Did she look unwell? If only she can tell him how his touch was affecting her. "I prepared some food but it's for tomorrow."

His eyebrow raised in surprise. "Tomorrow? Right, you mentioned that you will be spending time with your mom after the memorial service." He added, recalling the brief conversation she had with Lacus outside his office.

There was a flash of emotion in her lilac eyes before she nodded. It was too quick for him to register what it was. "When will her shuttle be arriving?"

Her pale pink lips parted but no words came out. It felt as if she was thinking how to reply him. "She won't be coming up. I will be going down to Earth, Japan." She broke their locked gaze and looked away.

The silver-haired man was puzzled. Why did she have to think about saying that? It struck him, there was more of it and Shiho didn't want him to know. A small ache grabbed his chest. Why did she not want him to know? The gears in his head started turning. That was not how Shiho operate. If she doesn't want anyone to know, there is no way people will even feel or have a slightest hunch that there is something.

Unless he asked about her day or how she was coping, he recalled she doesn't talk much about herself. She will always offer him that beautiful smile, whenever he approached her or they happened to be at the same place. He remembers how quickly those purple-hued steel melted into bright liquid amethyst orbs. It felt as if she was happy to see him. She makes him feel welcomed.

That must be it. She must be uncomfortable. Otherwise, how will a straight-talking woman like Shiho pause to think about her response? As curiosity took the better of him and the little tinge of hurt stemmed from her earlier response, he took another approach.

"Do you want to extend your leave?"

She went rigid for a second and turned to him. Her eyes were widened in surprise.

"Unless you own a private shuttle, it will take awhile to reach Earth and back to PLANTS."

She nodded and shifted her weight to stand on her right leg. There was a pause again. Her purple orbs locked on to his blue ones. She was assessing him, just as he was trying to learn more about her.

She still wasn't speaking, which left him no choice but to talk. "It also depends on where the arriving and departing shuttle port is. Will it be the same?" He wasn't much of a talker. Even when he hangs out with her, she tends to do the talking. Right now, she seems to be watching him while fighting a war in her head.

 _She doesn't trust you._

The tiny tinge of hurt was back. He hated this feeling. Hell, he hated all emotions and stupid little voices. Those emotions make him throw rational-thinking out of the window. Like now, he was slowly but surely getting annoyed with the woman's silence. He knew he shouldn't be. They were out of their uniform and she has all rights not to answer him. He knew that but he still wanted an answer from her. Simply because he needs to know that she will be safe. Besides, what's with the secrecy? They fought two wars together. Hell, he even helped bandaged her up when she returned from her crazy stun against EA's Sakura Burst!

He remembered how she put a front and slightly limped to her room.

(Flashback)

The bathroom door swung open with such force he recognised all too well. It could only be from frustration. Right on cue, he heard a sharp hiss. A woman with dripping wet hair appeared from behind the door. With gritted teeth, she turned to face the basin. Her back to him, she started looking through the first aid kit. She was completely oblivious to his presence. Her senses were far sharper than this. It was probably due to the long gash at bottom of her left rib. Stretching diagonally down to the side of her waist and finally stopping two inch above her hips. Wet hair, black sports bra and loose running shorts, Shiho showered with an open wound.

An injury she did not report when she returned DEEP ARMS back into the hatch. An injury she sustained to buy some time for the Ground Corps ship, which the entire Joule team was on board, to escape. An injury she could have avoided, if it wasn't an ambush led by Earth Alliance's infamous trio, Sakura Burst.

"Tell me you have checked for debris before you went to shower." He finally spoke up.

Despite being in pain, she turned around sharply upon his voice. Utter shock was written all over her face. It goes to show the intensity of pain. It was enough to dull the senses of a sharp soldier like Shiho Hahnenfuss. He has no solid evidence to prove his theory but the brunette's senses are always on point. If someone was approaching them, she became silent or changes the topic all together. A couple of seconds later, someone appeared. Sometimes it was her sixth sense. If she say that she isn't sure whether the situation will turn out as what he and Dearka has anticipated, it's safer to listen to her and plan for something else. Without fail, it didn't turn out the way they expected but how she has anticipated.

"Commander! I didn't know you were looking for me." With each word, the shock on her face slowly morphed into the poker face she was known for.

"I wasn't until I saw you walking stiffly away from the hangar." He replied quietly, barely keeping a rein on the growing anger. His eyes narrowed at the sight of wound. "I presume you are not going to report the injury until it becomes obvious. Perhaps, the pilot suit is soaked with your blood?"

She blinked once and that was her only response. Complete opposite of how others would normally react. She doesn't wince or let his sarcastic remarks get to her. That was another thing about her which he found intriguing. Never, has she ever retaliated. If there was any response, it would be those she just did or her eyes grew colder. When she did the latter, the room dropped a couple of degree Celsius. Something which he thought was humanly impossible. It was probably his mind playing tricks on him. Yes, it was definitely her calm expression and steely gaze. He heard from Dearka that she unnerved several senior male officers with her poker face and cold gaze.

"I will report if it is serious enough, sir. I have this under control." She replied with no trace of emotions. Recalling her sharp hiss earlier, he knew she was reining it in. He had personally experienced the degree of pain brought by such a wound. A single movement felt like a thousand needles piercing deeper while it felt tearing wider apart. It hurts like crazy. It was probably burning and throbbing as they speak. She was either too stubborn to show it or she feared his impending remarks. He doubts the latter; she was the least affected by his temper. Hell, she was on par with Dearka. Probably, better.

A thin line of red trickled from the wound and down peaches-and-cream skin brought him back to reality. _'I have this under control.'_ Fists clenching, his narrowed eyes morphed into a frown. This woman really knows how to push his button.

 _You are just irritated that there's one less person who fears your temper._ The little voice laughed, fanning the fire in him bigger.

"Under control? I can see blood trickling down your stomach now and you said that you have it UNDER CONTROL? WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU? BLIND OR STUPID?

Her wet, side-swept bangs revealed that she raised an eyebrow at him. "If I may, sir, that's not what I meant-"

The balls she have to dare raise an eyebrow at him! "Shut it, Major. Go to your bed and lie down!"

She shot him a questioning look, "wh-"

What the freaking hell? Did she just question him with her furrowed brows? "NOW!"

She wasn't budging, not even a quarter of a step towards her bed. Goodness, what was this woman made of? She didn't even flinch when his voice bounced off the walls of this tiny room. "With all due respect, sir-"

He should write her in for insubordination. "Don't make me repeat myself, Hahnenfuss. I mean it."

Shooting him a pointed look for a second, she shut her mouth. She stiffly walked to her bed and lay down as instructed. He eyed her the entire time she reluctantly moved to her bed. She returned with a pointed stare. Satisfied that she did as commanded, he disappeared into the bathroom and returned with the first aid kit.

He sat at the edge of the bed and started looking through for alcohol swap and bandage. The item he first found had been stupefied. "How on Earth did you get this?" He took out a medical stapler and directed a disbelief look at her.

His grip on the medical stapler tightened at her immediate response. There she did it again. She raised an eyebrow at him, defiantly. "I borrowed it from the infirmary."

Seriously, did he do something before that imply he was stupid? "Define borrow, Major."

"Taking something..." He could feel the smug look slowly surfacing as he nailed her. "With the intention of returning later." WHAT?! He went rigid with utter surprise and a sudden wave of anger washed over him. Boiling hot blood ran through his veins. He cannot believe what his eyes picked up.

"I will sterilise it after use, before I return it. If that's what you are concern about."

He clamped his mouth shut and clenched his jaws tight to prevent expletives from slipping. This woman will be the death of him! Her verbal retort was at least a hundred times more annoying than Dearka's smart-ass remarks! Throw in that poker face of hers.

He was so mad that he didn't know what to do. He wanted to throttle her but he will be charged for manslaughter should he accidentally killed her. He wanted to yell at her but he will look less of a Commander and more of a lunatic. He wanted to hit her gash but she wasn't Dearka, whom he will do so and not regret one bit. Argh! This woman is driving him crazy.

He took a deep breath before he put the medical stapler aside. Finally locating the alcohol swap, he leaned forward to the brunette. Just before the alcohol swap contact the wound, he felt something thin, cold and solid pressed against his throat. "Try any thing funny and there won't be any heir left for the Joule clan."

From what he can gather at the corner of his sight, it was a butter knife from the ship's cafeteria. He didn't know if he should laugh or feel insulted. "Seriously, woman. A butter knife?"

"I can always demonstrate but I hope Ezalia did freeze some of the necessary _items_ to make another heir."

Two things. Since when was she on a first-name basis with his mother? He needs to speak with her about this brunette the next time they meet up. Second, there is something in her eyes that told him not to try her. They were shining with a cold, murderous glint. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Don't flatter yourself, Major. Date or fling, you are not my type." He retorted, masking that brief moment of fear with a look of sheer ridiculousness. He wanted to roll his eyes but decided against it. He has to keep an eye to the metal pressed against his throat, even if it is via his peripheral vision. This woman has some, correction, humongous balls to threaten him. "And I don't fraternize."

Much to his surprise, she wasn't reacting to his response one bit. Her purple eyes were still focused on him. Any slight movement or one which she deems as unfavourable, he was a goner. He could knock the butter knife out of her gasp but the risk was too great. He remembered her reaction time clocked in during battles. Against his timings, there is a moderately high chance that he might not be able to get away from the knife when she flicks her wrist. Nonetheless, he wasn't going to back down just because an ice queen points a knife at him

"Two choices, Major. One is to let me clean it up, seal the wound, I leave and you rest. The other is get the medical team in and filed a case against you for not following procedure. Now, choose." He clipped, with chin tilted upwards in an act of defiance. He wasn't going to let a knife and a woman scare him.

That insufferable woman stared at him for three seconds. The butter knife was still pressed against his neck. Just when he thought she would give in, she spoke. Her words wiping the slowly surfacing smug look off his face, for the second time. "This stays put. You make the choice, Commander."

He gritted his teeth in frustration, so much for trying to corner her. How dare this woman throw the ball back at him? Wasn't she a tiny bit worried about the wound being infected? This insufferable woman! He was very tempted to walk away and let her see to the wound herself. However, he was brought up with manners. His parents, especially his mother, had drilled into him to provide aid to those who needed it. He will never know when he will be the one in need of assistance.

"If it makes you happy, keep the butter knife there. I don't want my subordinate's absence to be extended by an infection." He retorted with a flat tone.

"Have you checked for any debris?" He added, keeping a poker face, refusing to show how affected he was by the butter knife.

"Checked." Her voice was as flat as his.

With a shrug, he proceeded to dab the alcohol swap at the wound. Much to his surprise, she did not hiss in pain. He knew for certain that he would have. He stole a quick sideways glance and saw that she was still eyeing him with unwavering focus. The butter knife was where it was.

Satisfied that the wound is cleaned, he reached into the first aid box for an antibiotic cream and a hand sanitizer. He squeezed a blob of gel-based sanitizer and began disinfecting his hands. He then squeezed blobs of antibiotic cream on four of his fingers. Due to her long wound, he dabbed the cream along the length before he gently spread it. It wasn't going to make the wound heal faster but it can discourage infection and help the body's natural healing process.

He stole another sideways glance at her and he was speechless. Why is she even frowning? What is with that constipated look? Instead of showing appreciation for his not-like-the-usual-violent-forceful ways, the brunette frowned. This woman was impossible to comprehend!

Before he could rein it in, those words in his head slipped past his lips. "What? Are you experiencing some form of irritation or pain?"

She shook her head while keeping her eager-like gaze on him. The butter knife was still there, not budging one bit. "I can take care of the bandage myself, sir."

"I'm not going to take advantage of you, if that's your concern." He half-sneered, using her words back at her. And there she did it again, she blinked once. There was no other expression on her face.

A frustrated sigh slipped as he reached for a sealed packet of dressing. "Are you allergic to adhesive dressings?" Seriously, why did he even bother?

"No but looking at the length of the wound..." Her words trailed off. He immediately directed his attention and took in the length of the wound. _Stupid me!_ The adhesive dressing is too short for such a wound. He will have to go old-school. How on earth can he missed it? It must be the butter knife and the ice queen.

"I know! I know! I wanted to be sure." He retorted loudly, using anger to hide his embarrassment. A smile ghosted over the brunette's lips before she nodded. He almost wanted to question what was so funny but decided not. He quickly searched for bandage, paper tapes, and rolled gauze. Estimating the amount of bandage he needed, he began tearing an adequate number of paper tapes. He worked quickly and the wound was nicely covered with bandages held by paper tapes. All that was left is to wrap it up.

Unrolling the gauze, he locked gaze with the woman's questioning purple orbs. "You are not sitting up. Can you lift your hips so I can wrap the gauze around your waist?"

Without a word, she tried doing so gingerly and a tic immediately appeared along her jaw. For someone who didn't flinch when he cleaned the wound and applied the antibiotic cream that reaction goes to the movement must have hurt. A lot.

Studying the length of the wound, there was no other way. He inhaled and blew out a frustrated breath. "Tell you what. 3 rounds, that's all I need."

Her face immediately scrunched into a frown. "What?" It was as if she can't believe what ears were picking up. "I need the gauze to go around your waist 3 times. That's the minimum for such a length."

"Meaning I have to lift my hips 3 times?" She looked confused and sounded lost too. Does it sound stupid? Come to think of it, the thought of it looks stupid. _Yzak Joule, just where did your brain disappear to?!_

Not wanting to admit it appeared stupid, he rolled his eyes, "at least you will have a second in between to rest or catch your breath." When silence stretched on and she pursed her lips contemplating, his short fuse was almost burnt out.

"Would you prefer to lift and hold it there for me to finish wrapping 3 rounds?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, lesser movement for me."

His jaw dropped. This woman is either dying to get rid of him or she has high threshold of pain.

"On your mark, Commander." She added, lowering the butter knife. Don't be mistaken though. While her hand was resting on her bed, she was still holding on to the knife in her hand.

"If you intend to stab me later, make sure it is straight for kill. Otherwise, I will make sure you suffer a hundred times worse." He clipped.

She flashed him a smirk, "I've never missed."

He glared at her and seethed. How dare her! And yet, he couldn't do anything to her. _Argh! T-this insufferable woman!_ He slapped one end of the gauze at a side of her waist. Much to his surprise, she jerked suddenly and the corners of her lips tilted upwards in an awkward fashion. It disappeared as soon as it surfaced. _It can't be..._ The Major Hahnenfuss of Joule Team is easily tickled?

He maintained his stern look to mask the little amusement. He stood up with a knee on her bed, leaning over. "Up"

She did as she was told and he was done within a couple of seconds. Once the gauze made the third round, she quickly lowered her hips and landed with a light thud. Although she didn't hissed in pain, he knew. He clipped the gauze in place and left to grab a dry towel from her bathroom.

When he returned to her bedside, the brunette was giving him that questioning stare. The knife was gripped tight in her hand. _Any minute now._

Instead, he rolled his eyes. "I'll be mindfuxked if you decide to stab me for trying to clean your perspiration." Her hard stare softened a little. "I can do it myself, thanks. Give me the towel."

It was his turn to glare at her. Why this woman does keep making simple tasks so challenging? What is her problem? "Just keep still." He pushed her damp bangs to the side and started dabbing away the droplets of cold sweat. It must have been from the pain.

She froze instantly. If it wasn't the sound of her breathing, she would have resembled a statue. He didn't need to look at her to know that she was keeping an eye on him. One suspicious move, even if she doesn't kill him, she can easily cancels his future Father's Day celebrations permanently. When he was done, he lifted her head up gently and wrapped her wet hair with the towel. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry; I don't have a fetish for hair. One more thing and I will leave." He sighed in defeat. He began to wonder if he had somehow left a questionable reputation or bad impression on her. She was highly weary of him.

He went into her bathroom again and unplugs the hair dryer. As he returned to her bedside, she shot him a ridiculous look. It was as if he walked out of her bathroom in a dress. He blew out a tired breath as he plugged in the hair dry to the socket closest to her bed. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Major. It's not good to sleep with wet hair."

He gestured for her hand and she reluctantly opened her free hand. "The towel is not going to help much. You should get your hair half dry before you sleep." He placed the hairdryer in her open hand.

Finally, he got a 'big' reaction from her. Her lips parted in surprise while her purple eyes widened and melted into liquid amethyst. Gone was the cold hard glint. With her bangs side-swept, he came to realise her eyes were doe-like. Big, round and bright purple orbs, when the owner wasn't being an Ice Queen.

"Thank you..." Her voice lost the usual flat, no-nonsense tone. It was soft. Not pitchy and kiddish-sounding like Lacus but soothing and surprisingly, feminine. He found his annoyance with her completely gone. An awkward smile crept onto his face. He quickly hid it by looking at his watch. "I will be back at 2000 hours."

"I will be at the hangar by then. My shift starts at-"

"Tsk! I'm the commanding officer here. Of course I know the time your shift commences! I don't want to see you anywhere but here."

She looked bewildered and opened her mouth to retort but he was quicker. "Have I made myself clear, Major?"

She bit back her words and nodded, "got it." Her voice still contained the warmth from earlier. He took a quick glance at the bandaged wound and headed towards the door. The sound of blanket and mattress shifting drifted to his ears and then, there was her soft voice again. "Thank you, Commander."

He couldn't help but to smile. He didn't know what made him this happy but he sure didn't want her to know. With his back still facing her, he nodded curtly and punched a few codes into the keypad beside the automated door. "Unless you allow it, no one else will be able to enter and disturb your rest."

"Except you." She added nonchalantly. Somehow, it sounded... accusing? It was an obvious fact, which doesn't need to be mentioned. Does he really come across as stupid to her? He quickly turned around and faced her. "I'm being responsible as a medic here. That's why I'm visiting you later."

Surprise, surprise! She laughed, "I didn't mean it that way. Just saying."

His face grew hot, but he didn't know whether it was from embarrassment or anger. "Do you really have to? Whatever. You talk too much. Go get some rest."

Just then, she smiled and he froze. Everything around him faded out when she smiled at him. He was not expecting that, really.

She has a nice, warm smile. It made her pale purple eyes twinkled. It sounded cheesy but those orbs twinkle like hundreds of stars combined. Her cheeks were no longer a pale. It flushed into full rosy cheeks. She looked her age now – 16 years old, a year his junior, youthful and full of life. He then felt a tingle of warm fuzziness at his chest. Something he found strange. He has never felt like this before, not when he was with Brenda, his fiancée. Yeap, something is wrong here... he was probably too tired.

"Commander?" Her voice snapped him back to reality. As his vision re-focus, he found himself looking into a pair of round and bright eyes. Wow, she really is doe-eyed.

He cleared his throat and quickly headed to the door. Just as the door slid open, he took one last look at her before stepping out. "Get well soon."

(End of flashback)

"It's just a visit." She finally replied. "Besides, I've excellent time management skills. I will be in time for night shift, that is if I lose to Dearka later." The casual shrug and a small smile, which did not reach her eyes, was enough to tell him that Shiho did not really want to answer him but was polite enough to give him a decent answer. She did not tell him which port she will be landing at and departing from.

"Are you landing in Orb Union or Japan? If it's the latter, you should know they are still pretty pissed with us for using their fleet to test the enemies last time." He pressed on, not wanting to give in to Shiho's evasive ways.

"With the schedule I'm working with, I presume it's easier to pass through custom at Orb Union. They are supposed to be a neutral state." There was a hint of sarcasm towards the end. He wasn't surprised that she, like any ZAFT personnel, is still pissed with Orb for allying with EA. However, that acid he picked up in her tone sounded more dangerous more than anger.

Yzak gave an amused grin, "you too, huh?"

"It was the first war back then... I was with Ground Corps, waiting for the transfer to the Le Creuset team. Everyone was hoping Orb hold off EA or crumble under the Atthas – either way, there was no new enemy for us to contend with. No one would have expected the remaining four royal families were pro-EA all along." Her voice went flat and cold. If Yzak didn't know her, that matter-of-fact tone would have deceived him into believing that she was battle-hardened, the twist and turns of war no longer affect her. However, he worked with her through two wars. He was long attuned to her expressions. Saying that she is pissed was tip of the iceberg.

"The people of Orb and the military are loyal to the Atthas but everyone else, especially the government, is with the remaining four royal families." She added, surprising the silver-haired man. It seems she was familiar with Orb's affairs.

"Not that I'm banking on Orb after all that has happen, there's still the Princess of Orb. She is the last Atthas. For once, I'm thankful to Yamato... for kidnapping her during the ceremony." There is no way he is going to consider working with someone who is married to a pro-EA guy, on sifting out LOGOs-loyalists.

"The ceremony is legally binding, you know." She gave him a bored look but he knew her blood was probably boiling. Her slightly-warmed hands balled into fists.

"What?! You mean she signed the papers?" Yzak was utterly shock.

"The wedding ceremony will be a scam if she didn't sign the papers. Wouldn't that add on to the scepticism she was facing from the people back then?" The brunette pointed out.

Looks like he will have to call off the supposed meeting with Cagalli Yula Attha. Then it struck him. Her last name remains the same. "Orb's law states that a married woman is to take her husband's last name. Unless you are telling me that she is exempted because she is a crown princess, her last name should be Seiran."

She blew a tired breath, "yes, the late Chief Representative makes that exception. Princess of Orb will never take her husband's name. Neither will her children."

"Geesh, that man has got to be something to put up with this arrangement. The children can't take on his family name!" He lamented, looking rather offended too.

A chuckle slipped before the brunette could rein it in. Outbursts like this always amuse her no end. One was Yzak's comment and the other thing was his expression. It was comical. Most of the time, he reminded her of a kid. How they appear adorable even though their thought pattern or response was anything but appropriate in adults' standard.

"If Zala marries her, he is nothing but a glorified sperm contributor. I'm not surprised that he won't be sharing her royal status." He snorted at how ridiculous it sounds. Athrun may not be a close friend but Yzak felt undignified for him.

She wanted to laugh, really. Yzak can be so blatant but she found him funny anyway. "When she becomes Queen, he will be conferred with the title of a prince. The children will be directly in line for the Crown after her."

The platinum blonde rolled his eyes in reply.

"That is provided Cagalli wants him back." She added, and much to her surprise, Yzak went rigid with anger.

"She was the one who agreed to marry that Seiran donkey! I heard from Dearka that Zala gave her a ring and she didn't wear it ever since she took it off for the wedding. Why are you making it sounds like Zala is the one at fault?"

Shiho smiled at the man in front of her. He may have unfounded rivalry with Athrun Zala but he sees him as a friend, in his own ways. Perhaps, the thing he has against Athrun Zala was not as bad as her dislike towards him.

"Cut her some slack. She lost her father not too long ago and was forced to become a nation's leader overnight. She will never allow herself to wallow in self pity and be a victim but she was completely lost and clueless. If he did not leave Cagalli on her own, all that wouldn't have happen. So much for the reasoning of being her personal guard to be with her." She scoffed. She didn't care if she surprised Yzak with her dislike towards Athrun Zala. Cagalli will never admit it but she really needed someone to lean on back then.

Uncomfortable silence filled the entire living room as Yzak looked at her intently. No doubt he was digesting all she had told him. "You sounded like you knew her."

Surprise, surprise. She thought he will retort and defend his friend. "Something like that." She clipped.

"Something tells me that you knew her even before the war started." He added, his keen blue eyes locked on hers.

Shiho returned his gaze squarely. Her resolve to keep her background from him was weakening by the second. Why does he want to know? Does it matter which shuttle port she will be arriving and departing? Does it matter how she knew Cagalli? She was torn; a part of her wants to share everything about her, including her complicated family dynamics, to him. Another part of her wants to keep it locked up and bring it to grave. The former will only make her feelings for him grow, having the delusion that maybe, just maybe, something will come out of it.

"Royal Academy of Fine Arts." She clipped. She was tired from thinking of ways to evade his questions. There is no point but she wasn't going to elaborate further. Hopefully he will get it and quit asking about her.

"I can't picture you, and especially Princess of Orb, being art student." Yzak looked surprised and began laughing a little. How his blue eyes twinkle should be illegal.

"I was on scholarship, like Lacus. Cagalli was there because she is a Princess. You know, learning to do what is expected of a Princess. Paintings and playing one or two instruments, that kind of stuff." A small smile surfaced as memories returned. Those were the days, before the war started and the world went crazy. Funny how Cagalli and Lacus never knew each other back then. Both were her friends.

"Is that how you came to know Lacus?" He asked with child-like curiosity.

"She was my neighbour when I was a little girl." The pink hair woman was her only friend and playmate when she was a kid. Aside from Granny, there was no one in the Hahnenfuss estate whom she can talk to or hang out with. The caretakers and servants were polite and nothing else.

Yzak instantly recalled what Chloe had shared about Shiho. The brunette was an illegitimate child, whom her mother placed in the care of old Madam Hahnenfuss. "The Hahnenfuss estate is quite a drive from here. Will you be going back there? We are based here for quite a while."

The brunette's doe-like eyes narrow immediately. "How do you know I'm from _the_ Hahnenfuss clan?"

 _Shit._

"Despite my last name, no one associated me with them right away. Just you." She added. With her standing up and him sitting down on the sofa, her intense gaze felt almost like she was staring down at him. For once, Yzak felt like a tiny bug. Insignificant and completely at the mercy of a giant human who caught sight of him. That giant human was Shiho and her suspicion filled the room with suffocating tension. It felt like the living room was closing in on him.

 _Me and my big mouth._

He decided not to risk it, honesty is the best policy. "My mom invited Chloe and your father over for dinner. Afterwards, Chloe and I had a quick chat. She asked about you."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure she wasn't asking about my welfare." Never had he seen the brunette so caustic.

"Not exactly. It wasn't a conversation anyway." He kept it short, not wanting to her to know Chloe had accused them of fraternizing. Purple eyes looked straight into his and narrowed. He swallowed involuntarily. It felt like he was a taste of his own medicine. Shiho resembled him in uniform while he was some poor personnel at the receiving end of intense scrutiny. He felt even smaller and less insignificant than a bug. No wonder people called her 'Terror of ZAFT's Work Wife'. Her terrorizing ways now resembles his.

The brunette was baffled. Chloe wasn't supposed to know she was in ZAFT. Even if Jordan Hahnenfuss, who was responsible for R&D of ZAFT's weapons, had heard of Shiho, he would not be bothered to speak about her to Chloe or anyone in the Hahnenfuss household. After all, she was a living proof and a walking reminder of the terrible thing he did to her mother. The nightmare he had put the poor woman under for all those years.

"How did she know I was in ZAFT?" She said calmly. It was too calm for his liking. One wrong move and Shiho is going skin him alive. How did the situation turn out like this? He skewer people, not the other way around. He opened his mouth in response but close it again. How was he going to tell her the embarrassing thing he did?

Her stare was unnerving. "I asked a question."

 _Shit._ Guess he doesn't have a choice. "Jordan Hahnenfuss mentioned that he brought his daughter along. Since you have the same last name, I thought you came. In the end, Chloe appeared. Before I knew it, I wondered out loud - asking where Housenka was. Everyone asked who or what that was, so I explained by mentioning about you and that you are in my team." There he said it. How he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. The brunette stared at him wide-eyed, looking surprised.

She was momentarily speechless. Could it be that Yzak wanted to see her? From the sound of it, he was expecting her and was disappointed that it turned out to be Chloe instead of her. "You did that?"

He tilted his head upwards slightly to meet her gaze squarely. Several seconds passed before he looked up at the ceiling briefly and sighed. He looked defeated. "Yeah... the same reaction when I returned to frontline and found out you returned to Frigore." He didn't know why he sounded so sad but it mirrored the emotion that threatens to suffocate him. He never like to recall that particular memory. It brought back the poisonous, choking mix of lost and disappointment. Up till now, he wasn't sure why he felt that way. There was nothing between him and Shiho. They started as superior and subordinate but the dynamics quickly morphed and he saw her as his loyal comrade in arms. Now, they are friends. _How sure you are that she sees you as a friend, Yzak Joule?_

Surprised gripped her heart first. She was floored by the sadness in his voice. He sounded upset, in a heartbroken way. As if they were an item and that she left him for another man. The look on his face matches the emotion in his voice. A dull ache then replaced the surprise. She was tempted to hug him again. It hurts to see him in upset, especially along the line of sad, confused, disappointed, shaken, and frightened.

Her mind must be playing tricks on her. There was no way Yzak could have sounded like this. However, the clenched jaw and disappointment swirling in his blue eyes said otherwise. The ache was back again, tightening its grip on heart. She wanted to apologise to him but she couldn't. She had her reasons. Well, there was just one reason. To forget about Yzak Joule. Her feelings for him will get her nowhere.

Meanwhile, the silver-haired man was looking intently at her. His thumb continued brushing her now-slightly warmed hands, as he held his breath and waited for her response. It felt as if he had just confessed his romantic feelings to her – like those silly shows or movies. But it wasn't _that_ kind of feelings. _Or was it?_

Okay, he did revealed a little of himself which he made sure no one, not even Dearka, was aware of. About how he was affected by a certain brunette's absence. The fact that she returned to Frigore's team was a bigger blow to him. He wanted to know why she did it but he could never find the courage to ask her. Yes, this is the one and only time the feared Yzak Joule did not have the guts to do something. Something as simple as asking a woman why she left him – correction, his team.

The woman flooding his thoughts looked surprised. Judging from the softened purple orbs, she seems touched by his little revelation. Good Gods, he so wanted to grab her face and kiss her senseless. Before he could mentally kick himself for that thought, the soft expression was gone.

"What exactly did she say or asked about me?"

Yzak shifted uncomfortably. Why did she have to ask about it? He cleared his throat, "does it matter? It wasn't a real conversation to begin with."

"It doesn't, on most days. Since it's coming from Chloe and she was conversing with you, I'm curious."

His grip on her hands tightened. "Like I've said, it was hardly a conversation. She talked and I listened. I spoke only when she was out of line." His voice hardened. It was a sign that he was getting irritated. She was pushing his button by making him repeat himself. And she knew it.

"No one from the Hahnenfuss household talks about me, other than Granny. The servants too, but that's for the sake of passing time and gossip." She revealed coldly, seemingly unfazed by his rising temper.

"What did she say that was out of line?" She pressed further. Just as she has expected, the silver-haired man snapped.

"Damn it, woman! She said she wasn't surprised if you and I are fraternizing! Do you really have to know?" He was expecting her to be stunned silent but he was wrong. Shiho was full of surprises. She laughed dryly, "I bet she went on saying that I'm probably as much of a slut as my mother."

Seeing Yzak went rigid and his blue eyes widened with surprise, she knew that she was spot on. "It's alright; she repeats the same line to whoever that pointed out my last name was identical to her. Well, that comes after she tells them not to be bothered about me. That was in elementary school. She repeated the same thing over and over again, until we went to the Royal Academy of Fine Arts."

He was dumbfounded. How can she speaks of this so casually? If he was in her shoes, he would be very upset. It goes to show that Chloe must have said it so many times and Shiho became immune to it. He regretted not hitting her earlier. Really. "I don't give a shit about what she speaks of you."

She offered him an appreciative smile. "I'm not worried."

A puzzled frown appeared on his face. "Why?"

"If you want to know, you would have asked me in person. No matter how awkward it will be. Going by the back door is not your style, especially when it's personal matters." That small smile turned into a full-fledged one. The warm smile that made her purple eyes twinkle. He returned her smile. That tingle of warm fuzziness was back again.

"Why was she bothered whether you and I are fraternizing?"

His smile disappeared completely.

Then it struck her and her heart fell. "The two of you..." He looked up at her immediately. "Have a thing or two going on." Her voice trailed as the gears in her head started turning.

"Wait a minute... Ezalia invited Chloe and Jordan over for dinner..." Cold wave of dread washed over her. What Dearka said earlier was true. She was on a hunt for a daughter-in-law by matchmaking some politician's daughter with Yzak. And that woman was none other than her half-sister. Heaven love to play cruel jokes on her. First was through her mother and now, it was directly at her.

As much as she wants to remain in Yzak's warm grip, she took a step back from the sofa. Her arm stretched as his firm hold on her hands tightened. "It's not what you think it is."

A dry laugh slipped. "It doesn't matter. I'm just a subordinate. Your personal matter is none of my business." With a sharp jerk, her hands slipped free and quickly turned cold. She began walking towards her room, "I'll be ready in a couple of minutes. Make yourself at home."

Turning around to see her retreating figure, he gritted his teeth in frustration. He hated it when she abruptly draws the line with him. It felt like a slap on his face and there wasn't anything he can do about it. It is a fact, she is his subordinate. His personal affair is none of her concern but does she really have to say it to his face? Why is she drawing the lines with him when they are off duty now? It baffles him no end. It pissed him off. No, it drives him crazy.

That's it. _'Make yourself at home.'_ Yeah, he is going to. He immediately stood up and headed towards her room. He is going to erase that line she has so coldly drew a few moments ago. No, he needed to. They fought two wars together. Weren't those ups and downs they have endured enough to make up for the years of drama and nonsense typical and necessary of a friendship?

Most important of all, it hurts. It felt as if he was hit by a ball-busting sledgehammer and had he momentarily stunned. Perhaps, the friendship was one-sided. He thought Shiho and him were friends after all they have been through but the brunette had never taken it that way. A sharp pain, resembling one executed with a surgical scalpel. He hated that.

Before he registered what he was doing, a startled Shiho came into view. Her purple eyes were wide in shock. "What the fuxk, Yzak?!" Right, he basically stormed into her room and pushed open the sliding door of her bathroom. Too bad, she didn't lock it.

"Did it ever occur to you that I could be naked? I told you that I'm getting ready! You can't just walk in here and pushed open the door!" She half-yelled with hands to her hips. Her face was flushed with annoyance written all over.

He eyed her from head to toes. Smooth peaches-and-cream skin, luscious swells of flesh barely held in place with a black lace bralette, and an aztec print bandage skirt that clung on to her slender waist and gentle flare of her hips. She was partially clothed – not naked as she had exclaimed. Then again, he can enjoy the view later. That was not the reason he barged into her room and the bathroom. He wasn't a pervert.

"Aren't we friends?" He shot, folding his arms across his chest. The brunette froze with her lips parted.

Her mind went blank for a second when that question sounded. Did he come in here just to sort out what happened earlier? What for? Does it really matter? The part of her, who likes him to bits, was touched beyond words. She must have meant something to him, since he pulled such a stun. She was tempted to give him a chance to explain. However, the rational part of her dunk a bucket of ice cold water by insisting that she was overthinking and it doesn't matter. The lesser she knows, the easier for her to wake up from this crazy crush.

"Are you serious?" She did what he dislikes a lot. She raised an eyebrow at him. It never fails to send his blood boiling at a whole new level, which amuses her. It was mean but entertaining too. Before her brain register what was going on, he unfolded his arms and placed them on the basin behind her. She was imprisoned between him and the basin. That move brought him closer to her; he has invaded her personal space. His blue eyes were burning with determination. It was clear that he is not leaving until he got an answer, an acceptable one. There was a spark of anger in those orbs. What was he pissed about?

She tilted her chin up defiantly. The thought of leaning forward to kiss him was dangerously tempting. Even though he was too close for comfort, she was not going to let him have his way. There was nothing more to say about earlier incident.

"If you would excuse me, I need to get dressed." She directed a pointed look at him. She raised one of her hand, holding a cream-coloured blouse.

"No, you are not excused." He clipped.

"Really?" She challenged and quickly pulled the blouse over her head. Hell bent on ignoring his closeness and question, she shifted her sight downwards and focused on adjusting her clothing. _You can do this, woman. He is not there. He is not in front of you. You are alone in the toilet._

The usual her will be as red as a tomato by now. Bloody hell, she would have ran into another room and locked the door to change. Neither will she ever attempt to adjust her bralette in front of a guy, especially when the guy is less than an arm's length away from her. Worse, the guy is her boss and apparently, her crush.

While the brunette is mentally bashing herself, Yzak couldn't help but to drag his eyes slightly downwards. Her 'twins' were barely covered by a black lace bralette. The dark colour contrasts sharply against her peaches-and-cream skin, highlighting the dainty flower embroidery. It was very distracting. She either has no regards for him as a healthy male or she was too stubborn for her own good. Otherwise, she has become too used to his presence. She was utterly oblivious to the growing itch in him - to run his fingers along the edge of the black soft fabric and then holding the two globes in his hands. He was pretty sure they fit nicely. Not overly large and saggy. Perky and soft with a firmness that becomes evident after a gentle squeeze.

"If you are done looking at my boobs, I need you to get out so I can do some finishing touches."

His blood went cold. He was caught staring. Was he that obvious? Now what is he going to do? Should he ignore the earlier part of her comment or push her buttons? After all, the brunette has this adorable expression when she's feeling awkward or embarrassed. Her cheeks turned rosy in colour and her lips formed a half-slanted pout.

He decided that he wants to see the adorable look. "You have some serious balls, Housenka. Which woman in the right frame of mind adjusts her boobs when she's having a conversation with a guy?"

Much to his surprise, her cheeks didn't go red. She held her chin high. Neither was there a slight pout on her rose-hued lips. Instead, a smug appeared just before she gave a casual shrug. "That wasn't a conversation in any situation. Besides, the guy is you. It's fine."

He frowned, earlier spark of lust morphed into a growing flame of anger. "What was that supposed to mean?"

She instantly took a step back to put some space between them but found out she was already leaning against the basin. With his current posture, she was trapped.

Refusing to be intimidated by him, she shrugged casually again and gave a small yet mischievous smile. It was bound to send his temper off the roof but she didn't care. There are times where an angry Yzak is amusing and funny. This is going to be one of those moments.

She was in process of turning around to face the mirror when a second later, she found her hands in front of her - on Yzak's chest in a subconscious attempt to put some distance between, while she felt his warm and hard body against hers. He was holding her in his arms. Her legs felt like jellies now.

"What about me, Shiho? First, you draw the line. Second, you didn't answer to my question. Now I'm confused, what am I to you?" He said in a quiet voice, almost like a whisper. The tinge of anger lacing his voice faded with each word. By the time her name slipped past his lips, he doesn't sound annoyed anymore. There was something else swimming in his blue eyes but she couldn't put a finger on it. It was probably his hands on her waist, holding her in place, pressing her to him. The warmth was burning past her skin and straight into her core. It felt as if she was having fever, her body burning up. Throw in his pale blue eyes into the mix and her mind was messed up. It didn't felt like this the last time they were this close – when she hugged him after seeing him shaken by the firing of Requiem. This sensory overload is definitely the fault of her feelings for him. There is no better explanation for it. This is bad, she really likes him.

"Date or fling, I'm not your type, remember?" She finally sounded, looking up at him. Her purple orbs holding his gaze. If he didn't know her, it will appear as if she was simply stating a fact. However, he was familiar with her nuances and antics more than anyone in the team.

Well, one will assume that he knows the personality of every crew in his team, officer or not. It was expected of him, to make it easier to manage them as their commanding officer. For the brunette's case, he was familiar with her on a more personal level. Being the third in command, and involved in the beam weaponry development program (DEEP ARMS), they had spent more hours together at the bridge, hangar, his office and meeting room than the hours they spent apart.

Taking in her purple eyes and a slightly arched eyebrow, it didn't occur to him that it was just a simple question. There was a tinge of sourness. He must have offended her when he said it in the past. He recalled it was also one of the first conversations they had. He didn't mean to say offensive or hurtful stuff to women, but it was necessary then. She was extremely cautious of him and he had to make it clear to her that he wasn't interested in her. Neither was he trying to take advantage of her. Given the situation they were in, he didn't blame her. It was amusing though. The thought of Shiho holding it against him was something he would never expect from her.

Despite the awkward situation he placed himself in, a chuckle slipped. "Seriously? That was almost 2 years ago." The corners of her lips tilted into a small smile. One that he hated to see. One that did not reach her eyes. One that was filled with sadness, which went away as quickly as it appeared.

"It's almost 2 years..." She repeated after him quietly. _And none of it has change. It never will, wake up Shiho!_ With a sharp intake of breath, she lightly pushed against his chest. "Let me go, or we will be late."

Dull ache gripped his heart as she struggled. "There are times I don't get you at all. Why are holding me at arm's length?" He tightened his hold on her, making her look up at him.

"The war is over, Yzak. From the looks of it, it is going to be for good. Sooner or later, we will have to go our separate ways. You will climb the military or political ladder while I quit ZAFT and..." She broke their eye contact and looked away as she trailed off. Her eyes began to water and it felt as if something big was wedged in her throat. Her heart was breaking into pieces at the thought of near future. She didn't know what she was going to do when she leave ZAFT but one thing was sure, she will no longer be by Yzak's side. The pain left her speechless. She had not expected herself to be so affected. She was too used to hanging around him.

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt his fingers caressing her cheeks, then sliding down her jaw and stopped at her chin.

"What's going on? Why are you quitting?" He tilted her chin upwards, only to find himself looking into purple orbs shining with unshed tears.

Chills shot up his spine. His entire being frozen. He, just like any other guys, panic at the sight of girls crying. Worst of all, the girl was Shiho, whom he came to know as a strong and independent woman. It wasn't just her glassy eyes that left him feeling helpless. Her intention to leave ZAFT was another cause. It felt as if someone hit him in the gut, knocking the air out of him. His chest felt tight, he couldn't breathe.

There will no longer be a stoic brunette who quietly assists him in everything. There will be one less person in the team whom he can speak freely to. No one, not even Dearka, will make him feel at ease like the way a certain straight-talking yet lively brunette do. Even though that side of her only surface when they are alone, those brief moments were like a soothing balm to his tired soul.

She didn't treat him as the sole heir of one of PLANTS' wealthiest families, and the son of former political powerhouse, Ezalia Joule. She didn't idolise him as one of the legendary top scorers in ZAFT Academy, whose scores were left unconquered until now (Athrun being the top). Neither did she turn to him (like how fresh graduates or inexperience officers do) as a battle-hardened, well-decorated war veteran. She holds her own.

She always reminds him not to be too hard on himself, saying he is a human being with a mere 20 years of experience. She never fails to pull him out of that overwhelming sense of guilt and failure, when someone in his team dies. She will gently place a hand on his shoulder that he isn't God - mistakes are bound to happen, especially in a war, people die. She is the only one who made him feel like an ordinary 20 year old human being, who was transiting from the rosy world of teenager into the harsh reality and cruel world of adults. Whenever she is around, he feels assured and confident. There is no need to prove himself to her. There is no need to dominate. There is no need to play tricks to ensure cooperation and consensus.

She drew a shaky breath and shook her head slowly.

"Talk to me, Shiho. What's going on? You are doing fine. Why are you going to leave?" He tightened his hands around her waist, urging her to reveal the answers.

"I'm not resigning now... but that day will come. I will resign and leave ZAFT someday. I'm not going to spend the rest of my days-"

"I won't allow it." He cut her off.

No word was able to describe how he felt when those words sounded. That suffocating mix of fear, shock, and puzzlement was back to haunt him. He didn't want her to leave ZAFT. He didn't want her to leave his team. He didn't want her to leave his side. She did it once and things were in a mess.

Dearka was not as efficient as she was, when it comes to paperwork. He sucked as being his right-hand. That blonde was terrible at liaising with his secretary to keep him on schedule for different meetings and work engagements. Frankly speaking, he was in a mess himself. He was caving from all that expectations, pressure and responsibilities of being a Commander, a member of the Supreme Council (representative of Martins City), and a member of the National Defence Committee. All because a particular brunette wasn't around to help him. There were times she couldn't help but her little thoughtful gestures made his day. Such as leaving a bento (takeaway box of dinner) with a post-it note, telling him the number of minutes he should heat it up before consumption. Plus, she comes in at the start of her shift to remind him of his bed and that his work desk is not a good place to sleep. Dearka is too busy juggling work and finding time to meet his girlfriend to be bothered about him. His secretary is too new to know his habits. He knew every secretary assigned to him won't hang around long to pick up all these, so he didn't bother.

He can't go through those days of her absence again. He can't deal with it for the second time.

"I don't think I can..." he said softly, his voice shaky. He brought a hand up to her face, brushing the back of his hand against cheek. His fingers tugging her damp hair behind her ear, sliding along the shell of her ear and down to trace the side of her jaw. She looked up and he found himself drowning into a pair of eyes with the most hypnotising shade of purple.

She drew a shaky breath again.

The brunette felt her heart was about to beat right out of her chest. His face was only inches away. The warmth of his breath lit her up like a candle. A rush of heat started in her chest and slowly spread through her body, reaching every limb. She could feel the intensity of his gaze as he watches her every move, from the slight twitch of her lips to the way her chests rose and fell as her heart and breathing began to race.

He leaned forward slowly as his hands slid upwards to hold her face in his hands. The warm flush of her cheeks were burning against his palms. Her perfectly shaped bottom lip quivered and in an instant, his lips were on hers. Her mind went blank.

They were smooth and soft, they were perfect. Wanting more, the platinum blonde applied more pressure into the kiss, pressing his lips harder against hers. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he began a slow trail of butterfly kisses, pressing and brushing his lips on her soft ones as he took his time to make his way to one end and then the other. Letting his instincts take over, his arms went back to her waist, pulling her in, pressing her body against his. She reminded him of butter, firm and soft all together.

She melted as soon as he held her possessively in his arms. Her hands slid their way up his chest and lingered at his collarbones for a moment before circling his neck. She pressed her soft body against his warm unyielding one, giving into the burning need to be as close to him as possible.

He could feel the softness of her front pressing against his, teasing him on how they are within his reach but he couldn't touch them. He could feel her heart racing; her breathing was deep and loud in his ears. She was mimicking his assault on her lips, letting it tangled with his as her hands unwrapped themselves from his neck and slipped into his hair. All the sweet friction fried his nerve endings. A shiver ran through his entire being and a rumble of soft moan slipped. She did too, but it sounded like a purr, a heady mix of a moan and a defeated sigh. Someone save him, he has never felt this way before. He wanted to hear it again, and gently nipped on her bottom lips. She jumped a little and a breathy moan sounded. "Yzak..." Her hands fell back to rest on his shoulder. Her eyes were half-lidded. Her cheeks flushed. Her perfect pout was no longer the natural rosy shade. It was several shades darker and her lips were swollen.

He leaned his forehead against hers and looked into those cloudy purple eyes. He kept an arm around her waist while the other made his way up to the back of her neck. His thumb caressing her cheek, "don't go." His voice husky from the sweet contact earlier.

Her heart did a somersault at his request. Was she dreaming? First he kissed her and now, he told her not to leave. It was too good to be true. _Yes, you stupid woman. He is probably too lazy to look for your replacement._ However, the part of her giddy from the kiss refused to believe Yzak was such a despicable man. Why kiss her just to ask her to stay? She swallowed, mustering courage to ask the question, praying the negative voice in her head was wrong. "Why?"

He pulled back a little, with his arms still around her waist. "What?" Bewilderment was written all over his face, lacing his voice too.

She willed herself to look into his blue eyes. "Why did you do that?" She needs to know, to make sure he wasn't making a fool out of her.

The puzzled expression morphed into one of utter lost. As seconds pass by, her heart began to fall while the lost look on his face became a frown. His jaw was clenched tight and a tic appeared every few seconds. She knew he couldn't answer her. However, she believed that it wasn't because he was guilty of a despicable act. She drew comfort from the tense silence and the look on his face, he couldn't answer her because he couldn't find the words to. His lost for words only goes to show that he doesn't know what he was doing.

"You have no idea what you were doing."

He frowned. "How can I not know what I did? I'm just-"

"You just don't know why." She continued for him, not sure how she should feel about. A part of her felt hopeful. Maybe he did have feelings for her, as mentioned by Dearka. Another part of her wanted to cry because he couldn't explain himself, leaving her to contend with the thought that it could be a mistake. Something he did in heat of the moment.

 _Space._ She needs space – breathing space, and to be away from him. She closed her eyes to savour the comforting warmth and pressure of his hands around her waist. "I need to finish dressing up or we will be late." She said as she opened her eyes. However, she looked away. She could not bring herself to look at him, at least not for now.

A couple of seconds later, she heard him sigh in defeat, and felt his hands fell away from her waist. His warm firm body backed away from her colder one. She inwardly grimaced at the loss of warmth, while a wrenching ache held her heart in a death grip. It was only a kiss and it left her in such a messed up state.

God help her, she was in too deep.

 **END**

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter :) I know it has been months since chapter 2 and I apologise. This chapter has been very challenging to write – mental ramblings of Yzak & Shiho, the flashbacks, Shiho's background, and the kiss. I hope you like the chapter, especially the kiss scene. It was the toughest portion. I lost count on the number of times I've revised it. The kiss scene started out as a light-hearted, typical fluff scene – our favourite couple kissing ONLY after the party with all that expected build-up of attraction and mild-sexual tension. However, I wanted something more 'real'. I wanted to show Yzak getting there and Shiho struggling with her feelings, while waiting for our favourite (currently hopeless) guy to realise his feelings for her. I know you want to bash me up right now... Put up with this for a little while more, pretty please? *Hugs in gratitude*

Next chapter will be interesting but I've got a feeling some of you will want to shoot me for putting Shiho through such a situation.

Until then, I hope you like this chapter and felt that it was worth the wait. Share with me your thoughts (or complaints), alright? I was pleasantly surprised by the feedbacks I've received so far. All of you have been very supportive and encouraging :)

Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart. It really makes my day, hear from you soon! Fill that blank space below people & hit the button:P


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, chapter 4 is going to be long. This, Part 1, is 16 pages long on Microsoft WORDS. Hence, I've decided to split it into 2 parts. This is for all of you who left a message / review – I was so encouraged by your lovely comments that I slept much later than usual to finish this part as fast as I can! ENJOY!**

 **To Pandora154085:** TA-DA! Second-base is here! Well, in a way, I think? In Yzak's (dirty) mind to be specific. Let me know what you think of this update? *gasps* I SPOTTED A NEW YZAKxSHIHO STORY, I CAN'T WAIT TO READ IT! *squeals in delight*

 **To shigatsu-sanjyunichi:** Hi hi! I felt bad for taking 2 months plus to update previously... the kissing scene and the 'build up' before that were really difficult to write :( Sigh, Yzak is seriously messed up but I doubt Dearka is a gentleman. In GS, he gives me the impression that he is major playboy/ Maybe that's why Miriallia so causally shrugs off their brief romance, haha! Oh yes! I think I know what you are referring to but I think she won't let 'it' happen until Yzak realises his feelings for her. That man is taking forever! He is so slow, hehe!

 **To Sybretooth:** Hope you will find this chapter just as good too! Let me know what you think? :D

 **To arika518:** Hehehe! Yes, fellow Yzak fan! I find him very hot too! He gets hotter in this chapter *squeals in delight* but I must warn you. If you aren't into 'naughty stuff" in the fanfictions you read, you might be a little put off by this update. Because Yzak is being dirty-minded and naughty here. Sigh, how I really wish I was Shiho, especially in here! *wriggles eyebrows suggestively* I hope you won't bash me up by the end of Part 2. Totally agree with you, I freaking hate Chloe too! That good-for-nothing woman, argh!

 **To Goddess of Victory:** Sorry to hear about it :( Initially, I wanted them to kiss when Yzak arrives at her apartment or after the party. I decided against it because I wanted the tension to build up. Along the way, I wanted to show two things. 1) Yzak has grown attached to Shiho – by recognising what she has done for him and how all of that became clear to him during her absence. 2) Yzak has feelings for her but has yet to realise it – by having him to recount how she makes him feel, how she was always there for him, and by having him to behave the way he did but don't know why he behave so (this part becomes clear in this update). Hope you will like this piece, more hot stuff :P

 **To ranneyuki:** It's finally here, well, sort of, oops :P I can't wait to hear your thoughts about this update, hehe!

Disclaimer: The story is mine and characters I've created to facilitate the story-telling are mine too but I do not own Gundam SEED & Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 (Part 1)**

He threw himself on the sofa and leaned backwards, resting his head against the cushion. Pressing a hand to his chest, which was rising and falling faster than usual, he was still trying to catch his breath. His heart was beating as if he had just completed the quarterly fitness test.

Closing his eyes, he recalled the brunette's lilac eyes. Her purple orbs looked straight into his before she told him to get out.

He remembered how her eyes looked less dazed with passing second. Her slight swollen lips slowly pursed into a thin line. It was clear that a war was going on in her head. He wouldn't be surprised if she was having similar thoughts and feelings. He was clueless and anxious.

Clueless because it was first time he felt this way. He kissed girls before but none of them fried his nerves like how she did. Touching her like that was electrifying, he felt alive. If she did not break away, it is not going to end there. His upbringing will be clean-forgotten. His entire being was very much caught up in the moment, so much that the mindful part of him was nowhere to be found. He was functioning purely based on adrenaline and maybe, hormones too. It frightened him.

As much as he was reluctant to let her break the kiss, he was thankful. Shiho was not 'any other girls'. She was something else, something more. He couldn't put a finger on what these feelings were exactly but he sure didn't want to let it go. Something tells him that if he let it slipped through his fingers, he will never have it again.

The emotion he felt when he found out that she has returned to Frigore's team, bubbled in his chest. Although he had no idea why she did it, he thinks he was the reason. He didn't want her to leave again. It doesn't matter whether she leave ZAFT or return to Frigore's team. At the end of the day, she will no longer be in his team, and once again, she will be out of his reach. He doesn't want to experience that paralyzing sense of lost, and the horrible mix of longing, reminiscence, and bewilderment again.

Then it struck him. He wanted Shiho to remain by his side. However, he has no idea why. That was the reason behind his struggle, which started the moment she asked that question. _"Why did you do that?"_

Her purple orbs were shining with anticipation. She was looking for an answer. No, she was expecting a certain answer from him. An answer he didn't have, for now. Damn, he felt like a major jackass. Of course, she would want to know why he did it. Anyone in her shoes would. Why the hell would her boss kiss her out of the blue? Bloody hell, he would be stupefied too.

He was lucky Shiho did not slap him but told him to get out instead. Just why the hell did he kissed her for?! The strangest thing was it felt right. The lack of regret and remorse scared him. A frustrated sigh slipped as he stabbed a hand into his hair. "I don't know, Housenka. I really don't." He said quietly, almost like a whisper.

That was also why he felt anxious. He crossed the professional boundary and dragged the unsuspecting Shiho along with him. Although she started it by revealing an impending resignation and putting distance between the both of them, he was seriously out of the line. No excuse. He didn't know how to face her later. He had ruined whatever friendly or more-than-colleagues dynamics between them.

Now that he thinks about it, he hadn't done anything like this to her before and she was already holding him at arm's length. It could only mean one thing now. She is likely to redraw the professional boundary and push the line further after what had happened. However, he hopes she wouldn't do that.

 _Very funny, Joule. One minute you were pressing her whether the both of you are friends. The next minute, you didn't want to her to leave. Then, you kissed her for unknown reasons. Now, you are praying she doesn't draw the line with you. You are one messed up human being._

The little voice in his head mocked and he couldn't agree more. He was in a fix and a huge mess.

 _What if she pretends it didn't happen at all?_ Another voice sounded. His heart fell. _Will she really do that?_ He hoped not.

 _You couldn't even answer her question, Joule. Don't be unreasonable. Just what the hell do you want?!_ The initial voice scolded. He sighed in defeat. If it comes to that, he will respect her decision even though it was with much reluctance. He wasn't being a gentleman or respectful towards her earlier.

He quickly took out his mobile phone from his pocket and typed a message. _'I'm in deep shit. It involves Shiho.'_

Three seconds after he sent the message, his phone rang. It was Dearka, "best friend of Yzak Joule to the rescue."

"I need help here." He spoke into the phone, with one of his hands over his mouth to prevent Shiho from picking up. She has a sharp sense of hearing.

"It better be good, pal. I'm driving and you know how I hate taking calls via the earpiece-microphone thing." He immediately replied, sounding a tad irritated. Yes, that tanned blonde prefers to hold the phone to his ear during calls. He is old-school like that.

Just as the platinum blonde was about to speak, his friend continued. "I'm looking forward to hear that you and Shiho are giving the party a miss because things between both of you got out of hand in a good way. And now, you need my advice on how you are going to confess your feelings to Shiho after she wakes up."

Yzak took a couple of seconds to register what the tanned blonde had blabbered about. Then it struck him. _Dearka, you sick kid. Is there anything else is in your head other than Miriallia and sex?!_

"Oh! And I hope you didn't wear her out. I presume she was a virgin. To be honest, that was kind of fast. All that had happened within an hour, from the time I called you earlier." He added happily.

That was it; his best friend's imaginative ways were getting overboard. "What the fuxk?! We didn't, ok? Is that all you can think about?"

After a moment of silence, the tanned blonde shot back. "Then what's the deep shit you are in? Your text message said it involves Shiho." He sounded disappointed and confused.

"Long story short. I kissed her and she asked me why I did that. I don't know how to answer her and she told me to get out so she can dress up for the party." Yzak briefly described. He unknowingly stood up and started pacing up and down. The hand over his mouth was now jabbed into his silver locks in frustration. God, he felt so hopeless! He was lost, frustrated and anxious.

"Did she kissed you back? Give me some details here." Dearka asked.

"Does it matter? Why are you even asking me this?! I swear, Dearka, if you are using this for your entertainment-" His voice got louder with each word, so was his temper.

"Chill, buddy. It's important, just answer my question." Dearka ordered, half-laughing at his friend. That dense man finally made a move on Shiho. Like FINALLY! He kissed her. What a move, a big one too! His best friend is full of surprises.

"She was shocked at first but she did respond." He clipped. Dearka better give him some pretty good advice here and shut his mouth. If this gets out, he has the means to handle it. From what had happened during dinner with Jordan and Chloe Hahnenfuss, Shiho won't be able to. Unless the Hahnenfuss family intervene, she was on her own and will have to go under radar for a while. That part worries him. She was innocent, he started it. He was the one who grabbed her.

His friend's sudden burst of laughter snapped him back to reality. "Respond as in she kissed you back? She didn't push you away right?"

Yzak let out a frustrated sigh. _Get on with the advice already!_ "It went on for a short while before she broke away. She didn't push me away."

"Awesome, but you, my friend, are the world's biggest jerk." His friend rejoiced for a second before the tone changed into a mild chiding.

The platinum blonde's blood boil immediately. "What the f-"

Dearka quickly cut him off. "Uh-uh. Before you breathe fire at me, let me ask one more question. Did she do anything to you before she told you to get out? I need details, bro. You are not giving me any."

"Like I've said, she asked me why I kissed her. She went silent for a couple of seconds, looked at me, and asked that question. Goodness, Dearka! You think I don't know I was being an ass? I am fully aware of it but I don't know what I should do or say to her! That is why we are having this conversation. You are supposed to be the guru here. Other than Brenda, you know I don't bother with serious relationships."

The tanned blonde snorted and a dry laugh slipped. "Please, the one you had with Brenda. Hah! The equation was wrong to begin with. It was an politically-driven arranged marriage. Thank God you called it off before her lack of logical reasoning rubs off on you. I swear her brain is wired differently from any human being in this universe."

Yzak shook his head absently, he didn't want to talk about it. He has no idea how couples in arranged marriage, especially political one, keep it going. He sure as hell, doesn't want to find out. Ever. He will fall in love and get married. Otherwise, he shall remain single. No arranged marriage, ever again.

Back then, he was too young to be married but settled for being engaged. He made an effort to work it out by getting to know Brenda – as per his parents' request. It was tough at the beginning because he have to constantly remind himself to be less caustic, cut the dry humour, and slipped into the facade of being well-mannered son of the highly-respected Ezalia and Isaac Joule. Slowly, he liked her enough to go through the dates and do 'couple stuffs' without lamenting. However, everything changed when the war broke out and he enrolled into ZAFT Military Academy. In the end, he called off the engagement and the arranged marriage was not happening. Case close. "Back to the topic, Dearka."

"Do you know how lucky you are? Shiho is an angel, you know. She could have slapped you for doing that. Miriallia _hi-five_ my face when I did that. OUCH!" It sounded as if someone hit his arm. "Ok, my bad. I grabbed her for a kiss the moment she opens the door. And that was a month we broke up, you know, not seeing each other." He quickly added.

The platinum blonde stopped pacing immediately as realisation struck him. There is only one person who is likely to be with him at this moment. "Oh my god. Is Miriallia with you now? Like, in your car and she is listening in?!"

"Hi Yzak!" A feminine voice hesitantly greeted from the other side. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but Dearka was too annoyed with the earpiece so he unplugged it and put you on speaker. Sorry."

"Do me a favour and don't let this get out? And hi." Yzak replied awkwardly.

A short chuckled sounded from the woman. "It's safe with me. Mind if I give my thoughts?"

"Okay." He replied politely. No point in being curt to his best friend's girl. He needed all the help he can get.

"I don't know what happened before you did that but you crossed the line. You also invaded her personal space. You should apologise to her. Because you didn't spare a thought about her feelings back there. Plus, you don't want to give her an impression that you can simply budge in and do as you please, do you? You may be her commanding officer at work but you are on equal grounds now that both of you are off-duty." Miriallia reasoned, and the little voice in his head spoke up immediately.

 _Well done, Joule. That was exactly what you did. You went into her room and enter her bathroom while she was dressing up. You did as you pleased._

Taking in the moment of silence, the Natural's gasp caught his attention. "Oh my god. You literally did that, didn't you?"

Yzak contemplated for a second if he should reveal any more information but decided to go with it. Miriallia is a woman. She will be able to give him insights on how Shiho felt about it, and perhaps advise what he can do as remedy. "We have a bit of disagreement earlier. I got worked up when she drew the line with me."

He can hear Dearka laughed at the background and immediately reacted. "What's so funny?"

"She drew the line with you?" Amusement still evident in his best friend's voice. He was fishing for details again.

Yzak sighed, wondering if all these details matters in helping him face the brunette. "She said that my personal affairs is none of her concern. She emphasized that I'm her boss and she is just my subordinate. She found out my mother was trying to match make me with Chloe." _Her half-sister._ He left that part out intentionally. If Shiho wants to make that titbit of information known, she will see to it herself.

Miriallia sighed at the end of the phone. "I think you should apologise her. Don't expect her to forgive you straightaway though."

He nodded to himself but started pacing again. Something felt lacking still. "Shouldn't I be saying more? Saying sorry and leaving it as that doesn't sound ... I don't know, enough?"

The Natural contemplated for a couple of seconds before replying. "What else do you want to add? You said she asked why you kiss her and you couldn't answer her. Do you have the answer to that question now?"

The platinum blonde gritted his teeth in frustration. _That question again! Why did she have to ask that question?!_ Ok, he take that back. Why the hell did he not have the answer?! If he was able to answer her, he wouldn't be talking to Miriallia and Dearka now! And put up with their interrogation! Then again, why did he have to kiss her? Why does her leaving his side affects him so much? Just what the hell is wrong with him?! Good God! He is so fuxked up!

"No. I don't know why I did it. So there is no way I am able to answer her question." He replied. And then, he lost it.

"I'm not going to say that it is a mistake because it wasn't. It didn't felt like it was." He continued, feeling the need to explain himself, unaware that his volume was getting higher as he went on. In sync with his anger, at himself. "Bloody hell, I have been wanting to kiss her ever since I stepped in. I don't know what is wrong with me. It all started back then when she saw how shaken I was and stayed. I don't know why it happens, where it came from or how it got worse with every single day. It just creeps up to me and bugs me no end. Today was worse than any other day. I know I was out of line. I'm apologising because I didn't give her a chance to say no but I am not sorry for kissing her. I didn't regret it - "

"Yzak?" A familiar voice sounded and he froze. His entire being went still. His back rigid and his foot felt rooted to the ground. All because the voice belongs to Shiho. A quick recall on what he has spoken to the couple – he was so worked up and had totally forgotten about his volume. Now that he thinks about it, his ears were ringing slightly from it.

 _Oh god..._ There is no way she did not hear what he had said.

His ears picked up the sound of her feet tapping on the floor. It grew louder and closer. No doubt she was walking towards him. What is he going to do? One word now. _Shit._

He jumped a little as one of her cold hands touched his. Gently tugging his mobile phone out of his gasp, she ended the call and placed it on the coffee table beside them.

With a few more steps, she appeared in front of him. Her lilac orbs was no longer dulled with disappointment. A hint of warmth swirled in them. A small smile graced her pouty lips, which was stained in a natural-shade of coral. It was not the usual bright smile she gave when he shows up for their discussions and private meetings on classified projects. Neither was it the tight smile she secretly gave him during formal meetings. How should he put it? She was not as upset as before but there was something about the smile that implied that she was... guarded. Okay, he can't find the right words but one thing was for sure. He was the cause of it.

"You don't have to apologise for what happened earlier." She finally spoke. The small smile was half-way to becoming the polite smile she had during his earlier attempts to find out more about her trip to Japan. Nonetheless, the smile and her words made him felt worse. He would prefer her to yell at him or ignore him out of anger.

His shoulders slumped under the invisible weight of being a jerk. "No, I have to. I didn't spare a thought for your feelings..." He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry... I-I shouldn't have." He said softly, quickly looking away. He never felt so bad before and nervous about how her reaction is going to be.

Silence stretched for a couple of seconds before he felt her cold hands – one on each of his face, gently making him look at her once more. She was wearing a frown and he froze immediately. _What did he do wrong now?_

"You shouldn't have kissed me without me giving a sign or you shouldn't have kissed me at all?" She asked quietly. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it but her voice shook a little towards the end.

He sighed in defeat and exasperation, "please, Shiho. Don't make this any more awkward than it already is."

The frown etched on her face became deeper. It almost evolved into an expression of annoyance. "Answer me, Yzak. You said that you didn't regret it. So what is it that you shouldn't have?" She snapped.

He pursed his lips as he returned her frown. At the corner of her sight, his hands were clenched until the knuckles were white. She waited but no words came. She didn't know whether it was his pride or as Dearka has mentioned - he was that hopeless when it comes to girls and relationships. It seemed like she has no choice but to push his button, "I thought I've heard wrongly when you said to Miriallia and Dearka that you didn't regret kissing me. That it didn't felt like a mistake... so it was a lie. You regretted kissing me. You liar."

Just as she turned around to walk away, an arm wrapped around her shoulders while another circled her waist. She was pulled backwards against a solid wall of flesh separated by cotton and denim. She shuddered as warm breath tickled her ear.

"I don't regret it, Housenka. That is the problem. I don't and it shouldn't be like this. It doesn't feel wrong. I shouldn't be feeling this way." Him speaking softly into her ear reignited the fire that made her want to kiss him all over again.

"I'm sorry, Shiho. I really am... for not sparing a thought for your feelings and giving you a chance to say no." He said softly into her ears. She almost shudder at his tone. He had never spoken in such a tone before. Not when she comforted him after the firing of Requiem. It was different from speaking in low volume. Gentle was a better word to describe it. Yet, there was something more lacing his words. Something she couldn't put a finger on it but it resembles the sensation of giant sheet of silk caressing her entire being. Its lightness and the way it wraps around the wearer and warms to body temperature like a second skin, giving the feeling of warmth and cosy. She wanted to turn around and hug him, telling him that it was alright. It was good enough, and that she forgave him.

"I just can't come up with the answer you are looking for but it wasn't to trick you into staying..." He continued, with voice wavering at the end.

When she didn't respond, he tightened his arms around her and gave a little squeeze. His lips brushed against the upper edge of her left ear, unknowingly causing boiling hot blood to rush to the spot which he is now playfully nipping. She immediately closed her eyes and brought her shaky hands to latch onto his. She wasn't exactly standing right now. She was leaning against him. If he take a step back, she would fall because her legs are no different from wobbly jellies.

"Tell me what I should do now. Whatever dynamic, that good thing we had, between us is gone, and I ruined it. I don't know what I should do to get it back."

Her heart ached upon hearing those words he said into her ear, in a low husky voice – almost like a whisper. Desperation hung heavy at his every word. He sounded so lost, helpless and defeated. Before she could rein it in, her heartfelt response slipped past her lips. "It will never be gone, Yzak..."

She swallowed as the truth dawned upon on her. No matter how hard she try to let go of her feelings for him, it was never going to happen. He will always have a way to thwart her efforts and make her fell deeper. Whatever she feels for him has become more than a harmless admiration (in the beginning), which later morphed into a stupid infatuation. Now, she doesn't know what it is anymore. All she knew was her heart has long decided that she will go with whatever he ask of her. Just a few words from him and this sweet contact, the long-drawn battle with herself was lost. There was no need to resist and bash herself over it. This is what her heart desires. Even if it means signing her death warrant, watching him falls in love with another woman and marries that lucky girl.

She felt his arms around her loosened and gently caressing her arms as they slid up to her shoulders. With a gentle nudge, he got her to turn around but her eyes remained closed. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She was too afraid to know his response to her words.

"Shiho..."

He was close to her, awfully close. She could feel the tingling of his breath brushing against her cheeks. He placed his hand on the small of her back, while the other hand tilted her chin upwards. His simple touch sent sparks up her spine. She shuddered.

"Look at me... please?" He asked softly, plea lacing his words. She reluctantly opened her eyes only to find his beautiful blue eyes gazing into hers.

"What was that about?"

She took small quivering breaths, before she looked away. A defeated sigh left her lips. She gave up. There was no point in fighting it. It seems the more she resist, the more he presses on, and her feelings grow. This is only time she couldn't find it in her to stand up to him. She was drowning and there was no way of getting out. Might as well let the choppy waves carry her along.

"Until the day you decided that you don't need this synergy anymore... and that you don't need me anymore, it will never be gone. It will never go away. Unless you want me to, I will never go away." She said, with a shaky voice that almost sounded like a whisper.

Silence stretched for several seconds, which felt like years. Just when she was about to open her eyes to see the shock in his blue orbs, his warm fingers left her chin and her back; slowly worked their way up, leaving a trail of fire.

Relief washed over him as he released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He finally have her word that she wasn't going anywhere. However, he doesn't get why she would think that he will ever want her to leave. It was something he cannot comprehend. Why would he do such a thing? Why would he want her to be gone? He will never do that to her. He will never want that to happen. Never again is he going through those miserable days without her by his side. Worst scenario, he did rather Dearka leave, than her.

He cradled her face and tilted it so he can gaze into those lilac orbs that are now shut tight. Her expression was a confusing mix of tenderness and defeat. The alien emotion, which warmed his entire being and filled him with the burning need to hold and kiss the woman in front of him, was back. It returned with vengeance. If she is going to 'hi-five' his face, so be it. As he had unintentionally admitted to Miriallia and Dearka, he wanted to kiss her the moment he stepped into her apartment. After their first encounter in his office, he became curious about her. That curiosity grew into an insatiable itch. He often found himself wondering how it feels to run his hands through her pin-straight hair, how she manage keep the purple ribbon of her low ponytail from slipping, and many others. Now this insatiable itch has become a burning need.

His thumbs gently caressing her cheeks, silently urging her to open her eyes, which she did.

Her pale purple eyes were glowing with a strange emotion. It felt as if she was looking at him in a whole new perspective. Something which he doesn't want, correction, dare to find out. However, one thing was for sure.

"It won't happen. That day will never come." He said softly, gazing deep into her eyes. The need to see those pale amethyst orb twinkle with joy was stronger than ever.

The brunette felt her heart stopped beating a second when those words left his lips. Yzak has never spoken in such manner before. It felt... tender, in a loving way. Was she dreaming? If she was, she never want to wake up.

He felt her cold hands over his warmer one on her right cheek. Her eyes closed as she kept his hand in place. Then it struck him, she was leaning into his touch. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the brunette relishing his touch. A wave of indescribable tenderness and warmth washed over him, while the foreign emotion enveloped his heart.

Good God, he has never felt this way before. Kissing her earlier was like waking up from a long slumber, his senses were refreshed and very much sensitive to every touch. Sensations, he had never experienced, hammered deep into his heart. Holding her in his arms, and seeing her leaning to his touch was like experiencing a gentle breeze – something small, soothing, and yet, you wanted more.

Before he registered what he was doing, he pressed his lips lightly against her forehead. She let out a breathy sigh.

That sound again. That sound he wanted to hear badly since their first kiss. That sound which set him ablaze with the maddening need to be close to her, to be touch her. That sound which make him want to step further into the forbidden boundary drawn up by Shiho.

His lips slid downwards and peppered these little gestures of affection on her nose and cheeks. Much to his surprise, a stifled giggle came from the brunette. Who would have thought the stoic Major Hahnenfuss is easily tickled? He chuckled to himself. He made the mental note for later as he finally reach her soft, petal-smooth pouts. He brushed his lips gently across hers, a sweet prelude of what was about to come.

He teased the corner of her mouth gently with light fleeting kisses and was rewarded with hitches in breath, stifled giggles and purr-like whimpers. All that were encouraging, fanning the fire in him bigger.

Unknown to him, his butterfly kisses were making blood rush to her head, causing her to feel light-headed. While her heart was all warm and fuzzy, chill ran up and down her spine for countless number of time. He is the only one capable of making her feel this way. Only him. Yzak Joule, known for his fiery temper and snide remarks, is capable of affectionate gestures. That tiny bit of knowledge makes her smile.

She brought her hands to his unyielding chest, only to realise he was as heated as she was. Her hands continued with their ascent. She doesn't know why but she like to touch his collarbones. Her slender fingers brushed their length in an unhurried fashion, enjoying the feeling of his smooth hot skin under her cooler fingertips. She felt the rumble of an almost inaudible moan.

Something in her snapped at that husky, very sexy sound.

She immediately ran her fingertips through his hair, and pulled him in. She didn't know what was holding him back but she want that toe-curling assault on her lips, now. Right now.

She could feel him smile through the kiss and suddenly, all the sweetness was gone. His hands slid down to her waist and roughly pressed her against him. He began kissing her, hard. It felt as if he was trying to convince her not to leave go – reminding her of the desperation in his words from earlier.

She jumped as she felt him glide his tongue against her lower lip. Unsure, she parted her lips beneath his, and that was when the fire consuming both of them from within exploded into an inferno.

His tongue slid against hers, and a muffled squeak escaped from her, bringing whatever the fire in him to a fever pitch. He brought a hand up to tilt her head to the side and deepened the kiss. His hand then slid down a little, pressing against her shoulder blades, pressing her even closer to him before they moved up along her shoulders, her neck, and into her hair. He toyed with the ends before tangling his fingers in the strands again. All these while his mouth taking complete possession of hers.

Shiho soon found herself straining up towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms slipped downwards again, around her waist, pulling her against him for the umpteenth time. Their lips moved together. His mouth explored hers ravenously, like he was searching for something—she didn't know what, but she was more than happy to give it. She shyly traced his hot invading flesh with her tongue and was rewarded a low groan of pleasure from him.

Just when she thought she was slowly but surely getting addicted to his sweet assault on her lips, he sent her over the edge again. While he took his time to explore her mouth, leading her through a slow dance filled with sensual strokes and occasional thrusts, his arms tightened around her, bringing her soft front fully pressed against his firm chest. She whimpered at that mind-numbing friction, coupled with pure pleasure of exploring his mouth. It was too much for her to handle.

She didn't know how it happened but she was now laying on the sofa. As she felt the soft cushions against her back. Another realisation hit her, he was on top of her. No longer holding her to him, he lightly pressed against her, making her sink a little deeper into the cushions. She whimpered again. This time, it tangled with a drawn-out moan of pleasure. His mind is too foggy to think straight, but caught the sound loud and clear. A sultry version of the soft mewing sounds made by kittens. Then again, it didn't matter. He liked it and craved for more. What scares him was knowing that he will never get tired of it.

He shuddered as her hands drifted down the entire length of his back. Fingers linger along the back of his shoulders and took their own sweet time to explore his upper back. How these harmless, feather-like touches affected him was a big surprise. Something that has never happen before. While he was no stranger to sexual relationships and affectionate gestures, he was always in control, and aware of his actions and surroundings.

Right now, he can't say the same. He was losing it. Her sexy little whimpers, dainty pants for air, and gentle caress knocked the breath out of him. All that became an intoxicating mix, reducing his brain into a useless mush. The mindful part of him was nowhere to be found.

If she keeps this up...

He let out a heated groan in between kisses. She was doing it again. Her fingers were tracing his shoulder blades and the rest of his upper back at random, as if she was feeling for something. She was patting, touching and gently pressing her hands against his sweater. Damn! He had a sweater on and her touch was already pushing his limit. He can't imagine what it will feel like touching her skin to skin. He may just go up in flame and completely lose himself in her.

Shit. In her?

 _No, no, no. You aren't Dearka and this is Shiho you are talking about!_

That's right. He have to pry himself away from her before he give in to the consuming need. He wanted to feel her cool hands touching him directly on the skin, like how a man stranded on desert craved for water. The sheer intensity frightens him. The thought of removing his sweater and t-shirt was dangerously tempting. Hell, he would rip the blouse off her the moment he goes topless. The memory of her perky, rosy mounts under the drenched white top from earlier flashed in his mind. Good God! He can't take it anymore!

He abruptly broke the kiss and retreat enough to look into her eyes. Although her lilac orbs widened slightly with surprise, they were clouded with desire. "Hmm?" She half-moaned a questioning noise while eye lids hung heavy, threatening to cut off her dreamy purple eyes from his sight.

Her hands glided back to his shoulders while her fingers lazily traced his collarbones again. He shut his eyes tight and hung his head low. He groaned huskily. The sensation of her cold digits ghosting along his heated skin made him regret breaking the kiss.

"Are you alright?" She finally spoke, her voice light and breathy from the hot escapade earlier. She brought one of her hands to a side of his face and cradled it, her thumb gently caressing his cheek. Her eyes were glowing with unspoken affection, as she smiled at him tenderly.

His hand covered hers and held it there for a little longer. Closing his eyes, he savoured the feeling of her smaller hands under his bigger and much warmer one. He sighed at the feeling of contentment. He could get used to this. It was a simple touch and yet, it made him feel complete. He gently removed her hands from his face and brought it to his lips. Pressing a kiss to every finger and finally, the centre of her palm.

"I hope I didn't scare you..." he said quietly into her hand while gazing into her eyes.

She smiled again and shook her head.

"Am I crushing you?" He asked, voice gruff from earlier. He was still catching his breath! He wondered what it will be like if he had not pull back and everything escalated from there.

 _It will definitely be one very hot sex._

He is likely to go at it until he or Shiho was entirely spent, flat-out exhausted. The feel of Shiho's soft and sweaty body against his, her long toned legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her back arched and hips moving in sync with his to meet each thrust, will probably be seared so deep into his mind and body that he may never recover from it.

He went rigid at that sudden thought. _No, no, no! None of that, Yzak Joule! Decent thoughts!_

"Nope." She replied, but her cheeks were turning red. She squirmed a little and was looking to the left and right while her fingers fidgeted.

He was about to ask her when she looked at him. Cheeks were impossibly red as she said meekly. "A-are you comfortable like this? D-does it hurts?"

He frowned at her question for a second before she squirmed again and it dawned upon him. _Oh no. Shit._ How he wish that he was on the ground now and it opens up to swallow him.

She was referring to a certain male anatomy of his, which was, well, _very much awake._ Now that he recalls, he had the raging hard-on since the moment he held her to him, before her promise, before he started kissing her. He doesn't consider his 'there' small. Neither was it exceptionally large but taking in their current position, him on top of her, she must have felt it. No wonder she was squirming earlier.

He shifted a little. _Yeap, it was jabbing her alright._ Oh god, he was going to die of embarrassment.

"It doesn't but ... this must be so awkward for you." He said, looking into her purple eyes for any kind of indication.

She chewed her lips for a moment before a shy smile appeared, "this is a first..."

His jaw dropped, "you mean... you have never been with a guy? Like this?" he asked, with his index finger pointing back and forth, referring to what had happened moments ago. He then recalled the incident in the cafeteria earlier and what Lacus revealed about the brunette. She never had a boyfriend.

"What happened earlier, that was your first kiss?!" He blurted out in shock.

The blush staining her cheeks turned redder and she nodded. "Didn't you notice how terrible I was...?"

He blinked a couple of times, bewilderment was written all over his face. "Were you? At what?"

She looked at him in disbelief before looking away. "All that, you know, what we did. The kissing and touching... making out." Her voice grew softer with each words. By the time she was done, she sounded like a mouse. She chewed on her lips again, and he realised it became another thing about her he found adorable. A turn-on too. He wanted to kiss her all over again. And he did. He kissed her forehead, surprising himself and her.

She directed her gaze back at him, purple eyes widened in a mix of surprise and puzzlement. "Yzak..."

"I don't think that can be considered as making out... and you weren't terrible. I like it-" He froze as his words sank in.

 _HOLY SHIT. WHAT THE FUXK DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU DUMB ASS!_ That little voice was right.

"You don't have to make me feel better." Her almost flat tone snapped him back to reality. Her warm purple eyes are turning cold by the seconds. Oh no, this is not a good sign. She was upset with him.

"No, I-" His attempt to correct her was cut off as she roughly shoved him backwards. _Wow, this woman has quite a bit of strength._ Probably because she is annoyed. Thank God for his quick reflexes or he will be on the floor now.

With him off her, she quickly sat up. By then, her lilac orbs became dull and she was giving him that steely stare. "Look, Yzak-"

Sigh, he really hate it when Shiho has that look and goes Ice Queen on him.

He gripped her shoulder and gave a light squeeze to silence her, for now. "I mean it, Housenka! Every single word. I know it sounds absurd to you. This is your first kiss – how can that not be terrible? I get it but it wasn't, ok? Because I like it. Damn it! If I could, I will kiss you again. You don't have the slightest idea on the thoughts and images flashing in my head earlier."

Double sigh. This is what happens when he talks while being irritated. He speaks his mind, literally. This is one of the many effects Shiho has on him. It happens every time she is with him. She makes him say things he doesn't say to most people. Things he kept to himself because it was unnecessary for others to know, and were purely his views. Most of the time, it was too dry or caustic for people to accept or comprehend. Except for Shiho. She often finds them amusing – she will either burst into laughter or add on to it, making him laugh with her.

"No, I don't. Care to share?" Her voice carried a hint of challenge in them. And she raised an eyebrow at him. His hands clenched into tight fists immediately. This Shiho now is worse than the Ice Queen. This Shiho pushes his button. She is playing with fire.

"Not sharing? Just as I thought, I was that bad. Yzak, I did rather you be honest with me-"

In a flash, Yzak pinned her down on the sofa and quickly held both her hands above her head. He lowered himself on to her, brought his face a mere breath away from her. His hands slid down her arms, and fingers sneakily brushed the side of her breast as they slid past and settled on her hips. One hand wrapped around her waist while the other moved to the small of her back.

With a quick jerk, he arched her back upwards. Her hips pressed against his. Flames licked her cheeks as she felt his engorged length. Yzak is... big. Okay, she has zero experience or exposure to guys in this way but there is no way his will be considered as small. No way. Not by a long shot.

Realisation hit her. He had settled himself between her legs and had them wrapped around his waist. All that happened a couple of seconds ago.

His hot breath at her ear brought her back to reality. "The clothes are off. I was pounding into you. Hard and deep. Just so you know, you weren't falling behind. You met me at every stroke." He whispered, brushing his lips along the shell of her ear and began to nip the edge playfully. _Oh God, her sexy little whimpers!_

"Remember when I said what we did wasn't making out?" He said huskily, in between open and wet kisses he started planting along her neck. She moaned in response. She couldn't feel her limbs. How can mere kisses do this to her?

"Before we were going at it like wild bunnies, I was dying to remove my sweater and top. Then, yours will follow. I wanted to see those rosy peaks, Shiho. I wanted to feel them in my hands. I wanted to taste them. I still do. And that is making out." His voice took a low and seductive turn with every word.

His fingers lazily ran along the curve of her breasts. It felt like a jolt of electricity ran through her. "Ahhh!" She called out at the pleasure that crashed down on her. She arched her back at the sudden sensation and immediately shuddered at the sweet pressure from having his boner jabbing her.

"Shiho..." The platinum blonde moaned through gritted teeth, enjoying the rush of pleasure from the bucking of her hips against his.

 _So responsive..._

Someone save him. What has he gotten himself into? This woman really knows how to push his buttons. All of it.

 **END**

* * *

I have a feeling that I might receive a notice to change the rating to M, or a notice that someone has complaint about the inappropriate content for a T-rated story. As long as you guys like it and are going to stick around until the end, regardless of the (possible) change in rating, I'm good :)

I hope you like this. Take this as my way of saying thank you for all the encouragements you lovely people have given me. The PMs and reviews.

As mentioned, Chapter 4 is going to be long... I hope to upload the remaining part latest by mid February. However, I have to let you know that you are not going to like what is coming but it is necessary. You may want to consider this as my way of saying sorry in advance for what is going to happen to Shiho in Part 2.

Not to worry, I'm not going to kill her. Yzak and Shiho going to be together (alive & well) in the end, I promise!

Keep the messages and reviews coming in, I love to hear from you! Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 4 (Part 2)

Sorry about the delay guys. I know I promised an update in Feb and it had been 6 months since. I was working my ass off for a promotion, which I didn't get. The crazy amount of effort I've put in, it affected my health. I fell sick frequently. With all that disappointment and bad health, I was at a bad place. However, writing this fanfiction made me feel better.

I wrote bits and pieces of this fanfiction to distract myself. This update - I managed to pieced them together. The rest will be for future chapters. It accompanied me when I was on the bed and feeling really sick and upset.

But, as expected of disrupted writing, it was in a mess. I need time to clean it up. I need time to recover and nurse my health back. I needed to look for a new job, where my creative efforts will be appreciated and open doors for career progression (I'm from advertising and promotions line, by the way). Yes, it took me 6 months to get back up, to be back here again.

I hope you will enjoy this update. You guys (reviews, messages & subscription) are the one and only reason behind this update.

See you all at the end later... response to you lovely reviewers will be at the end of this update! it's good to be back *hugs*

DISCLAIMER: The story is mine and characters I've created to facilitate the story-telling are mine too but I do not own Gundam SEED & Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

 **New Romance: Chapter 4 (Part 2)**

 _Yeap, still asleep._

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he wondered how long she was going to keep up with the act. The 'asleep' brunette seated beside him in the car.

Sure, she leaned her head to side, against the seat belt. However, he found her asleep in DEEP ARMS' cockpit too many times to know that she was faking it. Simply because she tends to murmur and make incoherent noises in her sleep. Now, she is dead quiet and still.

Every time he found her in there, the main screen was always on, showing the programme behind the battery consumption and cooling system. She will be asleep on the pilot seat with her head lolled to the side in an awkward angle. Her arms will be folded across her chest. No doubt she was thinking hard about the coding before she nodded off, eventually falling asleep.

There are times he found her breaking out in cold sweat and made frightened little noises. Brushing it off as stress or nightmares, he will always gently nudge her awake.

He quickly returned his attention to the road in front of him as he turned in to join the long line of cars waiting for the valet.

Inwardly sighing, he knew what happened earlier was going to cause serious awkwardness between the two of them. He started this whole mess by kissing her, and again. He can't blame her for doing this. It was her way of handling the impending awkwardness.

Then again, it spelled trouble - to have a straight talking person like her, who always face the problem head-on, behaving in this manner. First, the awkwardness was going to be ten folds worse. Second, there was a high possibility that she is going to brush it off as a mistake or pretend it didn't happened. The thought of it hurts, a lot. Don't ask him why he felt this way. It just did.

If it wasn't for Lacus' phone call earlier...

 ** _(Flashback)_**

"Ahhh!" She called out suddenly.

Her breathless yelp should have frightened him. It should have brought him to his senses, the girl under him was his subordinate. However, it didn't. In fact, it fanned the fire in him bigger. The desire to kiss her neck, shoulder, chest, and to leave marks along the way was almost animalistic.

He had never expected her to react like this, at such a light touch. Her hips bucked against his boner, and his mind went blank instantly. Nothing else matters right now, except for the brunette writhing in pleasure under him, unknowingly stroking him, pushing him closer to the edge.

"Shiho..."

Red staining her cheeks, purple eyes glazed with desire and something else, looking into his. All that while her fingers ran down his abs, tracing them through his cotton tee. As her roaming fingers neared the hem of the top, he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to feel her skin on his.

He grabbed her wrist, guiding her hand under his tee, and pressed it against his stomach. He shuddered at the sensation. The coldness of her hands. A jolt of tingling chill down his spine, while he felt the fire consuming him grew bigger. He was growing warmer by the second. All this from a mere touch of skin. Unbelievable.

He leaned in to kiss her again. A rough sounding moan caught in his throat at the sweet contact with her swollen pout.

She whimpered and returned the kiss with a newfound fervour. One hand slid its way to his neck, bringing him closer. Her other hand beneath his tee took the opportunity to explore every raise and dents defining his abs.

 _Oh god..._ Feeling it yet unable to see, while her lips locked with his for complete domination make this whole escapade a lot more erotic. She slipped the other hand under his tee too.

His ears caught a soft drawn out whimper slipped from her lips, in between the heated tangle. Both of her hands slid away from his perfect abs and run along his sides. Gliding their way up his back, she unknowingly pressed him closer to her, chest to chest, and causing his tee to ride upwards.

Just as her hand ghosted past his shoulder blades and her fingers digged into the back of his neck where it meets his shoulders, he pulled back suddenly.

With quick work of his hands, he removed the sweater and tee.

She was about to take a good look at his bare chest when he came leaning towards her and returned to frying her nerves. A guttural moan filled the room the moment his lips slammed over hers in a heated caress.

She swear if the 'scramble' alarm in Voltaire went off, nothing in her will register it. Simply because her conscious mind had melted away. All her senses locked on to the out-of-this-world pleasure the man was giving her. A hand tangled in her hair while the other explored her figure, sliding lazily down side of her breast to her waist, while ravishing her with his tongue. Strokes mimicking the likes of the intimate sexual act, making the heat tingling her cheeks burn while her heart slamming against her ribs.

His hand untangled itself from her hair. Suddenly, he had both of his hands wrapped firmly around her. She was amazed by how feverish his skin was and how she was warming up from that. She can never become this warm on her own. Only with him, only in his arms. Her thoughts disappeared when he broke the scorching kiss to press hurried ones right below her ear and down her neck.

"Yzak..." She whined in pleasure. There was no way she could hold it back. She ran a hand through his soft platinum locks, while the other dig deeper into his shoulder blade. Pressing him closer and holding him there. Whatever he was doing felt too good. He can do this all night, if he wants. They can give the party miss and she won't feel guilty about it.

She felt one of his hand unwrapped itself from her waist. Taking its own sweet time, the long warm digits smoothed over her exposed stomach before they slid higher under her blouse to stop below her hidden rosy peaks. His long warm digits ghosted over one of them, movement was fluid and graceful, reminding her of silk flowing along the surface while being pulled from one end. His thumb gently pressed and dragged itself along the underside of the swell, as if familiarising the curve of a trail.

A jolt of electrifying sensation ran through her. Chills shot down her spine, while heated blood raced to her chest and up to her neck and cheeks. Her skin began to tingle, while her core started to throb, a new unfamiliar sensation pooled there.

As the sensory overload slammed down on her, she arched her back, unknowingly delivering her luscious mound into his hand. When she felt his hand closed on one of her breasts in a gentle squeeze, her heart almost stopped. Air knocked out of her. She swore she could have black out for a split second. These were all too much to handle.

Unknown to her, her half-gasp with a whimper stuck in her throat was a new addition to his growing list of things he liked about her. The other was her 'twins'. It was just as he had expected, firm yet soft. He didn't need to see it to know those luscious swells were not big by any standards but they fit his hand just right. The need to remove her blouse hit a new high when he felt its perky end, bagging for attention.

Sliding his fingers away and out of the blouse, he ran his fingers lazily along the neckline towards the thin strap. He fought the temptation to remove the blouse without her consent.

"I want to see them, Housenka..." He whispered into her ear, while tracing the edges with his lips. "badly..." He added huskily. He had to ask, recalling she had never been with a guy like this. Even though it was killing him. The tightness he felt down south wasn't helping either.

*RINGGGGGGG*

He froze when the sound of his mobile phone ringing.

*RINGGGGGGG*

 _You've got to be kidding me._

"I-I think it's your phone." She said shakily. Her cloudy eyes turning brighter with passing second, even though the blush colouring her cheeks and little pants of air told him that she was still caught up in it.

*RINGGGGGGG*

"Yzak... I think it's urgent."

 _Why now? WHY?!_ Guess he didn't have a choice but to answer. _FML._

He reached for his phone reluctantly. "WHAT THE FxCK DO YOU WANT?!"

"Yzak?" A feminine, almost child-like voice sounded from the other end of the line.

"Sorry, it's me." Cold wave of dread washed over him as soon as he recognised who the caller was. Lacus Clyne. He just yelled at his boss. Better yet, he used a 'colourful' word on her too.

"Lacus? Oh god. Sorry! I thought you were Dearka." He quickly got off Shiho and sat at the other end of the sofa with his free hand holding his head.

"Is everything ok? Are you in the middle of something?" Lacus asked, genuinely sounding concerned. How can someone not be offended after being yelled at?

"Maybe you can call me back when you are done?" She added calmly. She made a small sound that told him that she was wearing a small smile, not at all annoyed.

 _I won't be able to return your call when I am done. I'll probably too exhausted to remember my name._ He thought wearily as he dragged his palm down his face.

He would probably go at it until both of them were flat-out exhausted. Wait, she has never been with a guy. _Could she be...?_

He turned his head slightly to the side and stole a glance at the brunette. Grabbing a cushion nearby, she sat up and buried her very red face into it. He inwardly chuckled at the sight. She was so adorable. Even her ears were red. With such a reaction, he doubt it will be happening now or soon.

"Yzak? Are you there?" The pink hair woman sounded over the phone.

"Yes, it's good now. What happened?" He replied, wondering why she would call him at this time. She is a nice boss – she tries not to bother him when it was past working hours. Not that he minds, because he was perfectly aware of his job's nature.

"I just wanted to inform you that I've arranged a private meeting with Cagalli. It's two weeks from tomorrow."

A wave of annoyance and puzzlement surged through his veins. Staring down at his now clenched fist, knuckles turning white, he quickly pursed his lips together.

"It's about what we have discussed previously, isn't it?"

Has Lacus gone crazy? Why are they having this meeting? The Princess of Orb's late husband is a supporter of Earth Alliance (EA)! He was the ringleader behind ORB's brief alliance with the enemy.

He may be dead, crushed by a mobile suit during the recent war, but Yzak is not about to take the risk.

Although the Princess fought tooth and nail to snatch back the full reign from the other four royal families, Yzak is not going to even consider.

Even if the Princess of Orb announces the annulment of the politically-driven marriage (since that joker is dead), Yzak is not going to discuss such matters with her, or Orb or anyone that was not from ZAFT. Period.

"Somewhat." Lacus replied. He caught her formal tone and evasive reply. It only means that he has no way out of it.

"Let me know when and where." He replied, no point arguing with his boss or requesting for details now. Lacus is not about to tell him over the phone. Although they are speaking via encrypted and secure channel but it's best not to risk it.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"By the way, have you seen the finalised shots?"

His mind was still a little murky to register the sudden switch in topic. "Finalised shots?"

"Yup, for the campaign. The PR team included the one with Shiho in it. She's beautiful in the kimono." She said excitedly, while the platinum blonde was still lost. "Huh? The what?"

A small chuckle slipped from Lacus. "Kimono. It's the Japanese's traditional attire for women. She's half a Japanese."

Upon the word 'Japanese', he immediately recalled what Chloe has revealed about Shiho's background.

Her mother was a Natural from Japan, a territory under the Republic of East Asia. How did Jordan Hahnenfuss get involved with Shiho's mother in the first place? Considering Chloe's age, who is a couple of years older than Shiho, Jordan Hahnenfuss was married by then.

With Chloe's outburst after dinner and Shiho's revelation of her childhood days in the Hahnenfuss' estate, it made sense for the brunette not to don the traditional attire of Germany. Except for old Madam Hahnenfuss, no one there welcomed her. They probably tolerated her presence because of the elderly matriarch.

Guilt washed over him. If only he knew Shiho more, he wouldn't have asked her to represent the Joule team and participated in the post-war campaign. Shucks, it's bad. It put her in an awkward position. Perhaps, it made her more bitter towards her circumstances. He remembered how caustic she was when talking about Chloe.

 _Oh no._ He should apologise to her. Then again, how is he going to do so without her learning that he knew about her background.

Shit, just what kind of sticky situation has he gotten himself into?!

"Right." He muttered a reply, as the brunette was nearby. He didn't want her to know that they were discussing about her.

"You knew she's part Japanese?"

"Yeah."

There was a silence at the other end of the line for a couple of seconds.

"I don't mean to pry into your personal life. If the rumours about you and Chloe is true, I want you to know two things." Lacus finally spoke but she sounded rather stern the moment she mentioned about Chloe.

He and the blonde bombshell was rumoured to be dating. No doubt that she was the one who started it. However, he didn't come out and counter it because he is a soldier and a interim politician. He is not a celebrity so he is not going to react like one. Even though the media behaves as if he is one.

It was better than being accused of having a varied sexual orientation. He was not homophobic. He has an open view on such matters but to have the media writing such nonsense about him was out of line.

Wait till the day he marries or better yet, becomes a father, he is going to squash the whole bunch of them with lawsuit. They will be sorry for writing rubbish about him.

"One, I hope you don't give Shiho mixed signals. Things between them are complicated. It started at the parents' level and trickled down to both of them... They are half-sisters but Chloe regards Shiho as a stepsister, for unknown reasons." Lacus started, with her usually child-like voice going downward spiral, sounding slightly matured and very serious.

"Second, if you hear anything about Shiho from Chloe, it will be great if you disregard it or run it with Shiho. The decision is entirely up to you." The pink haired woman continued.

 _Okayyyy._ She means business.

"Don't worry about it. If it makes you feel better, it was a one-off thing. We aren't in contact anymore. Not by choice." He revealed, making sure he sounded causal. No point going defensive on her when she was just looking out of a friend. He would have done the same.

She blew out a tensed breath. "Shiho is a dear friend, and a great girl too. I don't want to see her hurt because of your indiscretion."

Yzak's eyebrows raised in surprise. He was utterly taken aback by her words. He can't help but to feel that she was warning him to thread carefully. The friendship between the two women certainly runs deep. He had never expected the mild-mannered woman to be so uptight and blunt.

"Noted." He replied, trying to sound normal.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." And she hangs up.

He locked the mobile phone and returned it into his pocket. Looking to his side, he realised the brunette was nowhere to be found. However, his discarded tee and sweater were folded nicely on the sofa cushion beside him.

Right. He had removed his tops and almost did the same to her.

Putting them back on, he wondered about now and later. Especially when she reappears and the both of them had to be in the car for a 30 minutes drive.

Don't get him wrong though. He wasn't embarrassed about their steamy escapade. Neither was he going to brush it off as a case of uncontrolled hormones.

Sure, he was young and a guy. However, there is something more than it being a physical thing when it comes to Shiho. Ever since he took over the team and worked with her, got to know her in person, everything regarding her – her words, her actions etched onto his consciousness longer and much deeper than anyone else in the team. Occasionally, it tugs at his heartstrings.

Over time, he became more aware of her presence. There are times he subconsciously scans the meeting room for a brunette with a stoic face. Especially when the war has ended, the warm tingling feeling she ignited in him grew into something deeper. Now, it was beginning to be feel intense. It baffles him as much as he scares him. He had never felt this way before. Not even when he was with Brenda. This thing he is feeling, it is different. It is bigger.

Yes, Yzak Joule is scared. He was afraid that she didn't feel the same. That it was all in his mind. That it was all on him.

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

"We are here. You may want to try napping later." He said, decided to cut her some slack by not using the word 'pretend'.

He had expected Shiho to sit down with him and attempt to put a label to what is the relationship between them. That was what other women try to do but he never gave them a chance to. He leaves before they wake up. He made it very clear before they went on. He knew the women who came to him did not really want that a committed relationship. It was tied to some form of materialistic gain, either being his trophy girlfriend, surge in popularity and/or status or better yet, his wealth.

He knew Shiho was not like them. If she did want to talk to him about it, it was because of work. Heck, he can even foresee what she would say, _"I don't want this doesn't affect our working relationship. You are still my boss and I'm still your staff. We are going to treat each other as it is."_

He can't put a finger on the reason behind this guess but he just knew how the brunette behaves when it comes to work. She is an incurable workaholic, just like him. If Shiho was like the other women, she would have pulled a couple of stuns long time ago. There were plenty of opportunities for her. And then he would have removed her from his team, from all the classified projects, and put her under surveillance for an extended period.

Unlike popular belief that he doesn't thread areas under his mother's influence or once under his mother's purview, he didn't care that Shiho was brought in by his mother to work beam weaponry project.

The moment Shiho behaves like them, he will cut her off and kick her out. This is work. Given its nature and importance, he has to ensure personal matters don't come into the picture. That is also why he has been very firm about not fraternizing with female colleagues, until just now. Almost. When the thought of it struck him at her studio apartment. And of course, how he behaved earlier. It went totally against his initial stand toward fraternizing.

 _Yeap, so much for not fraternizing, Joule. You almost strip your third-in-command. If she's willing, you would have slept with her. No doubt._ The annoying voice was back again but what it said was true.

He will be lying if he disagrees. However, something tell him that it isn't going to be as casual as it sounds. No, definitely no. It won't simply be sex. All because the person is Shiho.

Right now, he didn't want to go there. He need to iron things out with her first. Starting with what happened earlier, which confirmed his suspicion that the dynamics between them has shifted, into something beyond professional. Was it platonic? No, doubt it. Perhaps romance has come into the picture?

Nevertheless, he didn't expect the brunette to be like this – to pretend to be asleep, to avoid talking about it or facing him. He doesn't know why but it hurts. It hurts so bad that he can't breathe.

He felt like he was the leading male in a typical drama or movie. The couple had the biggest and nastiest fight in the whole of their relationship. The woman, who is Shiho, is expected to give the man, him, the cold shoulder. However, it turns out that the woman shut him out completely. It was heading towards the scene where she finally speaks up, only to initiate the ultimate decision.

 _("Let's break up,"_ she would say. And then, he will respond. _"Why? Why are you doing this? Isn't there any way out of it? Can't we talk this out?"_ Tears will start rolling down, staining her cheeks as she sobbed, saying that she can't do this anymore and that they can't go on like this.)

However, knowing Shiho for so long, he knew she wasn't going to cry. She will go Ice Queen on him – steely gaze, giving off that 'my word is rule' vibe. Words were going to slip past her lips in a flat tone. She won't give him a chance to counter her or change her mind.

Alternatively, she will look away, not into his eyes, and say it quietly before she walks away, effectively ending the conversation and making whatever they shared a bittersweet memory.

A chill ran down his spine at the thought. No, that is not happening. He won't allow it. "Shiho, we need to talk."

Several seconds went past before she decided to open her eyes slowly. She looked at him for a second before scanning the surrounding area outside the car.

"Where are we?" She sat up instantly, too quickly for someone who was supposedly asleep a couple of seconds ago. A frown surfaced and she was already unfastening the seat belt.

She was getting tense. If he makes a wrong move, she is going to knock him out cold.

This is how she operates on the battle field - _hit first, talk later_. That is probably why she rarely engages in close combat. She prefers to eliminate her threat from a distance, before they noticed her. DEEP ARMS' beam canons were live and hot when it reaches the catapult. She was firing away the moment DEEP ARMS was out of the no-fire zone.

He shifted backwards very slowly, in an attempt to put some space between them. He recalled her sparring sessions with other female pilots in the gym. She lacks in strength, so she banks on speed.

" _If you don't keep a close eye on her, you are a goner."_ It was the late Commander Le Creuset's advice to him whenever he was about to go into practise or simulation with her. With her offensive yet stealthy ways, coupled with the speed she was famous for, it always escalated into a dogfight. _"Lose sight and lose the fight, Yzak."_

"The Attic Place. Apparently, everyone wants the valet's help, so we are stuck here for a while." He replied, indirectly telling her that there was no escape from the impending conversation. She nodded and kept her sight on the long line of cars in front of them.

Why was he not surprise with her response?

"Shiho-" As soon as he started, she cut him off. "What do you want me to say about it, Yzak?" Her voice was cold. His mind may have made it up but he caught a hint of defeat lacing her words.

The platinum blonde shifted in his seat to face her fully. "Don't you have nothing to say about earlier? I'm not buying it." He pressed, keeping a tight grip on his temper. He never likes to repeat himself, and this was his third attempt.

She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Refusing to look at him, she kept facing the front and closed her eyes. "I'm not saving it for marriage but I don't want to be in a toxic relationship."

There, she said it and she can't believe what she blurted out. Nevertheless, her tone was surprisingly firm, opposite of her resolve. She was getting increasingly irritated with Yzak's persistence.

What does he expect her to say? That she likes it? That she thoroughly enjoys it and can't wait to move into the next level with him? What is that? To sleep with him?

"I don't want to be one of those girls, whom you hook up with for a one night stand. I don't want to end up being your fxck-buddy simply because I'm in your team." She continued, feeling something huge wedged in her throat as soon as those words left her lips.

She wanted to hit herself so badly, for this contradiction. Earlier, she let him have his way with her. Now, she decided to cut him off. Is this wrong of her? It definitely sounds contradicting but can't a girl say no? Just because... well, just because she wanted more. Something more than a physical arrangement. Sure, she enjoyed their little escapade earlier but this... she wasn't stupid. She knew where this is heading to.

For her, having sex (before marriage) with someone she likes romantically is an emotional and physical investment. She is absolutely alright with it as long as her partner feels the same.

For Yzak, she knew it is not going to be the case, at least for now. She heard about such cases, seen it in movies. She doesn't know how people in real-life deal with this lopsided equation but she know she can't. Her being emotionally-invested, while this is likely to be a mean for Yzak to rid of the 'itch'. It is going to kill her.

Even if (according to Dearka) the platinum blonde does like her, she wants to be certain of it. She wants to feel it, to ascertain for herself. If all of it turns out to be one way, she can't deal with it. She's going to be inconsolable.

To say that she really likes Yzak under-describe the intensity of her feelings for him. If the unfortunate happens, she did rather have things the way it is right now. She secretly harbours romantic feelings for him, while he sees her as a loyal comrade in arms.

He blinked for a couple of seconds. The frown, which grew into a look of surprise, morphed into an expression of understanding. "Is it too late now to say sorry?"

She went rigid and turned around sharply to look at him. "I don't want you to apologise-" He sighed exasperatedly, effectively cutting her off.

"I know you aren't looking for one but I haven't been doing anything that makes you not think I'm trying to hook up with you."

She opened her mouth and was about to interrupt when he raised his palm at her. "Let me finish, Housenka." She shot him a glare with her lips pouted in annoyance. He could kiss her right now.

"I know my behaviour earlier is not helping here but I've never consider you as a hook up material." He repeated, holding on to her glare which was quickly softening. "You are right. If we carry on, we are going end up being friends with benefits. I don't want us to end up like that too. You..."

 _Nice going, Joule... please don't tell me you are going to tell her it's because she is too valuable to the team and the ongoing projects._

He inwardly sighed. Of course not. There are so many things about her he doesn't know and he has been wanting to find out but he doesn't know how or where to start.

"You... Aside from the fact that you have a really bad sweet tooth, I don't know anything about you, personally." She raised both eyebrows at him, not in her usual fashion of challenging him, but in utter surprise.

He raised an eyebrow at her too but looking completely puzzled. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not kidding. We should get to know each other... Not as working partners. As friends maybe? You know, to start somewhere." If Dearka was here, that idiot was going to laugh his ass off. He sounded unsure, so not himself.

She frowned immediately, with her purple eyes locked on to him in disbelief. As if he grew two heads.

Her silence was driving him crazy. "What? Say something, Housenka."

She blinked in response, and that was the best she could manage for the time being. She was speechless. All that he had said moments ago was very unlike the man she knew. As Commander Yzak Joule. As Supreme Council Member Yzak Joule. As her crush, Yzak Joule.

First, he apologise and the Yzak Joule she knows rarely apologise.

Second, he admits that his actions were misleading. He never admits his actions are less than favourable, even after you point it out in his face.

Third, he doesn't want them to be bed-buddies. Guess she misunderstood him.

Fourth, and most surprising of all, he knew she had a sweet tooth. How on Earth did he found that out about her? As much as she wanted to, she has never request for an extra serving of dessert when she was done with what she was given at the cafeteria. All because the cafeteria staff weren't very friendly to her, for unknown reasons.

The thought of him noticing her brought about a familiar wave of tingling sensation all over her. Maybe Dearka was right after all. He does like her, well, in his own ways.

 _Don't let such a small insignificant observation fool you, woman! Like he said, he doesn't know anything about you in person!_ That little voice scolded.

It had a point but recalling his attempt to befriend her, in a bid to know her better, surely the thought counts for something. Right?

Then again, should she give him that chance? What if this attempt to be friends fail? Things are going to be awkward between them. Her heart sank at the thought of him or herself not being able to look at the other in the eyes and have a decent conversation. There is no way they are able to resume that collaborative synergy for projects and missions. This also means that she isn't going to remain in his team for long afterwards. As there is no point for him to have her in his team when it is uncomfortable for them to work together.

She sighed inwardly. Is Yzak that stupid when it comes to such matters? Even for someone who has never dated or been on a date before, she knows how it works. Why doesn't he, whom she assumes he has dated before, sees her dilemma? Why does he keeps pressing her about this? Or is he acting dumb?

The sound of the car door opening snapped her out of mental ramblings. It was Yzak, who was holding the door open for her. She turned to see the valet standing behind him, smiling, patiently waiting for her to get off the car before he get on the driver's seat.

"After you." The platinum blonde sounded, giving her a small smile. She got away this round but knowing him, he was not going to let it slide the next time. He was going to get an answer out of her, and likely to be pushing for the answer he wants to hear.

"Thanks." She smiled as he quickly offered his hand while she got out of his car. As it was a sports car of sorts, it was relatively low in height. Quite challenging for someone of her height, in bandage-skirt no less, to get out.

Her heart somersaulted when she held on to his hand for support. Now, her heart fluttered like a hummingbird because he tighten his hold on her hand and did not let go. The valet stepped forward as the platinum blonde handed him the keys.

"Can you do me favour?"

"It will be my pleasure, Mr Joule."

"Please be extra gentle with her and don't put her out for show. She belongs to my great grandfather. Pre-Cosmic Era, one of the seven produced. There's no way to fix her if she's injured."

"Rest assured. She will be fine."

"Thank you." Yzak gave a tight smile and shook the valet's hands.

"Enjoy the party, Mr Joule. Miss." The valet nodded, while Shiho smiled and waved her thanks.

"What?" she asked as he looked at her with surprise written all over his face.

The women he knew (out of the military circle) or those his mother tried to match-make him with, expected to be served. When it comes to service staff like the valet, they treat them as if they were servants, resembling those of ancient times. It was a stark contrast from the way Shiho's small yet friendly gesture to the valet. It was a refreshing experience, after having to put up with the distasteful attitude.

As they joined the queue for bag check, a voice called out from behind. "You must be Shiho!"

Both of them turned to the direction of the voice to see a petite woman with light brown hair and ocean blue eyes, at an arms length. Behind her was Dearka.

"Miriallia?" Shiho asked, with a smile forming.

The woman briefly nodded, taking a step closer. "You knew? We haven't met before."

Shiho eyed the smirking tanned blonde. "Dearka has a photo of you at his desk."

"See? And you don't believe me." The tanned blonde gave her the sideway look, effectively earning a playful smack on his arm from the blushing woman.

She chuckled at the scene in front of her. Both of them made an adorable couple. One was tall and loves to tease his significant other, while the other was petite and hits him as a way of hiding her embarrassment. She suspects that was her way of showing affection too, well, in a playful manner. Less of the lovey dovey kind, which was more of Dearka's style.

"Just arrive?" Yzak's voice startled the Natural.

"Yup, the parking here is terrible." Dearka replied as his hand held Miriallia's smaller ones.

"Yzak, Shiho. Miriallia, the love of my life." The tanned blonde introduced proudly, while the Natural blushed and shoved him.

"Hi." She waved timidly, a sharp contrast of how she was like to Dearka a few seconds ago.

As Shiho returned the friendly wave, she couldn't help but to feel a little envious. She wondered when her turn will be.

The platinum blonde responded with smiled but it had an awkward slant. Then it struck the brunette. Could it be that Dearka has never formally introduce Miriallia to his friends?

Well, this is the first time they have met her anyway. Wait a minute, it shouldn't be a surprise. He was a hard-core playboy last time. He probably changed his 'girlfriends' in a such short span of time, too short to make it to the stage where he introduces her to his friends. She may not know Miriallia long but she felt happy for her. It seems the tanned blonde is slowly proving himself to be a changed man.

"Well, look at you! Major Hahnenfuss! You look great, all dress up for a party." Dearka flashed a toothy grin, and quickly eyed her playfully from head to toe before Miriallia caught him.

She was about to make him concede defeat when Yzak beat her to it. "Miriallia, keep an eye on your boyfriend. I don't want him anywhere near her."

In an instant, three pairs of eyebrows raised and eyes staring at him with utter shock and disbelief.

"What's with that look? And hit him for me, will you? This stupid ass challenged her to dress up like that. She's going to catch a cold!" He said with annoyance written all over his face.

The platinum blonde further surprised everyone when he quickly removed his navy cable kit sweater, and placed it over the brunette's shoulder. Gently pulling both edges closer, where the buttons are, to cover her somewhat exposed chest.

"Hopefully this is enough to prevent you from catching a cold. You can wear it, if it's more comfortable that way."

The brunette stared at him, dumbfounded at his thoughtful gesture, while being oblivious to the blush dusting her cheeks.

Miriallia smiled at Dearka, while the guy wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Shiho was stunned beyond words. She can't believe he said all that. While his protective streak was way off the scale, she was touched by his gestures. Although she should be mad at him about this, she can't bring herself to.

He was being a sweetheart. He was afraid that Dearka can't keep his hands to himself, which was 100% impossible because Miriallia is here. Yzak was also worried about her catching a cold because of her skimpy top. Well. Not the usual or typical standard of skimpy but the top she wore is unlike the everyday sleeveless top or tank top.

It was a cream-coloured peplum-like bralette, but of a thicker material. The top half was less fitting than the bottom half, which ends just below her ribcage and skin-tight.

Held up by two thin strips, like those of a spaghetti top, the top half resembled a flower in half bloom. It loosely covers her boobs, like blooming petals that weren't close tight but not fully open yet, offering a peek of the flower's colour and a hint of its size before its full bloom. It was exactly the same effect when worn.

Don't worry, she won't end up with a wardrobe malfunction, nip-slips and all. Just the top of her breasts – its gentle swell , and the cleavage of her 'twins' were revealed. The remaining areas were covered securely, with the 'Hollywood Tape' holding the cloth to her skin.

Paired with her favourite pair of Nike Women Sky Hi (Hidden wedge) Dunk, which the fabric appears to be inspired by Chanel classic tweet, she was comfortable, looking good, and appears of her age – 19 going 20.

She hope she didn't look trashy in the revealing top and bodycon skirt, while attempting to win the challenge. Not wanting to be identified as a party queen or an airhead, she skipped the push-up bra, and made effort to avoid typical dresses with plunging necklines, bodycon dresses, and killer heels.

Now with Yzak's cardigan draped over her shoulders, it was her preferred style of dressing. A touch of feminine but still comfy, and keep her warm.

It felt nice to have someone fussing over her wellbeing. She felt cherished and taken care of. The fuzzy feeling was back again, warming her up from within. If she could, she would give him a peck on his cheeks.

"What happened? Why did he challenged you into dressing up?" Miriallia stifled a laughter.

"He thinks I'm not capable of dressing up. Sexy and all. Just because I'm always in boyfriend-blouse, jeans and Nike dunks." Shiho shot the tanned blonde a pointed stare. Now that Miriallia is here, this is the best time for her to lodge a 'complaint' against him, and get him into 'trouble'.

The good-natured woman gasped, "he did that?" Dearka, who was behind her, mouthed to the brunette to can it.

Shiho crossed her arms and appeared offended, "yes. He did that in the cafeteria filled with many officers from other teams. Everyone there was watching a show."

Miriallia's jaw dropped and turned sharply to Dearka. "That was mean! How can you do such a thing?" The sound of open-palm slapped on an arm rang loud and clear. Yes, revenge is sweet.

Her ears picked up an evil snigger. Looking to her side, she realised it came from Yzak who pursed his lips in a bid to stifle his sniggers. Meeting her gaze, he gave her a small thumbs up. She can't help but to grin in response. It felt good.

"Miss. Please open your bag. Security check." The bouncer said in a monotonous voice. Shiho smiled as she unzipped her sling bag and opened it for the big guy to shine his torchlight in it. A wallet, a packet of tissue, and her mobile phone.

"Please unzip the small compartment over there."

The brunette dropped her smile and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why? I keep my sanitary napkin in there."

The bouncer straightened up and took a stare-down approach. "Sorry. Drugs peddlers are getting desperate these days. So are terrorists, they are getting smarter."

Shiho frowned at how ridiculous it sounded but decided to go along before a certain platinum blonde blows his top at the poor guy. She unzipped the compartment, took out a small sealed pink wrapper, and held it up to show him. "If you must know, I am off the Pill for a while now. Doctor's advice. The problem here is my menses happens to be irregular, so I need to have one of these with me at all times."

Despite her icy cold tone, she wished that the ground would split open and swallow her whole. Now the gang knows her body problem.

"Manager!" Yzak signaled the man in stylish suit to come over.

"Yes? Sorry! I meant! May I help, Mr Joule?" He approached, flashing his perfect set of pearl white.

"I completely understand your staff is passionate about his job but we are holding up the line for a while now." Yzak said politely, even though annoyance was starting to slip through.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind unwrapping it and show both of you, _MEN,_ the content but you will have get her one in replacement." Yzak raised his eyebrows in an act of challenge. Him stressing on the word 'men' hinted how ridiculous the situation currently was. Clearly, his patience was wearing very thin now.

"My apologies, Mr Joule. Your understanding to my staff's dedication is much appreciated. Please this way." He extended his hands to the side and ushering all four of them in.

"Can I arrange a more exclusive corner for you and your guests, perhaps?"

"We have a table reserved under my name. Some of them are already here." Dearka replied, placing each of his hands on Miriallia's shoulder as she walks. As though he was pushing her along. They really make an adorable couple! If Miriallia decided to stop walking, he can easily rest his chin on top of her head because of her height. Shiho inwardly sighed.

The manager nodded and swiftly took out his tablet. Within a few taps, he found out about the table, while the 4 of them spotted the group of young officers toasting their drinks and laughing away.

"A gathering, I presume? If I may, I would like to offer a better spot. Usual charges for exclusivity and the table is with complements of the management, Mr Joule. Mr Elthman." The manager flashed his pearly whites again.

"What do you think, buddy?" Dearka asked as Yzak turned around and was about to throw the question at him.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Are you alright to change table?" he asked, looking over to Shiho. "I'm good with anything. As long as the kids are alright with it." She nodded in the direction of the younger officers.

"Don't worry, they will be fine!" Dearka waved it off. "Show us the better spot please. And can you get those bunch of monkeys to come over as well? Thanks!"

Miriallia laughed at his description of the youngsters.

Once all of them were gathered at the new table, Dearka introduced Miriallia. Much to their surprise, the young officers received her rather warmly. It was likely because of the good terms they shared with Dearka as their captain.

The waiter came along to take their orders for drinks. "I will order directly at the bar." Shiho announced, closing the menu. The question-and-answer session between the kids and the couple, mainly Miriallia, stopped immediately. The kids were looking at her as if she grew an eye somewhere on her face.

"What? I want something sweet but they don't have it here."

At side-glance, Yzak chuckled.

"There are some cocktails that are on the sweeter side. Second last page." Miriallia suggested.

"Doubt they are sweet enough for her." Yzak responded, giving the brunette a knowing look. The younger officers exchanged expressions and giggled with one another and Dearka.

Shiho smiled at him and stood up, about to leave the table when the Natural joined her. "I'll go too. Maybe I will order the same."

The brunette smiled and they began to make their way to the bar.

"You know, I'm not sure if the two woman becoming friends is a good or bad thing." Dearka quipped while everyone in the table burst into laughter.

 **(At the bar)**

"Hi, can you make me something sweet and fruity? More on the sweet side. Not too heavy on the liquor please." Shiho ordered as the bartender came over. She was never a fan of liquor. In fact, she drinks only when she is at a party but just a little.

"Similar but more on the fruity taste, for me. Thanks!" Miriallia added.

The bartender nodded and started gathering the necessary ingredients.

"Thank you, Shiho." Miriallia said with a warm smile, while the Coordinator blinked in bewilderment. "What for?"

"If you had not make him come for me..." Miriallia pursed her lips in a weak smile, unable to continue. Shiho gave her a comforting smile and slowly brought a hand to the Natural's shoulder and started a soothing rub, "I can't imagine how painful it was."

Miriallia nodded.

"If his feelings for you isn't strong enough, no amount of scolding will convince him to make that trip to reconcile with you." The brunette started. She took a step forward to put her face to face with the Natural. Holding her gaze, she continued.

"He was stupid to agree, to break up with you, but it's not because he doesn't like you enough. You mean a lot to him, Miriallia. If that was what you wanted, he assumed that you will be happier than being with him, so he agreed and left."

The Natural's ocean blue eyes widened in surprise, before giving a small nod. Understanding swirled in her eyes.

"I know I sound like I'm siding him... but for a jackass who goes through girls as fast as changing clothes, it's shocking to see him so hung up about one girl. Yzak said the best word to describe Dearka in the past was 'man-whore'."

A small burst of laughter sounded from the Natural. Glad that she was feeling better, Shiho gave a little encouraging squeeze of her shoulder. "He got this, Miriallia. I know he jokes and teases too much to be taken seriously but when it comes to you, he is dead serious. You can trust him."

The petite Natural nodded with a warm smile. "Was he very badly affected when he returned? After the break up."

Shiho pursed her lips shut before her immediate response slipped. She was threading on thin ice. She didn't want to say the truth and then cause her to feel more guilty. Dearka mentioned before that the woman was still bashing herself inwardly for the break up and the hell she had put him through.

She felt her hold her free hand in between her small yet warm hands. "Please? Yzak is too intense for this. He will probably scold me for doing this to his best friend. Besides, you were the one who talked him into reconciling with me."

The Coordinator released a defeated sigh. Guess there was no way to avoid telling her, perhaps she can sugar-coat it. "The Second Bloody Valentine distracted him pretty well. When it ended, so was the distraction, and that was how we came to know the pain was killing him and his focus on the war was just a diversion. He was like a zombie. A ghost of his usual self. Yzak, you know, being himself, went into a crazy fit and even attempted to blackmail him out of it, but it didn't work."

She hoped Miriallia doesn't ask further. She doesn't want to reveal details of the meltdown Dearka went through. She remembered how she and Yzak struggled to carry the 1.8m tall man, who was knocked out cold by liquor, back to his studio apartment. That man was heavy.

"If it's alright, can you tell me what you said to convince him?" Miriallia asked quietly. It was obvious that a part of her don't want to know but the other part of her won the battle.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

"You are the biggest liar, Dearka. The worst of them all." She can't help herself. She was fuming. Angry that she hadn't noticed earlier. Frustrated, just like Yzak was, that he didn't share it with either of them.

"I'm alright now. Thanks." He held his head in his hands as he sat up. She returned to sit by the edge of the bed and handed him a warm towel. No doubt he was having the mother of all headache.

"Don't do this to yourself, Dearka. Talk to me." She said softly. Thank God Yzak left for a meeting. Otherwise, she can foresee him yelling his face off at the tanned blonde the moment he is awake.

"I just had too much last night. I should be fine after a warm bath, a good meal and a long sleep." He gave a small smile before pressing the warm towel to his face. He groaned in pain.

"I will bring you out for lunch. Take your time with the hangover and shower. I will be at the living room." Shiho nudged him by the shoulder and stood up, heading towards the door.

"I'm not suicidal... if that's why you are putting me under surveillance. Just let me have some quiet time and peace." Dearka said, sounding a little offended.

She turned around sharply and glared at him. She doesn't know why anger was running through her vein but her blood was boiling in a bad way. "Peace? Are you kidding me? Are you sure that your heart is going to leave you at peace?"

Knowing there was no way he can out-talk her when she is angry, even the slightest, Dearka lay back on the bed and chuck the towel on the night stand. "Please help yourself out of the room. I need to rest." He brought an arm over his eyes.

Shiho gave a bitter laugh. "You are lucky, Dearka. She feels as deeply as you do for her. And you let it go... you have no idea how my hands are itching to beat you. I'm never going to have this special thing with Yzak. I like him but he doesn't feel the same. And that's why you and Miriallia are idiots." The fire in her got bigger as soon as she started.

"You are the bigger one because you agreed to it. You let something so beautiful, something that doesn't come to everyone, go. You didn't even try and ask for a chance to prove her wrong, to fight for the two of you. You just went along with it. Then why the hell do you even bother with a relationship, with her in the first place?" She had to give Dearka a piece of her mind. She hated to see one of her good friends in such a state. She wanted the nosey, meddlesome, and cheery Dearka back.

"You could have just take it as a hook up or a new experience because she is a Natural. But you didn't. Because you saw something special about her. Something or many things about her draws you in. And you let all of that go, because you let her go. I expected more from you, Dearka. I expected more from a guy who turns his back on his best friend with a loaded gun in hand and ZAFT, indirectly because a girl." When she was done, she was a tad breathless. She couldn't shut her mouth.

"If Yzak does this for me, he doesn't need a ring or go down on a knee. I will marry him, because the effort is good enough." She said softly, almost like a whisper. With every word she spoke, her heart shattered into smaller pieces.

"..."

"Go back to Earth and get her back, Dearka." She urged him more firmly this time, and that was when Dearka Elthman, the live wire of the Joule team snapped. "Stop it, Shiho! You think you know but you don't, OK?!"

Her hands balled into a fist, the thought of hitting him on the head and across his face has never been more tempting. "I don't but one thing is for certain, you mean a great deal to her and that is why she behaved the way she did!"

Although it was a short burst, it did nothing to cool the wildfire burning in her, making her blood boil at a whole new level.

"Why would she care so much about you losing your friends and family or you being looked down at by everyone when she could have use you, as Dearka Elthman, son of Tad Elthman, as her bragging right, as a trophy boyfriend? Or maybe dig as much gold as she can while you two are together.. Instead she chose to break up with you. I know it sounds self-righteous but think about it, Dearka." She paused to catch her breath before going on.

"If you didn't mean so much to her, she wouldn't have done it! Why would she fell out with her parents just to be with you at the first place? You tell me, why would anyone do that? You did that too. Initially, you joined ZAFT to escape the arranged marriage and ran from your family. Now, it's different. You walked out of your family for her, Dearka. The word, Elthman, is nothing more than just a family name on your birth certificate now. No status, no inheritance etc. You are nothing but a working class commoner but you have never been happier and free. Because you had Miriallia. I can see it. Yzak saw it too."

He may had a hand over his eyes, it wasn't enough to hide the tears that rolled out of his eyes and down his cheeks. She let out a tired breath before sitting down on the bed, beside him. "I'm not sorry for what I've said, Dearka. I'm not taking them back either, because it is the truth and deep down inside, you know it too."

She took the towel from the night stand and wipe away whatever tears she could reached. Softening her voice, she gently nudge his shoulder. "Have a good sleep. I will make you something to eat later. You are going to freshen up, and then you are heading down to Earth. Go win the girl back, soldier."

She patted his shoulder before leaving the bedroom. Leaving him to his thoughts.

 _ **(End of flashback)**_

"See what I mean? If he didn't love you deep enough, I could have scream my face off and he won't budge." She shrugged nonchalantly, giving the petite woman a comforting smile.

The Natural took a step closer to her and hugged her. "Thank you, Shiho. You are god-send. I don't know how to thank you... I can't thank you enough..."

Having a hunch that the both of them are going to be great friends, the brunette returned the bear hug. "You don't have to. Just be happy and blissful with Dearka and I couldn't be any happier."

"He got this, Miriallia. Have faith in him and in the two of you. Everything will be fine." She reassured, gently touching her head like how an elder sister would.

The Natural nodded.

Taking a peak at the table, before reaching out for the drink prepared by the bartender, Miriallia gently nudged Shiho. "I'm pretty sure Yzak likes you. The thing between you two... it gives off the couple vibe."

The brunette just shook her head. "It's complicated... I wish things were more straightforward."

Miriallia met her gaze and held it for a couple of seconds before smiling. "Could it be his job as a politician? You know, the media attention and the fan girls."

Shiho broke the gaze and took a sip of her drink. It was sweet, just how she liked it.

"My mother is a Natural... and she is not married..." She revealed, going along with the hunch that Miriallia meant no unpleasant intentions.

She never shares about her background with anyone. Except for Lacus, but it was because they were friends since childhood days. Even when the pink haired princess was a little girl, the cold suffocating atmosphere within the Hahnenfuss mansion cannot be missed. Especially when Mrs Hahnenfuss happens to be at home, instead of having high tea with other wives of politicians and businessmen.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to." The petite woman said, looking awkward and guilty.

"It's alright. I hope you are not offended. I have my reasons for joining ZAFT but exterminating all Naturals in the world is not one of them." She smiled and the Natural burst into laughter.

"Nah, I will know if you are. Dearka was being an ass when we first met." Miriallia waved it off.

"How is your mother? Where is she staying at? Are you going to move back? Now that the war is over... you must have missed her a lot..." She quickly added, her enthusiasm was infectious.

A big lump formed in her throat. The brunette quickly took another sip of her drink while inhaling a deep breath. Should she? Should she not? She never spoke to anyone other than Lacus, about this.

"She passed away... shortly after I located where she was and found an opportunity to meet her. I have never stayed with her. I was taken care by my granny... you know, the mother of the sperm donor." She quickly turned away and had her body facing her drink, instead of leaning lazily against the bar. She reached out once again for the drink and sipped.

 _Deep breath. You are tougher than this, girl._

 _Deep breath. You can do this._

 _Deep breath. You don't want to make Miriallia feel bad, do you?_

 _Deep, deep breath._

"How did you and Dearka came to realise the feelings for each other anyway?" Shiho asked before the nice woman started apologising.

The smaller woman offered a small apologetic smile before continuing. She caught her silent request to drop the topic. "Honestly, I'm not sure... we chat just before we went separate ways. I think it started from there."

 _ **(Flashback)**_

She left her seat and walked into the hangar the moment Captain Ramius announced the end of battle, and that she was released from her stations.

Despite her usual pace, her heart was racing. She needed to know if he was alright. She need to see it for herself. She didn't why she was so worried but she didn't anyone to die. She was scared, sick and tired of all these killings. Although she wasn't a mobile suit or mobile armour pilot but she participated in the battle, she was just as guilty.

In her eyes, Kira was very strong. He broke down but he fought on, regardless of his personal struggles. The entire ship had depended on him and Lieutenant Mwu La Fllaga to fend off attacks. She hoped Kira and Captain Ramius will recover from this tragedy.

Just as she stepped into the hangar, she started scanning for a tall tanned blonde. She began to walk towards his battered mobile suit, still looking around. Stopping in front of Buster, she saw the cockpit was opened. So where the hell was that arrogant ass?!

"Looking for me?"

She jumped at the familiar voice sounded behind her. Turning around, she half-yelled at him. "You scared me!"

"No, you weren't paying attention." He smirked. Argh, that annoying smile.

"What's going to happen to you now? Where will you be going?" She asked.

"ZAFT is going drag me back for a trial, military court." He said as if it was not a big deal, which worries her even more. Normal human being will be worried about such stuff, when authority comes into picture but the genetically enhanced human being in front of her isn't.

"Will you be alright?"

"I think so. Death sentence." He shrugged casually and started walking away.

"It's not funny!" She exclaimed as she quickened her steps to catch up. Him and his stupid long legs.

"I'm not joking." He looked sideways and smiled at her.

Goodness, talking to him can be so infuriating. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I'm screwed either way."

She stopped in her tracks. The flash of sadness in his eyes left her stunned. His calm nonchalant exterior was just a facade.

"There has to be another way." She said, almost whispering. She couldn't get her mind of those haunting eyes.

He chuckled dryly. "Sure. Run back to my father. Agree to marry a girl I don't know and don't want to know. Then, I will have a solid chance of getting out of it alive."

Her heart fell. He had a fiancée. There was someone waiting on him. Hold on, why does she care. That's right. It was none of her business.

"It may not be that bad... after you get to know her better."

He stopped in his tracks, wearing a frown on his usually cocky yet handsome face. "I'm going to ruin 2 or 3 or maybe even 4 lives, depending whether I'm able to give my father a grandson with the first child. I'm going to ruin the life of my supposed wife and child or children. I may be an ass on many counts but this is different. I don't want history to repeat itself, on my kid." She didn't know why but he became more good-looking after speaking so firmly. Her heart skipped a beat. Something was wrong with her.

"Is that why you join the military?"

He smirked, "you're quick."

Then again, she didn't know how to respond or what to say. Hearing a little of his story, made her realise how lucky she was. She didn't know how she was going to live with such arrangement.

Just then, she felt a finger slid under her chin and tilted it upwards. In a blink, she was looking into a sea of bright purple. "Don't look so sad. I'll be alright." He said softly, almost as if he was convincing himself too. He was inching closer. Oh no! Was he going to kiss her? _No, no, no! Tolle!_

She quickly took a step back, out of his gasp. "Does that mean you will be marrying the girl your father picked for you?"

She didn't why but her heart ached at the sight of his hands falling to his side. He shook his head, "never."

She wanted to know he will be alright. Why can't he make it easier for her ? "How are you going to be alright? Does everything appear to be a joke to you?"

"It depends."

"On?"

"Your safety wasn't a joke to me. I promised you that I will be back, that wasn't a joke either." He took a step forward, and looked deep into her eyes.

She felt her face burning up at his honest words, coupled with the sincerity burning his lavender eyes.

"HEY KID! Stop hitting on her! You are needed on the Bridge. ZAFT is on the other line. They are arranging a carrier to pick you up." Murdoch shouted from where he was, at the entrance of the hangar.

The tanned blonde waved in acknowledgement, before shifting his attention back to her.

"You should returned to your room and stay there until ZAFT carrier leaves." He said, looking away. No longer meeting her gaze. The light, teasing tone was gone too.

"Why?"

A sad smile marred his features. "I don't want you to see me taken away..."

Her body froze as chill ran down her spine and ice crept up her limbs and held her heart in a freezing grip. It was happening, for real. He was going to be trialled in a military court. He was going to be sentenced to death.

Why? Why do they have to be so cruel? What was wrong with going against a twisted command structure? What was wrong with protecting those who merely wanted to stop the war and go home alive? Just what is wrong?!

"Hey..." his voice gently coaxed her out of her thoughts. That's right, she refused to tell him her name. When he found out and called her once, she told him not to speak of her name.

"It's Miriallia."

"Is it too much of me to ask for a hug, Miriallia?" He asked with a small smile. Eyes twinkling but still held the heart-wrenching emotion in it.

He didn't have to repeat himself. She took a step forward. Her hands past his waist and ended on his back, she rested her head on his chest as she leaned into him. She felt small but safe, as soon as he wrapped his arms around her. One across her back and the other around her waist, holding her closer against him, leaving no room between them. He pressed his cheeks to the top of her head, resting on her hair.

She closed her eyes as she committed this moment, being held by someone who may become history soon, to her memory.

"I'm sorry, Miriallia, for all those nasty things I've said. I'm sorry for your lost. I'm sorry that we got off the wrong start." He said quietly.

She felt him tightened his arms around her. He was afraid. He was saying his last words.

"You are going to be fine, Dearka." Her voice shook. She almost choked, as if something wedged in her throat.

He stiffened slightly. No doubt that he was surprised that she addressed him by his name.

"If I manage to get out of this alive, let's start anew. We got off the wrong start. I'll visit you, introduce myself properly and we will befriend each other. Perhaps you can show me around too. What do you think?" His voice carried a small flicker of hope.

She was fine with it. She was fine with anything long as he is going to be alive.

"Alright, it's a deal then."

 _ **(End of flashback)**_

"He took down my mobile phone. And he dropped me a message soon after, to leave his number in my mobile phone." Miriallia added, with a blissful smile on her face.

She has never regretted her actions that day. Even though she felt bad at the beginning because Tolle passed away not too long ago and there she was, in contact with another guy.

Shifting her attention back to the brunette, she gave her arm a little squeeze of encouragement. "From his behaviour earlier, Yzak is coming around. Just a little longer and you can hit him on the head for being a snail."

Shiho laughed at the image she placed in her head. "I hope so."

"Don't worry, you'll see. Let's head back before he comes over." Miriallia took their drinks and nudged the taller woman.

"He has been looking over for awhile now. I'm sure he is keeping an eye on you... in case any guys approach you." The Natural teased, while Shiho just shook her head.

"You are really Dearka's girlfriend." The brunette narrowed her eyes at the petite woman.

...

"What took you two so long?" The tanned blonde asked the moment they returned to their table. "We are almost done with first round."

"She lodged quite a few complaints about you." Miriallia folded her arms across her chest, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did I do?" The tanned blonde asked, genuinely looking lost.

"Many things. You are terrible." The Natural added.

"Sure you want me to say it out loud and remind your girlfriend?" Shiho folded her arms too and shot a pointed glared at him.

Yzak reached for his bottle of beer and took a sip, hiding the smile. Dearka was stupid enough to be fooled by two women. They were obviously having him on.

The staring competition went on for a couple of seconds more before Dearka finally cracked. "Come on, it was a joke."

Everyone else at the table burst into laughter. "You are so whipped, Captain! Can't you see Major and Miriallia jointly pulled a stun on you?"

When it finally struck him, he had a palm over his forehead in exasperation. "Oh no... the two of you became friends. This is the start of my nightmare."

Laughter filled the entire table again, while everyone clinked their glasses and beer bottles with one another.

"You look great, Major. Should dress up more often and you will be attached sooner then you think." Laura winked, while the brunette just rolled her eyes.

"I totally agree with Laura. You should wear skirts more often. By the way, nice legs!" A male officer raised his beer bottle at the brunette, effectively earning a death glare from his commander who was seated beside Shiho. He quickly lowered his beer bottle and took a sip from it.

The brunette, who was completely unaware of Yzak's silent threat, laughed and raised her cocktail glass in appreciation. "Thanks but pants are convenient. Movement wise. Keep my legs warm too."

"Is that why you wear the guy's uniform? Because of the pants?"

"Yeap. The ship is too cold, so is the base."

"It's just too bad, Major! You will look great in the women's uniform. The fitted top and skirts. Don't you agree, Commander?" Laura grinned at him, causing everyone at the table to look at him. She was Dearka's prodigy alright.

"She looks great every other day." Yzak shrugged casually. As the youngster made a scene with their cheers, claps and cat-whistles, he quickly reached for his glass of cold water and sipped. Hopefully it hides his warm cheeks.

"What about now?" Dearka added with an evil smirk.

The platinum blonde raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not answering it. Coming from you, it's a trick question." He took another sip of his drink.

"Remember to do the necessary arrangements, you are taking her for three night shifts!"

Dearka burst into laughter and gave him an okay sign with his fingers.

"You shouldn't have challenge Major, Captain." One of the officers laughed.

"Now, now! If I didn't, none of us will know that she is capable of dressing up. We wouldn't know she has nice legs, decent boobs and knows how to do a winged eyeliner, am I right?" Dearka retorted playfully, while Shiho threw a paper coaster at him which he dodged quickly. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Let's take a group shot!" Laura quipped, signalling the waiter to come over. Yzak volunteered his mobile phone.

"Alright people, some of you are out. You will have to stand up and close the space between everyone." The waiter instructed.

Everyone stood up and hurdled closer together as much as the table allows. Hands to shoulders, hands to waist for those who are became close friends or more.

As she turned to face the camera, her back to Yzak, she spotted Dearka wrapped his hands around Miriallia's waist and pulled her against him. The petite woman shot him a half annoyed look, while red stained her cheeks. The tanned blonde grinned at her and pecked her nose.

A stab of envy went through her heart. She can't help it. They look great together and found herself wondering again on when her turn will be.

"Not good enough, hurdled as close as possible. Shoulders to shoulders. Yes, come closer, towards the table."

Just then, she felt a hand to her waist and something solid but warm pressed against her from behind. She looked back and saw Yzak. His face was a couple of inches away from hers. He must have taken a step forward according to the waiter's instruction.

"It's going to appear awkward in the photo." He said softly but heated look in his eyes told her that he didn't mind. He wanted this. She smiled and held his gaze while she felt for his free hand. Finally touching it, she held it by the wrist and brought it to up to her waist. "Because you left out the other one."

*camera flashed*

"hey!"

"what the?!"

He smiled as he wrapped both hands around her immediately, and held her close to him. "I was afraid someone will snap my wrist as declared. One wrist is better than two." He smirked.

"we weren't ready!"

"again! Again!"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Okay, everyone face the camera!"

She turned her head back to face the waiter and smiled.

*camera flashed*

"one more!"

She took a step back to press herself against him. A small sigh slipped as the warmth of his firm body sipped past his sweater and her blouse into her skin. She really likes it when he warms her up. It wasn't about conquering the lower body temperature she was born with but also her lonely heart.

He caught the little breathy sigh of contentment and tightened his arms around her. Tilting his head down, he pressed a quick kiss where her neck meets the shoulder. She turned her head slightly to the side, where her lips were a breath away from his ear. "You are the only exception, Yzak Joule."

*camera flashed*

"I wanna see!"

"Yeah, let's take a look!"

"Is it alright?"

"Was everyone's face in it?" Dearka walked over and took the phone from the waiter before the youngsters reached him.

As he scrolls through the photograph, his eyebrows rose in surprise. His expression soon morphed into one of smug satisfaction. He gave his best friend and Shiho a brief yet cheeky grin before he locked the mobile phone, making the screen blank just before the youngsters caught sight of it.

"Let's take another one, people!" Dearka announced and handed his phone to the waiter.

"I want to see everyone's hands over your neighbour's shoulder! We don't look like a team in the previous shots."

Surprisingly, the youngsters didn't grumble and were back to their initial position but following their Captain's instructions.

"Everyone look at the camera! One. Two. Three."

*Camera flashed*

"Another one! I wanna see your glasses up!"

The whole table went wild and did as told.

*Camera flashed*

Cheers erupted , and everyone stepped forward for a toast.

"To Commander, Captain, and Major!"

"To the mechanics!"

"To the pilots!"

"To the CICS and everyone on the bridge!"

"To our fallen comrades!"

"To Peace!"

The sound of glass clinking against one another went around for a while before the sound of gulping and laughter took over.

"Tonight is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"Free drinks!"

"Live band, woo-hoo!"

"Can't wait for the DJ!"

 **(Band's LIVE session)**

 _*Jess Glynne – Take Me Home*_

She swayed gently to the ballad as soon as the band started playing. He wasn't sure if she was singing along or mouthing the lyrics, but her lips were definitely moving. He soon found himself wondering how her singing voice sounds like.

Hopefully it isn't like Lacus. He is one of the rare few who wasn't mesmerized by the pink-haired woman's vocals. He found it too pitchy and sugary sweet. As the curiosity get the better of him, he inched closer to the brunette slowly, not wanting to be caught.

Her slender fingers, while holding onto the drink, started tapping to the slow beat of the drum. Purple eyes looked distant, as if she was stuck in a memory.

Despite the dimmed lightings, he caught reminiscence and hurt swirling in them. Her brief encounter with Lacus at his office flashed in his mind. Those usually-bright orbs were dulled with the same depressing emotion.

His heart constricted painfully at the sight. Just what had happened? Why was she so sad? He wanted to reach out and tell her it is alright. Then again, is that an appropriate thing to do? Are those words enough to make her better?

A sudden burst of anger surged through his veins as the truth dawned upon him. He was clueless. He knew nothing about her. Aside from her sweet tooth and Chloe's revelation about her birth, he knew nothing about her personally.

They fought two wars together and he knew nuts about her. It was so ridiculous that all the different definition of the word combined was not enough to describe the overwhelming sense of disbelief he felt towards himself.

Although he wasn't sure whether she knew much about him personally, he was certain that she knew more than him knowing her. Simply because she always say the right things at the right time, on active duty. She has a way of making him spill everything when he doesn't want to reveal it to anyone. She knows what his intentions are even before he say it. Yet, he can't do the same when it comes to her. There are times he knew how she was going to react but it's rare. Most of the time, she surprises him.

Something soft and cold beneath his hands jolted him out of his mental ramblings. As he blinked and looked down, there was the brunette's hand underneath his. He had unknowingly reached out and held her free hand.

"Yzak?"

He slid his eyes up her fine-bone hands to her lean arm and finally meet those purple eyes he came to like very much. Especially so with eyeliner. As she lined the amethyst orbs in a subtle winged eyeliner, which brought a hint of foxiness to her doe-like eyes.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, putting down her drink as she held his gaze. Even though her orbs are mostly filled with concern, there was still a trace of those soul-crushing sadness in them. He hates it. He want them gone. He want Shiho to smile, her purple eyes twinkling with joy, unspoken sarcasm, or even glint of mischief. He want to know what happened. He want to be able to comfort her. Just like how she did when he was at his breaking point.

That evening when Requiem was revealed. He didn't know whether he should be happy or upset that he was alive, while many of his comrades were killed in action. Someone's son, someone's daughter, someone's father, someone's mother, someone's spouse-to-be. He lost more than half of his squadron of mobile suit pilots that evening. He couldn't breathe when he heard the final count which Shiho came in to report.

She wasn't looking well herself. Her bangs were clipped up revealing a self adhesive bandage at the upper right corner of her forehead and it was swelling into a bump. He recalled hearing the CIC yelling at her over the communication channel to pull back.

It was a nightmare. Her helmet had cracked when she hit her head against the interior of cockpit, due to the impact from enemies' fire. Her machine's battery was almost dry. DEEP ARMS was showing signs of getting overheated due to the brunette's abuse on its beam canons. Even the mechanics were frantically ordering her over the communication to retreat too.

She set new records on the number of rounds fired by the beam canons, causing them to be on the brink of meltdown. One more round, which will be technically a forced fire, and DEEP ARMS' legendary beam canons will go into a meltdown. When that happens, there won't be a DEEP ARMS anymore. Its pilot, Shiho Hahnenfuss, will disappear with it too.

The usually stoic officer, whom he gave her a nickname of Housenka, was also the one who comforted him that evening. Slowly wrapping her arms around him, she held him as snuggly against her as possible. Resting her head slightly beneath his shoulder, she pleaded softly to him.

Not to blame himself. He didn't want it to happen. She didn't want it to happen. Nobody but EA wants it to happen.

Her voice, laced with something he had never heard from her. Tenderness. It singlehandedly filled his entire being with warmth. It soothed away the chilling sense of horror from the repeated memory of seeing Requiem fired, and the overwhelming sense of lost and guilt from the report on the number of his comrades he had lost. All of it were replaying over and over again in his head like a broken record player.

Until one touch, her touch. A comforting gesture accompanied with softly spoken words. She cut off all that noises in his head, and the terrible feeling.

She left him speechless. It wasn't just her tone but what she did too. She saw a side of him, which will no doubt be a shock to everyone. Terror of ZAFT was shaken. A side that he swore he will never show it to anyone. Not even his mother. Instead of laughing at him, she stayed.

He will never forget the look she had when she made him turn around to look at her in the eye. Worry was written all over her face. It only took her a second to register what was going on and her expression of worry morphed into one of pain. As though it hurt her to see him in such a state. He wasn't expecting that from her.

The biggest surprise of all was him returning the gesture. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her even closer against him. He was unaware that he needed it until she showed him. He will never forget how she made him feel when she held him. As if he was all that matters to her. As if he meant the world to her. And she continued to hold him until he was better. No, she let him hold her until he was able to get back on his feet. She did that for him. She did many things for him. He had done none. He wants to now, for her. He hopes he is not too late.

"Can I have this dance?" He wrapped his hand around hers. Why are her hands always so cold?

Her jaw went slack and purple eyes widened in surprise, "You mean you want to dance with me? Like now? At the dancefloor where everyone is? Someone is going to recognise you and you are going to be on the news!"

He chuckled at her blabbering, she was really surprised. "Let my PR manager handle it. That is her job."

She pursed her lips and eyed the crowd filled with couples slow dancing to the band's performance. She will be lying to herself if she says she is not tempted to join them. The picture of her and Yzak over there, looking like one of the couples in love, made her dizzy with disbelief and yet, filled her with bitterness. Their escapade earlier was nice but it didn't mean anything until Yzak figured it out. Until then, she didn't want to put herself out there. She was afraid. The hurt will be too great for her to handle.

 _Very contradicting, girl. You wanted him to kiss you the second time! You gave in to it and now this? You are problematic, really._

Sigh, she couldn't agree more. Earlier she gave in and now, she was back at putting up shaky walls around herself. What on Earth does she wants? To give herself up and see where Yzak leads her to? Or hold back, wait till Yzak catches up, and then walk down the path together.

"I don't know about this... I don't want to cause you any trouble..." She voiced her dilemma aloud, chewing on her lips.

A small laugh slipped as he take in the sight of the brunette looking so lost and indecisive. Major Shiho Hahnenfuss is never uncertain. It was always either a yes or no. There was never a maybe. The Shiho now amuses him. "Is that your way of saying you don't want to dance with me?"

She straightened up and shifted her body to face him fully. Her hands waving frantically. "No! It's just-"

He tighten his hold on her hand and stood up, pulling her up with him. "If it's not, then let's go."

"Yeah, Major, run along! We'll look after your bag." Laura chipped in, eyes twinkling with mischief and excitement.

Sticking her hand out with open palms, she gestured to the brunette's small sling bag. "Hand that over and you are good to boogie." She gave her superior a naughty wink and nudged colleagues seated beside her.

Cue in the noisy youngsters.

"That's right!"

"Pass Laura your bag, Major!"

"Yes, the bag, Major! You are wasting precious time!"

"Don't worry, we will keep an eye on it for you!"

"Hurry hurry, before the band ends its session!"

Soon after, the whole bunch of them stood up and reached for Shiho's bag slinged across her body.

The brunette was caught off guard by their united front and sudden movement. Taking a step to the side only to bump into Yzak. Before she could apologise, someone was tugging at her bag.

Shifting her attention back to those overgrown kids, she conceited defeat. "Okay, okay. All of you are scary. Just a minute." The brunette sighed as she slipped her hand free from Yzak's grasp and removed her bag.

"That's it." Laura grinned with satisfaction at her victory. She took the bag and passed it to Dearka, who was laughing at the scene.

"Now be a good girl and have fun!" She cheered as she turned her superior around to face Yzak and playfully smack her butt.

The brunette yelped and turned around sharply. "What the fuxk? That hurts-"

The younger officer burst into laughter and playfully swayed her index finger left and right. "Uh-uh! That's post-party! Not cool to do it here. Go! Go!" with that, she turned Shiho around and pushed the couple forward.

"Be naughty, you two!"

 _*Justin Bieber ft. Halsley – The Feeling*_

***Returning to the group's table, Laura planted herself beside Miriallia and made a face at her Captain. "Goodness. What is wrong with her? Commander finally makes a move and she did all that."

"Now you feel my pain." Dearka gave her a bored look as he took a sip of his drink.

The younger officers started discussing about the budding romance between their cool Major and fiery Commander.

"How can Commander not know Major likes him?"

"Maybe he is playing dumb."

"Or hard to get."

"Please, why would he wants to do that? He can have any girl he wants."

"To boost his ego, duh."

"Nonsense. It's not as if Major spell it out to him or swoons over him like those fan-girls."

"And annoying bimbotic daughters of other Council members."

"and those daughters of other senior commanders or ZAFT big shots."

"I agree. Major is not making it obvious enough to Commander."

"No. I think Commander is beyond hopeless in this. Come on, all of us can see that Major likes him. A lot. But Commander... *sighs in exasperation*"

"Wait a minute. All of you knew about Shiho crush on Yzak?" Miriallia asked in surprise, looking around at everyone.

Her boyfriend nodded. "It's pretty obvious, Milly. The only human left being clueless is Yzak."

The Natural's jaw went slack for a moment, "wow. He is dense. Really dense."

Laura chuckled, feeling very proud of herself. "That was why I insisted on her to go dance with Commander."

Reaching out for her glass, she grinned. "It's not everyday you see Commander making a move on Major."

With the glass in her hand, she raised it in the air. "To our romantically-hopeless Commander and Major."

The group burst into laughter and raised their glasses in a toast.

"Just make sure whatever happens tonight stays among us. No one is to say anything to anyone, this includes those who couldn't make it tonight. Deal?" Dearka said, raising his glass for another toast to the group.

Everyone was cheered and toasted. That was what made the Joule team different from many other teams. It is tight-knit, almost like a family.

"I thought only married couples are not allowed to be in the same team."

Dearka gave a tight smile to his younger comrades, "Let's just say Shiho's role in the team, plus Yzak's positions in ZAFT is going to be a very deadly combination...if he decides to go rogue."

"Commander almost has absolute power."

"Nah, he is still a baby in the political world."

"Unless Major comes from a family with strong political connections..."

"Holy shit! GUYS! LOOK!" one of the younger officer called out, pointing to the middle of the big crowd on the dance floor. "Commander is about to kiss Major!"

Everyone decided to flank the younger officer in an attempt to catch a glimpse of history in the making.

 _*Justin Bieber ft. Halsley – The Feeling*_

*** _Stop staring girl, just stop._

The little voice was right. She should stop drooling over his back. He is going to feel someone was burning holes into his back and she was the culprit. It can't be helped though. Just look at him!

The muscles in his back, beneath his white tee, moved in rhythm with every step he took towards the crowd filled with lovebirds who were slow-dancing the band's performance. The white tee he wore was not wrapped tight like second skin but hugged his form snuggly enough to see the gentle dips and swells of firm muscles of his shoulder blades and upper back. They look so good that she can lick them.

It was different from how those overly-built guys in ZAFT wore their tee, which the cloth was stretched tight and left nothing to imagination. The one Yzak wore was likely a slim fit, subtly highlighting his wide shoulders and toned back. The form-fitting ends there, while the remaining length of the tee hung loose, leaving it to her imagination. No doubt the firm back tapered down to his narrow waist, since it was fitted at the top.

The overall picture hinted that Yzak has a narrow V physique, instead of the very common wide V she see in many male officers. Guys with muscles bulging everywhere, shoulder and chest wider than hips by too much, scare her. Guys with an all-over lightly toned look, wide shoulder and chest but proportionate to overall height and hips are very hot. And Yzak is one of them.

She could imagine the nice muscle definition he has hidden beneath the white tee and denim. She wanted to hit herself for not sneaking a peek when he removed his top earlier in her apartment. Sigh, she was probably too caught up in the giddy rush of sensation to steal a glance. It must have been quite a sight.

And don't get her started on the jeans. How he fill out the denim should come with a warning label. It wrapped his slightly thick thighs and the mild bulge at the calves, creating a nice lithe silhouette, which make him look much taller and built than he really was. Throw in his good looks and Shiho felt her heart skipped a beat while flames of desire licked her entire being.

As she shifted her attention to her now-warm hand, her heart did a backflip. She can't believe it was happening. Yzak was holding her hand. His bigger, slightly calloused hand wrapped securely around her smaller ones. He is always warm, warmer than her. She could never get that warm on her own.

Just then, he stopped walking and turned to smile at her. Taking her other hand in his, he gently pulled her closer to him until they were inches apart. "I think we are far in enough... less likely to be photographed here than at the edge." She felt her cheeks burning up as he looked into her eyes and smiled, still holding on to her hands.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded. It was just a contact of hands and she was reduced to a bundle of nerves! She can't imagine what is going to happen to her when he do more than that. Oh wait, he already did.

The sudden lost of warmth around her hands brought her back to reality. She was about to ask what had happened until she felt his hands slid around her waist and gently pressing her against him, silently urging her to step closer and lean on him.

She never like people telling her what to do. She never follow what she was told to do, especially when she has a choice or a right to say no. When she enrolled into ZAFT, she will never let others lead her into doing something she doesn't want to or when she has no idea what the consequences were, and what the situation was. Not even when she was test pilot in the Frigore Team, part of the Ground Forces.

Until the day she came to know Yzak personally, more than a colleague. That was after the Le Creuset team reshuffled and became the Joule team. When the hot-tempered and rash Red Elite Yzak Joule was trialled, mellowed, and became Commander / Councilman Joule.

This, the dance he asked of her, will be one of the many exceptions she extended to him only. Something she can never do for any other man. Don't mistaken her as one who plays hard-to-get though. It's just... she can't find it in herself to entertain such gestures. She didn't know why. Maybe it is what Lacus always say (more like gently chiding) about her, highly self-determining. A nicer way of saying she is too strong-willed and too independent to a fault. But what was wrong with being so?

Every time a male officer tried his luck, she did burst the unlucky guy's bubble without a second thought. Whether it was rudely or politely done depends on how the man approached her. She wasn't a man-bashing feminist but she wanted to be seen and treated as an equal, and not as a lesser being just because she has a different anatomy. She didn't like to be treated as a damsel in distress or someone in need of a man to save day when she can handle it perfectly. Since the platinum blonde asked her nicely, maybe gently - based on his usual way of speaking to both male and female officers, she can't find it in her to say no.

 _Please, you didn't intend to say no or reject him anyway._ That little voice at the back of her mind reminded.

Not wanting to resist his advances and fight with the rationale part of her, which was screaming at her about the risk of being photographed with him, the brunette followed his lead. She took a step forward and closed the distance between them. She slid her hands up his back as she rested her head on his chest, while he tightened his hold on her waist, pressing her fully against him. Closing her eyes, she let the warm fuzzy feeling enveloped her heart and slowly filled her entire being. Being held like this by him, with his arms firmly around her, surrounding her with his warmth, she felt cherished and protected. She will never get sick of this feeling. She will never get tired of him holding her. A blissful sigh left her lips.

If only this is forever...

 _Don't go there, girl. Don't ruin the moment._

That's right, she will take whatever she was given. Even if it was fleeting. Even if it is just for now.

 _*Jess Glynne - Take me home*_

They started swaying slowly to the next song, which was an encore of the song played when they were at the table. Just before Yzak asked for this dance.

"I remember the first time we were like this was at the end of the Second Bloody Valentine war." The platinum blonde said softly. Hot breath tickling the shell of her ear. Chills down her spine, while fire started coursing through her veins. The crazy onslaught of sensations was starting.

She made a sound of agreement, snuggling closer against him. "Felt like it was just yesterday. Even the first time we met, it felt as if it was this morning."

A hand of his unwinds itself from her waist, slid up her back and pressed her fully against him. The scene, him hugging her, was likely to appear on the headlines.

Lowering his head downwards slightly, he chuckled softly into her ear. "You hated me, didn't you?"

She knew exactly what he was referring to the first Bloody Valentine war. She met him when she was transferred from the Frigore team to the Le Creuset team.

Yes, Red Elite Joule and Red Elite Hahnenfuss didn't always get along back then. Many ignorant gossip-mongers will say Hahnenfuss avoids the much-feared Joule, or walks away when an argument was brewing because she was afraid of crossing Joule.

Commander Le Creuset, Athrun Zala, Nicol Amalfi, Dearka and those who worked directly with both of them will know that she didn't give two hoots about the platinum blonde. His bossy nature, self-assured leadership grated on her nerves.

Knowing he doesn't like to be ignored and hates to be challenged, she enjoyed giving him the bored look and walked away, or raising an eyebrow at him, throw in a smirk just before she excused herself from the meeting room.

If he needs her, he will have to approach with valid reasoning and not expect her to work just because he ordered her to. 'The Girl in Man's Uniform', it was exactly like what everyone calls her before she was labelled as 'The Flower of Joule Team'. She wears the pants, and doesn't follow orders blindly.

She laughed at the memory, "I don't hate you. You were being a royal pain in the ass, that's all. Nothing personal."

A deep rumble escaped from his chest as he laughed, "that bad, huh?"

She tried to suppress her laughter but ended up chuckling. It was epic to see Yzak Joule exploding. His reaction to her staring blankly at him, was more entertaining. She remembered seeing his veins at his temples showing. All because she did not cower in fear or flinch. She just sat there and looked at him, unimpressed by his outburst.

"I thought you were the weirdest human being in the universe. How can anyone just sit there with a poker face? No reaction, retaliation or whatsoever." He added. His voice was light, laced with tickles of laughter.

She knew he was referring to her impassiveness to his temper back then. No longer resting on his chest, she pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "It was really amusing to see you go all angry and verbal."

"I bet you kept it that way to make me go crazy, didn't you, Major?" He narrowed his eyes at her in mock annoyance, while his voice held a hint of tease.

Her heart skipped a beat at use of her title. "You know me well, Commander Joule." She smiled, eyes holding a playful glint. However, the one in his orbs dulled, while the mischievous slant of his lips tilted downwards.

"Am I wrong?" She asked in bewilderment.

He inwardly sighed. How he wish she was wrong. Like now, she is perfectly attune to his moods. She seems to know what his thoughts are, every single time. But he can't say the same for himself when it comes to her. Sure, her eyes go cold means she was upset or deep in thoughts, but he is unable to get a good gasp of her thought patterns. Thus, her forthrightness, strength in personality, and vivacity (this was when he got to know her in person later) are constant sources of surprises for him. Her ruthless comments bruise his ego, her aggressiveness give him shocks at times but her sparkling enthusiasm made his day a little brighter, his job a little more bearable. Her presence was a challenge and a joy, both of which he thoroughly enjoys.

"I don't know you as much as I wish I did, Housenka." He confessed in a quiet whisper.

Her heart broke at the disappointment and regret in his voice. No doubt that it was directed at himself. However, she didn't blame him. She knew it was too much to ask of him back then. They were fighting a war. He was the Commander of a team assigned with two battleships. While many envied him, everyone in the team knew first-hand how challenging it was, especially for their Commander, who had to oversee everything going on in two battleships. There was simply no time for such developments then.

A glimmer of hope sparked in her. The platinum blonde came to realise what he was lacking and perhaps, in need of action.

"It's not too late..." She offered a small comforting smile as she patted his back. Sliding them to the front and past his chest, her fingers once again lingered at his collarbones.

"I'm right here." Why are her fingers so drawn to those protruding bones? Oh god, they look lickable too.

"Ask what you want to know and I will answer... we've got all night." She continued in a low sultry whisper, wanting it to be a conversation meant only for the two of them. She was trying hard to stop herself standing on her toes and make that sweet contact. She didn't mean to add on to the hint of foxiness at her last phrase. Neither did she want to send the wrong message to Yzak, it being an open invitation to a one night stand. She did not intend for it to turn out like that but it just did. All because Yzak lowered his head further and their lips were inches apart.

His hand on her back slowly made its way to the edge of her shoulder and mimicked the way her fingers ghosted along his collarbones. His hand crept their way up her neck and held a side of her face. Thumb gently caressing her cheek. "Not here, Shiho." His voice was low and started to sound husky.

"Hmm?" She was officially reduced to a mush. She couldn't think straight. All her senses were locked onto the sweet friction his thumb was making, while lazy trail of his other hand gliding down to the small of her back.

"Let's go somewhere else..." He continued, putting a slight pressure on her lower back. Skin began to tingle at the contact while her heart started to race, sending hot blood within her. She was burning up, almost like she was having a fever but a good one.

Just then, all she heard was loud cheers and claps. Jerked out of the trance, she looked around.

Much to her relief, it was just the crowd thanking the band as the live session came to an end. Nothing else.

She shifted her attention back to the man who was still holding her. He looked a tad irritated as he scanned the crowd. Her heart ached at his frustrated expression.

This must be one of the many instances he dislikes his new job as politician. He can't have a decent social life. He has to be mindful of his every action when he was out in public, to avoid reminding them of his privileged background.

He may be a 20 year old, going 21 in a few hours' time, but he couldn't behave like one. Correction, he can't be seen behaving like one.

Now that he is a public figure, he was expected to keep up with the image, which was painstakingly crafted to ensure the public's support.

Yes, he has a PR manager that oversees a team who keeps an eye on all media channels, especially social media, to make sure photos of him out and about are aligned with the carefully managed image. If there were exceptions, it has to be in his favour. For example, photos of him (taken and shared by civilians) at the supermarket for grocery shopping, grabbing a cup of coffee (to-go) at Starbucks, or walking the dog while jogging in the park. All these were not taken down because it supports the image of him being a regular guy, instead of a typical spoilt heir or a privileged child of an high society member like Ezalia Joule.

However, Shiho knew him too well. The new job was wearing him out as much as it irritates him. Although Yzak can be pretty loud at times, he never like the attention paid to him by the media and civillians. Given the intensity, it was bordering on intrusive. Yet, there was nothing he can do about it.

She knew there were many occasions he wanted to throw the letter but he didn't. She wondered why.

"Come on, let's make a move before the crowd do and someone recognise us." His voice brought her back to reality. Followed by a gentle nudge of his hand on her lower back.

"We should probably head back to the table…" She nodded awkwardly, feeling her cheeks growing warm once again. He was too close. No, he was holding her to him.

He chuckled and gave her a slanted smile. "Nope, we are getting out of here. Remember?" She was about to speak when he gave the side of her waist a little squeeze.

"Yzak!" She slapped him on his chest, while he grinned.

He still can't believe it. The stoic Major Hahnenfuss is easily tickled. If it wasn't for the frown she had on her face, he would have laugh out loud at how adorable she was.

She opened her mouth again and was about to say something, when he twitched his index finger back and forth to give her a brief tickle. She yelped in surprise and jumped a little.

"No buts, Housenka..."

She shot him a glare with her lips pouted in annoyance. He could kiss her right now. "How about a late dinner? Your stomach was very noisy in the car earlier."

She quickly placed a hand over her stomach, and it rumbled in agreement. Yeap, she was hungry all right. She felt her face becoming warm; no doubt it was red too. Thank God for the dimmed lightings. "I don't think it is a good idea. It's supposed to a team outing anyway."

He clenched his jaws at the slight anger that bubbled in him. He hated it when Shiho skips meals. He didn't know why he was getting worked up but he just doesn't want her to go hungry, period. It felt as if he wasn't doing a good job taking care of her and it irritates him big time.

"Unless you want to knock yourself out before the party hits the peak, you can't drink with an empty stomach. And you aren't skipping meals, not on my watch."

 _What the hell, Yzak Joule? What are you? Her father?_ The little voice sounded.

Okay, he was too young to be her father.

 _Pfft, you aren't her boyfriend too._ He froze for a brief moment. The annoying voice was right. What are they now? Colleagues? Friends? Friends with benefits?

Bloody hell, they weren't even making out just now! How the hell does that even count as Friends with benefits? Never mind, he will figure it out later.

He took her hand and made their way back to the table. His best friend and girlfriend had disappeared. "Where's Dearka?"

"They went to the dance floor too. Should be coming back anytime now." Laura answered, and quickly winked at Shiho, after seeing her hand firmly in their Commander's gasp. Faint blush started surfacing on the brunette's cheek. She gently tugged her hands backwards in attempt to break free, only to have him tightened his grip.

Yzak gestured to the small bag next to the younger officer. "Can you pass her bag over? We are leaving for a while, she haven't had her dinner."

Laura flashed a toothy grin, and handed the sling bag over to her Commander. "Have fun, you two. I'll inform Captain."

Yzak nodded and began to walk away, tugging the brunette along. She didn't know why she did it but she turned looked back at the younger officers and almost burst into laughter at their ridiculous actions. Some were waving goodbye to her with naughty grins on their faces while others were doing a victory dance.

"I think they placed a bet on us." Yzak sounded. She turned and looked at him with disbelief. "Definitely started with Dearka. He's always the ringleader for such nonsense."

She laughed at his exasperated tone. "It's not that bad... This team is different. It's like one big family. You are the principal and discipline master, aka the bad guy. Dearka is like the good guy, Mr Popular Teacher. The kids, well, they are just... kids. Restless and happy."

He chuckled at the image she places in his head. "so where do you fit in?" He asked. The valet gestured to Yzak as soon as they exited the club. At his acknowledgement, the valet went to get the car. "I don't know. Just another face, another name on the list, I guess..." she shrugged casually.

Memory of her absence came crashing back. The emptiness he felt stung deeply. There was no words to describe. It pierced into him and knocked the air out of him. The need to correct her was overwhelming. "That's not true. Everyone felt it. The kids you have trained. The mechanics, who are always complaining how you abuse DEEP ARMS. I felt it too..."

The last phrase must have caught her by surprise. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him with wide eyes. "Yzak..."

"I miss our small talks..." He quietly added, looking into her pale amethyst ones.

She almost choked at the honesty and longing in his eyes. He meant every word. He really did missed her.

 _I'm sorry, Yzak._

"I-"

 _Why did you leave?_

"Why-"

"Excuse me, sir." It was the valet. Yzak cleared his throat as he broke the gaze.

The valet returned the key to him. "She is the same as you left her in my care earlier."

The platinum blonde smiled as he pressed the unlock button. Taking out his phone, with the screen away from the valet, the car's skeleton was onscreen. A scan on both its exterior and interior had just ended. Soon after, it was back to the home screen. He was running a check whether his car was compromised.

"I know you don't accept tips, but please approach your manager after this. Thank you." Yzak pat his shoulder with one hand, while the other nudged Shiho along as he walked towards the black car.

As they made their way over, she realised the car wasn't from the usual brands of luxury sedan or flashy sports car driven by someone of Yzak's family status. It was a supercar. Recalling Yzak's much earlier conversation with the valet, it was a dated one. As it was from pre-Cosmic Era, belonging to Yzak great grandfather.

Nevertheless, there was nothing about it that raises a doubt about its performance. Its sleek silhouette was heavily inspired by aerodynamics. Its steady and attention-grabbing humming of its engine declares its ability to hit top speed in no time.

Now that she was standing in front of it, she noticed it was coated with a unique ash black colour. If it wasn't the surrounding bright lights, she would have thought the finishing was 100% matte. As extremely fine glitter or shimmer dust trapped in the ash black paint collectively gave a subtle sheen to the car, giving it an undertone of blue.

Cementing that it's a class of its own and not to be compared with other sports cars and super cars, its silhouette was a skilful mix of streamline and edginess. It gave the impression that it was a speed monster under the its elegant disguise.

Just then, a hand was on her head. Blinking, she turned to see Yzak had opened the door for her. "Mind your head, Housenka."

She can't helped but to blush. It was just a simple action but she felt pampered. She wondered if this is how a date with Yzak Joule will be like.

She quickly brought her hand over her cleavage while another held on to the end of skirt as she got in. This get-up was troublesome. She missed her T-shirts and jeans!

"Any cravings?" He asked as the driver's door close and the engine started. She like this car already. There was something about the soft hum that hinted on its acceleration and speed ability.

"Not really." Her stomach protested loudly and a chuckle drifted to her ears. She chewed her lips, as she strap on the seat belt. "It's late, let's pop by a fast food stop."

He glanced at her to make sure the seat belt was secured and proceed driving. "No fast food. Those are just snacks. You are having dinner, a proper meal with proper food.

She turned to look at him with a ridiculous look and laughed.

"I'm being serious here." He quickly shot her a pointed look before returning his attention back to the road in front.

"You sounded so old, like a parent." She shook her head, trying to can it but to no avail.

He chuckled a little. Her laughter has always been contagious. "I thought I was the discipline master?"

She raised an eyebrow at him mockingly, egging him on purpose. "Doesn't work on me. Just the kids. I thought you knew that fact a long time ago."

Despite looking at the road in front of him, he caught her expression at sideways glance and smiled. "A fact? Don't flatter yourself, woman."

She snorted and crossed her arms. "Didn't mean to burst your bubble... obviously, you forgot about the time I gave you the finger."

He smiled to himself. How can he not remember that? She is the first and probably the only girl who dare look at him squarely in the eye and pointed her middle finger at him.

She surprised everyone, even the late Commander Le Creuset.

They were discussing about trapping the legged ship and the Commander wanted Shiho to take over Dearka's position. The tanned blonde became a prisoner of Archangel then, and the brunette was the other of the two marksman in the team.

In fact, her precision was better than his friend. Even Athrun couldn't escape her when she locked on to him.

The problem was her fighting style. She works best with distance and prefers it that way. She doesn't go to the enemy. She does her best not to bring them to her either. She eliminates them from a distance. She was the opposite of him. He invades the opponent's personal space. If the enemy doesn't go to him, he goes to them. Except that one-time face off with the infamous Sakura Burst, from the Earth Alliance. He has never seen her so aggressive before, to the extent she uses DEEP ARMS' laser sword which she rarely uses. She wanted all three of them dead and she did it, alone.

Anyway, she was halfway into giving Yzak a better picture of the range she works with and where she will need his help to ensure Strike was in position for a precise kill. He interrupted and insisted she backed off and let him finish Strike off. It was probably out of her respect for Commander Le Creuset that she presses on by coming out with countless alternatives, to meet him halfway.

Suddenly, she clamped her lips together and glared at him for a second before she started staring at him for the next three seconds. She stood up and salute to the Commander, "my apologies, Commander. You will need to find another marksman to partner with His Majesty." Sarcasm was dripping from her last two words.

That was when he lost it. Palms slammed against the table, he stood up while pilots beside him hold him in fear of his temper, and maybe going over to hit the woman. "What did you say, woman?! Just because you don't have what it takes to wear a female uniform doesn't make you a man."

A collective gasp from everyone in the room echoed and filled the meeting room. Even Commander Le Creuset had his mouth agape in shock.

However, it was her response that left him utterly speechless and stunned. Hell. If there is a better word to describe the shock he felt, that would be it.

She immediately turned to face him and looked at him as if he was a commoner speaking to her, a pure bred royalty. She then snorted and rolled her eyes as if he was a child talking rubbish and she did rather be sleeping than being in the same room as him.

"Woman, you say... I'm sure no human being with a dick and two balls has ever done this to you."

And there it was. Two middle fingers directed at him.

Best of all, she was smirking at him. She was right, no man, correction, no human being had given him the finger.

Shiho Hahnenfuss was the first, and she was a girl.

His expression must have mirrored the look on everyone's face. Satisfied, she straightened up and smiled at him. "Pardon my behaviour, sir." She salute to Commander Le Creuset and left the meeting room.

"You are grinning. I take it that you remember now?" Her voice snapped him back to reality. There was a hint of amusement laced in it.

"That was epic." He can't contain it any longer and started laughing quietly. The brunette laughed with him, small bursts of laughter filled the car.

"You must be super offended then." Yzak added.

"You bet I was! It was insulting, you know!" The brunette playfully snapped at him.

"I take that back. I didn't know you were afraid of cold." Yzak threw her an apologetic smile.

"Not good enough. If you were nicer back then, and asked, I would have told you. Assumed was all you did." She narrowed her eyes at him, arms still folded. If it wasn't for her light tone, he would have thought she was really annoyed.

An idea clicked. "Tell you what? I will cook you dinner as an apology."

At the corner of his vision, she turned to look at him with slacked jaw. "What?"

"There is no way I'm going to let you have fast food for dinner and you aren't going to let me off the hook easily. How about homemade dinner for truce?" Yzak added, giving her a slanted smile before he returned his attention to road.

She was silent for a second before speaking. "There's not much left in my kitchen."

She sounded like a mouse. If he wasn't busy with driving, he would have turned to the side and catch her expression.

"Lucky for you, mine is always stocked."

She went quiet again. "No. Wait. Which house are we going to ? Your bachelor pad or where Ezalia lives?"

"Why? Are you afraid of leaving a bad impression on my mom because of your dressing today?" He teased, wearing a playful smirk. Although it added to his handsome face, she was itching to punch him now. "What the hell, J-"

"My mom likes you. She said you are a smart and well-mannered girl. She was happy to hear that you are still in my team." He revealed, smirk turning into a goofy smile.

The brunette's heart did a backflip at his words and smile. _Could it be that he's happy because his mom had a good impression of me? But… that was so long ago... Ezalia remembers me._ Her heart did a backflip for a second time. How could she not be surprised? That was awhile back. Being the most powerful woman in PLANTS, Ezalia must have met many others who were more capable than an undergraduate of the military academy.

"I don't know what to say… I-I mean, it has been a few years…"

He chuckled at her lost for words, "she was pestering me to bring you over. You know, to catch up and all… but I told her we were going for team outing."

Shiho's heart fell but she tried to keep it casual. Hopefully the disappointment was not obvious. "Oh…"

 _Stupid woman, what were you thinking? Just because his mother likes you doesn't mean anything!_ The little voice was right, she was getting ahead of herself back there. Argh, what was wrong with her? She sounded so desperate!

"No, no, no!" Yzak quickly added as soon as he caught the hint of disappointment in her voice.

"It's not that I don't want to bring you to meet my mother. Don't go there, Housenka." Ensuring his right hand has a firm grasp of the steering wheel, his left hand reached for one of hers, nearest to him, and hold it.

"I'm really proud of you but tonight is not the right time. We have that party earlier, and it was too last minute. I don't think that's very nice – if you get what I mean. Just because my mother wants to see you, doesn't mean I have to bring you over. I want to make sure that you are alright with it too." He continued, giving her cold and smaller hand a gentle squeeze.

"You probably have realised I've gotten my temperament from her. She's not the easiest woman to hang around... I think you would want some time to think about it or prepare yourself." He offered an apologetic smile when he briefly turned to look at her before focusing on the road ahead.

"Y-yzak…" That was she could manage. The platinum blonde's thoughtfulness left her speechless. If it was safe for her to lean over and give him a peck on his cheeks she would do that. From the time she spent with him alone on DEEP ARMS, she knew that he had a softer side under the crisp white Commander uniform and structured green Supreme Council coat. Never has she expected him to be this thoughtful. Then again, why was he behaving as if they are an item. Or was it all in her head again? That she was reading too much into it. Perhaps, Ezalia was bored from being under house arrest, and wanted someone to talk to. Shiho happens to be a convenient distraction. After all, she was in her son's team and both women had worked together before.

While she was glad that Ezalia likes her and Yzak seems agreeable to bringing her for a visit, it may not mean the same as how it appears to her. Him bringing his girlfriend for his mom to take a look, and hopefully, she was okay with the girl he likes.

Yes that's right. Yzak and her aren't a item yet. He probably agreed because she was probably the only person in his team who knows Ezalia more than whatever they have read on the newspaper or heard from gossips. The relationship between Yzak and her was platonic. Yes, earlier on, before the steamy escapades, he wanted her to see him as a friend, beyond the fact that he was her boss. That must be it. Bringing a friend to entertain his mom.

She felt as if someone poured a bucket of ice cold water on her as her heart sank.

"Shiho?" He looked at her as he called out gently, only to have silence as response. She was deep in thoughts ever since he mentioned about visiting his mom. Did he frightened her?

As the car elevator's doors open, he quickly drove out and parked his car outside of his apartment but did not switch the engine off.

Unclasping his seat belt and then hers, he let go of her hand and slid his up to her shoulder. "Shiho? Is everything alright?" He gently nudged her.

She blinked and turned slightly to meet his gaze. "I-I'm okay." A small smile followed, and his blood bubbled with anger. If there is one thing about her that ticks him off big time , aside from her challenging him, the smile would be it.

"It's about visiting my mom, isn't it?" He asked, watching his tone, keeping it casual instead of know-it-all. He learnt that going hard on her won't give him the answer he wants. The brunette will withdraw further or do something to aggravate him more. On many occasions, he felt that he had met his match on the competition of 'who is more stubborn?'.

She nodded, purple eyes looking away.

"You don't have to give me an answer or set the date and time now, you know..." He teased, leaning forward and a little to the side to look into those lavender orbs.

"Just what are we, Yzak? What am I to you?" She snapped suddenly. A frown and anger flashed across her eyes before she shut it and take a deep breath.

"Sorry." She said quietly as she opened her eyes. Not meeting his blue orbs, she turned away and began to open the door.

Yzak froze, still recovering from shock. She rarely lose her cool. She will either wore a poker face or raised her eyebrow at him, while saying something caustic to agitate him further but never like what she did moments ago. It felt the same as the time she gave him the finger. It was so sudden that knock the air out of him, leaving him momentarily stunned.

Now that he thinks about it, he can't blame her. It was misleading. Although he viewed it as a simple visit, she may not take it as such.

Considering what has happened between them earlier, and his mom's mission to find herself a daughter-in-law. The picture hit him.

Shit... No wonder she snapped at him.

She was a convenient target for Ezalia. Both women knew each other and had worked together briefly in the past. He might have viewed it as a casual catch up but not his mother. She was the one who requested for it. Whenever his mom initiated things, there will always be a reason behind it. A motive. And Shiho figured it out just now.

' _Just what are we, Yzak? What am I to you_?' The brunette's words rang loud and clear in his mind.

Yes, it was as clear as day but he didn't get it. Shiho beat him to it. _So much for being your mother's son, Joule._

Argh! How can he be so stupid?!

If he were to bring Shiho over just now, he was walking into his mother's trap.

Okay, that didn't sound very nice. Sure, his mother has her 'good' intentions but still...

A dull ache stabbed his heart at the thought of Shiho was unwilling to meet his mother. Frankly, he was thrilled that his mother wanted to meet with her. Unless it's work related, Ezalia doesn't give a hoot about people whom she dislikes or whom she doesn't know and there isn't a need to.

The fact that his mother said good things about Shiho was a big relief. A part of him went rigid with worry that she mentioned about remembering who Shiho was. He didn't know he was holding his breath until Ezalia smiled and said she was a intelligent and well-mannered girl. If his mother doesn't like the girl, it spells the beginning of a long nightmare.

His mother is the only kin he have left. His father, who was a captain of ZAFT special forces, was killed in a raid against one of EA's labs suspected of creating biological weapons, like Stella Loussier. Extended family members by the name of Joule fell out with his family a long time ago, because of inheritance. Thus, he doesn't want to go against his mother, and risk a fall out with her over Shiho. And yet, he didn't want to lose the brunette again. So thank God his mom had a good impression of Shiho. Or else, he will be sandwiched between the two women.

His entire being went rigid as it hit him. What was he thinking? He and Shiho weren't an item! Why does it matter whether his mother likes her or not? He being sandwiched between the two most important women of his life – where the hell did the thought came from?! Then it clicked. _Don't tell me..._

He blinked and directed his gaze to the brunette standing by the door, which leads to his living room when unlocked.

"I like her...?"

*RINGGGGGGGGGG*

He jumped at the sound of his phone ringing. Recovering from shock, he realised the number belongs to the brunette.

"Hello?"

"Is this how you treat your guest? Leaving them waiting outside of your apartment, at your indoor private parking lot... with an empty stomach." She said in a flat tone. Her back was to him, while her free hand meddled with biometric pad beside the closed door. No doubt that she was trying her luck on breaking in.

"Coming over..." He quickly shut the engine and exit the car. "Quit trying to override my pass keys, will you? Both of us are going to be locked out." He muttered into the phone, before he hang up and walked over.

At the growing sound of his shoes against the floor, Shiho quickly took a deep breath to calm herself. She was in a mess now.

She was angry with herself for letting her feelings muddled the facts. She was disappointed that Yzak was still as clueless as before.

At the same time, she was nervous because she was going into his house. Well, legally speaking, she was already in his house. That is if you consider the private indoor parking lot (more like a huge empty space meant for 4 to 5 supercars). She assumed the living space at the other side of the wall will be much spacious if it wasn't for the wall in front of her. Yes, the wall divides the entire level into two parts – parking space and living space (or his apartment).

"Coming in?" His voice cutting through her mental rambling.

She quickly stepped in as soon as she realised Yzak was already on the other side. He was holding the door open for her.

Once through, she froze at what had greeted her. It has never occur to her that Yzak was a cosy kind of guy. White oak wood flooring covered the entire area. Its warm shade complements the cream-coloured wall, which was also a surprise. She was expecting the stark white painted walls or those glossy ones in Voltaic and Rosseau.

While the cream colour was gentle on the eyes, the huge glass panels running along the flight of white stairs leading to the second level gave a modern touch. Throw in the contemporary furniture that are of similar cream and warm hues, it was a modern home with a clean and neutral appearance.

It must have felt nice to come back to such a comfy looking house after a crazy day at work.

"Not what you have expected?"

She blinked and shifted her gaze to him. If it wasn't for the glint of tease twinkling in those piercing blue eyes, she thought there was a hint of nervous in his voice.

"It's just... warm and cosy. I thought you would go for a minimalist kind of look." She smiled, gesturing to the floor and walls.

He arched an eyebrows at her. "Minimalist? Me? Must be my quarter in Voltaire... but everyone has that look for their quarters too. Even yours."

"No, no. It was based on your dressing. Fuss-free. Safe colours. Minus your car outside. I'm pretty sure she is capable of being tyrant on the road, if you push her." A small laugh slipped at the thought of Yzak, a Supreme Council member, breaking the law just to test the acceleration rate of the car. Impossible.

The platinum blonde chuckled. "I can't do that here, in PLANTS. Next time when I do, I will bring you along."

She gave a small nodded, trying to appear nonchalant even though her heart was about to burst.

"By the way, the car is not mine. It belongs to my mother."

Her jaw went slacked. Surprise was written all over her face.

"I'll tell you more over dinner..." He had a playful smile before turning over to a built-in shoe cabinet. Well, it was unnoticeable until he opened it with a gentle press.

"First, you need to get comfortable." He placed a pair of comfy slip-on beside her feet. It resembled those meant to be paired with pyjamas for a day of lounging at home.

"I don't know about you but I never find high-cuts or dunks comfortable." He walked towards the white stairs with another pair of slip-on in his hands. As he sat down, he began to take off his shoes.

"They are way better than stilettos. And they keep the ankles warm too." She replied, looking down at the slip-on and wonder how was she getting out of her shoes without risking a wardrobe malfunction. While the potentially risky areas of her blouse were held to her skin by Hollywood tape, her skirt is not long enough. Even though she was still wearing his sweater, it was insufficient.

 _Annoying skirt. Stupid Dearka._

"Your ankles feel cold too? Now I'm really curious about your body temperature." He had an amused yet disbelieved look, as he stood up. Before she could think of a retort, he was in front of her, and then he knelt down.

"Yzak! What are you d-" She was about to take a step back as a reflex when he reached out.

His hand wrapped around ankle-covering part of the Nike dunks she wore.

While she was staring at him, holding her breath in anticipation of him trying to be 'funny', his eyes remain fixed on the neatly tied shoe laces. "I'm not a pervert. I just want to help you get out of the shoes."

When she didn't move a millimetre, he knew she was still weary of him. One wrong move. Or even a tiny joke, she was going to kick him in the face. He was dead sure about it.

"Look, it's difficult to get out of such shoes without a stool to sit on. And I have none here. Furthermore, you are in a bandage skirt. I bet freedom of movement is as much as how it appears to be." He reasoned, still keeping his eye glued to her shoes. He was very much well aware that he might see something he shouldn't when he looks up.

When his ears picked up a shaky breath, he relaxed a little. Just a tiny bit. Goodness, she can fry his nerve endings as quickly as she pull them tight with anxiety.

"I don't know if you should do this, Yzak... I mean... it's not as if I can't do it myself and..." _I'm not your girlfriend or someone special to you._

She couldn't bring herself to say the remaining part of the sentence out loud, but it is the truth. Why does he have to be so nice to her? And only to her. Especially when they are alone. Like now.

"It's just me, Shiho. It's alright, let me help."

Her heart skipped a beat at the tenderness and near-whisper of his voice. If he could look up at her, she was certain that he will be wearing that small slanted smile. It never failed to melt her heart. Yes, it sounded cheesy but that was how she felt. Her heart will race for a few second and a sudden rush of warmth spread through her, setting her face on fire.

"If you don't mind ... thank you." She replied softly. He made a small sound that hinted a smile on his face. His long fingers began working on the shoe laces.

Realising the huge glass panel reflected how they were at the moment, she quickly committed the image into her memory. The platinum blonde was down on one knee. His blue eyes glued to the shoe laces in front of him, which was being skillfully untied by his long slender finger.

Yzak Joule may be a loud-mouth ass, quick tempered, unforgivingly stern but he can be sweet and nice too. And she happens to be one of the lucky few to witness this side of him.

She will never forget this moment and all the other times when he spoke a tad softer than usual. A tad nicer. A tad kinder. All that, to her. Not even Dearka had received the same treatment. Yzak gave him more leeway but was still as snappy and unforgiving with his words. Talking about the tanned blonde, if he ever finds out that Yzak did what he was doing now, that joker will never let his friend live in peace.

That aside, no one has ever done such a thing for her. Sure, she met nice people in school, in ZAFT Academy, and in both Frigore and Joule team. However, the likelihood of their niceness sharing the likes of Yzak's current gestures, she doubt it. Only Granny will do that.

"What happened here?"

Feeling something warm lightly touching her right knee, she blinked and look down at the man.

The shoe laces were untied, and he even loosened the rest for an easy slip off. Wearing a slight frown, he had two fingers lightly tracing the pale pink scar that stretch across her right knee.

"Oh. That." She spoke just as a unwanted memory resurfaced.

Noting the slight sourness lacing her voice, he quickly got up to look at her. Her eyes usually hold answers to his questions or indicates how she was feeling at that moment before they turn cold and unwavering.

"Must be a bad fall and a very deep cut to leave a scar like that." He tried to sound casual about it but in fact, he was dying to know what had caused it. Although it appears to have healed well, it remaining as a scar instead of healing completely and disappear speaks volume. Then again, she could get it removed.

"Yeah... one of the many reasons why I am not a fan of Chloe, since I was a kid." She replied in a flat tone.

If it wasn't for the intense hatred swirling in her orbs, he would have believed that her feelings towards Chloe was merely dislike, while the slightly older woman was on verge of murdering her if it was not punishable by law.

The conflict between them runs deep, really deep.

"What did she do? She tripped you over when both of you were playing?" He asked, sliding his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. In case he heard something he didn't like, which was likely the case, she didn't need to know that he was tempted to beat Chloe up. If only she was a guy.

"I was playing hide & seek with Lacus one day. I was looking for Lacus... I thought she hid at the mid-size canal, which brings the rain to a nearby lake. Chloe, encouraged by Mrs Hahnenfuss 'to go play with Lacus', pushed me down. Nasty fall, broke a leg and an arm. Scratches all over..." She trailed off, pulling the right sleeve of his sweater, which she was wearing.

A long tattoo that stretches from her wrist to where the hand joins with the arm. It was made up of dainty little stars connected with noticeably-sized ones.

Before he knew what he was doing, the platinum blonde took a step closer to her. Gently holding her hand, he traced the slightly raised skin. The tattoo resembles a constellation, formed by connecting different stars in the sky.

"Really nasty..." He muttered softly, his long fingers still tracing along the length of a pale pink scar. "The fall and that woman." He added.

Flames licked her neck and cheeks while warm fuzzy feeling enveloped her. His words and his touch. Anger lacing his words made her feel cherished. As thought it matters to him. His lazy trail along the scar and tattoo reminded her all over again that the Terror of ZAFT has a soft side.

The sight of him, wearing a frown and lips pursed with annoyance, tickled her. Before she could tease him, he looked up. From the emotion in his eyes, he felt unfair for her. "Is this why you join ZAFT? Mrs Hahnenfuss and her."

She hesitated for a moment. It felt nice to have someone wanting to know her beyond professional boundaries. Especially when the person is her crush. And that, she does not want to gain sympathy or pity point from him. She doesn't need it from anyone.

A gentle squeeze in his grip snapped her out of the dilemma. Since he wants to know...

"One of my mother's wishes."

Pure surprise was written all over his face. "You found her? Why didn't you just live with her?"

She froze, while she felt her feet became rooted to the ground. His words rang loud and clear in her ears. How did he know about her mother? How could he have known? How much did he know? She doesn't mention or discuss her family or background with anyone. Then it clicked. There is only one person. That bitch.

"You knew." Her voice came out calm, a complete opposite of the emotions running amok in her. She doesn't want his pity. Neither will she accept or let it slide, if he was to judge her for the complicated background she came from.

Right now, she didn't know how to carry on with the conversation. It all depends on his response now.

Strange, he seemed surprised too. The slightly widened blue eyes.

Then he swallowed. "People tend to be more verbal and less cautious with their words when they are raging."

"What did she say?" She was curious. She wondered if Chloe exaggerated it. And of course, she will play victim.

The frown deepened. "Does it matter? I don't care because it didn't come from you."

"I don't know what she told you... but what if all of it was the truth?" She said quietly, looking straight into his eyes. She want to see if he is saying the truth.

"So what? It doesn't change anything. It doesn't change what I think of you."

She wanted to ask what she think of her when she felt his grip tightened. "Why don't you tell me? All of it."

Did her ears pick up correctly? "What?"

"I want to know... if it's okay. I don't want to hear it from her. I want to hear it from you." He said with so much sincerity that she wanted to cry. It was in his beautiful blue eyes too.

"We fought two wars together, Shiho... but I don't know you as much as I wish I would."

"We didn't have the time... you knew..."

"Exactly but we do, now."

After several moments, she sighed in defeat.

The crease between his brows disappeared. "Come on, let me prepare dinner and then we can start somewhere." He gave a slanted grin before he release her wrist and walked off.

Shiho remained at where she was, staring into space in disbelief. _What a night..._

 **END**

* * *

 _*Justin Bieber ft. Halsley – The Feeling*_ and the _***_ means that both scenes were happening at the same time. Hope you weren't confused. I wrote those scenes while listening to the respective songs. It reflected the mood exactly.

I hope you liked how this chapter went. I heard your squeals about the couple's steamy scene and gave you that one, so keep the reviews coming, okay? :D I think I've crossed the T-rating with that scene but whatever. As long as you had a blast reading it, Yzak really can't keep his hands to himself. *face-palms*

They will be back in ZAFT in the next chapter... but before they do, they will really have about two more sweet moments together! And no, they are not going to have sex, you naughty kids! For now, hehe! I believe you guys sort of guessed why I wrote a scene in Yzak's house anyway, right?

I included 2 flashbacks on Dearka and Miriallia because I am also a fan of this pairing. I was hopping mad when it turned out in GSD that they were no longer together. However, I didn't want to just simply write that 'they are together. Period'. Hence, you got that 2 scenes. What do you think? Was it good? I was dying to know why they broke up but no answers was given, so I did one for my own sanity sake.

I MIGHT do ONE or A FEW for Cagalli and Athrun in the next few chapters – if you guys are keen. Because... Shiho revealed that she went to the same school as Cagalli and she doesn't have good opinion of Athrun. Remember? This only goes to show that she and Cagalli still kept in contact. Not to mention that she was in the same team as Athrun when she transferred to the Le Creuset team and Yzak was still a hot-headed ass. Don't forget, Lacus has arranged a meeting between herself and Yzak with Cagalli. I can always find a way to get Shiho there too. *rubs hands in glee. throw in evil smirk*

Athru x Cagalli fans, this is a darn good time to make yourselves known. Because I hate how they remain separated and single by the end of GSD. That hug Athrun gave to Cagalli didn't do a shit for the fangirl in me. Yes, I am very angry with the writers or whoever that approved this arrangement. Sucks big time! who the heck is Meyrin?! I mean, I know who Meyrin is but how the hell a relationship as solid as Athrun x Cagalli , one of 3 years, can be easily replaced by a friendship or acquaintance of a few months?! Ridiculous! If I have enough encouragement or requests for Athrun x Cagalli pairing, I will do it. Just like how it did for Dearaka x Miriallia.

Okay, enough of my ranting.

Wondering how Shiho's blouse look like? Refer to my tumblr account (jollydreamer, or, JOLLY DREAMER) – set up especially to share the image with you :) you will see some posts.

1 post featuring Lucky Blue Smith, whom I think Yzak Joule will look like if he has a hair-cut. That guy is sooo handsome. His eyes are piercing blue too *faints* Anyway, Barbara Palvin is in one of the photos with Lucky B but let me remind you again, Shiho has Japanese blood. Go refer to the post with Namie Amuro (heavily photoshopped magazine cover shoots make this Japanese-Italian singer look about Shiho's age).

1 post shows what Yzak's apartment looks like (for earlier scene)

1 post shows the car driven by Yzak. It's a Lykan Hypersports, which was featured in Fast & Furious 7 movie. Yeap, it is the sassy red car that flew out of a building in Dubai. Maximum speed in 7 or 10 seconds. Speed Monster. My favourite car.

1 post, which features a quote saying, "I look at you, and I just love you, and it terrifies me. It terrifies me what I would do for you." This is sneak preview of next update. I borrowed this quote for Shiho's POV. Something really bad is going to happen to her. It is going to brings us closer to the climax of the story (not so soon, a couple of chapters more, but yeah)

Please pardon typos & grammar errors. I rushed this update and it is wee hours of morning over here. Leave a review / message will be nice, I miss you all!

* * *

 **GoddessOfVictory:** Sorry about the long wait hun, really. Your reviews were very encouraging. It kept me going and prevented me from cutting this update short :) you know, removed all the thoughts and opinions of each character – they make up majority of the chapter, if you realise.

 **Pandora154085** **:** Hello there! I hope the scene makes the cut for you! Heheh! I enjoyed writing it pretty much, honest! Given Yzak's naughty behaviour earlier, it definitely will be one hot sex BUT it won't be happening so soon. Our dear Shiho likes him but she hasn't reach that stage yet. I think she wants him to be on the same pace as her, otherwise, no go. Hahah!

 **Ranneyuki** : oops oops! I hope I didn't get you into trouble! Was this chapter equally good? As much as I enjoyed writing this, my face was burning up too! *fangirl mode* hahaha

 **TheRedSin** : Hi new avid reader, I'm glad you made yourself known! Good to know you enjoyed this story and I can promise you that I won't be dropping this. I have an ending in mind already. I hope the clubbing scene make the cut? I wanted to write the typical body-to-body, guy-touches-girl clubbing scene but decided not to. I wanted to include as many sweet / tender scene as possible. Because I want to build that emotions or 'connection' between Yzak & Shiho. Let me know what you think yeah?

 **Arika518** : *grabs your swirling office chair* Now I'm worried that this chapter, especially the naughty scene, didn't seal the deal for you. Tell me what you think ok? I don't want our favourite girl to have sex with Yzak just yet. I want that horribly dense guy to 'meet' Shiho first and maybe, well, you know, the hot sex, the third base, is definitely happening but ... Wait for it hun, it will happen but I don't know whether I will write it (you know, the M rating version) because I have never written one.

 **shigatsu-sanjyunichi** : Yzak will get sweeter in next chapter but, just curious, was he a little OOC in this update? I want to show a softer, nicer, more gentleman side of him (because Shiho is around and that they are out of workplace) but I'm not sure if I nailed it. I hope you like it! I think the earlier naughty scene was close to M-rating... if you are refering to *ahem*, I can try but I have never written one before... it might turn out far from your imagination and far from how I want it to be (oops, now you know I've imagined it, hehe!)

 **Monkeyheart:** hi there! Good to know you enjoyed it so far! Sorry about the long wait though... to make it up to you, I will share a little (in response to your question). Yes, Chloe will ruin things a little in a few chapters' time BUT don't worry, it won't have a huge or adverse impact (that is if you are worried she is going to ruin the budding romance between Yzak and Shiho). She will definitely reappear again but whatever she does, she will only bring the two of our favourite characters closer. Fret not, I'm a sucker for good ending :D


	6. Chapter 4 (Part 3)

Merry Christmas & Happy New Year everyone!

Sorry about the long wait - My new job sucks (I sleep for 2-3 hours for most of the weekdays, so you can imagine how drained I am).

As an apology for the delayed update & a Christmas present to you all. I've included 2 scenes from Chapter 5. Yes, a preview (scroll down). I wanted to post Chapter 5 too but I felt it was not good enough, so I will only share the scenes that I'm happy with. Hope you will like it :)

 **To arika518:** hello hun! thank you for your comment in last chapter! always happy to hear from you, thanks for waiting *hugs* I hope you are reading this chapter at home and not in office. I'm always worried to read that you are on the swivel chair while reading. You know, dangers of a giddy fangirl on a swivel chair, hahaha! kidding :P I hear you, I'm working on bringing Athrun into Chapter 5. *cough cough* Meyrin *cough* Lunamaria *cough* Shinn. Have a blessed holiday!

 **To MonkeyHeart3:** hi there! thank you for your support, omg, I'm so touched to hear you did that. thank you thank you. I didn't expect it! was really happy and ecnouraged. I tried to speed up the update but I was really tired from my new job. such a nightmare I tell you... but I'm glad to be back and hope this chapter is enjoyable for you. YES - I got angrier when I found out that Athrun hugged Cagalli in the special episode after the nonsense of not wanting to meet her - when Kira and Lacus asked him. And yes - MEYRIN! F-ck! I hate it. I don't hate her but I hate to see her following him around. And I can only blame Athrun for not setting things straight with her! ARGH! He is going to get it from Shiho BIG TIME in Chapter 5 for this. Just wait and see, haha. Can't wait to hear from you about this update, see you in Chapter 5 ya? Merry Christmas :)

 **To TheRedSin:** hi hi~ I hope you don't kill me after reading Chapter 4... it's regarding the dinner scene. I will make it up to you in one of the future chapters, promise! Thank you for being so patient with me and this story. Very happy and encouraged to know readers like yourself, so blessed! I hope this chapter makes the cut for you... let me know ya? Happy holidays :D

DISCLAIMER: This story is mine and characters I've created to facilitate the story-telling are mine too but I do not own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

 **New Romance: Chapter 4 (Part 3)**

"You know you are welcome to sit down, right?" His voice cut through her train of thoughts.

After a couple of blinks, she was greeted with the sight of him looking through his refrigerator. Her heart sped up instantly.

The white tee was stretched enough to remind her of his defined back. Memory how it felt under her fingertip came rushing back. They were at her place, a studio apartment provided by ZAFT. She membered that he was so warm, almost burning up. He was a complete opposite of her, who is always cool to touch and feeling chilly. His temperature was something that his fair complexion made impossible for anyone to guess that he was so warm blooded, literally. How nice it would be to touch a lazy trail along the raise and dips of the hot, hard flesh. Again.

As if on cue, earlier scene at her apartment flashed across her mind. Her heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks heating up. She did touch him! She touched his neck, shoulder, mid-section, abs to be exact, and his back too. Oh god. She sounded like a pervert. Or rather, she felt like she was one.

 _Pfft. He touched you too! Remember?_

Strange tingling sensation spread through her entire being as the memory started replaying in her head. Reminding her of the way he made her feel, how he made her body come alive. Her blood grew warm. Her globes and underside of them tingled a little. As if he had just touched her there. His long fingers slowly trailing along the soft edges before they held one of her mounts captive. Followed by a gentle squeeze.

Just before the mind-numbing sensation reached her head, she remembered the look on his face. He wanted her. The hunger and need burning in those icy blue eyes was hitting a fever pitch. However, it was the stillness behind his heated gaze told her that he was doing his best to stop himself. He tried to hold back, but failed miserably. The little squeeze was a slip, and that, she suspected was where the leash on his hunger snapped.

She recalled his kisses were rougher and more hurried, while he held her closer against his hard body.

Wait. Or was it her, pressing her body against him?

She recalled that he had himself between her legs, while a particular male anatomy of his was rubbing against her. Their lips were inseparable. His heated skin was like the flame that draws the moth in. The moth was her. Yes! It was her. She had arched against him!

Just then, she froze as memory of that sinful friction hit her. Having him on top of her, topless, almost skin-on-skin with her. That intoxicating mix of racing heart, flames licking her entire body, his hard body pressing against her and a certain throbbing part of him… gosh! The sensation was something she cannot forget. That dull yet lingering ache at her core was something she had never felt before and never forget. She wondered how it feels to have him inside of her.

!

 _No. No, no, no! This is bad. This cannot be. It is going too fast!_ What was she thinking?!

It was getting out of hand. How can she think about _that_? Both of them weren't an item. She wasn't sure if she's ready for _that_ , or being in a committed relationship with him, where it might escalate into one that sees her being intimate with him. It scares her. She will never look at him the same way again. She will never be the same again.

However, another part of her was curious. Is he a gentle or passionate lover? Judging from his temperament, even though he had mellowed, he is likely to be rough or impatient with her. Chill ran down her spine as she recalled Lacus mentioned her first time, with Kira, was painful. According to her friend, he had been gentle. He went slow, giving her ample time to get use to the intrusion. Still, it had hurt.

Kira, whom she came to know in person ever since he joined ZAFT to be with Lacus, is a soft-spoken and mild-mannered guy. Even now, she thinks he is too gentle and nice to be in the military. It must have been his Coordinator reflexes, coupled with the flight-or-flight instinct in those the life-or-death situation that he survived the wars. If being intimate with Mr Nice Guy hurts and took a while to get comfortable, what about Terror of ZAFT?

"Shiho?"

"Housenka?"

Feeling warm hands on her shoulder, she snapped out of her long train of thoughts.

Her heart almost stop when her vision became to focus.

The man, who was plaguing her thoughts, had his face inches away from hers. He must have lowered himself to meet her eyes, to get her attention.

How long has she been standing there?

"Are you alright? You are standing here for a while now."

 _Great_.

"How long was I here? As in, at this spot."

"A couple of minutes. Maybe 10? I've washed the pot, pan, knife and chopping board."

"Oh…" _Quick! Think of something!_

"I asked you whether you prefer tomato sauce or carbonara since I have enough for spaghetti. No reply from you…."

Well, she is not exactly a pasta kind of person, but it is not every day that she, or anyone, get to see Yzak Joule cooks. Furthermore, he is cooking for her! She should enjoy the moment while it last.

 _Stop spacing out, girl!_

"Tomato sauce for me, more savoury." She smiled, while he looked surprised. "You know, I was expecting you to pick carbonara. Since the creamy texture is somewhat a closer match to all that pastry and desserts you hog in the cafeteria." His blue eyes glittering with tease.

She felt her cheeks burning up again, as she went rigid. _How did he…?_

The sound of his small chuckle drifted to her ears.

She took a deep breath and wipe the slight blush of her face. "I don't hog pastry and desserts. I'm like everyone else, following the rules, 1 serving per staff."

He shot her a mock questioning look, "are you sure, Housenka?"

Now she is really curious about he found out about her extra serving, which she has never requested for but was offered to her instead. Nonetheless, she has no intention of letting him win on this. She wasn't a glutton. Neither was she greedy.

She folded her arms and glared at him, "dead certain! I took 1 serving."

He had his hands on his waist now, wearing a smug expression. Gosh, she couldn't figure if her hands were itchy to grab him closer for a kiss or to hit him.

"Own up now, Housenka. I've been closing both my eyes on this matter because the extra servings you took cut the amount wastage. That's why I let it slide."

 _Whaaaaaaat?_

Those extra little morsels that Chef offered to her, in case she was hungry in between lunch-dinner, and dinner-breakfast, reduced the amount of wastage?! It's just a handful of puffs and buns! Not several cartons or baskets full of pastries!

Taking a quick inhale of air, she calmed herself. She will do what she is best at. Throwing the shit she got from Yzak back at him. That was how she earned her reputation among the officers, Shiho Hahnenfuss doesn't give a hoot about Terror of ZAFT.

She rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastically. "Your estimation or calculation sucks, Joule. And I know what you are getting at. I didn't request for more or help myself to the extra servings. Chef offered them to me. He was very kind, so his offer doesn't count. Definitely not hogging! Unlike you, he is nice and generous. He was afraid that I might starve in between meals. All because of a certain slave-driver, whom I had the misfortune of having as a boss!"

The look on Yzak's face was priceless. He was stunned speechless by her comeback. He has not see it coming. He was just standing there with widened eye.

 _You go girl~_

In split second, he had a dark scowl on his face.

"He is nice and generous?" He questioned as he stalked closer towards her until they were a breath away from each other.

"Have you ever wonder where did all that extra servings came from? You think 'Nice and Generous' Chef will be able to make and offer you extra serving out of thin air? You think 'Nice and Generous' Chef was the one who approved the quantity and whatever that was needed to make them?"

She frowned as she took a moment to process what he had just revealed. Chef could have feedback to him that she frequently came into the cafeteria for hot chocolate or asking for sugar cubes which she ate as candies. Then again, if Yzak did not act on the feedback, there won't be extra portions for Chef to offer to her. He was right… but…

"Then why did you do that?" She froze as her thoughts slipped past her lips. Does she honestly want to know? Or a silly wish, wanting to hear him say that he likes her?

As she got out of her mental rambling, with her heart pounding in fear of her wishful thinking being realised, she noticed the dark scowl on his face was gone. It was replaced with a conflicted expression. A tic appeared along his jaws, while both his hands were clenched into tight balls.

"Is that why you return to Frigore's team?" He said quietly, voice lacing with unspoken anger and a hint of defeat.

"What?" She exhaled, not believing what her ears picked. How has this got to do with Commander Frigore? She asked Yzak a question. She wanted to know why he had done what he did. She was hoping to find out, hoping to confirm that it was one of his ways when he likes someone. That he did it because he liked her. What has Commander Frigore got to do with any of this?

"You returned to Frigore… when I was away." He said softly, almost like a whisper. The tic at his jaw was still evident but he was no longer looking at her.

Those blue eyes she came to love were looking down on the floor, "was it because he was nice to you?"

Skin-biting chill enveloped her at the sadness lacing his voice. Her heart broke when his quiet voice wavered slightly towards the end of the sentence.

She didn't know how the conversation went off track and ended up with Commander Frigore in the picture. However, one thing was for sure. It doesn't matter whether Commander Frigore was nice to her or not. She left because she had to forget about Yzak Joule. She had to stop her feelings before it was too late. Back then, she was aware that the platinum blonde saw her as a reliable comrade, a loyal soldier, and nothing else. Everything was all in her head. It was all on her.

However, things between them no longer felt the same when she re-joined the Le Creuset team, which was reshuffled to be the current Joule team. She convinced herself that it was her feelings for him. It didn't went away and grew instead. It could also be Yzak's mellowed temperament. Yes, all that. It got to be.

"It's … not that." She shifted a little closer to him, hoping to catch a glimpse of those ice blue orbs.

"Then why did you leave?" He looked up, straight into her eyes. She felt her breath stuck in her chest. The hurt swimming in his eyes... Did her departure affected him that much? Could it be that she meant something to him?

"Tell me, Shiho. Why? We fought two wars together..." He added, eyes still locked on hers. He was waiting answer and this time he was not letting her go without an answer.

 ** _-Bright flash of lightning-_**

Much to his surprise, the brunette yelped and froze immediately. She was frightened by the lightning. However, something about reaction told him that it wasn't just reacting to mere surprise or fright.

 ** _-Roar of thunder, followed by heavy downpour-_**

She jumped and took a step back. Her hands, which were shaky, slid upwards and wrap around her arms. In a rubbing motion, accompanied with slight frantic glance from side to side, it appeared as though she was trying to calm herself.

"Shiho?" He called out softly, with his hands raised slowly, palms opened. As he inched closer towards her, his head was filled with even more questions than before.

There was no way a mere lightning and thunder, mirrored after Earth's own, could have frightened a battle-hardened soldier like the brunette in front of him. Explosions, firing of warheads and deterrence fires were much brighter, louder and piercing than the lighting and thunder.

Taking in the look of sheer terror and her swallowing hard, she was frightened and scared. The thunder and lightning must have triggered something. Something traumatic. Or something that left a deep impression on her to warrant such a behaviour from the usually calm, collected, even stoic Shiho Hahnenfuss. It must have been terrible, to have such a reaction from her. Just what is it? Again, he doesn't have the slight idea. It was frustrating as hell. He needs to resolve this. He hate this clueless and helpless feeling. It felt as though he sucks as her Commander, her friend, her acquaintance, and as a human being basically, sucks big time.

"Hey…" He reached out and gently placed his hands over her hands. Momentarily halting her frantic hands, he lightly pressed them against his sweater, which she was still wearing, covering her arms.

She swallowed again and blinked rapidly before she took a deep breath. "I got to go." She was in mid-turn when his fingers wrapped around her hand and held on.

"Let me send you back to the apartment. It's pouring outside. It's scheduled to rain until the wee hours."

The brunette shook her head quickly, almost frantically as compared to her usual calm demeanour. "You shouldn't drive in the rain… The road is wet and slippery… it's dangerous."

The curiosity, the worry, more importantly, the need to be protective of her grew. It swelled to a level where he wanted to pull her in for a hug. He wanted to tell her that everything is fine, and he is here. And that she has nothing to worry about.

"No, I can't let you go home alone -"

"I will be safe-"

"Let me get a cab for you-"

"Yzak! I want to go! Now! Let me go!" She snapped, yelling, struggling against his now-tightened grip.

"Hey. Housenka, calm down! Calm down!" He shook as lightly as he can without letting go of her.

Her behaviour was worrying and honestly, it was scaring him. He has never seen her like this before. Maybe because they were in space most of the time. Thunder and lightning were impossible. Even when they were on Earth, they had never encountered rain or a thunderstorm. This was the first. He couldn't help but to wonder if she was like this when she was in Frigore's team, which was stationed on Earth.

A dull pain stabbed his heart as a picture of her alone in her quarter, struggling with this fright, flashed in his mind. Did she sneak into her room and hide from everyone? Was she by herself the whole time she was in such a state? All alone, struggling? Anyone comforted her? Or she got out of it by herself?

His blood went boiling hot instantly, when the thought of James Frigore comforting her flashed in his head. Yes, Shiho was a test pilot of 'Goohn Underground Mobility Test Type', which was a project under James Frigore's charge. She was assigned to his team upon graduation from the military school. She was in his team, under his command, before Ezalia Joule convinced Patrick Zala to transfer her to the Le Creuset team to study the beam technology of the four stolen G units. It could only mean that there's possibility that James Frigore witness this side of the brunette. Bloody hell, he might have even comforted her! Like how? Pat on her head? Or her shoulder? Or worse, lend his shoulder for her to cry on? F-ck!

Good God, how he wanted to punch him so badly! He didn't want that slime bag to touch his Housenka! He will f-cking snap his wrist and break his fingers, yes, every single one of them. No, he should break both of that bastard's arms.

 ** _-Lightning flashed again, followed by very loud crackle of thunder-_**

The brunette was so startled that she fell onto the ground.

"Are you hurt?" Yzak quickly went down on his knees and checked her legs. Her hands were shaking. One was covering hear ear, in an attempt to block out the sound of thunder, while the other was covering her eyes. A sob slipped.

"Did you sprain your ankle or hurt yourself? Shiho, are you alright?"

She breathe erratically as she struggled to push his hands away. "Leave me alone… I want to go… I want to be alone…" She started to sob.

There was no way he was leaving her alone or go anywhere when she was in such a state.

He pulled her into his embrace. His arm hand pressing her shoulder to his, angling it, his palm cover the other ear of hers. His other hand held her body close to his. "It's going to go away, Housenka. It's going to be okay. I'm here. The rain will be stopping soon and you can go home after that, okay?"

He can't let her know that he was surprised by her behaviour. And the attempt to find answers to all his questions can wait. What matters the most now is to get her to calm down. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her closer against him. Her shoulders started to shake as hiccups of sobs broke into a heart-breaking sound of her crying silently.

Goodness. What could have happened to make the usually stoic Shiho Hahnenfuss so frightened and cry?

.

.

.

(Flashback)

 ** _-Heavy downpour-_**

After pressing the doorbell several times and receiving no answer, she decided to try her luck. Pushing lightly on the front gate, it swung backwards granting her access to the main house.

Strange.

Upon reaching the house, the door swung backwards her touch. Similarly, the house's door was closed but unlocked.

Something was off.

As she stepped into the house, she felt something was wrong with herself too. She couldn't wrap her head around it, or couldn't find the words to describe it, but something suddenly clicked in her. Like a part of her mind was jolted awake. Then, a small buzz sounded at the back of her mind. It has gotten louder as she quietly steps further into the house.

The lights were off. It was dark. Aside from the heavy rain pelting hard against the roof and windows, it was silent. However, she was not alone. She can feel it. There were a few 'presence' tagged to this soft but buzzing sound at the back of her mind. It didn't hurt but it is there.

She found herself overcome with an urge to find out what it was. But how? How does she tug on to that intangible link? That's it! A link, yes. It felt like it was a communication link to someone or a group.

No! What was she thinking? This is so science fiction and impossible. Talking through a mental link? To who? Was she going crazy?

 _Focus girl! You are here to have dinner with your mother!_

The little voice was right. However, with this suffocating silent, worry sank in. Where is she?

"Miyako?" She called out, as she stepped past the living room and scanning the kitchen. Some traditional Japanese sweets and side dishes were laid out on the kitchen counter.

Warm fuzzy feeling of comfort and touch enveloped her. It was her mother all these years.

All those sumptuous Japanese dishes and sweets she had enjoyed and look forward to on her birthday, every year. They were from Miyako. Her mother made all of it.

Although Granny passed it off as her cooking in early years, everything made sense the day Chloe went into crazy fit of rage and spill the beans. She was overwhelmed by emotions and endless trains of thoughts that day but one thing was clear. Her mother may have given her away to Granny when she was just an infant, but she had never abandoned her. Otherwise, she won't have remember her birthday and went to the extent of preparing a birthday meal and having it delivered to her. Her mother must have her reasons.

Just then, the sight of chopsticks on the kitchen counter lying near flipped serving plates brought her back to reality. Her hair were standing on its end and her heart beat harder, so hard that she could hear it in her ears.

 _Burglar?_

She spotted a knife by the sink and reached for it. Securing in her right hand, she slipped one of the one chopstick into her back pocket on the left side. Stepping out of the kitchen, she kept her footstep light.

On instinct, she lowered her posture to a slight hunch, bringing her closer to the floor to minimise the exposure to any attack. While it is not much, she will respond better than having her back straightened and upright. There is a bad vibe here. She is not alone. Something told her that the intruder was watching her when he or she could have easily take her out.

She quickly make her way to the bedroom, still keeping a tight watch of her back and surrounding only to be greeted by the sight of someone on the floor.

 ** _-Flash of lighting, loud crackle of thunder-_**

The floor shook at the exceptionally loud roar of thunder while the sudden lighting illuminated the room for a brief second. Frightening her and at the same time, revealing the person lying motionless on the floor. The same dark brown and pin-straight hair. Petite in build. Eyes was closed, complexion was deadly pale.

"Mother!"

It all happens within a blink of an eye. The moment she took a step towards the woman on the floor, someone came at her from behind. Tried to. She didn't know what she did or how she did it but the attacker didn't get a successful hit on her. She slipped away just in time.

Next thing she knew was the intruder standing in front of her. Taking in the intruder's tall yet bulky physique, it was a man. A gloved hand briefly touching the back, below his right shoulder. The hand coming away with the glove soaked. Likely to be blood. Did she stabbed him there? How? She didn't remember. Everything was a blur.

Before she could steal a blink, the attacker was charging towards her. Again, no full body tackle or sort of contact. She sidestepped and took aim at the area between his spine and shoulder blades. She didn't know why she was going for this area but she just did.

Suddenly, the link she felt at the back of her mind snapped. A sharp jolt of pain pierced her head. It was beyond the migraines that plagued her childhood days. It felt as though someone drive an industrial sized nail by hitting hard on a sledgehammer. The pain seared deep into her head, travelled down to the base of her skull where it meets her neck. The pain continued southwards down her neck and her back, where dainty little moles dusted along her spine. It felt like a lethal mix of cold, scorching flames and static, all mixed into one. It knocked the breath out of her, causing the knife to plunge slightly off her intended mark. The vision was out for a brief, split second. What was going on with her? What kind of headache was that?

" _HOW DO YOU KNOW HER? WHO ARE YOU?"_ A deep voice sounded in her head. Bewilderment evident, under the outburst of anger evident.

She froze for a moment. Was she hallucinating? Did the man just shouted or spoke to her, in her head?

The attacker turned around and back away. He had a mask over his face. While he reached for the knife plunged into his back, he kept his eyes on her. Angry yet discerning brown eyes taking her in, watching and studying her.

She did the same but with great difficulty as her head was throbbing in pain. It became worse when his voice rang in her head. Does mother of all migraines felt like this? Although she was having problem to get her thoughts straight and to focus, she was certain that the voice belongs to the attacker. But… how? How did he do that?

" _Someone else is approaching. Mission is done. She's taken it. She's no use to us. Pull back."_

She gasped. Another voice sounded in her head. Another guy and he sounded very calm.

" _She is coming too. She can hear us!"_ It was the attacker this time, sounding more annoyed despite the slight surprise lacing his voice.

" _... Leave her."_ Another voice, sounding more senior, clipped. The headache stopped but she could still feel the presences in her head.

"Ohayo, Miyako-san. The gate and door were unlocked, so I let myself in. Sorry about the intrusion." A voice called out, seemingly from the living room. Footsteps coming closer. "The kimono that you have commissioned. It's ready. I'm here to deliver it to you."

This was her chance. Help. It was now or never.

"HELP! BURGLAR! HELP! BEDROOM!" Shiho yelled at the top of her voice. Seeing the royally pissed look of the attacker, she wrapped her hand to the chopstick at the back pocket. She lost the knife to him. If he decided to silence her while going for the window behind, she was dead.

A thud sounded, as if something was dropped. Footsteps broke into sound of shoes hitting against the floor in mad run.

The attacker charged towards her in a mad sprint. Due to the small size of the room, there was nowhere she could go but to hold her ground. Just as he was close, he ran past her and took a quick sideway glance at her. His breathing was heavy, must be the wound she inflicted on him. He shoved her roughly away, smashed through the window, and disappeared in the midst of the heavy rain.

Picking herself up from the fall, Shiho quickly crawled her way to woman on the floor. "Mother!"

Sitting up, the brunette lifted the woman and had her head and shoulder resting on her lap.

This can't be happening. Please, don't do this to her. Finding her mother was the reason behind her trip to Japan. All those hours of rehearsal to get into the Royal Academy of Fine Arts, and practising the language and another series of long rehearsals to enrol into their Japanese art elective. Just to find and see her mother. The woman whom she had never met but prepared delicious and well-thought Japanese dishes and sweets every year for her birthday. A simple yet meaningful gift, from a mother to her daughter, a wish for her to eat well and grow well.

"Mother?" She gently shook the woman. With no response and a trickle of blood running down her chin from a corner of her pale lips, raw emotions kicked in. The brunette's vision started to blur with tears threatening to fall. Her blood ran cold as disappointment and disbelief sank in.

"Mother... Wake up! We were supposed to have dinner together!" She shook the woman again as the well broke. A drop of tear fell on the woman's cheek. A couple more followed. She sobbed uncontrollably at the lack of response and held the woman close to her. Except for the older woman's petite physique, jet black hair, porcelain-like complexion, and black eyes, they were mirror image of each other.

"Shiho…" a weak, almost inaudible mention of her name caught the crying girl's attention.

"Mother?"

"Don't… cry… I'm… okay…" With each word, more blood slide down her lips. A cold hand, touched her cheeks. A weak attempt to wipe her tears. A desperate move to take one last look at her daughter whom she gave away. She wanted a better life for her daughter. She didn't want her daughter to grow in a traditional teahouse in a town, away from the city, near the countryside. She didn't want her to be hunted down like an animal. She wanted her little girl to be protected, to grow up well, away from here, and have a good life.

"Shh.. d-don't cry."

The younger brunette tried to hold back her tears and smile but sobbed even louder. As she realise her mother was getting colder and colder. She was like her, cold to touch. In fact, the older woman was much colder than her.

"P-pro-mise…me..." Her mother was starting to gasp for breath. The person who said was here to deliver the kimono ran into the room and yelled out of shock. It was a lady, dressed in a plain casual kimono. "Miyako-san… goodness. Are you alright?"

Shiho turned to the lady comforting Miyako by brushing her straight bangs aside, and pleaded. Panic and desperation in her voice. "She needs an ambulance fast. Please call, hurry!"

The woman nodded frantically and ran out of the room to make the call.

"You are going to be okay, Miy- … mother" Shiho paused briefly, and decided to call her by the term, which she almost slipped when she first met the woman. She looked like her mother, except for her height and the colour of her eyes.

The petite woman mustered a small smile at the word. Taking deep breath with much difficulty, she held her daughter's hand. She started to cough out blood as she tried to speak.

"I- I'm sorry, S-Shiho." Her voice coming out as a mere whisper.

"It's okay. I don't blame you…I'm happy to have found you." The younger brunette tried to hold back her tears but failed. "Thank you for all the birthday meals. I love it…"

She started to sob, wiping her tears with the back of her free hand. "I'm looking forward to have it with you every other year from now on."

"P-pro-mise me." She smiled at her daughter, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Anything, I promise." She started to cry. As much as she didn't want it to be like this, it is a fact. Her mother was dying.

"J-join ZAFT..."

What? Shiho went rigid with surprise and confusion. "You want me to enlist into the military?"

The woman nodded weakly, "on-ly Z-ZAFT".

Knowing that the younger brunette will have many question by now, Miyako squeezed her daughter's hand again. "Y-you are s-safe there. Promis-" She started coughing violently and choking on blood, which are flowing out from the corner of her mouth. Her mother's time was up.

Frightened and shattered as it dawned upon her, Shiho started sobbing uncontrollably. "I promise. I will enlist into ZAFT. I promise." The young brunette cried and sobbed loudly as she held her mother closer. "Don't go, please."

"Be safe, Chīsana hana..." Her voice was almost inaudible. Her gasp for breath was loud and laboured.

"Mother…" Shiho pulled back a little to caress the woman's face, taking in her misted doe-like eyes, and gentle smile.

"Haha wa, itsumo, Shiho ga anata o aishite"

(End of Flashback)

.

.

.

"Shiho?" Someone was shaking her gently by the shoulder. She was on something firm yet soft enough to feel comfy.

"Shiho, wake up." Recognising the voice was Yzak's, she opened her eyes to the sight of him above her, with worry and concern all over his face.

"Hey…" He stopped shaking her and brought his warm hand up and down her shoulder in slow, soothing rub.

Another lightning flashed. She squeezed her eyes shut and brought her hands to cover ears. She felt cold tears rolling down the side of her face and into her hair. That's right. Her mother died not long after she had finally found her. It was a heavy downpour like now. It felt as if her heart was held in death grip by an invisible hand. She couldn't breathe. It has been awhile now, and she still could not get over the devastation. She wonder if she ever will.

Worse, Yzak saw it all. He witnessed her reaction to lightning and thunder. He was likely to have a long list of questions for her. Then again, he might be surprised by that scene and decided not to ask her. Perhaps, he might even distant himself from her.

The hand on her shoulder was gone.

A rustle of sheets.

A dip in the comfy thing she was on. A hand slipped under her, past the small of her back. Another slipped under the back of her shoulder.

With a quick jerk, she was flipped to her side. Her face hitting something warm and hard, while her entire body was held against another. The thunder's crackle sounded much softer now, because loud steady heartbeat was echoing in her ears. "I'm here, Shiho. It's okay. Everything is going to be fine. I'm here."

It was Yzak. He was holding her close, on his bed, in his arms.

"I don't have those curtains that block out lights from outside but I hope this works." He said softly, as he pressed her closer against him. Her face was touching his heated skin, making it impossible for her, even with eyes closed, to notice the bright flash of another lighting. He pulled a thick blanket over her and all the up to top of her ear. A portion of it lightly rested on above her side of her closed eyes, making it even darker. Almost pitch black.

"Don't think about it, Housenka. Focus on breathing. Go back to sleep." His voice sounded almost like a whisper. Together with his warmth, enveloping her like a cocoon, the constricting pain in her heart was starting to ease away.

"Sorry to bother you like this…" Her voice was small, almost like a mouse.

He tightened his arms around her, pressing her soft body closer against his harder one. "Don't say that… you can depend on me too, you know."

She opened her eyes, lashes brushing against his chest, only to see darkness in front of her. Was she hearing things?

"No matter how I think of it, I don't know why you turned up that evening to report…" He said quietly.

"But I'm glad you did." He rested his head on top of hers and a helpless sigh slipped. "I don't know what had happened… I'm sorry that you are hurt."

His gentle words tugged her heart and tears began to well up. Simple words, yet they were as comforting as his embrace. There was no words for her to say. All she could do was to let the stray tears slipped as she closed her eyes and snuggled against him, seeking comfort in his warm arms, steady heartbeat and a replay of his words. Cherishing how endearing he was being. Wondering how long has it been since the last time she felt so relaxed while lying on the bed.

Just then, he shifted. Cold air from the heavy downpour outside sipped between their bodies, making her realised that he has pulled away. However, her sense of awareness seemed dull at the moment. She didn't know he had on her back until now, seeing him hovering over her. His elbows, one at the side of her head, propped his upper body up while his lower half rested on top of hers. His weight pushing her further into the sheets.

"Hey…" He said softly, as he brushed her bangs to the side. His pale blue eyes roaming all over her face, as she felt his finger traced a lazy aimless trail along the edge of her face. Filled with lazy wonder and an unrecognisable emotion in those ice-hued depth, his gaze was soft, an opposite of his usual unnerving stare. Surprisingly, it made her forget what was haunting her. His gaze brought a wave of quiet calm over her.

"Tell me when you are ready, Housenka..." He said softly, as his hand slid to her neck, cupping her face tenderly with his thumb caressing her cheek. It felt like they were having a secret exchange of words, between lovers.

"In the meantime… promise me one thing, okay?"

She swallowed in an attempt to find her voice but failed. She can't find it in her to speak yet. All she can do was to offer a brief upturn of her lips. He returned one immediately.

Lowering himself until their faces were a breath away, his blue eyes roamed every inch of her face. As if committing to his memory.

"Don't cry yourself to sleep."

Her heart stopped for a moment as her ears picked up those tenders words. Her heart then almost jumped out of her chest in the next when his lips gently touched her under eye - pressing a slow trail to the edge of her eye and down the side of her face, along her hairline. Each peck warmed her heart, while sending tingles down her spine. As he moved on to her right eye, the brunette finally realised what he was doing. Kissing her tears away. Or what was left of earlier.

Her heart swelled upon the realisation. No, it was about to burst. This was a first for her and it coming from Yzak, making the depth of emotions more intense. It felt as though she was dragged down a whirlpool of emotions and starting to drown but she was struggling. She couldn't find it in her to fight it. In fact, she liked it. It was new to her. It was refreshing to feel this way. Most importantly, it was from Yzak.

It was from the guy whom she was irritated with at first sight, only to fall uncontrollably fond of much later. Everything he did tonight made it difficult for her to not like him more. He picked her up from her apartment, helped her into and out of his car, discreetly held her when taking group photo, asked her for a dance, offered to cook dinner for her. Now, he is comforting her, after seeing a side of her which she kept it carefully locked away from everyone else. He offered her whatever he has to give - his bed, his personal space, his time, his embrace, his warmth. Not to make her feel better, but to be there for her. Not pitying her, but to give her a hand, hoping and letting her know that he will be there waiting for her, when she decided to open up and take a step towards him.

"You can always come to me… I'll hold you, like this." He added, stopping his sensual trail of pecks, only to look into her eyes, trapping her in those ice-blue gaze. "Just like how you did for me back then."

Brushing the back of his knuckles against her baby soft cheeks, he swallowed as the truth struck him - when and how it all started, for him.

"I think the lines blurred that evening."

Taking in her widened round eyes and feeling her form went rigid, he must have said his thoughts aloud. Her lips parted slightly, while her eyes darted left and right in attempt to pick up the slightest change in his expressions.

To the platinum blonde, everything started falling into place.

"You knew..." He said, hands sliding down to cup her face. "You felt it too..."

She tried to swallow the invisible lump in her throat without him noticing but failed miserably. His piercing orbs flicked to her throat for a second before making a slow trail up. As if he was studying the curves and dips of her neck, up to the side of her face and down her jaw.

She felt her breath hitched as she could not put a finger on the emotion swirl in his ice-hued eyes. There was a dangerous mix of realisation and something else… something predatory. The unique cool hue of those orbs and how they twinkle was not helping calm her racing heart and burning cheeks.

"All these time… you didn't talk about it. Not a word..." He leaned closer, while his gaze locked onto hers.

She broke the eye contact and looked away. Not wanting to let it rest, he held her chin and gently tilting to face him, he looked into her doe-like eyes, as it struck him deeper. "All those little things you did… were you waiting on me? Were you waiting for me?"

Uncertainty and hurt swirled in her pale purple orbs for a second before it disappeared and become a blank canvas of lilac.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Go to sleep. You are tired." She said in a flat tone, and pushed him to the side. Her sudden behaviour caught him off guard and soon, he found him on his back. In the meantime, the brunette turned away to the other side, with her back to him.

Reaching for her and throw in a quick flip, she was lying on her back again. With Yzak on top of her - just like how they were a second ago.

"Get off, Joule." She did her best to keep her poker face on as she tried to shove the platinum blonde off her again.

A frustrated sigh slipped from him. "I can't keep up with this. Every time we take a step towards each other, you push me back-"

"There is never a 'we', Yzak!" She snapped, cutting him off effectively.

"Then why the hell you came in that evening? Why did you even comfort me? What was that all about?" He was seething but thankfully, he didn't yell. Otherwise, her ears would be ringing by now.

At the moment, her hands were itching to leave his chest and circle around his neck, pulling him in.

Blinded by anger, he leaned in closer with every word. He is now a breath away. It wasn't helping in her attempt to get him off. In fact, it had a complete opposite effect. She wanted to explore every inch of him with her hands. She wanted to run her fingers over every raise and dips of that warm smooth skin over his hard, toned flesh pressing against her cold and softer one. The weight of him set her blood ablaze.

"You aren't supposed to be reporting count even." His voice grew quiet, even though anger was evident, lacing his words.

"You slipped up at my house earlier, twice... so why I can't do the same?" While her voice mirrored his, she was well aware that she was losing the fight. She grew comfortable with feel of his body pushing her slightly further into the bed. It reminded her of their escapade on the sofa, in her studio apartment. Contrary to what he thought, he wasn't crushing her. Unlike Dearka who was standing at 1.8m, Yzak is of average male height. It was the way he carried himself, that no-nonsense 'I-am-Alpha' stance, which made him come across as tall and domineering. Something which drew her in, as soon as he outgrew his crazy anger outbursts and temper fits. There was something very sexy about him when he is all serious, brooding and dominating.

"I did not-"

"Yes, you did!" She half-yelled. How the nerve he said that he didn't slipped up. He kissed her and yet couldn't figure why. Even though she responded, which contradicts her attempt to push him away, his actions pissed her off. The fire was burning, almost erupting into inferno.

"You don't even know why you kissed me! I bet it was your hormones for what we did after we kissed the second time! Isn't that slipped up? Or what? That you actually like me?! Just like how I do?!"

At the last line, the brunette gasped and quickly brought her hand to her gaping mouth in reflex. Oh god... what has she done? She literally yelled her secret wish that he will feel the same.

The man in front of her mirrored her shock expression, except that he didn't gasp or had a hand over his mouth. Instead, she felt his body tensed and rigid. With each blink, the shock on his face morphed into a frown. The surprise in his blue eyes turning into acknowledgment.

"You are right." He said quietly, blue eyes locked onto her, staring deep into hers.

"I think I like you, Housenka."

 **End of Chapter 4 (Part 3)**

* * *

" _ **Chapter 5 PREVIEW after Author's note (below)"**_

I hope you like Chapter 4 Part 3! I'm sorry about the long wait!

This chapter is the most challenging chapter to write so far. It wasn't just the number of scenes but also the emotional depth. Like Shiho's recap of her hot escapade with Yzak. Our favourite man's thought on Shiho's sudden meltdown. Shiho's flashback.

I was crying when I wrote the scene where Shiho's mother died and the whole conversation between her and Shiho. If I didn't nail the emotional aspect or description well, don't hate me. No flames please. I was busy wiping my eyes and quickly finishing that scene before the mood disappeared.

Remember Miyako used "Chisana Hana" when talking to Shiho? It means 'little flower'. You can see that she is very motherly and endearing towards our favourite girl, even though they have been apart for so many years.

You must also be wondering what Miyako said to Shiho before she passed away. "Haha wa, itsumo, Shiho ga anata o aishite" means "Mother loves you, always, Shiho"

It was a challenging scene to write but I did mentioned before that I want to build Shiho as a character, given that it was missing in GSD. Plus, I always wonder why she joined ZAFT. We are well aware why the leading characters in the anime series join ZAFT but not her because she is always in the background. So here it is, my take on Shiho's story / past.

I've always wonder why the straight bangs when animator draws beautiful eyes for almost everyone in the series. So, I made Miyako spotting straight bangs to make it look as if Shiho kept the bangs and her hairstyle (low ponytail with a ribbon, which is a common look in anime & manga set in early days of Japan) in memory of her late mother.

In case you can't picture how Shiho looked like in the ZAFT poster, the first poster where she was in a kimono, go to my Tumblr page ok? I've updated it with images that inspired that look. Shiho's kimono too. I don't have an image of it but my post will show the kimono that inspired the one Shiho wore and how the 2 lions are supposed to look.

By the way, the 2 lions are called 'Shisa'. They are known as 'guardian dogs' in mainland Japan. The Female has her mouth closed to keep in the good, while the male has his mouth open to scare away the bad. There are variations to this belief but I will stick to this version.

If it wasn't obvious in the story, Shiho is widely-known in the military as the one who took down EA's infamous trio - it did not happen in the manga but I want it. So yes, in my story, Shiho has made her name for herself, in addition to being famously known as the person who studies the 4 stolen G units and replicating the beam weaponry (not sure about the latter - if it is not, take that I made it up for the story).

In the eyes of the public, DEEP ARMS was seen as the hero for that particular battle against EA. As Shiho was not introduced as the soldier operating the 'Big Blue Machine with Big Red Flower". Now that ZAFT has decided to give her the credit, I think it is going to be more of a trouble than a good thing. Don't you find it strange? Why the hell would ZAFT reveal the identity of one of its ace pilot? Strange, no?

Talking about strange, remember Shiho's meeting with the 'burglar'. It's weird that she was aiming for the area between his spine and shoulder blade. As a stab deep enough can leave someone immobilise. Let me remind you, Shiho back then was schooling in an Arts school. So where did all these moves come from? And her mind-link with the 'burglar'. Miyakso's reason for giving her away and asking her to join ZAFT. All will be revealed in due time.

 **Refer to my TUMBLR account (jollydreamer or JOLLY DREAMER) for images of Shiho's kimono, settings & her pose in poster~**

Leave a review, ya? I want to hear from you :)

Until next chapter, HUGS! Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!

* * *

 **Chapter 5 PREVIEW**

 **-SCENE 1-**

 **(Television)** " _Yzak Joule, interim Supreme Council Member, was sighted with a couple of friends at the popular hangout spot, The Attic Place…"_

Hearing his colleague's name brought Kira to an abrupt halt.

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked.

"Heard Commander Joule's name being mentioned on television. Didn't you hear it?" The young ZAFT commander replied.

He could have use the platinum blonde's name but they aren't close. Cordial because of Lacus and work but nowhere close to friendly. Not to mention that Yzak Joule is not the easiest person to hang out with. Sure, he has mellowed and not as hot-headed as before. However, the air Yzak had is… intense, in simple words. And he is not much of a talker.

The platinum blonde clearly had no interest in being friendly and chummy with him. Maybe because he is best friends with Athrun. He never knew why Yzak dislike Athrun. He did ask the blue haired Coordinator on several occasions. Apparently, Athrun is as clueless as he was. His best friend could only brush it off as the extreme competitive streak Yzak had.

 **(Television)** _"what got us interested was the brunette, who was with him. Or should I say, spotted to be by his side... almost all the time."_

Judging from Lacus' slight widened eyes, she must have caught it too. "It can't be Shiho, right?"

…

 **Female broadcaster:** _"We have yet to confirm but looking at some of the photos taken and shared by members of the public and comments by some netizens and Yzak Joule's fans, the girl resembled this lady on ZAFT's poster. It is one of the many posters rolled out today in celebration of our founding day and the end of recent war."_

 **Male broadcaster:** _"That's right. ZAFT mentioned in a statement previously that this year's celebration revolves around the unity shown by all during the war. Posters featured existing staff of ZAFT who served in the previous wars – both volunteers and full-time commissioned officers."_

 **Female broadcaster:** _"Yes, it will showcase the diverse ethnic background and heritage of people of PLANTS. ZAFT wants to celebrate the unity of all citizens - who came together and going through the war together as a nation. ZAFT decided to roll out a campaign in appreciation of all its personnel and volunteers. Also, in remembrance to those who have passed."_

 **Male broadcaster:** _"Exactly. And this is where it gets really interesting. The lady spotted with Yzak Joule yesterday seems to be of Asian descent and many said that she looks like the mobile suit pilot in this poster. Let's take a look."_

 **-Image of two posters appear on screen-**

Two posters appeared on screen, each presents very contrasting sides of Major S. H. of the Joule Team.

The first poster was rich and vibrant in colours. Major S.H. had very light and natural-looking make up applied, which hinted her young age. She was in a beautiful light blue kimono with extensive embroideries of Japanese flowers and lions. Her pin-straight dark-brown hair was tied in usual fashion - a low ponytail held together by a plain purple ribbon a couple of inches above the hair-ends. A big red camellia flower was tucked behind her right ear, which instantly see one associating it with the big red flower insignia on right shoulder of DEEP ARMS – featured in the second poster.

Back to the first poster, it reveals that she was walking over a giant root made from three intertwined roots of a toppled tree. Half-dried cherry blossom petals littered the cobblestone floor, which leads to a massive flight of stairs. She was at the bottom of stairs, leading up to an old Japanese shrine. Together with her kimono, one is likely to realise she is of Asian descent, Japanese to be specific. Lining the massive flight of stairs was bushes of bright red camellia in full bloom, similar to the one tucked in her hair. However, the brunette was not looking up the flight of stairs. At first glance, she appears to be taking a whiff of the white fennel flowers held in her hand. However, at a closer look, her eyes was glancing sideways with small almost-unnoticeable smile. It felt as if she was aware someone was behind or approaching her and her taking a whiff of the flower was just an act or a move to have the person come closer.

In an instant, the message was clear. The poster was reference to the epic battle between DEEP ARMS and the infamous Earth Alliance trio, Sakura Burst.

However, it was loaded image. The shot was designed to mock at EA's lost in one of the fiercest mobile suit operations launched by ZAFT. It was a quick yet intense fight. Amidst the usual mass offensive firing of warheads and frantic attempts of deterrence fires, the rest of the world was watching one bulky blue machine with a bright red flower insignia on its right shoulder going up against three lean and agile black-pink machines, which tried desperately to trap the blue giant with their usual moves

In the poster, the blue machine was represented by Major S.H., who was in blue kimono and with the bright red camellia tucked behind her right ear. Whereas, the giant root made of the three intertwined roots of a toppled tree referred to the fallen Sakura Burst. The half-dried cherry blossom petals that littered the cobblestone floor referred to how the Sakura Burst was defeated.

Shiho blew up her already overheating bean canons immediately after the remaining two black-pink machines fell into her trap, where she made a false opening for them to stab DEEP ARMS at non-vital points. Given the situation then, any opening for the enemy was a bonus because Shiho Hahnenfuss was known for her evasive ways, keeping a distance between her and the enemy - despite DEEP ARMS' lack of speed due to its bulky beam canons and thicker / heavier body. Back then, Shiho needed them to be close enough for the explosion of beam canons to end them instantly, hence, the opening. That battle was recorded by ground forces of both ZAFT and Earth Alliance, as per other battles. The latter lost their best mobile suit team and their stronghold under 30 minutes. ZAFT shared the footage via all national broadcast channels, online and offline media channels too. The 'Big Blue Machine with Bright Red Flower insignia' became a poster child of ZAFT's victory. It became an icon overnight, recognised and well-received by all citizens of PLANTS.

ZAFT's victory can be reflected with the abundance of bright red camellia flowers that lined the massive flight of stairs leading up to the old Japanese Shrine. The small cluster of white fennel flowers in Shiho's hands was referring to Yzak Joule. As the flower was half of the Joules' family crest, which was made up of a small cluster of white fennel flowers clipped with a trimmed stalk of the Tudor (red English) rose. It pointed to young Commander's English roots. He was Commander then - she was still in his team when she faced the Sakura Burst.

…

The second poster reveals the hangar. Major S.H. was in the new pilot suite - matte black with glowing blue piping. The red edge of the sut's high collar indicated that she was a Red Elite, top graduate of her cohort. Her dark brown locks pulled into a neat no-nonsense ponytail, while her blunt bangs covered part of her doe-like eyes, showing her signature intimidating Ice Queen look. She appeared to be walking towards an upgraded DEEP ARMS, in mid stride, when she did a half turn, as if someone called her from behind. Her insignia, the big red Housenka / Balsam flower, sewn onto the black material covering her upper arm, for all to recognise that she was hero who took down the infamous EA trio, Sakura Burst.

Right below her insignia was a very noticeable 'JOULE TEAM' iron-on patch.

…

 **-SCENE 2-**

Fear, adrenaline coursed through her veins as it struck her. The next second went by in a blur. She quickly stepped into Yzak's position only to shove him roughly sideways and as far away as possible from her.

Something hit her from behind, throwing her forward. It hit her again for the second time, and she fell on the ground.

Chaos erupted. Everyone was screaming and yelling but all she hear was his voice. He was calling her but there was nothing she could do.

Her head started to throb. Air was knocked out of her when she was struck twice at the same area. In between her left shoulder and breast was a sickening burning sensation and something warm and sticky oozing, wetting her inner kimono and making it cling to her skin. A faint scent of copper hit her. Red was slowly seeping outward and staining the ground where she lay.

Blood. That was her blood. She was shot. Her lids felt heavy. The vision was starting to blur.

Someone was carrying her, running. He was yelling or speaking to someone. The bobbing made it difficult for her to stay awake. She was slipping. Her vision of the surrounding were in flashes.

Something slammed shut. Her ears picked up a familiar soft hum of her engine. That's right, Yzak's car. The quiet purr suddenly became a deafening roar. Screeching sound of tires rang in her ears.

Something firm yet warm descended on her burning wound and pressed against it, jolting her awake briefly. "Hang in there, Shiho. You are going to be alright." His voice echoed in her ears.

Despite the burning sensation and the searing pain, she struggled to raise her hand. "Yzak..." She felt colder by the second.

A quick switch, the hand on her shoulder holding her was pressing on her gunshot wound. While his bloodied hand caught her shaky hand in mid-raise. She felt weaker. She could barely tilt her head up slightly to see his handsome face, his beautiful piercing blue eyes.

"Save your energy. I need you to keep your eyes open." His voice was shaky. He sounded unsure and scared. Like that evening... Requiem.

Her lids were getting too heavy. Everything was getting darker. She was slipping again but this time, the pull was much stronger. Not wanting, not allowing her to be conscious of her surroundings.

"Don't you dare die on me woman!" He yelled, his voice briefly cutting through the murky waters she was sinking deeper and deeper.

A shaky breath. A kiss on her forehead. "Please, Shiho. Please, don't do this to me. I was thinking of ways to convince you to go on a date with me..."

A small bubble of laughter stuck in her chest. She wasn't sure if she was actually smiling or think she was smiling. Guess Dearka was right after all. She couldn't be any happier. Those words he said, it was good enough.

Tears rolled down her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were of joy or of disappointment that it was only now that she got the confirmation she was looking for.

She then felt his warm soft skin under her cold finger tips. She gathered whatever that was left in her to open her eyes, forcing them to focus on his beautiful face contorted into an upset scrunch, gritted teeth and tears threatening to slide down his cheeks. At least, he is alive. It was worth it.

The truth dawned upon her.

She looked at him, and she just love him, and it terrifies her. It terrifies her what she would do for him.

 _Yes... all because I fell in love with you, Yzak Joule_.

 **END OF PREVIEW**


	7. Chapter 5

HI EVERYONE! I'M BACK, LIKE FINALLY! HUGS & KISSES to you all, xoxo

Very sorry about the much delayed update because I wanted this story to be exactly as how it played out in my mind. Plus, it is to serve the purpose of setting the foundation for what it is to come in the coming chapters.

To **Pandora154085** : I'm glad that it was a Christmas gift you enjoyed :D I hope you will find this one a good update, write to me when you are done reading this chapter ya? I wanna hear your thoughts about it, hugs!

To **Monkeyheart3** : OMG! HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY TO YOU! hahaha, you bet Chloe will definitely throw a fit when Yzak chooses Shiho, will for it. It will come :P and yes, Cagalli and Athrun will make an appearance in this chapter but... I don't know, it wouldn't be as what you expected (I think). I hope you won't be mad with me after reading this chapter. Yeah, about that stupid purple head... they are officially married though. Guess Cagalli will have to make a clean cut in the coming chapters, right? hehe, see you in the next chapter~ leave me your thoughts, ya?

To **Sybretooth** : TADA! here you go, read away, hahah! Sorry about the long wait, hope you find this chapter worth it! let me know what you think :D

To **Sandyx5** : Hi there! Welcome to this little fanfic :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter's pacing and not too pissed with the pacing between Yzak and Shiho. I believe the next or following few chapters will bring them closer. Distance makes the heart grow fonder... hear from you soon~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

 **New Romance: Chapter 5**

"Your Highness."

Hearing Murrue Ramius' address, Cagalli reluctantly looked away from the window, from the stars.

Meeting the warm eyes of Archangel captain, the Princess of Orb nodded to the file in her hands. "You know I've developed an allergy to file, folders… even a tablet. All that."

"This will supplement the briefing I am about to conduct." Ramius offered a small smile at the Princess' slight joking tone.

The young ruler of ORB returned the smile. Ramius took that as a sign that she could proceed and walked in.

Cagalli nodded to the leather sofa in front of her, silently telling her to take a seat. Ramius smiled her thanks and got comfortable. The blonde royalty prefers her and those whom she regarded as friends to drop the title and formality when they are alone.

All except one. A particular blue-haired Coordinator male.

One wrong move triggered another, and many others after. The older woman felt her heart clenched in pain to see the lingering loneliness in Cagalli's eyes. While the world held her in high regards as one of the youngest royalty in power, and a royalty well-loved by her people, Ramius and those who knows the Lioness of ORB personally felt the suffocating void in the Princess' heart.

"What is it? I'm not keen in photos of their units in display." Cagalli clipped. "The news mentioned about it and I will be seeing them later… dammit, I have to put up with the VIP tour when we land."

The captain of Archangel pursed her lips to can the sigh that almost slipped.

The young woman in front of her was tired. Her soul was weary. She has been. Ever since she stepped forward, and wrestle back the control over ORB.

Ramius couldn't remember the last time she saw the sparkle in those honey orbs. There was only absolute authority in the Lioness' piercing gaze when she was in Office. Unspoken sorrow and resignation whenever she looked out of window or up at the stars.

Eyes closed in remembrance of the warmth and love she lost, when children stepped forward to hug Her Royal Highness. A sad smile etched on her young face as she returned their innocent endearing gesture, while their parents or guardians took photo and voiced their gratitude and respect towards Her Royal Highness.

The Lioness of Orb has never said it but everyone close to her knew. She missed her father. She missed those carefree days. Most importantly, she missed Athrun Zala.

The man who almost killed her when they first met. The man who gave up everything in PLANTS to remain by her side.

The man who turned around and left.

The man whom Cagalli Yula Athha could not welcome back into her heart. Because she was now Her Royal Highness, Ruling Princess of ORB. Soon-to-be Queen. Soon-to-be ex wife of the late Yuna Roma Seiran.

"Unless… you are saying they have some new 'toys' and they actually put it up for show." The Princess shifted her body to face her. Although she leaned back against the seat, Ramius knew better. The Lioness somewhat knew the reason behind her presence in this room.

"After all, Ezalia Joule is still the largest shareholder of Martius Arsenals, and Maius Military Industries." Cagalli shrugged as she folded her arms. "Rolling out new 'toys' has always been a priority. Keeping ZAFT's fighting capability in her hands has always been her _utmost_ priority."

With a wry smile, she continued. "Ezalia Joule maybe under House Arrest but she is still active… And she's buying time for her son, who happens to turn 21 in a couple of hours."

Seeing the confused look on her captain, Cagalli went on to fill her in. "Yzak Joule turned 21 today. Whatever that belongs to Ezalia Joule and everything that her late husband willed to her, will become Yzak Joule's. If I'm right about her, she will release just a portion of it to him until he is able to stand on his own… until he has his base of supporters or shows he has the calibre for her supporters to work for him, just like what they have been doing for her."

Ramius stepped forward with disbelief on her face, "there's Lacus -"

"Lacus… was never a player in the game." The Princess of ORB said in a tired breath. That was also the reason why her brother gave up a quiet residence in ORB and followed the ex-songstress to PLANTS. The pink-haired Coordinator was stepping into the lion's den. One that her late father, Siegel Clyne, was unable to maintain a stable footing on.

" _I don't know what is going to become of us, especially her…" Kira said quietly, his long fingers clasped firmly, while his face crumpled into a worried mess. "Her father was assassinated. There was one on her too… what's next? pause and there is Yzak Joule."_

" _You aren't sure about him…" Cagalli looked into her brother's lavender orbs and saw a hint of deep-seated fear and worry for his significant half._

 _The slight twitch in his posture told his sister all she need to know._

" _No, you don't trust him." She nailed it. Kira is worried because of Lacus' rumoured right-hand man, Yzak Joule._

" _Because he is the son of Ezalia Joule." She added, voicing her thought aloud. "You think he will come after Lacus."_

 _The Ultimate Coordinator swallowed. "Lacus is aware of the possibility but she told me that she trust him. It's Ezalia Joule… Lacus said that he has no choice in his current predicament. Everyone in the Supreme Council and National Defense Committee knew that he was strung along. And that it wasn't his choice to hold those two positions."_

 _Cagalli couldn't help but to let a sarcastic chuckle slipped, earning a puzzled look from her brother. "People change, Kira. I didn't have a choice or a say in becoming what I am today and what I've done in order to be where I am today."_

 _The frown on Kira's face etched deeper into his youthful face. Guilt in his eyes. Looking away, she continued. "If Ezalia Joule or those against her drives Yzak Joule to a corner…"_

 _Her brother turned sharply towards her, "what do you think he will do?"_

 _The blonde princess meet her brother's worried gaze squarely, "it's like taking your feet off the tiger's throat, after stepping on it and choking it the whole time."_

 _Kira swallowed. "Lacus will be a civilian casualty…"_

 _A sarcastic chuckled slipped from Cagalli. "You can't consider Lacus as a civilian casualty. Not when she is the Chairwoman. Supporters of her late father wanted her in the Supreme Council, and Lacus could have walk away after ORB has agreed to the ceasefire agreement with ZAFT. But she took it, Kira. She should have back off when she had the chance."_

 _Her brother pursed his lips in frustration, "have you worked with Yzak Joule before or enter a discussion with him?"_

 _The blonde has a slanted smile as she shook her head, "I'm sure you have noticed his absence whenever I'm in PLANTS."_

 _The male blew out a breath of exasperation._

 _Although Kira has yet to work with Yzak Joule, he knew all along that guy was a tough nut to crack, regardless his fiery temperament in the past or current mellowed ways. Yzak Joule is nowhere near friendly with him. No. Yzak Joule is not even conversational with him. The platinum blonde was cordial at best. Kira is very sure it was on the account of Lacus, being the Chairwoman, his boss._

" _He's like his mother. People like them don't play well with others. They don't even bother to try." Cagalli noted aloud._

" _Chairman Durandal benefitted from Ezalia Joule and her supporters… so much that he can't touch her son, even if the law expects him to. Dearka Elthman was just lucky that he was Yzak Joule's best friend."_

 _Kira's face crumpled with confusion, while his twin sister gave him a pointed look. "Dearka Elthman turned his back against ZAFT, while Yzak Joule shot down a civilian shuttle, and defied ZAFT orders later too. Dearka Elthman should be serving life sentence in prison, and his family would have gone down with him. Yzak Joule should be sentenced to death for what he has done."_

 _Her younger brother pursed his lips as he pondered quietly. He must be wondering how the hell could Chairman Durandal disregard the law and excused them. Especially Yzak Joule's sentence. Taking over Ezalia Joule's positions was not even a punishment in any sense._

" _Chairman Durandal. Think about it. How was it possible for someone from a Representative's office climb the ladder so fast?"_

" _He was from the Moderate faction." Kira responded, looking more lost than before. He noticed his sister had a sad smile on for a brief second before smirking at him._

 _Kira Yamato may have fought two wars and survived but he has no idea how deceiving and despicable the world is. "The Radical faction is filled with powerful people like Ezalia Joule. What makes you think they will cooperate and obey someone just as powerful as themselves?"_

 _When she was met with silence, Cagalli continued. "Ezalia Joule is not someone who put all her eggs into one basket."_

 _Kira turned sharply at her with shocked widened eyes, "are you saying the Moderate faction has her supporters too?"_

 _She meet her brother's eyes squarely, "She was stripped of her titles and positions. Yet, her son was selected to take over her positions, instead of nominating someone out of the circle. Sure, there are a handful who disagree with the move but in the end, Chairman Durandal signed the papers with blessing from the Moderate Faction. Or most of people in it. What do you think?"_

" _So it's not him. It's his mother."_

"You mean… it's just a matter of time before the mother or the son get rid of Lacus?" Ramius gasped slightly, bringing her back to reality. She knew the political world was a dog-eat-dog world. However, should anything happen to Lacus, it will feel as if shit happens at home. Before the second war happened, the quiet time spent at Lacus' residence and orphanage brought them closer.

"The mother, a definite yes… the House Arrest is like a temporary wheel clamp on her. No one can keep a lid on Ezalia Joule. The house arrest was the best move for whoever wasn't in her camp."

Ramius pursed her lips and kept to herself. No doubt wondering how Ezalia Joule was so formidable.

"Killing Isaac Joule, her husband, was the worst mistake Earth Alliance has ever made." The Princess muttered.

"Isaac Joule wasn't a usual KIA case?" Ramius asked, looking rather confused.

Before Ezalia Joule rose as a prominent political figure and a force not to be trifled with, she was known for her marriage to Isaac Joule. She was a surgeon, the heiress of old money and one of the world's finest supercar manufacturer. While Isaac Joule was a decorated ZAFT officer, who was also a heir to old money and two arms manufacturing giants. Martius Arsenals, and Maius Military Industries. Two of the three that made up ZAFT's Integrated Design Bureau.

"There were many speculations behind the death of Isaac Joule…. Everything pointed to a covert operation against Earth Alliance, Atlantic Federation in particular."

"No wonder her radical stand against Naturals. Especially against Atlantic Federation."

"Isaac Joule's death made her to be the Ezalia Joule all of us came to know." Cagalli couldn't help but to wonder if that was the reason behind Yzak's hostility towards Athrun. Patrick Zala was Isaac Joule's second-in-command back then. Patrick Zala, just like the rest of the team, came back alive even though they were badly injured. However, Isaac Joule was the only casualty from the team.

"As for her son… we will wait and see. The whole world is, especially when the term is ending and he isn't talking." The blonde princess folded her arms and gave an amused look.

Her bet is Yzak Joule will run for election, to become a full-time Supreme Council member and keep a tight grip over his position in the National Defense Committee. Otherwise, the shares of Martius Arsenals, and Maius Military Industries, which Ezalia Joule will hand over to him, will go to waste. No point being the largest shareholder of the two manufacturing giants, thus, being the largest shareholder in ZAFT's Integrated Design Bureau, when one has no political power or influence to complement it. The situation could not be more perfect than that.

If Cagalli was right about Ezalia Joule's plan, this is it. The perfect situation for her son to take over her reins, and to keep ZAFT and its fighting capability within the Joule's control. Instead of the Chairperson's or anyone else. It will be an arrangement that Yzak Joule has no choice but to follow and push it to the next level. Becoming the next Chairperson of the Supreme Council. This will put him head to head with Lacus Clyne, whom had no chance in keeping her position as The Chairperson.

While the blonde princess was absorbed in her train of thoughts, Ramius can't help but to notice that her young friend has changed. She was no longer than helpless, confused, naive princess. The power struggle against the other three families had taught her much, if not, all she need to know about the world they lived in. All man for themselves. The departure of her father, her love and her brother had affected her in more ways than she admits. Ramius didn't know it was for the better or for the worse.

"Let's start the briefing." The Princess sounded, shifting on the plush seat of her chartered flight.

Ramius nodded and flipped the folder open. "This folder is nonexistent after this meeting." Cagalli gave her amused look, before she shifted her attention to the content on display.

A frown appeared. "They have upgraded several experimental units-."

"And they are put up for public viewing. Surprise, surprise." The blonde princess muttered under her breath. "I wonder whose idea was that."

"Intel has it that ZAFT intends to make their fleet ... 'adaptive'."

That line made the royalty's frown etched deeper into her young face. "Do you mean what I think you are going to say?"

"We know that FAITH officers who are more skilled have their own units of customised capabilities. Such units can be 'adapted' and be deployed to anywhere, any terrains on Earth."

The Princess arched an eyebrow at Ramius, "on Earth? Funny, how they saw it coming already."

The ex-captain of Archangel nodded grimly. The situation on Earth was deteriorating faster than anyone expected. Once again, between Earth Alliance and PLANTS.

After the First Alliance-PLANTS War, both Earth Alliance and PLANTS were supposed to 'return' or reinstate all territories captured during the war, back to its respective government of the countries.

Upon 'returning' Carpentaria Base and Gibraltar Base to ZAFT, Earth Alliance redrew its boundaries causing the base's territory - land, airspace and maritime space to be significantly smaller than what the base occupied prior to Earth Alliance's capture.

In response, PLANTS refused the Eurasian Federation's request to hand over of its asteroid fortress, Artemis. Including the removal the Neutron Jammers delivered immediately after the massive damage caused by Le Creuset team, which was in pursuit of the Archangel back then. With its infamous Lightwave Barrier shut, ZAFT sent a fleet over, wiping the fortress clean of Earth Alliance' control.

PLANTS also refused to hand over one of Earth Alliance's moonbase, the Daedalus base, which was also occupied and controlled by ZAFT.

The Princess said with a hint of disbelief at the end, "so they are going to roll out this 'adaptive' feature or technology to the main fleet."

Ramius shook her head, "Intel is still digging but ZAFT never had a history of allocating resources likes this to the main pool."

A cynical chuckle slipped as Cagalli recalled how ZAFT tricked Republic of East Asia, right after the newly-minted alliance, to be its shield against Atlantic Federation. "The main pool is just a mean for them to buy time when shit happens."

Making the fleet 'adaptative' in order to fight on any terrain of Earth is a big investment. If she has such a technology in her hands, it will be a privilege for the brightest and best fighters, with the highest kill-counts within a reasonably short deployment period in the frontline. No doubt this fleet which ZAFT will roll out the 'adaptivity' is small but very capable.

"It's said that ZAFT will bring this feature to the Red Coats." The brunette continued, while Cagalli corrected her. "It's a big group, considering the investment on a single unit. Rather than all of the Red Coats, it will just a few. The more capable ones. Red Elites."

Ramius looked confused, "do you know them?"

She didn't mean in person but rather 'on paper'. Intelligence gathered by the Hive, ORB's very own CIA. The most unique fact is that it's formed to serve The Lioness only. The late Chief Representative was held in high regard for many things. One, which she came to know after working for Cagalli, was his protectiveness and love for his adopted daughter.

"Aside from the seniority that comes from number of deployments, there is no form of segmentation or rank among the Red Coats." Ramius voiced, while Cagalli smiled at her.

"It was never put in paper but Red Coats like Shinn Asuka and the one piloting The Big Blue are Red Elites."

"Shinn Asuka… and the Big Blue?"

"Yes, Shinn Asuka. He and his girlfriend both are Red Coats but he outranked her. Any FAITH officer or higher ups will know. Red Coats like Lunamaria Hawke herself, doesn't know but it doesn't matter."

"Shinn Asuka has a girlfriend? I thought -"

"The Extended is dead. Not too sure if Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka are an official couple... They are still in the same team though. ZAFT is strict about such matters. Even though PLANTS, as a whole, need more babies."

"Lunamaria Hawke… that name sounds familiar."

"She had a younger sister, Meyrin. She's a Green. CIC." The clipped tone in Cagall's voice as the name rolled off brought a familiar face to Ramius' mind.

That was the girl whom Athrun saved while he was away, and was with him when he met up with Kira and Lacus. When Cagalli was nearby. She saw and heard everything.

" _Do you want to speak with Cagalli? I can-"_

" _It's fine, for now."_

" _Athrun. The both of you can't go on like this-"_

" _I've got to go."_

 _Sunset has always been a mesmerising sight to behold, in normal circumstances. That particular one, was the most suffocating one Ramius has encountered. For a moment, she was certain that Cagalli did not breathe. The Princess stood there frozen and looked at Athrun's retreating figure._

 _The Princess did not speak for the rest of that evening and next day. Following day, she commenced plans to tighten the noose around the necks of remaining three royal families, and roadmapped the massive overhaul of her Cabinet._

 _The journey was stormy in simple words. Ramius and the rest of the group considered it as a mean for the Princess to distract herself from the troubled relationship._

 _When Athrun's application to enlist into ORB's military was brought to light by Andrew Waltfeld, who was a Captain like her, who also knew about the complicated ties, everyone was certain that the Princess will make sure he was not accepted._

 _Much to everyone's surprise, she did. However, he was posted out of Earth and into space, to Heliopolis. Those who knew of Athrun's involvement in the war, knew that Princess was punishing him. The blue-haired Coordinator was part of the team that infiltrated Heliopolis and stole the 4G units. That was where all of this started._

 _Andrew Waltfeld said the Princess was hitting him under the belt, while exacting revenge. He is stationed at a place where his close comrade was shot down in front of his eyes. Revenge because the Princess' residence was once shared with Athrun, when he took up the identity of Alex Dino and lived with her. No doubt she will be reminded of all the times they shared together. The place where he is stationed at, held horrible memories, reminding him of how he was part of it. Because it was the place where recent two wars started._

" _Never underestimate the punishment dished out by the Lioness. Harsh is the word_." Andrew Waltfeld drawled as he sipped his coffee.

"As long as Shinn Asuka and The Big Blue are not deployed, it's not my concern." The Princess clipped. She didn't need to be reminded how close she was from being killed by Shinn Asuka. Most importantly, she didn't want to be reminded of her conversation with Meyrin Hawke. She didn't want to revisit that encounter. It had hurt a lot to look into her eyes.

She saw everything in her greyish-blue eyes.

The surprise from her appearance, a Royalty, in front of her.

The fear of why she, Lioness of ORB, wants to speak with her.

The admiration for him, which the younger girl tried to hide, at the mention of his name.

The pleasant surprise, confusion, and then, joy when she (Cagalli) told her to take care of him.

The blonde unknowingly drew a shaky breath as her heart slowly and painfully tore open at same scar she had tried so hard to close and forget it's existence.

She, the Princess of ORB, had once chained him to the ground. She have to let him go.

He had made it clear that his wings were irreparably damaged and clipping them was his choice, but she knew better. He wanted to remain by her side. He knew she was dragged into the adult world overnight, and of all places, it was the dark and terrifying world.

He knew she needed a sanctuary to go after daily battles among the snakes. He knew she needed to surround herself with people she could trust. He had been the first. He had volunteered, when he could have return to PLANTS and negotiate for a favourable arrangement. Afterall, he was the son of Patrick Zala. The sole heir to Asimov Design Bureau, the third arms manufacturing firm, which made up ZAFT's Integrated Design Bureau.

She should never approve his enlistment papers. She tried convincing herself that she accepted it for the future of ORB'S military. By keeping the son of PLANTS' late leader, who will become one of the two key holders to ZAFT's technology, close to her. One day, she will figure a way to leverage on it. For the sake of ORB. In fact, she doesn't have a single clue on how to use that to her or ORB's advantage.

She refused to admit to the quiet little voice at the back of her mind. She misses him.

Ramius pursed her lips at the Princess' sudden change of topic. From Meyrin Hawke and back to the Red Elites. She doesn't want to talk about the girl.

The brunette decided to go along with it and nodded in response.

She was right. If Shinn Asuka, a Red Elite, is not deployed, it shouldn't be a huge matter. Unless ZAFT is bent on an absolute wipe out or confident that they can win or desperate, it doesn't deploy the Red Elites. An image of a tall, bulky, blue machine flashed in her mind.

"The Big Blue…"

Cagalli blinked and shifted her gaze back to Ramius, prompting her to continue.

"Do you mean the experimental unit, DEEP ARMS?"

The Princess nodded, "that machine who got rid of the roaches." She remembered the countless of failed attempts upon the infamous Sakura Burst.

Until that day. A clumsy-looking blue machine went after the EA trio like a hellhound and striked off one by one, like swatting houseflies. She has never seen someone so aggressive and hell-bent before.

For a moment back there, she was glad that the blue machine wasn't after her. 'The Big Blue' was what ORB's military personnel have been calling it. 'The Roaches' was what everyone use on the infamous trio.

Child-like curiosity twinkled in her honey orbs. "The pilot must be some VIP's child. I have yet to find out his or her identity. Whoever it is managing the pilot's secret identity did an impressive job."

"It seems that The Big Blue has undergone several upgrades."

Cagalli started flipping through the file in front in search of the machine, "will it be on display for public viewing?"

"According to the Intel I've got, no."

The Princess shut the file a little too loudly to be considered as normal.

"The prototype, the version which was used to fought the war, will be on display though." Ramius added, giving the Princess a knowing look.

"Then that is enough for us to take it as Prototype, Ver 0.0 is decommissioned."

The brunette nodded, "would you like to take a closer look when they are hosting you?"

Cagalli smiled, "Yes, make that request. Continue digging for the identity of the pilot. It's strange. It's almost as if Ezalia Joule is one behind it. All sneaky and secretive."

A knock on the door sounded. "Your Highness, Captain Waltfeld is here to see you."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at Ramius, "I don't remember having a meeting with Waltfeld."

Ramius inhaled and a shaky breath, "it was my idea, Your Highness. I need a favour, for a friend who has been there for me when I, all of us thought La Fllaga was gone."

Cagalli frowned but decided to listen to what she has to say. "Make it quick. He is on the other side of the door. You know him." Ramius chuckled, knowing the big guy will knock everyone out and burge into the room if Cagalli grant him an access soon. He is paranoid of the Princess' safety, who he had came to care for as a younger sister.

"Can you grant him a couple of hours off the moment we land in Armoury One? I'm sure that he will be back in time for your VIP tour."

The blonde released a tense breath she unknowingly held back. She was certain that it got to do with Waltfeld's late lover, Aisha. And knowing Waltfeld, he didn't speak of her to anyone, except Ramius who also lost her lover, La Fllaga, in the war. He didn't want anyone to know he was still grieving over her death. Even though it was pretty clear with his annual application of leave for a trip back to Armoury One. A visit to a quaint coffee house hidden in an alley along the busy street leading to the main square. That was where the legendary Desert Tiger met his Desert Rose many years back.

Cagalli got to meet her in person during the first war. She applied make up on her and made her wear a dress! If only, they met on a different circumstance, outside of the war… then again, she wasn't sure if she can handle her lovey-dovey antics with Waltfeld. She remembered the look in Waltfeld's eyes whenever he looked at the blue-haired woman. She was the only one for him. He was completely and irrevocably in love with her.

"You seemed pretty sure that he will visit the coffee house." Cagalli folded her arms.

Ramius looked surprised that Cagalli knew about his story but decided to leave it as it is. "La Fllaga and him chatted yesterday… didn't know how the conversation ended up about coffee. Andrew mentioned about drinking coffee at Armoury ONE was one of the best decisions he had ever made. La Fllaga found out that it's where Andrew met his late wife."

The Princess straightened up in surprise, "wife? Wasn't she his girlfriend or something? I didn't know they were married."

Ramius scratched her head in awkwardness. "Well… he wanted to propose to her after the war ends. I heard they were inseparable and ZAFT let it slide because they gave results on the battlefield."

Cagalli pursed her lips as she recalled the report. Aisha, the famous gunner and support for the Desert Tiger, didn't survived the blast. Until now, no one knew how Waltfeld survived the blast. Then again, the Princess didn't know which ending was worse. Both are alive but can't be together. Like Athrun and herself. Or the other half is gone, leaving the other behind to grieve. The case of Aisha and Andrew.

"Heard they couldn't find her body when they pulled him out." Cagalli added quietly.

The brunette nodded in silent sadness for her friend. She knew how it felt. She was struggling to come to terms with La Fllaga's demise back then. And Andrew had been a dependable support for her. She remembered those late night talks with him in the balcony of Reverend Malchio's house.

Those sleepless nights. Both of them couldn't sleep. Every time they close their eyes, memory of their lovers came back. Especially scene of their demise. Aisha's death was an immense blow to the big guy. He once admitted that he didn't head to bed until he was dead exhausted.

" _Every time I lay on the bed, I think of her. How she likes to take up ¾ of the bed, but she's half my size. Now I have it all to myself."_

Ramius saw the longing in his reminiscence. He misses her very much.

" _She is the most stubborn woman I have ever met. She refuse to leave when I told her to go." He chuckled to himself as he shook his head._

" _If only I hit the emergency button… at least she will have to deal with the current me. Rather than me having to deal with her absence."_

 _Ramius swallowed at the cold truth behind his words._

" _If there is one thing I regret in my entire life, going into battle that day was it…"_

 _The brunette placed a hand to his shoulder. "Andrew, don't go there. She wouldn't want you to be like this."_

 _He sent a slanted grateful smile. "I must be losing my mind."_

" _What is it?"_

" _This hunch … that she isn't dead. That she is somewhere out there. Probably lost…" He exhaled an exasperated breath, "... I can't help it. Her body wasn't there when Loewe Guele pulled me out. ZAFT said the finishing blow was closer to where she was, so it's likely that most of explosion got her."_

 _He turned to look at Ramius, no doubt he saw how worried she was about him._

 _He had a sad crooked smile. "I'm alright. I miss her, that's all."_

 _Ramius gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze._

" _You know, if she does appear in front of me one fine day, I will resign right away. And kidnap her to Kingdom of Scandinavia. Live out the rest of our lives there."_

"I understand. I will approve it. Bring him in." Cagalli nodded towards the door as Ramius sent a grateful smile to her.

Taking a quick look at her wrist watch, Ramius quickly retrieved the file and head towards the door. "Thank you, Princess."

.

.

.

 **(Armoury One, ZAFT, Lagrange 4)**

 _*rustle of bedsheets*_

 _A brush against warm skin. A full body contact._

 _She was resting against someone, body was very warm, almost like a heater, and firm._

" _Andy." (It sounded like her voice.)_

 _Deep groan echoed, followed by a muffled yawn. It sounded familiar._

" _Hmm?" A low mumble drifted to her ears, while warm callused fingers tracing random patterns up and down her back._

 _(Firm body. Deep voice. Rough hand. … I-Is she sleeping with a man? Naked?)_

" _What's your plan for the future?" (What's going on? Why was she asking someone else about future and plans?)_

 _The fingers stopped their lazy yet sensual administration for a second before they wrapped around her shoulders. The person pulled her close. She felt warm. Sound of steady heartbeat echoed into her ear. (This warm bubbling feeling exploded in her heart, slowly spreading through her entire body, making her feel all cosy and relaxed. It felt familiar.)_

" _I have not thought about it." The deep voice rumbled. (A man. The voice definitely belongs to a man. And he sounds familiar too)_

 _She felt him kissed the top of her head. (He feels familiar.) She giggled. (Wait. She giggled?)_

" _Then think about it now!" She felt the sudden contact of her fisted hands against his solid chest repeatedly. She was playfully hitting his chest. (Why was she snapping him? Why was she pressing him about the future? For a plan?)_

 _*chuckles*_

 _His hands circled around her tighter and held her closer against him. His arms - one around her shoulder and another on her lower back were comfortable weight. It tugged on her heartstrings. A sense of belonging and calm washed over her. She knew this stranger… but she just can't remember his name. All she remembers was..._

" _Andy! You can't keep playing in this giant sandbox." She looked up and a tanned manly face came to view. (So this is 'Andy'.) Prominent cheeks, large brows, straight nose, strong stubborn-looking jaw. ('Andy' is … handsome.) He had a mischievous lopsided grin, while giving her a teasing look._

" _Who says I was playing?" He planted a loving peck her on the nose while stifling a laughter. (Her heart skipped a beat and started to race. What was he doing to her?)_

" _I make look like it because you are here." He pecked a quick kiss on her cheeks, effectively earning giggles from her again. (What was the relationship between the mysterious man and her? Why the endearing gestures? Are they lovers? Was that why they were naked? He seemed to be comfortable with her. She felt the same too. Why can't she remember anything?)_

" _What has it got to do with me? You sneaky overgrown kitten." She playfully nudged against his chest in a show of tantrum and a attempt to escape his gasp. (Was she always like this? Playful and spunky, with him?)_

 _He burst into laughter and held her still. Leaning in, she got a good look at his eyes. Purple. A rich shade of purple. Like amethyst._

" _I have to impress the girl, no?" And there was it. He smiled at her. Purple eyes filled with tease, warmth and… something else._

 _She could feel her cheeks heating up at his show of affection. Her heart was about to beat right out of her chest._

" _Shut up." She looked away in defiance, only to be greeted with the sight of her bare legs over his. Both tangled up in bedsheets. She was sprawled on top of him, in an… awkward position. (It can't be. She had an intimate relationship with this man? Who is he? Why is this coming to her now? Why can't she remember his name or him or anything about them?)_

" _What? You are not impressed?" He mocked an upset expression before it morphed into a predatory smirk._

 _She yelped as he flipped her over. Her back against the warmed bedsheet and as he positioned himself on top of her, his weight pushed her further back into the bed. She could feel herself holding her breath in anticipation as the man leaned in._

" _I have never thought about planning for future because I have you. And that is enough for me."_

 _With that, he captured her lips with his. She felt the sincerity of his words in the kiss. The depth of his feelings for her. The heated tangle of her lips and his. The slow, unhurried exploration along her jaw, peppered with playful nips and random pecks. All of it felt familiar and strangely, comforting._

" _Aisha" He whispered into her ear, as his callused hand slid to her neck, angling her face to the side and left a trail of open kisses from her shoulder, along the length of her neck and finally returned to her lips. His other hand was roaming all over her body, setting her on fire. Before she catch her next breath, he deepened the kiss._

 _She couldn't decide whether her moan sounded muffled or strangled. But one thing was for certain, he filled her completely. She felt full and stretched by this mysterious handsome man. And something tells her that it wasn't the first time they made love. From the sensory overload to the undercurrent of excitement and anticipation lacing the flames licking her skin. From the way her body moved in sync with his. She felt it._

" _I love you, Aisha. Don't leave me."_

Her body froze and her eyes flew open. She sat up straight away. Hands to her racing heart. What just happen? Was it all a dream? But it felt real. Too real to be a dream. Could it be… her memory? The memory which they have stolen from her.

Her name was Aisha.

She had someone who cared for her. Andy.

What had happened?

Is Andy still alive?

Is he looking for her?

Sound of automated door sliding open. She immediately wipe all emotions from her face. They mustn't know about this. The memories they have erased are coming back. And they want it. Or a part of it. Which of it - is something she needs to figure out.

"Dreaming again?" A voice cold as steel cut through the tensed silence.

The Commander.

She stood up immediately and salute, like reflex. "Sir."

"What do you see?" He asked, as usual.

"White walls. Grey ceilings." She replied straightaway. She can't let them know that 'Andy' appeared in her dream. And she was in there too. And they were lovers.

He tilted his head to the side, eyes still fixed on her. He was waiting for more information.

She will play dumb. Like how she always did. She was supposed to be new to the team. So she will behave like one. Wait for orders. Do as she was ordered. Like a typical newbie.

"Anymore?" He asked.

"No, sir." She replied.

"She shouldn't be deployed with the rest." A voice of someone whom she was not a fan of, drifted into her ears. Sound of boots against the tiled floor came to a halt. A tall, well-built figure appeared.

The Squadron Leader.

"She might jeopardised the entire mission." He clipped, right after he saluted the Commander.

The superior had a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He held her gaze for full 3 seconds before he directed the dark upturn of his lips to the Squadron Leader. "She will perform."

The hulking man frowned. He didn't like the idea. He never liked her. He made it clear that she was a redundancy. She was of no use to the team.

She was a new recruit, which was literally unheard of. All of them are together since they were children. They have never speak to her, eat with her, train with her, share the same quarter. Except for Ren. There is always a ghost of a smile on her porcelain-like face whenever their eyes met.

The Commander, The Squadron Leader, and The Doctor were who she see regularly and spoke to. It doesn't bother her. Having extra pairs of eyes watching her was last thing she wanted. She need to get out of here but not in a dramatic fashion kind of way. She needed to disappear. Then again, there are medicines they feed her. They made it clear that her life depended on it. A tiny red pill on a daily basis. A jab everyday for a week, once a month. She have no idea what those are for but she needed to find out for herself. Whether they are really life support or for something else.

"10mins to drop." The Beta appeared, not even sparing a glance at her direction. See. She doesn't belong here. Even without this treatment, she knew. She felt it.

"You know what to do, Rose?"

That flower rang a bell yet it felt as though it was missing something. Incomplete. _Andy_.

"Separate Shiho Fumiko Hahnenfuss from Yzak Joule."

.

.

.

"You know the drill." The Squadron Leader said, giving her a scrutinising stare.

"Why am I free to roam around?" She asked, keeping her voice leveled and her face straight. Everyone else is waiting for the supposed window to roll out.

He took a step forward, putting himself face to face with her. "Be useful and gain your memory back."

"All clear." Ren spoke as she appeared behind the Squadron Leader. She shifted her gaze at her. A ghost of a smile appeared. She was the only one in the team who looked at her this way, as if she was a normal human being. No averted gaze. No indifferent look. None of it. She felt a little less lonely when Ren was in the room. Ren has always look at her the way she did. It made her feel as though they could be friends.

"Ren will meet you at Mark X. She will pass you the equipment. Until then, don't get lost." The Squadron Leader clipped before walking away.

Once he was out of sight, she reached for her mini crossbody bag. Despite her question, she was excited to wander around. It was privilege extended to her only. Even though it wasn't out of goodwill but more of getting her memory back, she liked it. She could find out more about the outside world and plan her escape. She knew she don't belong here.

 _Andy_.

She need to find him… but she need to know the kind of person her old self was.

" _I love you, Aisha. Don't leave me."_

 _Aisha._ She was Aisha before she ended up in this place.

"Rose, you have go now." Ren urged softly.

She took a good look at the petite woman with jet black hair. This peanut sized human was the first in the group to talk to her. And nicely too. It almost felt... friendly.

"See you later, Ren. Mark X." She smiled at her.

Ren looked surprised, even taken aback at first.

.

.

.

She didn't know why she would follow the aroma of fresh coffee brewing but here she was. At the mouth of a quiet alley, branched from a lively street.

It started the moment she hit the street level. A faint smell of coffee drifted to her noise, and the aroma stirred her heart in a strange way. The same way the dream she had earlier.

Andy.

It made her feel at ease. Despite the calm, it triggered a giddy mix of anticipation and exhilaration in her. Coffee must have meant something significant in her past.

As she continue to follow the fragrant note, the blue-haired woman soon find herself outside of a European style coffee house.

She was supposed to just roam around, hence, she was not given cash. Except for a travel ticket, which allows her to take public transport to get around the city. Going into the coffee house was not an option. However, she couldn't help to take step forward to stop right in front of the huge glass window and look in. She just had to. The urge was too strong. Her instinct was screaming at her to do.

"Today really is a special day! Both of my favourite customers came to visit!" A tall lanky man in the European black and white barista attire appeared beside her.

She turned to him in surprise. No one has ever speak to her when she was out on the streets. He was the first and she didn't know what to say.

"Hi, I'm Rose." She said softly, hands to the sling of her bag. This is awkward.

The man eyed her amusingly before he laughed. "Of course! You are the Desert Rose! You and Mr Waltfeld are so mean! I didn't know I was serving coffee to ZAFT's top pilots until I saw the papers about how the two of you and team were holding the line on Earth during the First PLANTS-ALLIANCE war!"

She felt her body went rigid, while her mind went blank at what he had just said.

She… was a ZAFT officer.

She fought on Earth.

She fought in the First PLANTS-ALLIANCE War.

She and Mr Waltfeld?

She was known as the Desert Rose?

No wonder it rang a bell whenever her current name was called. No wonder it sounded incomplete.

Desert Rose was her alias in ZAFT. Then…

She was a Coordinator.

Why is she in Earth Alliance now?

What was going on?

Before more questions popped up, she felt a hand wrapping around her wrist and her entire being jerked forward. The friendly and happy man, whom she assumed was the owner of this coffee house and doubled up as the waiter, pulled her into the shop.

"Come! Come! You must be here to meet with Mr Waltfeld. Were the two of you separated during the war?"

As they approached, she noticed a man was already seated by the table but his back was to her.

Brown chestnut shade of hair. Thick neck. Broad shoulders.

She felt her blood ran hot and laced with giddy anticipation as she entered the coffee house heading towards a particular table at the far back.

The skin tone. She saw it somewhere.

Where did she saw it?

"Mr Waltfeld! You are at it again. You didn't tell me that you are meeting Ms Aisha here today." The man let go of her hand and stepped in front of the male seated at the table, who was sipping his coffee.

"I could have arranged for her favourite dessert to pair with the usual cuppa she likes." He chided playfully, exclaiming with his hands in the air.

A soft clink of the coffee cup against the plate as the mysterious man set his cup down.

"What are you talking about?" He spoke.

A chill ran down her spine. That deep yet smooth voice. It sounded exactly like how it was in her dream. Could he be who she thinks he is?

"Aisha is-"

Oh God. The way 'Aisha' rolled off his lips. It sounded identical how he pronounced in her dream.

"Ms Aisha is here! Behind you!" The man in barista chirped happily, pointing to her repeatedly. He was beaming ear to ear.

"I hate to break it to you, Bobby… she is -" He stopped as soon as his eyes landed on her when he turned around, as gestured by the happy man.

Her dark green orbs meet his rich purple ones.

She felt her breath stuck in her throat and the ground held her feet and legs locked in a death grip.

 _Prominent cheeks, large brows, straight nose, strong stubborn-looking jaw._

The colour of his eyes. Like amethyst.

Andy in her dream is Mr Waltfeld in front of her.

 _Like Aisha, he was a ZAFT's top pilot._

 _She was the Desert Rose._

 _First PLANTS-ALLIANCE war._

A sharp pain pierced through her head. As though someone slammed a nail from the top of head past her skull and hitting the centre of her brain.

The pain hit her the second time and it manage to knock her off balance. One of her hand held her head in desperation for it to stop, while her other hand desperately reach out to anything before she hit the floor.

 _The Desert Tiger._

 _Commander Waltfeld._

 _Andrew Waltfeld._

 _Andy._

" _What today, Mr. Waltfeld?" The barista beamed, just like how he did earlier._

 _At the corner of her sight, she saw him taking a seat beside her at the bar. He was stealing a glance at her._

"I'll have whatever roast she's having."

As the barista scurried away to make the order, she decided to glance up from her drink. Letting her long, flowing blue hair slide past her shoulder. Her eyes met his and she felt the corners of her lips turned upwards into an inviting smile.

The colour of this man's eyes rivals the most expensive amethyst. Such vibrant hue with amusement, interest and curiosity swirling in them. She didn't need to scan him further to know that he found her intriguing. Most men did. Blue hair with 2 random orange streaks. Emerald-hued eyes. Too tall for a Coordinator female but a nice figure nonetheless.

 _He raised his eyebrow as their eyes met. He must be thinking along the line of "Never seen her before. She must be new around here."_

 _Men._

 _Yes, she is new around here. She was assigned to a new team. She was instructed to join them at Armoury One, where a sub-team led by the Desert Tiger himself will be picking up new 'toys', and bringing it back to the base where the team is located, on Earth._

 _She is likely not to see him again. Might as well have a little fun and play with him. He seems smart. The twinkle in his eyes. She likes guys with brains._

"Are you sure you want the same as me? It could be a nasty surprise," She remarked, still keeping the smile on.

He shrugged. He had broad shoulders. She likes men with broad shoulders. Judging from the slope of it, he had a firm, strong physical trait she like.

" _Surprises in life are what make it worth living."_

 _Ah, he is smooth too. Interesting. He might be doing the same as she is doing with him._

Her red lips quirked into a wider smile, "So what's your name, stranger?"

"Andrew," He extended a hand, "And you?"

 _A quick glance before she placed her hand in his. Boy he is tanned. Honestly, his is too dark for her liking but he carried off well. Big, callused hand with the typical veins hinting on his strength or the job he has or maybe, the time he spends at the gym. Perhaps, with that tan, it could also mean that he is frequently out under the sun. Again, more ticks on her checklist. Wondering what he does for a living._

"Aisha," She let her hand linger an extra moment, "So what brings you here, the brews or the solitude?"

 _Although she doesn't station in Armoury One, she will purposely make a trip to this beautiful coffee house whenever she is near Laranage 4. The coffee is to die for and the European interior. She would love to go Europe someday but in another identity. Who know what Atlantic Federation will do when they found out ZAFT's top gunner is vacationing in Europe._

 _Perhaps, with a bodyguard too._

 _She immediately eyed the tanned and well-built man in front of her. Perhaps his callused hands and supposed strength would come in handy._

 _Speaking of hand, hers was still in his. It was no longer clasp in a manner of handshake but her hand was resting on top of his while his long fingers held it firmly in place. He was warm. Very warm._

 _Strangely, she didn't find it irritating or offensive. Maybe it is because he wasn't groping her hand like some slimy bastards do whenever there was a handshake. Salutes are still the best, especially when male officers salute to her. She enjoyed the constipated look on their face very much._

 _She couldn't find the strength in her to remove her hand from his firm and warm gasp. She liked it. A bit too much for a first meeting._

"Well it used to be both, but now the solitude doesn't seem as appealing," Andrew replied smoothly, offering a lopsided smile.

 _The barista returned, placing a white mug before him on the counter._

"Here's your…"

He held up his free hand to stop him, "Let me guess."

Much like a seasoned wine taster, he slowly swirled the coffee, sniffing it before taking a small sip.

"Jamaica Blue Mountain, brewed fresh."

"Right as usual, Mr. Waltfeld," The barista flashed him a toothy grin before heading towards the customer who'd just entered.

She couldn't help but to laugh. "So you're an expert, Andy?"

"Andy?" He smirked, "I like that. Never had a nickname before."

"But there's one more thing, Mr. Expert."

He blinked, glancing back to the mug, "There is?"

"It was grown at five thousand feet above sea level, therefore giving it a richer taste than the Jamaica Blue grown at two thousand feet."

The brown-haired man quickly took another sip, smiling as he sat the mug back down.

"Miss?" Someone was gently shaking her.

"Ms Aisha?"

As her vision re-focused, the barista was in front of her looking worried. Funny, she was sure she was falling down. Her he'd was spinning from the sudden pain and yet, here she was standing upright.

"Bring her a glass of warm water, with a slice of lemon and 2 slices of oranges. The fruits go in first." The familiar baritone voice sounded from behind.

"Oh, the usual like she always have it?" The barista asked, already stepping away.

"Yes." The deep voice sounded again.

She felt two hands firmly on her upper arms near her shoulders. Warmth seeping through her cloth and sunk into her skin and slowly spreading through her entire being. It was comforting.

It felt the same as the dream. She was snuggling up to him. Andy. Andrew Waltfeld. Desert Tiger.

The sharp pain was gone but the pounding at the back of her head was kicking in. Testing her feet, which was still wobbly from the sharp pain, she unknowingly placed one of her shaky hands on top in his in attempt to steady herself. He stiffened for a second. She felt it. Then his fingers twitched once. Now, it froze.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He said again, successfully raising the hair at the back of her neck.

She didn't know what to say or how she should respond. Just nod? Or reply him without saying his name? Wait. Which is it? Mr Waltfeld? Like how the barista addressed him. Andrew Waltfeld? Like how it came back to her moments ago? Andy? Like how she called him in the dream? No, wrong. It wasn't a dream. It felt too real to be a dream. It was a piece of her memory, of her old self. Andy was part of it.

When her vision refocused, she found herself lost, dazzled by an orb of rich purple. However, it was just one. The other was closed. How eyelid was covered by a scar stretching across it and upward to the side of his forehead.

Before she could registered what she was doing, she felt his warm skin under her fingertips.

"What happened, Andy? What happened to you?" Her shaky voice drifted into her ears. She was almost whispering. Her heart clenched tight her by an invisible hand as she traced the length of the scar.

An almost inaudible gulp echoed into her ear. His eye darted left and right. Disbelief was clearly written all over his handsome yet exhausted face.

"Aisha?" The name rolled of his lips as though it hurt him to speak of her old name. No. Her real name.

"Are you real?" Caution evident in his voice. And yet, it was laced with bewilderment and disbelief.

Before she could reply, a sudden chilling jolt of pain shot down her spine from the back of her neck. A strangled hiss slipped from her gritted teeth as she flung her hand to the back of the neck where it started.

"Are you alright? Is your neck acting up again?"

She froze at his question. How the hell did he know about the issue with her neck? Did she had it when she was Aisha? When she was in ZAFT.

He took a step closer until there was almost no space between them. His good eye looking straight into hers.

She felt his warm hand covered hers on the neck, slowly edging hers away, while his finger pressed against the point where the jolt started. The sharp ache throbbed away, and was replaced with a heated stinging sensation.

Thankfully, that uncomfortable sensation was starting to ebb away too because he was working on the point where the pain started. His fingers were alternating between pressing directly on the point and gentle kneading of the back of her neck. It only meant that the pain had occurred before, when she was Aisha. He was working on the accurate spot.

"Feeling better now?" His voice echoed into her ears, even though it was almost a whisper. A secret exchange of words. In his eyes, there was a heated mix of reminiscence, longing and something that she couldn't put a finger on, but thugs on her heart painfully nonetheless, it almost felt scandalous. The kind that makes her skin tingles with anticipation, giddy excitement.

Surprised by his closeness, she lost track of time until an almost inaudible beep sounded.

"And this?" The tall stranger held up her wrist and frowned at the slim fitness tracker-and-smart watch. A small dot of red light was on. Her time was up.

No doubt that Ren and the Squadron Leader were already tracing her location. Correction, they have locked in her position. Ren was probably on the way to retrieve her, instead of waiting at Mark X.

If the red light wasn't on, she could have stayed for a while more. She could have asked him about Aisha. About her old self. No, the real her. About how she was separated from him. How they have met. What had happened to his eye. How they ended in this situation. Separated.

No. None of that now. She had to go. She cannot afford letting them know she remembered her real identity and him. She flung her hand out of his gasp and took one last look at him before turning her heels, heading towards the door. A big hand circled her wrist in a firm grip, stopping her. "Aisha!"

She can't have Ren coming here. None of them.

"I got to go." She sounded broken. Pain stabbed her heart at the look on his face as his hand tightened around her wrist.

His purple eye shifted to the red light. Recognition, realisation and worry contorted his face. She wanted to walk over and hug him, wiping that heart-wrenching look off. The memory of him smiling and smirking flashed in her mind. Yes, that expression suited him much better.

Suddenly, he pulled her into the storeroom, hidden beside the door to the kitchen. Once the light came on, he quickly locked the door behind him and looked at her from head to toe.

Surprise and disbelief reappeared in those hypnotising purple orbs.

A frown, followed by a quiet defeated sigh, he finally spoke. "Do you mind if I take a look at your back?"

Purely on instinct and reflex, she immediately took a step back in attempt to put distance between herself and the him. Only to find her entire self pressing against a storage rack, jabbed by items on it.

Could it be… ? He knew about the scar behind her right shoulder blade and the strange arrangement of dot-like marks on the edge of her hairline, running down her neck and along the length of her spine.

"Aisha is supposed to be dead. KIA."

She froze while her mind starring spinning with questions. Killed In Action. What had happened? Why was she killed in action? Why was she supposed to be dead? And yet, she is here in front of him now. What is going on?

Before she registered her thoughts, her lips moved. "They call me Rose. They want my memory… it's coming back but not much… and I saw you."

If it wasn't the subtle rise and fall of his broad chest, he would have been a life-like statue.

"Andy? Is this what Aisha called you?" She spoke softly, eye watching him. As though she was testing out the name.

"Is this what I used to call you?"

Her voice shook as those words left her lips and it stabbed deep into his racing heart. He wanted very much to take one step towards her and close the distance between them.

If this was a dream, he doesn't want to wake up. How he have missed her. His heart told him to take one step towards her and close the distance between them, but his head him to turn her around and check for the mark which only his late beloved will have.

The tiny moles on her back, dancing along the entire length of her spine.

" _Too bad I'm not into tattoo. Otherwise I would have get lines inked across my back, to join the 'little stars." Aisha joked, her red painted lips twitched into a lopsided smile._

An almost inaudible beep sounded again, and the red light was was no longer lit but blinking rapidly. Ren and the Squadron Leader were close by.

"I have to go. I really have to." Those desperate words slipped past her lips and earned her a look of utter concern from him. "Please, Andy!"

Taking one last look at her and the sheer panic in her eyes, he stepped aside and unlocked the storeroom door. "Once you exit this room, turn left and go straight all the way. Exit through the door. It will lead you to the back alley."

She let her cold slender fingers ghost over the length of the scar on his eye before having one feet out of the storeroom. His big hand locked onto her wrist, "will I see you again?"

The chirpy greeting of the barista echoed from a distance, "welcome! What would you like to have today, Ms, Sir?"

The tall woman in front of him immediately flung her hand out of his gasp and push him into the storeroom, "stay here until you are sure they are gone. They must not know we met."

With that, she close the storeroom door with haste, though silently and make a run to the door he mentioned, down the back alley which brought her back to the lively street.

Her heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

Her heart threatening to explode with the suffocating mix of confusion and overwhelming sense of loneliness and lost.

She miss him already. She didn't want to go, to leave him. But she didn't have a choice. They must not know of today's encounter.

" _will I see you again?"_

She have to find a way. To escape. To find her way back to him… but will she survive if she makes a run for it?

"I hope so, Andy."

.

.

.

"Commander Zala."

"Lac- Chairwoman Clyne." The blue-haired Coordinator greeted and extended his hand for a formal handshake, as Lacus approached him with her entourage of Supreme Council members and bodyguards.

Yzak Joule was to her right, looking smart and sharp in the Council formal attire. Noting the ZAFT pin on one of the high collars and the white-black bar underneath the pin to signify his rank, Athrun wondered how his ex-comrade manages all that responsibilities.

Athrun is a Commander and paperwork alone is crazy. He can't imagine the amount of work for the platinum blonde. That guy has a colony of 12 super structures with facilities and citizens living in it to run and represent. A military team of two battleships to manage. He wasn't surprised at the news that Yzak Joule has yet to confirm his run for the election.

"Councilman Joule." He greeted, bringing his open palm towards his ex-comrade, after he was done with Lacus.

The platinum blonde offered a small yet formal smile as he held his hand in a firm grip. "Commander Zala, it has been a while."

Athrun couldn't help but felt a wide smile on his face. After all this while, Yzak Joule is still so tense around him. He never knew or get the reason for his behaviour.

The platinum blonde emerged as the PLANTS' most eligible bachelor in annual report by PLANTS-equivalent of Forbes. Yzak Joule has the look, the wealth, and the calibre.

Yzak Joule lost considerable weight ever since he took over his mother's positions in both Supreme Council and National Defense Committee.

With the lost of weight, the pretty boy look disappeared completely. Instead, the masculine features hidden beneath the 'baby fats' emerged. His features now are striking. His jawline was prominent and slight angular. His lips were slight pout with the considerable rundown. His blue eyes became piercing now. They no longer held that youthful wholesomeness. They were unwavering, stoic, and watchful. It reminded him of someone.

A particular brunette with blunt cut bangs and the same stare.

Shiho Hahnenfuss. His ex-comrade who served in the Le Creuset team, like him and Yzak Joule.

An image of Nicol flashed across his mind. Oh yes. She was also Nicol's secret fiancee.

"Have you visited Nicol?" Yzak spoke as he withdrew his hand. His tone softened, less formal at the mention of a lost friend. The platinum blonde may have fiery temper and ruthless with words but everyone knew Nicol was a friend first, followed by a comrade.

"Not yet. I just got here." Athrun revealed and received a nod from Yzak. With an easy smile, he continued. "Shall we visit him later?"

The piercing blue orbs lost the lethal glint as Yzak nodded again. "I will ask Elthman along."

Athrun felt his smile widened at the mention of the live wire. If only they came together outside of the war…

A short beep of announcement system sounded. In an instant, everyone at Armoury One hangar went into position.

Chairwoman Clyne, flanked by men in black and top officials of ZAFT, followed by the members of Supreme Council made their way to the marked spot, where the distinguished guest from ORB will make her way down from the space shuttle.

The representative teams of ORB's military positioned themselves along the length of the short elevated ramp disengaged from the space shuttle.

Silence filled the entire Armory One hangar as everyone held their breath in anticipation. The Lioness of ORB was PLANTS' VIP today. ORB, together with Kingdom of Scandinavia, Equatorial Union accepted PLANTS' invitation to attend the celebration of its Independence.

The remaining superpowers on Earth, Atlantic Federation, Eurasian Federation, Republic of East Asia, and South Africa Union, and United States of South America, were invited too but none had accepted the invitation. It was highly condemned by PLANTS' media and commented by every other media.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess of ORB, Cagalli Yula Attha."

The space shuttle door unlocked and the Lioness of ORB stepped out with Murrue Ramius following close behind.

Representative teams of ORB military straightened up and salute sharply at their Crown Princess. Loud cheer from the crowd gathered outside, by the parade square could be heard. It echoed steadily into the highly secured location. Most of them were citizens of ORB stationed or living in PLANTS, who have gathered to witness the arrival of their leader via a live telecast. As expected, the young woman was well-loved by her people.

She smiled warmly and directed her attention to ORB military officers and nodded. Upon Ramius' quiet whisper on where the live telecast cameras are, the Princess raised her hand and waved. While doing that, she looked straight into the cameras.

The sound of clapping and joyful cheer grew louder and the crowd responded to Cagalli.

Her smile grew wider before taking a step forward and pulled gently at the drapey ends of her kimono, in preparation to descend down the ramp.

Ramius held her by the elbow. Athrun couldn't help but to take in the sight of the blonde, in the junihitoe, a 12 layer kimono worn only by Japanese court Ladies and female of the Royal Family in olden days.

He had seen her in the traditional Japanese attire many times but he will never grew tired of it. Although her blonde hair clashes with the oriental piece of art draped over her in 12 layers, she wore it with grace of a Royalty. Her shoulder straight and posture upright. If they were alone, she is likely to curse and swear saying how in the world people move around in this. Followed by saying 'Thank God I don't have long hair.'

Athrun quickly clenched his jaws together to can the chuckle on the edge of his lips. Longing and hurt quickly sank in as he noticed the physical distance between them at the moment. It reminded him of their troubled, or perhaps, non-existent relationship.

If only they could go back to those days…

If only he had not left…

He wouldn't be stationed at Heliopolis, while she is on Earth.

He had the slightest hope that she would forgive him by accepting his enlistment back to ORB military. Never had he foresee that it was an opportunity for her to hold him at a distance. She became the figure, whom the late Chief Representative will be proud of.

Whenever there is a opportunity, with her being on the same grounds as him, he would request to be in her presence in private. Be it a surprise site visit or for official matters such as this event, all his requests has been rejected. As expected, Murrue Ramius and Andrew Waltfeld didn't manage to get the Lioness to budge.

At the corner of his sight, Cagalli has descended from the space shuttle. Blinking away his thoughts, the blue-haired Coordinator noticed the Princess has a pink Tiger Lily pinned to her hair slightly behind her right ear. It was her insignia, the striking pink Tiger Lily with white trimming along the edge of each petals, giving it a distinctive appearance.

Lacus stepped forward with a bright smile and bowed , a formal 90 degree down, to her friend, whom she had fought the two wars with. "My warmest greetings to you, Your Highness."

Cagalli, as expected of her, leaned her upper body forward slightly in a small, almost unnoticeable, bow in acknowledgement.

"Thank you for having me and People of ORB in mind for the celebration."

As she is a Royalty, she does not need to bow or to the same extent as Lacus did. However, she did the small bow out of courtesy and her friendship with the new Chairperson of PLANTS.

"Your Highness and her people will always be welcome here in PLANTS." Lacus smiled brightly, the same smile she will offer when she drops by for a personal visits.

Cagalli wondered how the woman in front of her remains unchanged when she was in the same position as herself. A nation's leader. The weight of it. It drowns her. It drags on to her every step. She, like her, was just out of her teens but Cagalli felt drained and exhausted beyond her years.

Before she knew what happened, she was held in a warm comforting embrace. Soft waves of pink hair greeted her re-focused line of sight. Lacus hugged her. "You are doing great, Cagalli. Your people love you. Be happy… Kira and I, we miss you."

Being held was something she had missed.

Her mind went to a particular Blue-haired Coordinator standing at a distance with the rest of her officers, she couldn't help but to give in.

How he always steal a hug from her whenever no one was looking.

How those strong arms wrapped around her stiff shoulder and back at the end of each day.

How he had always hold her until she fell asleep. But all of that are in the past.

She can never have those days back. No matter how much she missed being held by him. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the back of Lacus' shoulders. Gently patting, she spoke into her ear. Softer than a whisper. Only for their ears.

"I miss both of you too… I miss everyone. Thank you for having me, Lacus."

Her heart clenched in pain for the young Princess. She sounded so broken and defeated. The responsibility was killing her, surely but slowly.

The pink-haired Coordinator gave a gentle squeeze before she released her and held her hand Cagalli's hand firmly. "Kira and I will be here for you. Always."

She nodded, honey orbs filled with gratitude.

"Let's start the tour, shall we?" Lacus tilted her head slightly to side and nodded. Cagalli took a moment to see who she was signalling to and soon felt her breath stuck in her throat. She almost couldn't recognise the platinum blonde behind Lacus.

He had lost weight, grew taller, and looked different. Appearance, physique and vibe. Previously, she found him to be fiery and intense. How wrong she was. The Yzak Joule in front of her now _is_ intense. There is something about his striking facial feature, firm stare, his clenched jaws, set shoulders and straightened back. Although his hands were at ease by his side, she couldn't help but to feel as though she looking straight into the eyes of a tiger. As if she has accidentally wandered into a tiger's lair, and the supreme master of the domain was watching her from afar, whom she has locked gaze with by chance. Unpredictable, raw, and fierce.

The Yzak Joule now made his younger self looked like a hissing kitten.

Meeting her surprised-yet-contained stare, Yzak stepped forward and did the same formal 90 degree bow to Cagalli. "My sincere greetings to you, Your Royal Highness." Cagalli almost wanted to smirk. Drop a tone down and it will sound as though he clipped the greeting. And that he was reluctant.

"Thank you. I see you are doing well, Commander…" Cagalli paused to take in his attire, which was the Surpreme Council clothing. Yzak Joule was here today as a politician, not a military man. "Councilman Joule." The platinum blonde nodded in response and was about to step back until she continued. "I thought you would show up in your white uniform. Or should I say, purple."

Lacus turned sharply and glanced at her, while Yzak straightened up and meet the Princess' egging gaze squarely. He took a step forward and Murrue Ramius matched his move. So did the men in black from Cagalli's side.

"Councilman Joule." Lacus spoke softly, watching the platinum blonde warily.

A disturbing uptown of the corners of his lips as Yzak spoke. "I'm flattered, Your Royal Highness." He then gestured to the tensed Lacus and offered her his best smile. "However, purple suits Chairwoman Clyne much better. White has always been my colour."

Cagalli offered a small laughter at his response and the sudden tension diffused. Yzak Joule was indeed the son of Ezalia Joule. That woman let Patrick Zala front everything, while she was the one who pulls the string and had the role that really matters.

"If I may, Chairwoman, Your Royal Highness, ZAFT officers are ready for inspection." The platinum blonde spoke, his hands directing to the neatly lined of ZAFT officers. Officers in front row was not in uniform. They were decked in traditional attire of their roots. Followed by a massive sea of red, white, black and green.

'Those in traditional attire must be the Red Elites.' Cagalli coyly nodded to Yzak Joule and turned to meet Ramius knowing gaze. Hence,the subsequent arrangement of Red Coats, Commanders, Captains and Ground officers.

"This way please, Your Highness." Lacus gestured, and with help from Ramius, the Princess of Orb started her walk down the straight line of top ZAFT officers.

"As you are aware, Your HIghness, this year's celebration is to celebrate everyone's united stand in recent war." Lacus started, matching the Lioness' pace. Cagalli stopped in front of an officer decked in the tropical hued dress decorated with familiar patterns. Kingdom of Scandinavia, a neutral colony too, like ORB. ORB's one and only worthy ally. "I see you have Scandinavian roots." Cagalli smiled.

The female officer, who has olive skin tone, stepped forward. She acknowledged the Chairwoman and Supreme Council member with address, finally did the formal bow to Cagalli. "yes, Your Royal Highness. My grandparents migrated here from Scandinavia."

The Princess of ORB nodded in acknowledgement and returned with a warm smile, which she was famous for, especially when young children stepped forward to hug her. "Are they well?"

"Yes they are. Thank you for your kind concern, Your Royal Highness." The officer replied with a small smile before Yzak Joule nodded and she returned to line.

As they are approaching the midpoint, Yzak couldn't help but to notice a particular female officer who was a head taller than more than the neighbouring female officers. She had a big, bright red flower clipped into her dark chocolate hair, behind her left ear. It was in a similar fashion as the Princess.

Just then, Cagalli stopped in front of the female officer. A never-seen before mix of bewilderment, surprise and confusion was written all over the Princess' face. Yzak turned to take a good look at the female officer, whose purple orbs were fixated at the spot on the floor. Instead of looking straight ahead, to the front.

The female officer looked familiar. She was a sight to behold. The barely-there makeup she had on gave her face a soft dewy natural glow. As she was still looking down, he noticed a thin red line sitting perfectly on top of the black, thin, almost unnoticeable winged eyeliner.

The thin winged eyeliner. Where did he seen it before? It looks awfully familiar.

Even the hint of rosiness on her cheeks and the almost-nude tint of peach on her lips look familiar.

Have they met before? His instincts were screaming at him that they have met. She looked really familiar.

"You…" Cagalli spoke. "Are you-"

Everything happened within a blink of an eye. The Princess shakily reached out towards the female officer, who swallowed nervously and kept her eyes down. The moment her fingers touched the bottom of the officer's chin to tilt her face upwards, the officer's hand immediately shot out and circled the Princess' wrist - taking everyone by surprise.

The men in black by Cagalli's side quickly jumped into action and pointed their gun at the female officer. They were already giving her the first warning to let go of The Princess. The men in black flanking Lacus were no less slower. Guns pointing at Cagall's, also telling them to drop the gun directing at ZAFT's officer.

At the same time, the Princess, unfazed by the sudden death grip on her wrist, reached for the officer's hand and jerked the huge sleeve of the kimono backwards, revealing a thin line of tattoo of stars surrounding the scar at her wrist, stretching all the way down and disappearing under the thick heavy kimono sleeve.

Cagalli almost choked at the sight that greeted her. It was made up of dainty little dots of stars connected with more noticeably-sized ones. It resembled a constellation, formed by connecting different stars in the sky. There is only one person she knew who had this tattoo.

Her school mate and only friend at the Royal Academy of Arts.

Her best friend, who disappeared right after the burial service. Burial service of Miyako, her best friend's mother.

"S-Shiho? Shiho Fumiko Hahnenfuss?" The blonde spoke the name she had not called for many years. She felt the grip on her wrist loosened.

Yzak's eyes widened in absolute surprise. "Housenka?" Just when he thought she was beautiful in the poster, she was stunning in real life. She looked like a doll.

As Cagalli glanced at the female officer from head to toe, a sudden longing and reminiscent held her beating heart hostage, threatening to suffocate her.

" _Why Shiho? I mean… it's rare. I've never heard of a name like yours."_

 _It was a pleasant day, They were taking a break from their lessons, lying on soft cool grass, under a giant sakura tree._

" _Granny told me that I was -"_

"Supposed to be name as Shino, meaning Stem of Bamboo." Cagalli spoke aloud from memory and the female officer immediately looked up at her. Finally, she saw the officer's eyes.

Those familiar, bright lavender orbs.

"But wanted it to sound more feminine, so it was changed to Shiho. Your late mother wanted you to grow into a wise, peaceful, resilient woman. A character of ..."

Her lavender orbs were slowly welling up with tears as finally speaks up, joining her recalling what she had said all those years back. "... stability, will and quiet strength - all are qualities of a bamboo and its stem."

"It's you..." Cagalli breathed in relief and utter disbelief that she would find her long lost friend at a place like this, ZAFT Armoury One. At an event like this, an official visit. "It's really you, Shiho." Both women let go of each other.

The brunette held back her tears and gave Cagalli a quick smiled before she pulled the heavy kimono sleeve to cover half the length of her fingers.

"No. You don't have to..." The Princess stepped forward, her voice no longer carrying the dignified tone of a Royalty.

The brunette shook her head and gently held one of Cagalli's hand as she went down a knee as she bowed her head, cutting off all eye contact with her friend. As the highest level of respect given to a Royalty, from a commoner, in the most traditional form of bow.

"Hai, watashi wa Shiho Fumikodesu. Watashi no kenkyona aisatsu, hime-sama.

Anata ga umaku iru koto o ureshiku omotte imasu." _(Yes, I am Shiho Fumiko. My humble greetings to you, Princess. I am happy to see that you are well.)_

Before she could take another breath, Shiho felt herself being yanked upright and forward, only to hit against soft yet stiff material of the junihitoe. "You silly girl! You don't have to bow me." Cagalli spoke into her ear.

The brunette stiffened for a couple of seconds as she realised her friend, who is the Princess of Orb, had hugged her.

She miss her too.

She missed all those days, where she would go over to her room and spent the rest of the day there, with her. They cooked, ate and studied together. Occasionally, they would leave campus ground, go cafe-hopping, and return to campus with full stomach. They would bunk in together at times.

She released the breath she didn't know she was holding, as she loosened up. "I'm sorry for going under the radar, Cagalli. I didn't have a choice." Shiho whispered, her voice cracked at the memory of her dying mother and her request for her to join ZAFT.

She felt a gentle pat on shoulder and soothing rub up and down her back. "It's ok. I will help you. I promise. Everything will be fine."

The brunette closed her eyes and brought her hands to Cagalli's back, returning her friend's hug. "It's good to see you again… after so long. I wanted to…"

"You are the silliest! My residence is yours too! You are always welcome. ALWAYS!" The blonde chided and shook Shiho to prove her point. The taller woman laughed at the familiar line. She offered her quarter to the Princess for meals, study, and even rest, whenever the blonde felt suffocated by all the surveillance. "You remember huh? After so long…"

"Of course, I do! How about reminding you about your horrible sleeping antics? I remember all of it."

Shiho immediately slapped her back, unknowingly earning gasps of shock from everyone. Afterall, she hit ORB's Princess."Don't you dare! I will reveal what a messy person you were!"

Cagalli burst into laughter and so did the brunette. Both slowly stepped away from each other as the laughter ended. The blonde, with a bright smile plastered on face, reached for her best friend's hands. Holding it, she beamed. "Please make some time to catch up with your friend here before the parade okay?"

The brunette chuckled and flashed a toothy smile at Cagalli's antics. Giving her hands a little squeeze, she nodded. "See you later, Your Royal Highness."

The blonde shot her a mock irritated stare before she nodded. With each second, she morphed back to the dignified, graceful Ruling Princess of ORB. A complete opposite of the free-spirited girl moments ago. Shiho returned to line, looking straight ahead now.

Cagalli gave a small smile to Ramius and the men in black became at ease and stepped back. So did Lacus'.

"It is turning out to be a great day. A meaningful celebration, Chairwoman Clyne." She nodded to Lacus, who was rather surprised that both of her friends knew each other. And from the looks of it, they are close. Very close.

"I'm glad that you felt this way, Your Highness." Lacus smiled, before directing her attention to a bewildered Yzak. It took him full 3 seconds to recover. "This way, Chairwoman, Your Royal Highness."

.

.

.

(Television) " _Yzak Joule, interim Supreme Council Member for Martius City, was sighted with a couple of friends at the popular hangout spot, The Attic Place…"_

Hearing his colleague's name brought Kira to an abrupt halt.

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked.

"Heard Commander Joule's name being mentioned on television. Didn't you hear it?" The young ZAFT commander replied.

He could have use the platinum blonde's name but they aren't close. Cordial because of Lacus and work but nowhere close to friendly. Not to mention that Yzak Joule is not the easiest person to hang out with. Sure, he has mellowed and not as hot-headed as before. However, the air Yzak had is… intense, in simple words.

And he is not much of a talker.

The platinum blonde clearly had no interest in being friendly and chummy with him. Maybe because he is best friends with Athrun. He never knew why Yzak dislike Athrun. He did ask the blue haired Coordinator on several occasions. Apparently, Athrun is as clueless as he was. His best friend could only brush it off as the extreme competitive streak Yzak had.

Television _"what got us interested was the brunette who was with him."_

Judging from Lacus' slight widened eyes, she must have caught it too. "It can't be Shiho, right?"

He gestured towards the door leading to the cafeteria, "let's take a look."

Lacus nodded and both of them stepped in to find everyone looking intently at the nearest television screen. Seems that everyone is curious about the mysterious woman too.

 **Female broadcaster:** _"While we have yet to confirm, but some netizens pointed out that the girl resembled this lady on ZAFT's poster, which is part of the many posters rolled out today in celebration of our founding day and the war that has recently ended."_

 **Male broadcaster:** _"That's right. ZAFT mentioned in a statement previously that this year's celebration revolves around the unity shown by all during the war. Posters featured existing staff of ZAFT who served in the previous wars – both volunteers and full-time commissioned officers."_

 **Female broadcaster:** _"Yes, it revolves around the unity of all citizens of PLANTS and members of ZAFT, whom everyone stemmed from diverse ethnic background and heritage, coming together and got through the war together. ZAFT decided to roll out a campaign in appreciation of all ZAFT personnel and volunteers. Also, in remembrance to those who have passed."_

 **Male broadcaster:** _"And this is where it gets really interesting. The lady spotted with Yzak Joule yesterday seems to be of Asian descent and many said that she looks like the mobile suit pilot in this poster. Let's take a look."_

(Image of two posters appear on screen)

 **Female broadcaster:** "As you can see both posters present very contrasting sides of Major S. H. of the Joule Team. This is the lady whom netizens are referring to."

The first poster was rich and vibrant in colours. Shiho had very light and natural-looking makeup applied, which hinted her young age. She was in a beautiful light blue kimono with extensive embroideries of Japanese flowers and two ancient-looking lions. Her hair was tied in usual fashion, a low ponytail held together by a plain purple ribbon a couple of inches above the hair-ends. A big red camellia flower was tucked behind her left ear, which instantly see one associating it with the big red flower insignia on right shoulder of DEEP ARMS – featured in the second poster.

Back to the first poster, it reveals that she was walking over a giant root made from three intertwined roots of a toppled tree. Half-dried cherry blossom petals littered the cobblestone floor, which leads to a massive flight of stairs. She was at the bottom of stairs, leading up to an old Japanese shrine. Together with her kimono, one is likely to realise she is of Asian descent, Japanese blood to be specific. Lining the massive flight of stairs was bushes of bright red camellia in full bloom, similar to the one tucked in her hair. However, the brunette was not looking up the flight of stairs. At first glance, she appears to be taking a whiff of the white fennel flowers held in her hand. However, at a closer look, her eyes was glancing sideways with small almost-unnoticeable smile. It felt as if she was aware someone was behind or approaching her and taking a whiff of the flower was just an act or a move to have the person come closer.

In an instant, the message was clear. The poster was reference to the epic battle between DEEP ARMS and the infamous Sakura Trio. However, it was loaded image. The shot was designed to mock at Earth Alliance's lost in one of the fiercest mobile suit operations launched by ZAFT. It was a quick yet intense fight. Amidst the usual mass offensive firing of warheads and frantic attempts of deterrence fires, the rest of the world was watching one tall bulky blue machine with a bright red flower insignia on its right shoulder going up against three lean and agile black-pink machines, which tried desperately to trap the blue giant with their usual moves

In the poster, the blue machine was represented by Shiho, who was in blue kimono and with the bright red camellia tucked behind her right ear. Whereas, the giant root made of the three intertwined roots of a toppled tree referred to the fallen Sakura Burst. The half-dried cherry blossom petals that littered the cobblestone floor referred to how the Sakura Burst was defeated – Shiho blew up her already overheating beam cannons immediately after the remaining two black-pink machines fell into her trap, where she made a false opening for them to stab DEEP ARMS. She needed them to be close enough for the explosion of beam canons to end them instantly. That battle was on live telecast and recorded by ground forces of both ZAFT and Earth Alliance. The latter lost their best mobile suit team and their stronghold under 30 minutes.

ZAFT's victory can be reflected with the abundance of bright red camellia flowers that lined the massive flight of stairs leading up to the old Japanese Shrine. The small cluster of white fennel flowers in Shiho's hands was referring to Yzak Joule, who was Commander since she was in his team, when she faced the Sakura Burst. As the flower was half of the Joules' family crest, which was made up of a small cluster of white fennel flowers clipped with a trimmed stalk of the Tudor (red English) rose. It pointed to young Commander's English roots.

"No wonder she doesn't look like most of us. She has Asian blood."

"Don't think it is because of her mixed heritage… she could be a First Generation Coordinator."

Everyone gasped again, some in horror, while some made sounds of disgust.

"If she turns out to be a First Generation Coordinator, wouldn't someone like Yzak Joule mind? He is a Third Generation Coordinator. His genes are almost perfect."

"Agree. Why would someone like him settle for a First Generation? Unless. . ."

"Obviously, it is because of the fertility issue. The progressive generation of Coordinators are increasingly sterile. Yzak Joule is already the Third Generation. Ezalia Joule is a Second Generation, and she only manage to have one kid."

"Right. The late Isaac Joule was a Second Generation too."

"Look on the bright side. If she turns out to be a First Generation Coordinator, her fertility is probably the same as a Natural female. Yzak Joule will have a better shot at starting a family."

"That's right. He needs to hand his shares to the next generation someday."

"Oh yes! He turns 21 today. Does that mean he will become the biggest shareholder of the Martius Arsenals, and Maius Military Industries?"

"Biggest shareholder of two of the three engineering firms that made up Integrated Design Bureau."

"Doesn't that means he has solid power? He hold position in the National Defense Committee and in the Supreme Council. Now the largest shareholder of not one but two weapons firms. And he has his very own team."

"Pft. Please, he only has 1 team. He doesn't have multiple teams directly under his command."

"He is in the National Defense Committee, no? If he has enough support, whatever he says will become our orders."

"Ezalia Joule may be retired because of her house arrest but she still has ZAFT in her hands."

"It's not a bad thing, you know… Heliopolis housed the 4 G units. Scary part is that it's a space colony of ORB. The 4 G units were commissioned by Earth Alliance."

"Do you want ZAFT manufacturing division to be controlled by non-citizens of PLANTS? I rather not... don't want our machines to be design and build out of ZAFT."

 **Male broadcaster:** "Even though we have yet to receive confirmation, it seems logical to me."

 **Female broadcaster:** "What do you mean?"

 **Male broadcaster:** "As we all know, Yzak Joule called off his engagement with Hotel heiress Brenda Jesek, who happens to be the daughter of another Supreme Council Member, Parnel Jesek. There were conflicting reports on the reason behind the sudden decision."

 **Female broadcaster:** "some sources pointed that he wanted to carve a career out of his military service and didn't have time for his fiancé. And there were some saying that, well, Brenda Jesek was cheating on him."

 **Male broadcaster:** "Yes. That drama. The Jesek came to learn about the cancellation through news."

 **Female broadcaster:** "Exactly. I see what you mean now. Let's say the lady who was with him last evening turns out to be this ZAFT personnel. It's good news. No need to explain about career goals. She is a top gun."

 **Male broadcaster:** "Really? How do you know?"

 **Female broadcaster:** "I think so. The big blue machine isn't a regular unit and it has the red flower insignia. Regular Joes don't have a regular unit of their own, much less an insignia."

 **Male broadcaster:** "Right. They are assigned units but they can't call it their own…"

 **Female broadcaster:** "If you take a closer look at her suit, the high collar is lined red."

The second poster came into focus and reveals the hangar. Major S.H. was in the new pilot suit - matte black with glowing blue piping. Her silky locks pulled into a neat no-nonsense ponytail while her blunt bangs covered part of her doe-like eyes, showing her signature intimidating Ice Queen look. She appeared to be walking towards an upgraded DEEP ARMS, in mid stride, when she did a half turn, as if someone called her from behind. Her insignia, the big red Housenka flower, sewn onto the black material covering her upper arm, for all to recognise that she was hero who took down the infamous EA trio, Sakura Burst.

Right below her insignia was a very noticeable 'JOULE TEAM' iron-on patch.

 **Female broadcaster:** "Did you see it? The red trimming is an indication that she is a Red Coat. They graduated at the top of their cohorts. And you know what?"

 **Male broadcaster:** "What?"

 **Female broadcaster:** "They are not exactly bound to the orders of the team's Commanding Officer. If it's valid or the Commander and Captain are not in condition to take charge, they can overwrite it or assume commanding position."

Male broadcaster whistled in disbelief, "she must be really something. A special machine. An insignia. A Red Coat."

 **Female broadcaster:** "I know! If she turns out to be this mysterious lady, my God, I think they are a perfect match. We know that Yzak Joule is still active on the frontline as a Commander of his team. With the help of his best friend, Dearka Elthman, who is the Captain aka his second-in-command. This also means Major S.H., with all that credential we talked about, is very likely the Squadron Leader."

 **Male broadcaster:** "whistle If all these turns out to be true, she is really something. That blue machine with the big red flower. She took down the infamous trio! Unbelievable."

F **emale broadcaster:** "I remembered watching the showdown with the three EA machines. It was intense! I was with the broadcast team and everyone in the room was holding their breathe. I remember watching how the Blue Machine reacted slower and the next thing I know two Black-Pink Machines had their blades in the Blue Machine. Then, the screen was showing a massive explosion. Before the smoke came, there was red, orange, flashes. The screen shook and there were multiple smaller explosion afterwards."

Male broadcaster shook his head.

 **Female broadcaster:** "The atmosphere in room was horrible. I remember all of us were crying in silent. The tears just flow down. I prayed that the pilot in the Blue Machine did not have to suffer… that he or she passed on swiftly and without any pain. The pilot was alone against three and had blew up to end remaining two. The feeling was horrible. I couldn't imagine how the family must have felt. Thank God, she made it."

 **Male broadcaster:** "I agree with you a 100%. I remembered that explosion very clearly too. My mind went blank. I couldn't believe what I saw. And yes, thank God she is alive. That machine sure had a thick hull, which is a good thing."

 **Female broadcaster:** "Yes, thank God she made it. I don't know about you but she's a hero to me. She's a fighter, she's tough and I think she's beautiful. Not in a typical soft, damsel-in-distress, cookie cutter kind of beautiful. There is something subtle about her yet you would not consider has weak. You wouldn't dare try to be funny with her. How should I say this? I mean, just look at her! Just look at her eyes in the two poster. And her posture."

 **Male broadcaster:** "She reminds me of Ezalia Joule and the Princess of ORB. That commanding air of authority and strength both of them exude. It's like how an Alpha walks in and you know your place immediately and step aside. That is the vibe I get, looking at both posters."

 **Female broadcaster:** "You nailed it. That was what I was getting at. Not to mention that I find her to be quite a natural beauty. If you noticed, her features aren't as defined as most of us."

 **Male broadcaster:** "I have to agree with you. If the girl in the photo is in fact Major S.H., and it is confirmed that they are seeing each other, I'm happy for him. She is a national hero. She is a top gun, meaning, she's smart. And I think she is beautiful too. Judging from the smiles of everyone in the photos, she seems to be a nice person."

 **Female broadcaster:** "Yes, the photos! Here are some clearer photos of our mysterious girl."

 _Photo 1: Yzak had a hand extended to her and helped her out of the supercar._

 _Photo 2: A closer shot of Yzak handing the car key to valet with Shiho's hand still in his._

 _Photo 3: Shiho smiled and waved to the valet, while Yzak had a small tilted smile as he looks tenderly at her._

 _Photo 4: All of four of them in the queue for bag check. Shiho was happily chatting with Miriallia, who was laughing._

 **Female broadcaster:** "Hold on. brings her hand to the earpiece she was wearing Well, it seems that we have interesting updates or additions to this topic."

 **Male broadcaster:** "It seems that one of our writers, who is at Armoury One for the Media Tour, has updates on this mysterious brunette."

 **Females broadcaster:** "Let's connect with her."

(On Screen)

"Hi John. Hi Mel." A redhead appeared on screen, grinning ear to ear.

 **Male broadcaster:** "You seemed really happy. Any interesting news for us?"

 **Redhead:** "As you can see, I am here at Armoury One. The media tour has just ended and I must say that I am very lucky. I get to take a selfie with the female officer on the beautifully-shot posters depicting Japanese lineage and the famous blue machine. I know everyone is speculating that she is the brunette with Yzak Joule last night, I really think she is. The facial feature and height are similar. And I have to tell you, she is friendly and a total sweetheart. If she is really the brunette, I think Yzak Joule picked the right girl. She is a freaking mobile suit pilot, meaning she is kick ass smart. And goodness, she was so nice and such a natural beauty. It's refreshing."

 **Female broadcaster:** "Oh my god, you took a selfie with her? How? Show us! Tell us!"

 **Male broadcaster:** "Yeah, I want to know how you do that. Shouldn't you be writing and taking notes for the station's coverage of the celebration? _(Jokes)_ "

 **Redhead:** "The media pass I had around my neck slipped from the lanyard and fell to the floor. If it wasn't her, who was just passing by from behind the group of us, I swear I will be in some security room under interrogation. She tapped my shoulder from behind and when I turned around, my mind went blank"

 **Male broadcaster:** "Why?"

 **Redhead:** "She is tall, like a model. And she was smiling at me. She has really nice, warm gentle smile. She casually said that she saw the pass dropped on the ground, from my lanyard. When I registered that, I was so shocked, afraid and then relieved. I blurted that she just save my life and she laughed. There is no stranger kind of awkwardness. The atmosphere was really relax."

 **Female broadcaster:** "Yeah, she sounds like an easygoing person."

 **Redhead:** "I am sure! (shows selfie-shot on her phone, facing the camera)

 **Female broadcaster:** "Lucky you, I'm so envious now."

 **Male broadcaster:** "I can't believe she is the one piloting the kick ass Blue Machine. She looks so young. She looks like a doll in that get-up."

 **Female broadcaster:** "Agree. Now that we have an up-close, I really think she is mysterious girl with Yzak Joule yesterday. I hope his representative confirms it and better yet, that he is seeing her. They are a perfect match!"

 **Male broadcaster:** _(Nodded)_ "You be the judge. Tell us what you think about this!"

 _Photo 5: All of four of them in the queue for bag check. Shiho was happily chatting with Miriallia, who was laughing."_

 _Photo 6: Yzak took off his sweater and placed it over Shiho's shoulder, pulling them close over her sleeveless bralette-like peplum top. He had a disapproving look, directed at Dearka, while Shiho had an almost unnoticeable smile._

 _Photo 7: Four of them joined the table where young crews were seated._

 _Photo 8: Shiho and Miriallia left the table and headed to the bar._

 _Photo 9: Shiho and Miriallia talking at the bar_

 _Photo 10: Close up of Shiho, side profile._

The chatter among shocked military personnel escalated and was on the verge of chaos.

"Oh my god. It really is her. Major Hahnenfuss!"

"I can't believe this. Commander Joule and his third-in-command?"

"Terror of ZAFT and his work wife… real-life couple?"

"What if she turns out to be a First Generation Coordinator?"

"It beats having a Natural as the next Mrs Joule, doesn't it?"

Some nodded in agreement while others still have the contorted look at the possibility that Shiho is First Generation.

The Chairwoman was about to step forward, not condoning the unnecessary prejudice against First Generation Coordinators, and comments about her friend. However, a firm hand on her wrist held her back.

As her line of sight refocused, it was Kira. The young Commander shook his head slowly, not to draw attention to them. He took a step closer and spoke in a hushed tone. "Leave it, Chairwoman. Let Commander Joule's PR team handle it."

She clenched her fist in reign of the sudden anger that burst through her. "Yzak or Ezalia won't be able to do much. It is up to the Hahnenfuss -"

"Then let them look into it -" Kira cut her off and quietly led her to exit the cafeteria. Once they exited and the door slid shut, Lacus freed herself from his grip. Frustration and worry were all over her face.

"You don't get it. The Hahnenfuss won't step in. They never wanted the world to know about her. They have never place her under any spotlight. Now this… they will never see this as an opportunity to introduce her to world."

"There is nothing you can do about it, Lacus. It was her choice to hang out with Yzak. She should have saw that coming." Kira pointed out with an exasperated breath. That is the thing with Lacus. She worries too much about her friends and felt obligated to help them. Especially Shiho Hahnenfuss. The pink-haired Coordinator's guilt towards the brunette caused her to forget about her current position as PLANTS' Chairwoman.

There are issues which someone of her position can't meddle with. While it was personal, this is the harsh reality they live in. Everything that you do matters, especially when you are a public figure. One wrong or questionable move and everyone jumped onto the Character Assassination wagon.

While the adoration and respect from the public for the Chairwoman remains unshaken, Lacus has yet to form her team of supporters. Many were followers of her late father.

And there is Ezalia Joule. What the officer said in the cafeteria was the truth. The former Second-in-Command of Patrick Zala still has a firm grip on ZAFT through her shares in two weapons manufacturing firms that form ZAFT's Integrated Design Bureau. If she wants to, she could easily replace Lacus. Furthermore, the former Supreme Council member still has her base of supporters. The only issue was having them to support her son. If only Yzak Joule was keen in politics, Ezalia Joule could easily call the shots through her son, who will end up being her puppet.

Although the younger Joule did his duty as Representative of Martius City and took care of the colony, he has not announced intention to participate in upcoming election. Not a word when James Frigore has spoken about his interest to campaign for Yzak's position. Rumors going around saying that the platinum blonde is not participating, citing possible reasons such military career, and lack of interest.

"Likely, she didn't see it coming at all." Her quiet voice took him back to reality.

.

.

.

Same time as Shiho approached the Redhead on her dropped pass, within the same venue but of a distance from them

"Hmph."

He picked up an annoyed grunt. The black-haired ZAFT Red Coat glanced to his right to find his girlfriend's arms crossed and looking pissed. "What it is?"

"You have been looking at Major Hahnenfuss ever since she walked in. She reminds you of Stellar again?"

A soft giggle sounded. It was Meyrin, his girlfriend's younger sister, standing beside her. "I didn't know you will get jealous of Major Hahnenfuss. You don't look like the one, you know, those easily jealous kind of girlfriend."

"You don't get it, Mey! He was also staring at Major Hahnenfuss after the mass test-demonstration of the new pilot suit!" The older red-violet haired female pointed at the woman caught her boyfriend's attention. Unknown to her, it got the attention of her superior, who walked over.

"You can't blame him, Lunamaria. Shiho is stunning in that traditional get-up."

Hearing the familiar deep voice from behind, the young mobile suit pilot turned behind and quickly added respectful distance between herself and her Commander. So did Shinn and Meyrin. All three of them saluted to their superior, Commander Frigore. "Sir."

Like many military officers present for today's celebration and Memorial Service, he was dressed in attire which reflected his roots. The dark grey sack suit gives his tall and well-built physique a softer silhouette with its loose yet modern slim cut. Single-breasted having three buttons out of which only the middle one has fastened, the young Commander looks both classy and sophisticated in the suit which showcased his American roots.

He waved it off with an easy smile before it morphed into a confident one, almost on the verge of being cocky. "But I have to add that she is out of Shinn's league…"

"She's not in yours too." A voice, which he was all too familiar with, sounded before he could speak further. Joining their circle and conversation was Yzak Joule and a Red Coat in his team, Laura, who happens to be Dearka's prodigy.

Yzak Joule was also decked in personal attire, a tailored British Cut suit which showcased his English roots with a modern touch.

"I doubt she's in yours too." He retaliated with an eyebrow raised, "don't forget, you are her Commander. She is your subordinate." Unknown to him, it ticked the platinum blonde off but he was smart enough to hide it.

"Strange, she was once in your team but it seems you aren't aware that she holds her own." The platinum blonde smirked as he held James Frigore's subtle stare squarely. The tension between them started to suffocate, until a smug look replaced the stare.

"Of course, but I'm surprised that she agreed to go off with you last evening."

How the hell… Caught off guard, Yzak let his smirk fade away and smiled. Just how the hell did he know?! It couldn't be the bar since they know better to circulate materials, which may potentially harm his image. Unless… Fxck. The other patrons. Social media. The netizens.

 _F.X.C.K._

"I'm sure Commander Joule was being a gentleman… sending a colleague home after a long day." A _very_ familiar voice sounded from his side. Judging from the surprised look that wiped the smugness of James Frigore's face, it could only be…

"Athrun Zala." The American man nodded to the ex-citizen of PLANTS.

"Commander Frigore." The blue haired Coordinator, who came into Yzak's line of vision, returned the acknowledgement.

"Putting on the kimono is an extremely tedious task. Major Hahnenfuss will need at least 2 helpers. If she did it herself, well, that explains why she accepted Commander Joule's kind gesture to send her back." Athrun continued, tilting his head towards the brunette who was chatting with a young woman, a distance away from them.

"I see you are familiar with the get-up. Didn't know your time away from PLANTS allows you to be acquainted with the traditional attire donned by the Princess too." The man of American descent implied, with a deceiving gentle smile. The two Red Coats of the late Le Creuset team were taken aback at what he was implying. He knew about Athrun's stay in ORB, as Her Royal Highness' personal bodyguard.

"ORB's uniform looks good on you." James continued.

"PLANTS' celebration theme doesn't apply to guests. I don't look good in Slovenia's traditional attire anyway." The blue-haired Coordinator replied, acting along.

'Typical of him.' Yzak rolled his eyes mentally.

"Her Royal Highness has an interesting sense of humor… to bring one of her Commanders, who was a defector of ZAFT, for PLANTS' celebration of its Independence Day."

Sharp silence fell upon the group.

"You, have an interesting level of intelligence, _Commander_ Frigore." Yzak started, coming to the blue-haired guy's defense. His pointed tone at the word, Commander, was a big swipe - wondering aloud on how he became a Commander. "Why remind everyone how twisted the previous Higher Command was on such an occasion? Higher Command of _you_ too, no less."

That earned him a surprised look from Athrun, Laura, Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin. Yzak Joule was annoyed or irritated with Athrun Zala over many things but it was clear that the platinum blonde saw him as a friend. To blatantly throw his weight as someone of a higher position on James Frigore like that.

"Right, you turned your back on ZAFT too. Funny, how your punishment was to take over your mother's position. It doesn't come across as a punishment to me, no matter how I look at it." The well-built man spoke, implying the Higher Command aka the Supreme Council was still as twisted as before.

Five pairs of eyes directed to the platinum blonde, all holding their breath in fear that he will blow his top at James Frigore's implication. Athrun was aware that this conversation had went offtrack because Yzak stood up for him. Hence, he ain't going to watch the platinum blonde make a fool of himself at such an event. The huge group of writers, production crew, who were here for the media tour and live coverage, was there too.

The blue haired Coordinator quickly cleared his throat and stepped forward to put himself between the two men, "I would like to speak with Meyrin, if that's ok. Commander Frigore."

The blonde ZAFT Commander smirked, "sure." With that, he turned around and walked away.

Athrun quickly shifted his attention to the silent but fuming Yzak behind him. "I heard from Captain Ramius that Her Royal Highness will be meeting with Major Hahnenfuss before the commencement of the Memorial Service."

"I am aware of it. Chairwoman is with her at the moment. We will be relocating her to meet with Major once their conversation is done." The platinum blonde replied, eyes glued to the retreating rival. If he has laser vision, Athrun was very sure Yzak would have burn holes into James Frigore's expensive American Cut suit. Or better yet, fry him dead on the spot. Yes, the look on Yzak Joule's face was screaming murder, in cold blood.

Athrun nodded and shifted uncomfortably. Noting this and knowing the Athrun Zala he knows is rarely fidgety, Yzak decided to drop his murderous rage. "What is it? Spit it, Zala."

Everyone was jumped slightly at his snapping. Noting their reaction, the platinum blonde cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulder in order to relax his tensed shoulders. Directing his gaze to Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin and Laura, he cleared his throat. "We are done here, let Commander Zala and I speak in private."

Laura nodded and saluted before leaving, so did Shinn but only to be held back by Lunamaria. "What is it?"

"He wants to speak with Meyrin, remember? We shouldn't leave her alone." The female Red Coat said, giving Athrun a stink eye, which she did not expect both the blue haired Coordinator and Yzak to catch it.

The platinum blonde frowned at her antics. He knew from Dearka that Athrun's secret relationship with the Princess was in a huge mess, and one of the cause was standing right in front of him. Meyrin Hawke.

In his honest opinion, the Princess suits Athrun better. She is capable of whipping that soft-hearted man into shape, whereas the younger of the red-violet haired sisters appears to him as someone who have feelings for Athrun like how fans worship their favourite idols.

Athrun Zala needs to snap out of it and make it clear to the teenager soon, before his chance of getting back with the Princess drops to an absolute nil from the current low-but-not-impossible. The platinum blonde was thoroughly surprised that the Princess accepts his application to join ORB's military after the war. This means one thing, Athrun still has a chance.

"I…"

 _Bloody hell. This man is such a wuss. The Princess is definitely right for him._ Yzak thought, before he cut in. "I will see you at the lobby in 15mins. Don't make me wait, Zala."

Athrun nodded awkwardly, "thank you."

Just before he leaves, Yzak put himself face to face from the blue haired Coordinator and look into his eyes squarely, while speaking softly, just for their ears only. "I don't know the details… but don't ruin your chance with the Princess any further. It's bad enough as it is now, don't make it worse by letting whatever that is going between you and Meyrin drag on."

The blue haired Coordinator looked at him with eyes widened in shock. Yzak nodded as he turned around and left.

Shifting his attention to Shinn and the two sisters, Athrun cleared his throat, feeling guilty that he had forgotten about what he said to Commander Frigore earlier. Honestly, he didn't need to speak with Meyrin. He said it to diffuse the tricky situation between Commander Frigore and Yzak. In fact, he wanted to speak with Yzak.

He need a favour from him. He need to speak with Cagalli, alone. Ramius and Waltfeld were unable to arrange. She refuse to see him and he suspected that it was because of that time him not wanting to see her, as offered by Kira. If it was arranged by Yzak, and given his words earlier, the platinum blonde may be able to device a plan or excuse and help him.

"I need to speak with Meyrin… alone."

Lunamaria stepped forward, only to be held back by Shinn, with a firm grip on her wrist. With a unwavering stare, Shinn shook his head at his girlfriend slowly. He was warning her with his eyes before offering a small smile to her younger sister. "We will be at the cafeteria. Find us there when you are done, alright?"

Meyrin nodded meekly.

As the couple retreated, Athrun stepped forward and stood in front of the teenager. "Shall we go to somewhere less crowded?"

.

.

.

The sound of the highly secured door slid open got Shiho out of her seat excitedly, "Cagalli?" As she turned towards the sound of footsteps, her entire being froze. Her throat went dry, while her heart started to race at top speed.

It was Yzak, and he was out of his Council attire. Neither was he in the usual white Commander uniform.

He was in a tailored suit that was more shaped around the waist than the one donned by Commander Frigore. Yes, she spotted the both of them at the hangar earlier but she was held up by a media personnel and ended up rushing here. She did not want to be late for a quick catch-up with Cagalli.

The suit's unique blue-grey shade complements Yzak's fair skin tone and brings out the piercing blue of his eyes. It was a slim fit, creating a very distinct toned yet lean silhouette for the platinum blonde. Unbuttoned, it revealed a crisp white shirt underneath a fitted waistcoat constructed from the same material of his jacket. His trouser was of a matching colour, slim fit too, cut off at his ankles. It made him appear taller than he actually was.

Throw in the insignia of the Joules, a small cluster of white fennel flowers clipped with a trimmed stalk of red English rose, Yzak Joule looked every bit of a typical suave, good-looking Englishman. The knowledge of him being a heir of old money, a member of the Supreme Council and National Defense Committee, and the largest shareholder of Martius Arsenals and Maius Military Industries will make any girls' knees go weak. Including herself. However, the weight of the kimono she was wearing at the moment kept her legs straight and upright. While being a Red Coat saw her being tougher than a Green, the kimono was of a considerable weight compared to her uniform and new pilot suit.

The platinum blonde felt his breath hitched midway. The overwhelming awe he felt now was more intense that what he felt earlier during the Princess' inspection with Lacus. He still could not believe what he was looking at.

The woman in front of him was beautiful. No, stunning. He recalled Chloe's revelation about the brunette's mother, who was from Japan. Lacus' words started replaying in his head. The attire must be what they called Kimono.

Light, almost pale, shade of blue that resembles the morning sky was the primary colour of the attire. It would have been plain, if it wasn't for the thick sash wrapped around her midsection and the massive elaborate embroidery work starting right below the sash till the end of the kimono.

A soft looking cloth in a pale shade of violet was loosely wrapped around her chest like a tube. Holding it in place was a stiffer material, which made up the largest portion of the thick sash. It was pulled tight, starting from beneath her bosoms to the middle of her stomach. It was reddish-orange in colour, with a metallic sheen to it. Small and mid-sized uncoloured peony flowers, outlined with silver and white threads, filled the entire material.

Cutting across the red sea of flowers was a thin satin ribbon tied into a complicated knot. It was the most striking and rich shade of ultraviolet he has ever seen. A scarf-like sash, which the colour resembled liquid gold, was tied into an ordinary ribbon. It was twice the complicated knot's thickness and was draped loosely, almost at the end of the thick reddish-orange sash.

With all that cloths, anyone can expect the likelihood of bulging stomach or straight figure. However, that was not the case for Shiho. He caught a very, almost unnoticeable, inwards curve that indicates her waist and hips.

Beneath the multi-fabric and coloured sash, giant uncoloured peonies outlined with glittery gold thread and small petals and flower of cherry blossoms were strategically wind-scattered.

The two flowers combined to serve as a bridge for the pale blue to flow nicely to the masterpiece.

Embroidery of red, pink and yellow-coloured peony flowers fills the remaining area until the end. The variety of coloured threads used and skilfully sewn together made them appeared as though real flowers were sewn onto the kimono.

The entire transition of colours was replicated on both ends of her sleeves, which was rectangular in shape and almost the same length as the kimono.

Completing the traditional look was a pair of ancient yet ferocious-looking ancient stone lions. One has its mouth open with fangs bared while the other's mouth was close.

Located slightly beneath below her thick sash. The pair appeared to be stepping out of a huge bush of peony flowers, with petals of pale pink cherry blossom dancing in the wind.

He has very limited knowledge on Asian culture but the kimono Shiho is wearing seems very expensive. The needlework rivalled the ones applied on the kimono donned by the Princess of ORB, today and during its annual National Day.

Since the nation was founded by pioneer generation of Japanese Coordinators during the early years of Cosmic Era, the Lioness of ORB pays tribute to the founding group of people by donning the kimono.

As she was a royalty, hers was a twelve layer. Although the multiple layers signifies her status, he felt it made Princess look smaller than she really was and very cumbersome.

However, Shiho's kimono envelopes her with an air of regal. The brunette looked like a daughter of a wealthy merchant or a minister serving the royal family. Throw in her dark chocolate, almost black, locks which was common among Asians, she carried off the kimono much better than the Princess. The twelve-layered ones wore by the Princess of ORB, today and during its National Day, can't hold a candle to the vibrancy of Shiho's kimono.

The brunette's kimono and its origins might have answered a likely question about her subtle, or as said by his mother, soft features and her genetic makeup.

The kimono, which is from Japan, part of Asia, highlighted her Asian roots, the likely reason behind her soft subtle features. Round child-like face with a dainty button nose, and small pouty lips. Her eyes were bright and doe-like, they weren't hooded.

Aside the colour of her eyes, the rest were opposites of the typical sculpted face and features of most Coordinator female. Shiho is a Coordinator who received modified genes and the perks, but physical attributes were of a Natural, determined by laws of Nature.

Since she is half-sister with Chloe, the brunette must have inherited Jordan Hahnenfuss' height together with the eye colour. As she was tall for a Coordinator woman. Give her a pair of killer heels and she will be at the same height as he is. While everything else was from her mother.

He couldn't decide whether 'exotic' or 'oriental' was a better word to describe her.

"Commander Joule?"

As soon as the words rang in his ears and clicked in his head, he found himself looking at her end of her blue kimono and what a great contrast it was from the white floor of the meeting room reserved for political guests of PLANTS. Registering the silk-like material underneath his hand, he realised he was holding her in his arms. Before he knew what he was doing, the words that left his lips drifted to his ears. "You look beautiful in this."

He heard a surprised inhale of breath, and couldn't resist the temptation of her pressing her closer against him and tightened his arms around her. Closing his eyes, he buried his face at the crook of her neck, inhaling the familiar scent of her shampoo on her hair. A sweet yet tempting mix of white chocolate, raspberry, and pink orchid. If her intention was to drive him crazy with need, she did it beautifully, without any conscious effort. He missed having her against him, how his body warmth lingers and warms up her chilly one.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

He shifted in his sleep, attempting to tighten his arms around Shiho's waist, only to realise his hands were resting on the slight warm bedsheets. Strange, it should be her soft, slightly warmed body.

"Shiho?" He murmured absentmindedly, voice thick with sleep.

A sudden sneeze cut through the silence. Touching his nose, he figured that it wasn't him. That's right, it can't be him. He is too warm to feel cold or sneeze. If it wasn't for Shiho, he would have sleep in his birthday suit. Just like how he usually would. He never likes wearing clothes to sleep but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so he tolerated his sweatpants. That was the max. He can't stand sleeping with a top. The extra layer of cloth irritates hims. He likes the feel of soft cottony sheets under his skin.

After the last couple of hours, he likes the feel of Shiho's lean yet soft body against his. How her soft curves fitted perfectly with his body. How her cold skin warmed slightly from being held by him. How her satin smooth skin brushed against his heated ones as she draws quiet breaths, while her warm exhale caressed his chest like a silk sliding over his skin in a teasing manner. How she groaned and snuggled closer when the blanket shifted and cold air touched her exposed skin. He realised that the brunette, who was chilly to touch, was afraid of cold. Throughout her slumber, she pressed herself against him and cuddled up to him like how a koala would attached itself to a sturdy branch of the tree and sleep. Not that he was complaining. He liked it. It has been awhile, holding a woman until she falls asleep and to join her in slumberland later. The last time was with his ex-fiancee, but that was a long time ago.

Another sneeze sounded but it sounded muffled this time. Wait a minute, he didn't sneeze. It wasn't him… His eyes shot open. Sitting up straight, he started scanning his bedroom for a particular brunette. "Shiho?"

Chilling jolt of fear ran through every fibre of his body. _She's left?_

He jumped out of his bed and ran downstairs, only to be greeted with the sight of her by the kitchen counter. Her back was to him, wiping her nose with tissue napkins. Steam raising from the cup beside her. Her crossbody bag was also there. No doubt that she was trying to get herself of a hot beverage before she leaves.

Taking in the view of her back and her partial bedhead, she must have tried to comb through with her hands earlier, the urge of hugging her from the back, pressing her soft body against his slammed him like a massive wave. Next thing he knew, there was the scent of his pillow and shampoo. As soon as the murky depths of sleep cleared from his mind, he realised he was indeed back-hugging her. His face was buried in her silky dark chocolate strands, and his voice cut through the thick silence of the night.

"Sneaking off is not the wisest choice, especially when we are going to see each other later." He tightened his hands around her, while angling his face to have his lips ghosting the edges of her ear. "It makes things more awkward than necessary."

He caught her shaky breath before she stiffened and squared her shoulders.

Damn, he really hate it when she does that. It was the same as having her arching an eyebrow at him. He wasn't going to like whatever she was going to say following those moves.

"There's nothing to be awkward about. We just bunk in together. That's all."

 _What the -_

She took the opportunity and stepped out of his embrace. Her back still facing him as she cleared her nose and picked up the cup of hot water. She avoided any eye contact with him as she took a few sips. No doubt that it was uncomfortably hot, almost scalding - given that she always downed the cup of hot chocolate freshly out from vending machine.

He took the cup out of her hand and gave her an evil eye. "Sure, there's nothing to be awkward about bunking in together. Half naked."

Her lavender orbs scanned him from head to toe immediately and she froze for a second. Soon, her cheeks turned a shade rosier. Shutting her eyes, she took a deep breath and exhaled an exasperated breath and refocus her line of sight on the cup of hot water in his hand.

Realising that he won't be getting a response on that matter, he handed it back to her reluctantly. "Housenka-"

"Thank you." She clipped as she quickly took the cup of hot water from him and started sipping. Her doe-like eyes avoided his completely.

He took a step forward and removed the cup of hot water from her hands. This time, he placed it on the counter and out of her reach. Just before she stepped away and towards the cup, he quickly placed his hands on her shoulder. Lowering himself, blue eyes locked onto her purple ones. "Stop it, Housenka."

She frowned at him. "No. You stop it."

 _Good God_. He hated that tone too. Then again, no time for that. He need answers. He need to know why she refuse to see him beyond his job as her Commander. Just what the hell was holding her back?

"Is it because of my positions in Supreme Council and ZAFT? Or because I am Ezalia Joule's son?"

He felt her went rigid as her eyes widened in utter surprise for a second. "What? No."

Taking her reaction was an indication that neither mattered, he felt his body relaxed. He didn't know he tensed at either one of the fact being the answer. While many women out there like him for that, he knew Shiho wasn't one of them. And moments ago, he got confirmation he had secretly hoped for..

"I know what the rest are saying about me…"

"It's not that, and I don't care -"

"Good, then -"

"It's me. I am not-"

"You are not keen?"

"No. It's not that."

"Then what is it? Don't tell me that it's just a crush or admiration. I'm not buying it. You waited on me all these while. I felt it when you kept silent. I felt it when we kissed last night."

"I don't know how to speak to you about this, Yzak. This thing between us is not going to work out, okay? Because of me."

"Why? Why is it because of you? Is there a crazy psychopath ex-boyfriend?"

The brunette exhaled an exasperated breath, while she dragged a palm over her face.

"Lacus said that you never had a boyfriend. Even if you did, she didn't know and turns out that he is stalking you, it is not an issue. I am going to find him and put an end to him. If that is what it takes, I will do it."

She had her fingers rubbing her throbbing head. "No, Yzak. Please, just drop it."

"Chloe. She and Mrs Hahnenfuss has a hold on you, isn't it? That is why you and your mother are separated. That is why she is in Japan now. Isn't it?"

The mention of two people she disliked very much, together with her late mother reminded Shiho of Miyako's death. And how it was written off as a suicide case. All the injustice her mother had to go through, even in her death.

The brunette snapped.

"My mother is dead, Yzak! What else could those two hold against me? They wanted my mother gone, ever since the day she showed up with me. And they got what they wanted that evening. She was murdered that evening! On the eve of my birthday! But it became a suicide case! How can it be a suicide case when I fought with the intruder? How was that even possible? What could those two hold against me?!"

She wasn't aware that she was yelling until she noticed the ringing in her ears and the shock expression on Yzak's face.

 _Oh no…_ she told him. Blinded by anger and injustice buried deep within her for all these years.

Releasing an exasperated breath, she gathered her crossbody bag on the kitchen counter and made her way to the door. Retrieving her shoes from the hidden cabinet, and putting it on in record speed, she pressed the emergency access button to unlock the door.

In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

 ** _(End of flashback)_**

"Don't push me away, Housenka… you agreed not to." He said quietly as he continues to hold her.

Her heart broke at his defeated voice. Unknown to her, she returned his embrace with her hands on his back.

Just then, scenes of her mother's murder started playing in her mind. Her blood ran cold.

Her background. The moment the media manage to get hold of her full name, they are going to start digging. It won't be long before they found out her mother was a Natural, a renowned Geisha from Kyoto, Japan. While her father was from one of PLANTS' powerful families, rivalling the Joules and the Zalas.

That won't be the end of it. They are going to find out how she came about - yes, the shocking news of what Jordan Hahnenfuss did to her mother in his drunken stupor. It is going to be one massive media storm, which might potentially end her career in the military and perhaps, dragged the entire Hahnenfuss clan down. Not that she cared what happen to them but there was Granny. She didn't want the elderly matriarch, who took care of her, to witness all these. Her health has been deteriorating over the years. Shiho wasn't sure whether Granny could take the blow.

When the storm hits, it is likely to be the last time she will see Yzak in person. For a long time. ZAFT will separate the two of them, by removing her from the Joule team.

When it happens, there is nothing Yzak can do about it. Even though he made it clear that he doesn't want her to leave his team ever again. He wouldn't be able to pull strings to save her from the media's scorching glare.

He had to save himself first. He had to complete his term at the Supreme Council and National Defense Committee in exchange for a pardon for Ezalia, the end of her house arrest, and a pardon for his crime - when he shot down a civilian spacecraft.

In eyes of the public, Yzak Joule is impressive. Being one of the youngest yet powerful man in PLANTS. What they didn't know is that he never had the choice. He never once had the upper hand. He was strung along. Doing what was expected of him was his only way out.

There's also the promise she made to her late mother. She wanted her to join ZAFT, to be safe. From what? How long does she need to stay in ZAFT? The war was over. However, something tells her that it has nothing to do with the war. It was about her. She didn't know in specifics but there was no denial. Her early years. The headaches, the sudden occurrence of fever and backaches. The incident at her late mother's place.

What is going to happen when she finally found out about herself? Will she be able accept the truth? Will her friends, especially Yzak, be able to accept it and stick with her?

"I didn't agree on anything." She tried to wriggle away but he held her in place. "Silent means consent, no? You didn't object or say anything about it last night."

"Even if you are never going to tell me anything about your past, I don't care... And I'm sorry about what happened to your mother."

Opening her eyes, she tilted her head back a little to look at him. "You are a public figure... You should be with someone who can help you in your career-"

He silenced her by pressing his lips on hers.

Her heart stopped for a second, and it started to race. She will never get sick of this feeling - her heart threatening to beat out of her chest and the lightheadedness, but it has to stop. She brought her hand to his chest to push him away but only to have him drew back slightly to shower her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth.

The way his warm lips captured hers in between his as he eats her in a giddy heart-stopping motion of tender nibs and tugs. She wasn't surprised if they ended up on the table. Him pinning her down. From last night's escapade, she noticed Yzak tends to be the one in control, pinning her down or caging her, as he worked magic with his hands and lips.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

"I think I like you, Housenka."

Yzak gently swept a stray hair away before cupping her face with one hand and took a moment studying her face. This woman has been waiting on him. For God knows how long.

The war ended not far back in time. That evening when she held him was not too long ago. The time they grew closer, the shifting dynamic between them, beyond a Commander and a subordinate was awhile back, at the end of first PLANTS-ALLIANCE war. Has she been waiting on him since then?

He remembered how long it took for him and his ex-fiancee to befriend each other, before the feelings kicked in eventually. And that took them quite a while, with conscious effort from both. If Shiho had those feelings for him since the end of the First War, and has been until now…

Bloody hell, that was a fxcking long time.

He remembered his days as a recruit in the military academy. The long stretch of time as he counted down the days towards book out, which he will able to squeeze some time to spend with Brenda. Every minute feels like an awful long time. How Shiho waited on him for so long was beyond him.

A possibility struck. Could it be the reason behind her return to Frigore's team? Because he wasn't reciprocating.

That must be it. Then again, how would he know? How the hell would he have known that Ice Queen had romantic feelings for him? Just because she was less frosty towards him ever since he bandaged her up and offered some tips on fixing DEEP ARMS' battery consumption and cooling system? It was no brainer to think that it could be her way of showing her appreciation. And probably, the start of seeing him as coworker or a comrade, rather than royal pain in the ass.

Sure, he was surprised to find out for himself that she had a nice smile and her voice was actually soft and warm. In contrary to the stoic unimpressed look and the cold, almost stern tone she always use when speaking to anyone who is of same or higher rank than her. Except Nicol.

He will never forget how chirpy Nicol was, when Commander Le Creuset introduced her to the team. Nicol, who always follows the book, stood up in utter surprise when the brunette entered the briefing room. What got to Yzak the most was the pianist's action when the late Commander was out of the room leaving them to mingle with the newcomer.

Nicol was on his feet immediately, and hugged her in a blink of an eye. He will never forget that scene. The green-haired boy was never like that.

"You drank too much earlier." She clipped, or tried to. The shaky end of her voice brought him out of his mental ramblings. As his vision refocused on the brunette underneath him, he couldn't help with the slight upturn of his lips.

The brunette's usual almost unnoticeable rosy cheeks were red now. His fingers glided down her face to her soft pouts, ghosting over it in a lazy yet scorching trail. Her face burning up under his scrutiny.

As he continued to gaze at her lovingly and fingers caressing the side of her face, she couldn't help to look into those piercing blue eyes. There was calm and wonder, softening with tenderness before sparkling with something else.

Those orbs flickered down to her lips and her body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her. Sliding back up to look into hers once more, he drew back a little.

With her cheeks still blushing hotly, she glanced back up into his captivating blue eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. Shiho watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity. His warm breath ghosted across her face.

On instinct, the brunette closed her eyes, unknowingly giving him the permission he was waiting for. She stifled a surprised gasp as his soft lips captured hers, causing her body to flush with heat.

The heat seemed to travel through her veins, warming her. Just as she felt a rush of euphoric bliss envelop her entire being, her grip on the surroundings began to disappear with the gentle, soft kisses he was showering her with. She remained still for a few seconds before her tense nerves began to relax. Not knowing when it happened, her lips were locked with Yzak's, she was kissing him back.

His lips felt so gentle, so warm. Her hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle his neck, while his hand slid off her face to the back of her head. Fingers tangling in her long, dark chocolate hair, while the other hand stopped propping him up to tighten around her waist instead, pulling her closer against him. Shiho felt a smoldering heat deep within her as Yzak's grip tightened, crushing her body to his. With him on top of her, she felt herself being pushed further into the bed. Their lips parted for a brief moment before his clasped onto hers once again with more pressure. Moving in perfect sync, the kiss began to grow heavy, becoming more passionate by the second.

Her right hand flowed onto his bare chest as her left hand began exploring the heated dips and raise of his firm back. Her kiss grew greedy, her mouth locking tighter. The heat flowing throughout her body began to grow as she felt his hand untangled from her hair and slid smoothly onto her neck, down her back and circled her waist.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he buried his heated face at the crook of her neck. Inhaling the familiar and comforting scent of her shampoo. He couldn't contain the contented sigh. How he wish morning doesn't come. How he wish they could remain like this. Just in each other's arms and not having to care about the rest of the world. That would be nice.

"Let me hang around, Housenka." He said softly into her silky locks, feeling the slight twitch of her body beneath his, he tightened his arms around her.

"Just like how you hang around all this while." He pressed a kiss behind her ear, effectively earning a hitch in her breath.

"Why me, Yzak?"

This woman has to be kidding him. She may be frosty to be acquainted with, too independent and strong-willed to be approached on casual or friendly terms, but it doesn't cover the fact that she was good person. Thank God all the other guys are blind enough not to notice her.

He couldn't contain the chuckle that bubbled in his chest, as he drew away to look at her youthful face again. "Why me, Housenka? Of all guys, you pick the Terror of ZAFT. The meanest and loudest guy in ZAFT." Yeap, he knew what others spoke about him behind his back.

A small burst of laughter slipped from the brunette. Damn, the sound of her laughter. He smiled, any resistance against that beautiful sound and the twinkle in her purple eyes was futile.

He planted a chaste kiss on her nose before getting off her to rest on his back. Tugging an arm under his head, he turned to his side and pulled the brunette in. While she didn't resist, he felt her entire being went rigid as his free hand adjusted her head to rest comfortably on his tugged arm.

Noting her lower body temperature and sensitivity to cold, he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You," his free hand returned to her waist, pressing her snuggly against him in a comforting embrace, "need to keep warm."

Before she could say anything about it, he rest his cheeks on top of her head. "Sleep well, Housenka."

 ** _(End of flashback)_**

She pushed and surprisingly, he pulled away.

"I need you to stop seeing me as Yzak Joule… but as an ordinary guy who wants to know more about a girl. A guy who wants to hang out with the girl he likes."

"Did you hear what you've just said?"

"Loud and clear."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No."

Just then, the door slid open, revealing a very surprised Chairwoman and Princess of ORB, who was accompanied with her entourage of bodyguards and ladies-in-waiting

Realising the position he and Shiho was in, he quickly let her go and stepped away. Clearing his throat, he nodded to Lacus and did a formal bow to the Royalty beside her. "Chairwoman. Your Royal Highness."

Both leaders nodded awkwardly before stepping in. With a small cough, Cagalli coyly titled her head to the side and Murrue Ramius, the captain of Archangel stepped to her side.

"We will await your presence here, until the designated time, Your Highness." With a formal bow, she and entire entourage took a step back. The door immediately slid shut, separating Lacus, the Lioness of ORB and her team.

Shiho stepped forward and bowed formally to the blonde but was quickly stopped.

"You! How many times do I have to tell you not to bow to me?" Cagalli had her hands on each of the brunette's arm and shook her gently.

The latter laughed as the blonde shook her and gritted her teeth in frustration. "Why are you still so un-Princess like?"

The line earned her light smack on her arm from the Princess. "I can see that you are still a B-"

Just before the 'bitch' word sounded, Shiho waved her index finger in mock disapproval. "No, Princess. No."

A very entertained Lacus turned to her side to see a rather confused Yzak. "I think they are close…"

"Asshole." Cagalli rolled her eyes as the brunette's disapproving facade cracked into a laughing fit.

It then struck the platinum blonde that it has been awhile since the brunette laughed like this. Her purple eyes were bright and twinkling. Her laughter reminded him of the gentle pleasant sound of wind chimes in the garden of the Joule Manor. Cheery yet soothing.

The platinum blonde nodded to his pink-haired superior. "I'm aware that Housenka knows the Princess but to be this close… it's a surprise."

"It really is."

"I'm happy to see her like this… laughing and … almost carefree."

At his last line, Lacus shifted to face him fully. She was certain that her ears aren't playing tricks on her. He said almost carefree. It could only mean one thing.

He knew about Shiho's story or part of it. A wishful part of her hoped that it was Shiho who let him in. However, the rationale part of her assumed that he or Ezalia Joule ran a check on her. Typical of anyone who is rich and powerful.

Nevertheless, she was glad. He was glad to see Shiho happy. It sounded personal, beyond how a boss would, towards a subordinate. There was a hint of softness and maybe, content, lacing his words. And the way he look at her. How his ice blue eyes locked on the brunette. The endearing glint and small lopsided smile as he take in the sight of her laughing and teasing a friend.

"I think we should let them have a moment." Lacus urged softly. Yzak nodded and gestured to let Lacus move first.

"Pardon me, Your Royal Highness. I will leave you with Major Hahnenfuss. Councilman Joule and the security team will be outside." The pink-haired Princess smiled and did a small bow, deciding to keep the formality as Yzak was around. He is of no acquaintance to the Lionness.

Cagalli seemed to catch it right away as her gaze shifted to the platinum blonde who did a formal bow following Lacus'.

"I would like that." She spoke, donning the mask of the Royalty she was instantly. "Thank you for this arrangement, Chairwoman Clyne. Councilman Joule. The gracious hospitality is deeply appreciated."

Lacus smiled and made her way to the door, accompanied with Yzak.

The moment they stepped out and the door slid shut once again, Cagalli threw her arms around the brunette in free-spirited Cagalli Yula Attha fashion. "You woman!"

The ZAFT soldier chuckled as she returned the hug, "I miss you too." The woman holding her in bear hug was definitely her friend from the Royal Academy of Fine Art alright.

Knowing her, it was Cagalli's way of saying that she missed her. The blonde was never one with soft and gentle words. Blatant, crude and tomboyish were what people will use to describe her. Straight-talking and determined were what Shiho would say of the woman. It was something she admired and respect about her.

"You are in so much trouble for disappearing without a goodbye!" The blonde shook her again. It was something she do whenever she's frustrated or upset. Her hands shook. Or she grabbed the person by the collar of the top. Or she shakes them, like what she has been doing. Shiho was glad that this side of Cagalli didn't go away. Otherwise, she wasn't sure how to approach her if she was all proper and ladylike, as expected of a royalty, and a public figure.

"I'm sure you went straight to the Immigration and Cross-Border team to run a check whether a Coordinator, brunette, by the name of Shiho Fumiko Hahnenfuss, has left ORB." The brunette laughed and gave her the stink-eye as the blonde loosened her hold and both stepped away.

Not one bit guilty or amazed that she got caught, Cagalli grabbed Shiho by her shoulders and started shaking her again. "Of course I did! One moment you were at your mother's funeral. And the next moment you are gone! Uncontactable! Of course I have to find out for myself. Even if you left the country, I need to know that you are safe… especially after what had happened to your mother."

Upon the mention, Shiho's face fell a little. The smile she had earlier shrank. The light in her doe-like eyes dulled. She turned her attention to the floor beneath her feet. Cagalli felt a stab of guilt and hurt in her heart.

Guilt, because she wasn't able to be there in person, with Shiho, to bid Ms Miyako the final farewell. Her father, the late Uzumi Yula Attha, had forbid her to do so. Her late father feared people might figure out that she was the Crown Princess of ORB. Back then, until the halfway through the First PLANTS-Alliance war, no one knew how the Crown Princess of ORB looks like. Except for Kisaka and a handful, only for purpose of keeping her safe or keeping an eye on her on behalf of her father.

Pain because her friend is still very much affected by the murder of her mother whom Shiho spent years looking for. Only to reunite briefly before they were separated again, permanently. Yes, she too, believed that it was a murder case. A carefully orchestrated one to appear as suicide case, only to be ruin by Shiho, who was an unexpected variable. There is no way it was a suicide case. Shiho said she fought with the intruder and Cagalli believed her.

The Police Force, a part of the Republic of East Asia's Inland Security, was corrupted. That, together with most of the legislative arm of the government, are compromised. It was out of her reach as Japan was part of the Republic of East Asia and that was not her territory. She was not their leader.

However, in exchange for her obedience not to attend the funeral, her father offered Cagalli an option. Should Shiho wants to pursue the matter, Cagalli will be able to help. On the condition that Shiho must explicitly express her intention, in presence of both Cagalli and Kisaka only. She doesn't what it means or entails but she tried to make Kisaka spill the beans. The key word is tried. That man won't budge and repeated spoke that it was one of the orders by the late Uzumi Yula Attha.

"I'm sorry, Shiho… for not attending and being there for you when you needed a friend the most." Cagalli confessed quietly, reaching out and held her friend's chilly hands in hers.

The brunette looked up and the corners of her lips quivered to an awkward small smile. Although Cagalli wasn't able to attend, something that was expected - given her background, Shiho remembered receiving a bouquet of white lilies from Kisaka. It was on Cagalli's behalf.

" _You are one of the privileged few to know her identity. And it must remained that way, for now."_ She will never forget those words. They were the first she heard from the man.

"Don't say that… the lilies were beautiful. I'm sure Mother likes it, especially if it's from the Princess of ORB."

Cagalli shook her head in guilt, recalling the day she lost her father, right in front of her eyes. "I know how all of that feels…nothing really helps."

She felt a slight squeeze as Shiho held her hand in return. "I'm not in the team that took out the mass-driver with your father there… but I'm sorry, Cagalli."

The blonde nodded in response. Funny how her best friend ended up in ZAFT, an enemy of the state, then an ally, and back to being an enemy.

"If you want to, I am able to help."

Her friend's purple eyes widened in surprised.

The blonde stepped over and hugged her again. "Think about it… you know how to reach me."

Shiho closed her eyes and held her friend in return. "Thank you"

They remained in each other's company until Cagalli noticed the time showing on the digital clock, on the wall. "We will have to catch up on another day it seems."

"So soon?" Shiho asked in disbelief as the door slid open to reveal a stoic Yzak with a straight-faced Murrue Ramius. Something was off. The tension between them was so thick that she could cut neatly with a knife.

"Your Royal Highness-" Yzak started, only to be cut off by the woman standing beside him. She shot him a warning glare just before bowing to the blonde Princess.

"Your Highness, it is time to make your way to the Parade Square for the Memorial Service."

"I humbly request an audience with you, Princess." The platinum blonde stepped forward, much to everyone's surprise. Especially with the change of address to her. Yzak has never being interested to meet with her. Why the sudden change in behaviour now?

The blonde royalty raised an eyebrow in a small display of surprise, while her honey orbs had a certain smugness in them.

' _Athrun Zala, you owe me a bloody big one for this. You Asshole.'_ Yzak mentally cursed at the blue-haired Coordinator.

He should not have agree when he requested to speak with him. Bloody hell. He needed an audience with the Princess, who has been refusing to meet him, despite numerous request through Murrue Ramius and Andy Waltfeld.

" _She will never see it coming, especially from you."_

Yzak remembered that stupid smile on Athrun's face. He must have thought it was a genius plan. That crazy wuss. It was a shit-grade plan.

"Granted, but I must say you are running very short of time. Councilman Joule." Cagalli clipped, nodding to Ramius to excuse herself and remained outside until further notice.

"I will take my leave, Your Highness." Shiho sounded and bowed formally, much to Cagalli's dislike. "I wish you well and a safe trip back to ORB." The brunette offered a warm smile before stepping towards the door.

"Wait outside, Major." Yzak instructed, eyeing the brunette.

"Yes, Sir." She nodded.

As the door slid shut and secured, the platinum blonde shifted his attention to the royalty in front of him.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Yzak started, looking straight into her eyes. Luckily he dropped the usual coldness in his gaze. Otherwise, Cagalli will deal with it as a outright disrespect to her.

"Your request had my attention, Councilman Joule." She started, with a sarcastic smile. "I believe this is the first time we are conversing, after numerous visits to PLANTS that is."

She was expecting a tic at his jaw or clenched fist but Yzak Joule was behaving a lot better than what she had expected.

He smiled. "Indeed. I was assigned to other duties, hence, the inability to offer my greetings to you. It was of with much regret, Your Highness."

A small laughter of disbelief slipped from her lips. Yzak Joule has grown up quite a bit. He wasn't the petty and loud-mouth brat anymore.

"Is Chairwoman Clyne aware of this?" She asked.

"Maybe." The platinum blonde managed a smile, when a puzzled look appeared on Cagalli's face. "Maybe not."

Before she could snap at him for egging her, he quickly continued. "I would like to humbly request for an audience with you in private, during the upcoming meeting at your Office."

The Princess blinked. That meeting. To discuss, and perhaps arrange for an understanding to work together to flush out the remaining figures of influence in LOGOS.

The only connection she can think of behind Yzak's request was his latest and massive development in his portfolio. He turned 21 today and became the largest shareholder of Martius Arsenals, and Maius Military Industries as of today. Maybe, he intends to explore a deal with ORB's armament manufacturer, Morgenroete Inc.

No. Highly unlikely. ZAFT would rather steal than share, look what happened during the G Project. And a member of the team was standing right in front of her now. The other member, Athrun Zala, sole heir to Asimov Design Bureau, was in ORB's military. As one of the Commanders.

She quickly hid her bewilderment with a chuckle. "So it won't be now but at a later time, am I right?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Very well. I look forward to it." Cagalli nodded, while Yzak thanked her and bowed, effectively ending the conversation.

As she turned to walked towards the door,Yzak followed suit at at a respectful distance. Just before the final step to the door, Cagalli titled her head to the side and looked at the platinum blonde, surprising him.

"Please send my regards to your mother, Councilman Joule."

Yzak went rigid and his piercing blue eyes immediately met her expectant gaze. As soon as it came, the surprise disappeared instantly. "Yes, Your Highness. On behalf of my mother, I thank you for your kind concern."

Cagalli offered him a small smile, one that was lopsided. One that was not supposed to be seen on someone of her status. "Of course. Mrs Joule has been a great friend to ORB. _We"_ The change in tone was on purpose, "look forward to her release. And return, perhaps?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

 _Who are 'we'?_ A chill ran down his spine as Yzak pondered at the implication.

Everyone knew his term was ending, and all of them were at the edge of their seat wondering what is to happen next.

Ezalia Joule, who is a force to be reckoned with, will be released from her house arrest. Will she return to politics? Or will be remained retired? Will she return and helm Martius Arsenals, and Maius Military Industries? And what is going to happen to her son? Will he run for election to become a full-fledged member in the Supreme Council and the National Defense Committee?

The whole world was watching, waiting. He ain't giving any information, not even to the Princess of ORB, who was egging answer out of him.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I will relate your kind regards to my mother."

He smiled and gestured at the door, which began to slide open at his motion and verification.

The moving door revealed a straight-face Murrue Ramius and a stoic Shiho. Both were right outside of the door, a respectful distance between the two. However, he knew better.

His squadron leader was the domineering one here. The Ice Queen has made herself known. Her lips were pursed, in a no-nonsense straight line. Her head and chin was slightly higher than usual. If it wasn't for the elaborate needlework of the kimono and Shiho's cold and almost haughty expression, one would have thought she was the Princess' leading lady-in-waiting with that posture. However, with the elaborate kimono, she looked like someone of significance. Yes, she look every bit of the Ice Queen she was known as.

If it wasn't for the big sleeves, he has no doubt that Housenka will fold her arms, and straightened her back and shoulders in a silent warning to Murrue Ramius to keep her opinions about his meeting with the Princess to herself. And not to think about directing it at her.

Typical of Housenka. Her indignant face was enough to shut people up. Throw in the icy stare of hers, and people back off or think twice. She has that kind of effect on people.

He was sure she has a list of questions running through her head. Same goes to Murrue Ramius. She rejected his request to speak with the Princess the moment his words left his lips.

"Your Highness." Murrue Ramius greeted. The blonde princess nodded and started walking, "let us make our way to the Parade Square."

Yzak did a small bow and waited for the royalty and her entourage to leave, accompanied by a team of ZAFT security officers.

"Commander -"

"Come on, we need to make our way to the Parade Square too."

"I'm not seated in the same zone as you."

"I know -"

"Then why are we going there together? There is a shorter route to my zone, and Dearka is waiting to escort me there."

"Dearka is waiting for us at our seats."

"Our seats? Yzak, don't push -"

"What? Don't push my luck? My mother is unable to attend, so there is an empty seat-"

"So I am a seat filler. Thanks but no thanks. I have a designated seating arrangement to follow -"

"Woman, let me finish, will you?"

She just pursed her lips and stared at him.

"You wouldn't want to be seated at your designated seat. Councilman Hahnenfuss is the Supreme Council member for Maius City -"

The brunette rolled her eyes at Yzak. Of course she knew Jordan Hahnenfuss is the Supreme Council member for Maius City. He was elected by the Moderate Faction to take over Yuri Amalfi, who was the previous Supreme Council member and representative for Maius City.

Although Yuri Amalfi switched to Moderate Faction following the death of Nicol, he was not spared from the house arrest sentence for all members of the Radical Faction. Hence, Jordan Hahnenfuss, the right hand man of Yuri Amalfi was the ideal candidate to take over as an interim Supreme Council member and representative for Maius City. Like Yzak, taking over his mother for Martius City.

"I was from Maius City before I went to ORB. It's only right that I-"

Yzak exhaled in sheer frustration, the brunette really love to interrupt him when it comes to non-work matters.

"It won't help with the situation." He clipped, before she cut off him and tested his patience.

"What situation?"

"The woman you helped earlier. She was from the press."

"So?"

"She is one of the many, who is dying to find out what is our relationship."

A frown creased her perfectly stoic face. "We are just co-workers-"

 _Argh. There she goes again._

"The entire world found out that we went out, even though it was a team outing. And you being on the ZAFT posters aren't exactly helping. The only thing left is to figure out your full name. For now, you are 'the brunette with Yzak Joule' or Major S.H."

"Fxck." The brunette cursed under her breath.

If she went to her designated seat, alone, it will be a breeze for the media to zoom in on her identity. All seatings were arranged based of the city they were from.

As she is military personnel, and on top of it all, she was a Red Elite, she will right be in the same row as the Commanding officers and higher ups of ZAFT who originated from Maius City.

All of them will be right behind the row of Supreme Council and other PLANTS committee members, who are seated at the most front. Given the attire she was wearing today, she was like a walking beacon. People are going to notice her, followed by her uncanny similarity in height and eye colour to Jordan Hahnenfuss. The shade of purple is not a common shade. Plus her soft features, people are going to start questioning on her genetic origins. Either a Generation 1 Coordinator or a Generation 1 Coordinator with one of her parents is a Natural.

All of it are bad news.

"Maybe she can sit with us?" A gentle, womanly voice sounded.

Both Commander and Major turned towards the direction where the voice came from to be greeted with the sight of Yuri and Romina Amalfi, who were flanked by their bodyguards.

"Mr and Mrs Amalfi." Yzak greeted in surprise, earning amused smile from the couple.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop but this is the route to our designated seats." Yuri Amalfi clarified, indicating to the small team of armed ZAFT officers by his team of bodyguards.

"If you don't mind sitting with us, Shiho," Romina Amalfi spoke, smiling warmly to the brunette, "we would love to have you at our area." The wife of Yuri Amalfi was known for her gentle disposition, from which Nicol takes after.

The brunette offered a small hesitant smile, not moving an inch forward. "I'm not sure if it will be alright, Mr and Mrs Amalfi." Although the couple will not be seated at the same rows where present Supreme Council committee (Representative and administrative teams) are seated, still.

Yzak blinked in confusion, looking back and forth the Amalfi and Shiho. "All of you know one another?"

Yuri Amalfi throw a small smile at him and Shiho as he nodded.

"Shiho is Nicol's playmate, since they were children." Romina had that warm motherly glint in her eyes as she looked at the brunette. It was the same kind of smile his mother had when she invites a prospective daughter-in-law for afternoon tea, and conveniently forgot to inform Yzak that there will be a guest.

 _Playmate?_

Wasn't Lacus, who was Housenka's childhood friend and neighbour, her only playmate?

Nicol was Housenka's playmate too? Does that mean both of them came a long way?

A series of flashback started replaying. Yes, he remembered seeing Nicol hanging out with Shiho often - ever since she joined their team. Nicol was more smiley, and was more of his usual self, soft-spoken yet cheery, rather than being quiet and serious.

 _Could she be… ?_

"It has been awhile since your last visit, Shiho... We were getting worried about you." Romina's gentle voice cut his train of thoughts. His vision refocused, revealing the older woman holding one of Shiho's hand in hers, and had another hand endearingly caress her head, sliding down to adjust the big red flower behind her ear.

A sense of shock and cold dread washed over him, as it clicked in his mind. The more he looked at the both of them, the stronger it is.

Could Shiho be Nicol's secret fiancee?

 ** _(Flashback)_**

"I'm sorry to hear about the cancellation of your engagement." Nicol spoke cautiously as he placed his meal on the table and sat down.

Yzak can feel many pairs of eye on him at the moment, but the ones that got on his nerves are the three pairs in front of him.

Dearka, Zala and Amalfi were staring at him. Concern, worry and a tinge of fear, of him losing his shit.

"I'm fine. I was the one who called it off. Not her." He grumbled.

"Buddy." Dearka was about to start when Yzak sent a death stare, silently warning him to can it.

"We know about it, Yzak…" Athrun started, only to look awkwardly at the green-haired Coordinator beside him.

"It's her lost. That's what we wanted to tell you… I'm sure your better half is somewhere out there." Nicol came to Athrun's rescue and threw in his signature smile.

Damn. He can't find a single cell in him to be annoyed or irritated when Nicol does that. He should have been been a girl. No guy looks so serene smiling like this.

"You are lucky that you don't have to put up with this shit, Amalfi. Look at how Dearka and I end up. One is running away, while the other just got cheated on. Bloody hell." Yzak grumbled, sounding really sour.

The three guys sitting in front of him laughed, relieved that Yzak was back to his usual self. Grouchy.

"That's why I told my parents not to do all that meetings and formal stuff. It would be better if she doesn't know about it. At least, we can be friends and see how it goes." Nicol revealed casually, earning surprised look from Dearka and him, while Athrun had a look of concern.

"I don't know about this… I mean, it's really risky."

Dearka nodded, "it's all on you, dude. What if she doesn't reciprocate? Your efforts are down the drain."

Athrun shot the tanned blonde a slightly pissed look, while Nicol laughed it off.

"She and I are already friends. In fact, we knew each other since we were kids. We went to the same school too."

Dearka flashed a toothy grin, "you sneaky little fella."

"But… what if all goes well? And one day, she found out, you wouldn't know if she's going to take it well." Athrun added, the look of concern is back.

"Yes! Girls! I swear they over react and think too much. If she finds out, I bet that she is going to accuse you that you got close to her because of the secret engagement. And it's not because you like her." Dearka carried on for Athrun with his usual dramatic antics.

"I am very certain that even if you confess that you like her and she is your childhood sweetheart, she ain't going to buy it. She is going to say that you are telling all this rubbish because you and your family couldn't afford to lose her. Because of her genes are good match with yours and the chances of her having your kid are much higher than other girls on the list." Dearka continued with Athrun nodding with much fervor.

Nicol grew uncomfortable when Dearka touched on the topic of genes and fertility. "I don't think she will think that far. You know, the thing about having kids."

The tanned blonde rolled his eyes, while Athrun shook his head. "My man. If you are not Nicol AMALFI, whose father is a Supreme Council member and married a famous songbird, SURE! The girl will believe that she was engaged to you because you fell in love with her at first sight and your parents pulled the string from there. Rather than the other way around."

Athrun's eyes widened in surprised, while Nicol's cheeks were slowly but surely turned red. "Well… she is a nice girl. Next thing I know, my mum told me that her grandmother was agreeable to the engagement. And they have arranged for us to meet formally."

Dearka burst into laughter, "I should be a fortune teller or something."

"Wait a minute. Her grandmother? Your secret fiancee is an orphan?" Yzak cut in, with many questions already popping in his mind.

Nicol is an Amalfi, one of the respectable families like his (Joule), Zala, Elthman, and Clyne. The girl is likely from a reputable family, but he don't remember any of the families has a daughter, who is an orphan or living with grandparents.

"Well… it's kind of complicated but her grandmother is the guardian." Nicol hesitated, while Athrun was being extremely quiet.

"Is she from one of the families?" Dearka asked, leaning forward. Eyes shining with curiosity.

"You are going get both of them into trouble." Athrun suddenly spoke, with a serious expression on his face telling Dearka to drop the subject.

The tanned blonde raised an eyebrow at both of them, while Yzak couldn't help but to frown. Nicol's good friend seems a little more protective today. "Is she a Generation 1? Or perhaps, one of her parents is a Natural, isn't it? That's why you are so tight-lipped about it."

Nicol nodded.

"You must like her alot and your parents really love you big time to be fine with that." The tanned blonde muttered, recalling his current situation.

He joined ZAFT not because he wanted to play his part in protecting PLANTS. He enlisted into the army to buy time for himself, from the impending arranged marriage. While at it, stay alive and think of a plan to cancel it permanently. He ain't marrying a girl he doesn't know. He is not going to make himself like the girl who was shoved to him, by their parents, just like what Yzak did. Tad Elthman, his father didn't care about his happiness. His parents came together from arranged marriage anyway. Legacy, Reputation, Social Standing, and its nonsense.

"Could it be your genes 'have room for improvement'? Or do you need that 'extra chances' of a Nature or Generation 1 to father a kid?" Yzak added quietly, recalling the situation he faces. He is a Second Generation Coordinator. His genes were almost perfect but the chances of him fathering a child is questionable. He was the only child of his parents. Some said the issue lies with his mother. Some said it was his father.

Brenda, his now ex-fiancee, was his best bet among all the daughters of the remaining reputable families. Then again, he can't find it in him to forgive her. He can't even look at her without thinking of what she did. With Frigore. That rat.

"Yzak! That's not very nice." Athrun snapped. It was a much calmer version, compared to the platinum blonde's standards.

The newly single Coordinator shot a dark look at the blue-haired man. "Don't tell me your engagement with Lacus Clyne has nothing to do with what I've just said. You are the only child of your parents too. Just like me."

Athrun kept his mouth shut, much to his surprise, but the frown on his face and the ball-up fist was enough to tell him that he hit a sore spot.

"Strange, Lacus Clyne is a Second Generation Coordinator, like you and I, but she's engaged to you. Could it be her mother is a Natural? Her being the daughter of Siegel Clyne was a convenient excuse, isn't it Zala?"

The blue-haired Coordinator lost his cool, slamming a tightly clenched fist hard against the table. Next thing he knew Dearka and Nicol were struggling to hold both of them back. While everyone in the cafeteria was looking on in utter surprised and horror. Athrun Zala rarely, correction, never loses his cool.

The Captain's annoyed voice cut across the cafeteria. "Joule! Zala! -" Followed by Commander Le Creuset's cold voice, "in my office. Both of you."

 ** _(End of flashback)_**

It made sense.

Nicol mentioned the grandmother was his fiancee's guardian. Recalling Chloe's revelation, Shiho's mother pleaded with old Madam Hahnenfuss to take care of the infant.

Throw in the fact that her mother was from Japan, and Shiho's soft features and height which was inconsistent to most Coordinator females. Yzak was sure that her mother was likely a Natural, and the pregnancy was unplanned.

Otherwise, the patch-workers would have been able to peg Shiho's features and physique to the usual standards of a Coordinator female, and leaving slight resemblance to both father and mother. Aside from the colour of her eyes, and her height, Shiho looks nothing like Jordan Hahnenfuss. Neither does she have the siblings resemblance with Chloe. It could mean that she resembles her mother. What was the relationship between Jordan Hahnenfuss and Shiho's mother?

No wonder Nicol said it was complicated. There was no way he could reveal the identity, no, the name of his fiancee because everyone knows the Hahnenfuss only has one daughter, Chloe Hahnenfuss. Everyone was going to ask who Shiho Hahnenfuss is? Why the family name? What had happened? How was it possible?

No wonder the Amalfis kept quiet about their only heir's engagement. How on earth are they going to announce without revealing Shiho's identity and background? Were they planning to have a quiet wedding and keep Shiho out of the spotlight? As long as Nicol was happy?

Yes, Yuri and Romina Amalfi seemed to be that kind of parents.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Amalfi. I meant to visit more often but-" Shiho's voice brought him out of the long train of thoughts.

"Don't be. I'm happy that you are doing well but please eat more," Romina gave her small disapproving frown, "you have lost so much weight ever since you enlisted into ZAFT. Your face isn't as chubby as before..."

Yuri Amalfi chuckled as he placed a hand on his wife back, "Romina… she's in the army, frontline nonetheless."

Romina's frowned etched deeper, as she lovingly touched the young woman's face. Yzak couldn't bear to look at the hurt on her face and the grief in her hazel-brown orbs. No doubt, Shiho reminded her of Nicol's demise.

If he was still alive, they would be busy preparing their wedding. Hell, if Yuri and Romina Amalfi were half as anxious as his mother (Ezalia), they were probably married. Perhaps, Shiho was already expecting Nicol's child.

The platinum blonde's fists clenched at that thought. His blood ran hot with anger, a tinge of jealousy and disbelief. He know he shouldn't behave this way but he can't help it. He didn't know how he should feel about it. He can't believe Shiho was Nicol's secret fiancee. She was the girl whom Nicol had liked since he was a kid. And to top it of, the brunette is oblivious to all of it.

"Sir, Madam. We have to get moving." An armed ZAFT officer stepped forward with two bodyguard.

"It will be better for you to sit with us, Shiho." Romina urged gently, while the brunette hesitated. "I don't wish to be of any inconvenience, Mrs Amalfi."

Yuri Amalfi, knowing how much his wife adore the young woman, how her long-time wish of having her as part of the family was dashed with the death of their only son, offered a small reassuring smile to the brunette. He too, was fond of her. She was more proper than most girls from similar privileged families, even though hers was slightly more complicated.

"You will never be, Shiho. I'm sure this arrangement will be of some help to the situation and Yzak." Aside from matters that affects the citizens of Maius City or PLANTS, the media rarely talks about the Amalfis. The only time was Romina's retirement from the entertainment industry because of her marriage to Yuri Amalfi.

After all, no one with the right frame of mind will want to be on the bad side of the Amalfis. The brain behind ZAFT'S fighting capabilities. The Joule and the Zala built them, and occasionally, designs, but the most of blueprints came from the Amalfis. Strangely, Patrick Zala and Ezalia Joule were at the forefront of PLANTS' politics and military.

The platinum blonde blinked in surprise, while the older man nodded with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Yzak immediately felt his blood went cold. It only means one thing. _Shit._ If the Amalfis know about such nonsense from the media and offered help, it only meant it was out of hand. It also meant…

His phone rang. Removing from his pocket, the screen showed 'Mom'.

Damn. He will have to speak to his PR manager about it. Why the hell would his mother be calling him on such matters?

"Yzak, it's better you take that call. Unless it's huge, your mother doesn't call personally." Yuri urged with with a knowing smile and he was spot on about it. "Shiho will join you during the Service. We will arrange someone to escort her over."

Romina looked at her husband, bewilderment was all over her face. So was the brunette.

Yzak nodded, "thank you Mr and Mrs Amalfi. I will make a move first." He offered a small smile to the brunette as he quickly past didn't want to keep his mother waiting or he is going to get it real bad.

"Mom, listen, I know-" He finally answered, almost breaking into a run as he was still a distance from the pickup point, where the escort will see him to his seat.

"Your PR manager is seriously incompetent, and I can't believe I'm on the phone with you because of this." Ezalia sounded bored, not not a good sign.

"She knows what to do when such situation arises. This isn't the first time the media and netizens speculating about my personal life. Don't worry -"

Before he could finish, his mother cut him off. "She didn't stop the netizens from zooming in to Shiho's identity in time."

And his mother was right. That was enough but still, he need her to stop worrying. Given the free time she has now, who knew what she will do.

"I know I told you to give me grandchildren and I'm fine with Shiho being the mother, but with the media involved, it's different now."

 _What the._ She was serious when she said not to use protection?! He can't believe his mother meant it. Early retirement must be getting to her now.

"I know it's different with the media and netizens meddling into this but I'm sure ZAFT is going to step in and can all that."

"Exactly. Now that everyone is talking about Major S.H., ZAFT is going to intervene and what do you think they will do once they settle the media?"

He froze. Shit.

"They are going to call you and Shiho in for questioning." Ezalia voiced the start on a long nightmare on his behalf.

"There's nothing much they can do. Housenka is going to deny any relationship beyond us being co-workers." He replied with reluctantly. The last line left him sour. As much as he didn't want Shiho to deny and he was tempted not to deny as well, he didn't have a choice.

Now that he is largest stakeholder of the 2 of the 3 munition firms that made up the Integrated Design Bureau, it does nothing but add fuel to the situation he was facing in the Supreme Council and the National Defense Committee. When he picked up what's left of Commander Le Creuset's special units project as a newly promoted Commander and helped Lacus' to restart the beam weaponry project, it left a considerable number of people within the Supreme Council and National Defense Committee uncomfortable.

Some of them went as far to speculate that he was out to be the next Patrick Zala, whom wield control of PLANTS through military force, ZAFT.

What a joke.

"Yzak." His mother called him by his name. It felt almost as if he was about to get it bad from her. Those days when he was a bad-tempered kid, who was everyone's worst nightmare, especially when Dearka was with him. The duo was infamous.

"There's nothing much they can do about YOU but you forgot about Shiho." Ezalia revealed.

"What do you mean?" Before he knew what he did, the question rang loud and clear in his ears.

"They can't touch you as much as they would like to… but there's Shiho. I'm certain that they are going to remove her from your team, under the excuse of protocol. That both of your statements are not convincing enough and they have reasonable doubts that both of you have crossed the professional boundaries." Ezalia elaborated sounding bored as hell. When his mother sounds bored, it could only mean one thing.

"Mom, why do I have the feeling that you are going with the flow? Why are you calling me anyway?" If she isn't going to help, then he would rather end the call and start thinking how to not implicate Shiho.

"Yzak Matthias Joule." Her tone dropped with each word. Did he mention that if Shiho was the Ice Queen, then his mother was the Empress Dowager of Winter Nightmare-land? Not winter wonderland.

"You will have to stand down on this one. Whatever they decide to do with Shiho." With that icy tone of hers, Yzak knew well enough that she meant it. No buts accepted.

"She's in my team and DEEP ARMS just got upgraded. They need a new set of data. They can't transfer her to another team. They might as well just hand this project to someone else."

"You just answered your question."

"I'm not getting you Mom."

"How am I going to remain retired when you are so slow, my dear boy? God, how do you expect me to not worry about you?" Ezalia said with an exasperated breath.

"Mom, answer me."

"Tsk. They are going to transfer her BACK to Frigore's team. With the upgrade and the transfer, they are going to take the project as Phase 2. What you have done and gathered will be wrapped up as Phase 1."

"Fxck. Frigore!"

"Yzak Matthias Joule, your language."

"Sorry."

"Sit this one out, Yzak."

"But Mom -"

"It's just a small project. You have a bigger fish to fry. No, not fish, FISHES. Your term is ending."

Yes and no. Yes, he was aware that his term is ending, so is his mother's house arrest. Ezalia go back to work she wants to, well, indirectly, via the two munitions firm which she has stakes in.

No because he has no interest in politics. It's easily worse than hearing his mother nag and go on and on all day about how he is not being a filial son by not marrying and giving her grandchildren. After the war, he was starting to become sick of the military. A little voice at the back of his mind was talking him into going to one of his great grandfather's firms, which produces super cars. Yes, now he is talking.

"Mom, we talked about this."

"Yes, you said that you will think about it when your term is ending. Now it is the time. All the interim Supreme Council members have announced their decision to run for election or not -"

"Not everyone, Jordan Hahnenfuss is keeping quiet about this."

His mother chuckled, sending chills down his spine. What's up with her today? All her antics were scaring him.

"Being a stand-in for Yuri Amalfi doesn't make him a Representative of Maius City. He was never one. If Yuri Amalfi decides to run for election, who do you think the people of Maius City will choose? Someone who has represented them for a decade or someone who stood in for, what? A couple of months? Close to a year maybe?"

"He switched to Radical faction, Mom. The media is not going let it rest."

"The media doesn't touch the Amalfis, son. What makes you think they will now? Even if they do, it's just for show. To show the people that they are being impartial. But you and I know media was Never impartial." Ezalia chuckled.

"Besides, he can always play the sympathy game, aka the death of his only son, and bank on his switch back to Moderate faction and his time serving house arrest. You know, reflecting and all that stuff."

"Are you going to do that too?" Yzak asked, because the case was too similar to Ezalia situation.

No one has ever been successful in challenging his mother at the elections since she became a Representative of Martius City.

Her contributions during PLANTS' journey to independence and self-sufficiency still resonates with the Generation 1 Coordinators and the group whom were parents of Generation 1 Coordinators.

Her ongoing efforts and charity work in support of widows and families of ZAFT personnel, especially those KIAs and MIAs, which began with the lost of her husband, was still widely praised and appreciated by the society as a whole. Especially the women community. This includes the many Second Generation Coordinators like himself, who made up a significant part of the frontline fleet.

Despite the fact that his mother was a key figure of the Patrick Zala's Radical faction, her hard decisions, Yuri Amalfi's works, Patrick Zala's control over ZAFT were crucial for PLANTS' survival during the wars. In eyes of most people of PLANTS, they were able to made it out of the war because of the Radical Faction, even though the methods deployed were questionable. Overall, Ezalia Joule is still held in high regard by most, all three Generations. Parents of Generation 1, Generation 1, and the Second Generation. Ezalia Joule has support from 3 generations.

If she wants to run for election after the house arrest ended, no doubt she will either win or go uncontested. Martius City is one of the best cities to live in among all 12 cities. It is also one of the cities with highest citizens' satisfaction rating.

However, her running for the election will make him look bad, which in turn will affect her as well. The naysayers will be the first to jump onto the Character Assassination wagon - saying he was just as expected of a typical spoilt rich kid, who couldn't take the pressure of politics and filling up his mother's shoes.

If he is to run for election, the media is going to scrutinise him. Just like what they are doing now. First, 21 years of age, inheriting majority stakes of 2 out of 3 munitions firms that made up the ZAFT's integrated Design Bureau. Second, a brunette was with him last evening. Funny how everyone conveniently forgot about Dearka, Miriallia, and his team.

A wave of tiredness washed over. He didn't know how his mother put with all that. It's annoying and draining.

"I'm not going to. You are running for the election, son."

"Mom."

"Don't make the mistake I did. Have the power in your hands, rather than sitting around and hoping someone will come along and give you the answers and help you need."

"Mom."

"Did you forgot what happen to your father,Yzak?"

The grip on the cellphone tightened dangerously.

"Your father wasn't a regular foot soldier. He was the Captain of Special Ops. Why everyone came back but not him? Why did Lenore's husband came back and not mine? Why did Athrun's father came back and not yours?" His mother added quietly, voice dangerously strained with years of unspoken anger and grief.

"I hope the day you feeling helpless and regretting not being in control won't come. Think about it, son." With that, the call ended.

The platinum blonde looked at his phone and the white knuckles of his hand.

How he wished his father came home, walking through the door that evening, and many evenings following after. Rather than his mother and he walking out of the door to attend his father's funeral. Seeing him off the last time.

"Councilman Joule!" Looking up, a small team of armed ZAFT officers came running towards him.

"We were looking everywhere for you. You weren't at the pick up point." The leader of the small squad gave a sharp salute.

Yzak nodded in acknowledgement, "my apologies." Everyone looked surprised at his words. "I was held up elsewhere."

Gesturing to the direction they came from, he offered a small smile of appreciation, putting on his formal-yet-approachable 'Supreme Council Member game-face' on. "Please Gentlemen, lead the way."

.

.

.

 _Master of Ceremony "And here comes the present and past members of Supreme Council!"_

" _Let's put our hands together and welcome them."_ The masters of the ceremony rallied the excited crowd seated in the makeshift parade ground.

The armed ZAFT officers in black began to take two steps closer towards him, putting him at the centre of a formation which allows the officers in front of him to take the first hit and remaining officers behind him to get him to safety.

A quiet sigh left Yzak. This is one of the many reasons he didn't want to run for the upcoming elections, to become a full-time Supreme Council member. He didn't want people to die on him, for him. He didn't want to be a public figure. He didn't want people knowing or wanting to know about his personal life. He just want to be an ordinary folk. One of the soldiers. One of the guys. One of the citizens of Martius City. One of the many people living in PLANTS.

The officer in black to his left turned sharply to look at him , immediately scanning him from head to toe for signs of distress. It must have been his sigh a couple of seconds ago.

His game-face was back on as he lifted his left hand and gave an assuring pat to the officer. "I'm fine, thank you." The man nodded and went back to being the alert guard he was, eyes fixated straight ahead as they stepped into the glaring lights of the parade ground and loud cheers of the crowd which mainly made up of PLANTS' citizens.

 _Master of Ceremony "Interim Supreme Council Member and Representative of Martius City. Interim National Defense Committee Member, and a Commander of ZAFT. Yzak Joule."_

As soon as the almost blinding lights hit him and the roaring cheers and claps of the people rang in his ears, he put on the camera-friendly smile and put up his right hand and started waving to the front, left and right.

He remembered practising all of it in front of the mirror, with his mum standing beside him correcting his posture, how he should wave to the people and working on his smile.

' _The people must see and feel that you are not the rumoured bad-tempered and socially-awkward son of Ezalia and Isaac Joule… but the sensible, maturing, and warm young gentleman of the Joules.'_

' _The support from the different committees within ZAFT is important, son… but always remember, the people's support is equally important.'_

Halfway to his designated seat, he did another round of waving to all directions, earning an even louder cheer from the crowd. He felt a genuine upturn of the corners of his lips as he said 'Hello', which was drowned out.

He was sure his mother was watching this scene from home. No doubt she will be happy. He didn't know what to feel about all of these. Sure, the new roles were exhausting but if the crowd's display was genuine - their appreciation of his mother's long-standing efforts and his recent ones, their satisfaction with what his mother has done and what he has been doing in his mother's absence, those long days in the Office, draining sessions at the Circle Table (Supreme Council meetings), and putting up with the scathing comments by naysayers and critics were worth it.

The warm fuzzy feeling of being appreciated and encouragement bubbled in his chest.

Just before he seated down, he mouthed the word 'Thank you' and did a small, almost unnoticeable bow. It was something his mother will always do at the annual Memorial Service-cum-Independence-Day celebration, prior to her forced retirement. It was reminder to citizens, especially those of Martius City, that the respected and powerful Ezalia Joule is humbled and thankful to their unwavering support. The cheers and claps became almost deafening.

The announcement and arrival of the remaining interim, present and past Supreme Council members / representatives continued.

Seated, the platinum blonde couldn't help to look be drawn to the empty seat to his left, which was meant for his mother. The Supreme Council voted against the attendance of Ezalia Joule for this year's event. Well, not all of the members / representatives, but most of them. Then, he was shocked. He can't believe what his eyes were showing him and what his ears were picking up. The Supreme Council actually did a vote on something as insignificant as to whether his mother should attend. It was ridiculous on all possible counts.

Have all of them, those who voted against it, clean forgotten his mother's contributions?

How she and the late Patrick Zala chaired every session, throwing out hard and sensitive but necessary topics or issues on to the table, pressing and pushing everyone, as leaders of their colonies, respected figures in their academic speciality and positions in PLANTS, to make a decision and work toward a solution.

 _Master of Ceremony "And last but not least, Chairwoman of PLANT Supreme Council. Lacus Clyne."_

The pink-haired woman appeared with the warm smile she was known for and waved, making her way to the raised platform for her speech.

Especially Lacus. He could not believe that she voted against her mother's attendance too. Yes, her vote was the one that got to him the most. The moment he saw her fair hand raising, it felt as though the blood flowing through his veins froze immediately. He couldn't breathe. He was speechless.

Why would Lacus do that?

She was already the Chairwoman of PLANTS Supreme Council, a position, which everyone has reckoned that Ezalia Joule would one day helmed. There is no way his mother would be a threat or a challenge to the pink-haired woman.

It was something he couldn't comprehend and yet, he couldn't speak to his boss (Lacus) about it. It was inching too close on being a personal matter. Something which he didn't want to touch on with his boss. Especially since she made it clear that she didn't want his mother to appear, or in fact, to be in her presence.

Worse, he had to suppress his disbelief and anger. Especially earlier when Lacus welcomed the Princess of ORB, as he was part of her entourage of Supreme Council members.

'Does mom's presence affect you that much?' He thought as he look straight ahead and coincidentally, locked gaze with her just as she finally ascended the platform and faced the cheering crowd .

She offered him a small smile and nodded before she commenced her Memorial-Service-and-Independence-Day speech.

"Good afternoon, fellow people of PLANTS, colleagues, and distinguished guests. Today…"

Not too far away from her was Kira Yamato. He was looking ahead, straight at him, looking not too pleased.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

"I hope you don't take it personally, Councilman Joule." Kira Yamato's firm voice wavered towards the end. Yzak can't help but to think how convenient it is to bump into him at carpark lobby.

Yes, Kira Yamato knew about the voting on Ezalia Joule's attendance.

"Tell me, Commander Yamato." Yzak took a step forward putting himself face to face with his once-enemy. Staring into his purple orbs, he let him have a good look at the anger and utter disbelief that were eating him inside. "What concern does Lacus have about the attendance of a retired politician at a national celebration?"

Kira Yamato was obviously taken aback by his reaction, especially with the use of his boss' name, as he took a small step back.

"Councilman Joule…"

The ace pilot shouldn't have taken that tiny step back. He should have remain at where he was.

"I won't take it personally if Lacus' reason is not."

Yzak took a step forward to put himself dangerously close to Kira Yamato. Invading people's space is either threatening or plain rude. The platinum blonde knew if it was coming from him, it was sheer threatening. He scared the living daylight out of both new and seasoned officers when he did that. Kira Yamato was no exception.

The platinum blonde may not be the tallest of the lot but the air around him was intense. And he knew it. And he knew how make full use of it.

"Otherwise, don't blame me for what happen later."

The young Commander's eyes widened in a satisfying mix of absolute terror and shock.

Yzak stole a quick glance at his uniform lapels for a pin to signify his political appointment only to find none.

"I don't know why you enlist into ZAFT, Yamato. If it's to protect Lacus, go get yourself a political appointment."

"Y-you!"

"Your sister, can only do so much."

As if he had just exposed Kira Yamato's dirty secret, his shocked expression morphed into a dark frown. "That's far enough, Joule."

A sarcastic chuckled slipped from the platinum blonde. He hit the jackpot. The stupid man was pinning on Cagalli.

"The Lioness of ORB can't reach for Lacus as much you think. Especially now that she is the leader of PLANTS. Imagine what a scandal it will be."

The sudden though faint footsteps echoed from afar. Yzak wiped his face clean of the deep seated anger and the suffocating disbelief.

Nodding to the young Commander, he side-stepped him and made his way to the car.

He hoped Lacus has a good reason to vote against his mother's attendance.

There was a brief moment, something in him snapped loudly apart at the moment he saw Lacus' fair hand was up in the air, voting against his mother's attendance.

For a split second, he wanted to get rid of Lacus.

He wanted to remove Lacus from the highly regarded position.

He wanted to be the Chairperson of PLANTS.

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

Before he figure what to do with the staring competition with Yamato, a familiar tanned blonde was moving towards him.

"Dude-"

"How's the family reunion? You should be seated at Februarius City zone."

Dearka rolled his eyes, and hook an arm around the platinum blonde's, pulling him up to his feet. "Isn't is obvious? It went _so well_ that I'm here with my best friend, and not with Tad Elthman and family."

Before Yzak could get any word out, his friend gave him the pointed look. "Just shut up and say your thanks in silence, ok? I have had enough to last me for a couple of days already. Just be thankful that I came along to sit with you."

The platinum blonde almost rolled his eyes at his unusually grouchy friend but remembered about the roaming cameras. He pursed a tight-lipped smile at his friend, "self-righteous asshole." He discreetly peeled his friend's arm off his own, while he start to wave to crowd who cheered and clapped as soon he was up on his feet. He didn't need another round of stupid rumour about him being gay.

"Why isn't Shiho standing? Lacus is asking all officers to show their faces."

Yzak was this close to roll his eyes at his blonde friend. "Doing that isn't exactly helping the situation."

"That cloak she is not helping either."

"It's a Kimono, you grouch. Can't you see that it's hundred times nicer than an oversized cloth?" The platinum blonde snapped through a toothy smile.

Dearka raised an eyebrow at his friend who became snappy out of the blue. Who cares about the name of the attire?

"Does it matter? Apparently, she split the Internet into 2 camps. She has her own fanclub now. And there is another group of people who has nothing better to do, talk so much shit about her. You better do something about it."

The last two lines got Yzak's attention. "My PR manager and team is looking into it. Bloody hell, even my mom is on top of it. Her name is not spelled out. It should be fine."

Dearka gave him a plain bored look, "Mrs Joule is on top of it? Damn. If she's looking into it, means it's out of control. Your soon-to-be ex-PR manager should switch trade after this. She is going to be unemployable."

Yzak hate to agree with his best friend on this but the fact is his mom actually called him about it is a really bad sign. Most likely, his mom had the entire team replaced.

"You should take a look at the hate she is receiving from the opposing camp. How convenient, the entire universe forgot about myself and Miriallia and the team."

Before he register what he was doing, his line of vision shifted and landed on a doll-like brunette who was seated it the Maius City area, opposite of where he was seated, at the other end of the parade square. She was dressed in an elaborate embroidered oriental attire.

Kimono.

She was engaged in small chit chat with Romina Amalfi. Both of them were all smiles and small laughter. The brunette looking every bit of the young, beautiful, and filial daughter-in-law, fit for the Amalfis. Fit for the soft-spoken Nicol Amalfi.

Yuri Amalfi looked on both women, and the smile on his face spoke volume of his love for his wife and the grief over the death of his must have been a while since the last time he saw his wife this happy. No doubt, Shiho's presence brought joy to his wife but yet, it reminded of their only son's demise.

He couldn't help but to take in the seat where the brunette was seated on. It was meant for Nicol.

If he was not KIA, there won't be three of them seated but four. Shiho will be seated beside Nicol. Maybe, she could be having a baby bump even, and the thick sash tied snugly around her waist now may have to loosen up.

He quickly blinked that thought away.

Yzak still couldn't believe the brunette was Nicol's secret fiancée. How could he be so slow not to notice? Unlike Zala, Nicol was an open book. Reserved and soft-spoken, yes, but it was definitely easy to catch his thoughts or predict his reactions.

Nicol likes her, so much that his parents arranged for her marriage to their only son. Regardless of whatever complicated background she may have.

Nicol and Shiho.

The senior ZAFT officer seated next to Yuri Amalfi stood up and urged the ex Maius City Representative to do the same with a seemingly hearty laughter. It interrupted the conversation between Romina and Shiho. The green-haired woman smiled at both men and nodded to her husband, gently placing her hand over her husband's. With a small smile of encouragement from Romina, Yuri Amalfi stood up and unexpectedly drew a series of applause from the surrounding crowd of political and military personnels, followed by cheers from citizens who were seated further away but within the designated area for Maius City.

The respected husband and wife, especially Yuri Amalfi, was noticeably surprised with his fellow colleagues, coworkers and people's support. Romina looked around and gave a thankful smile and nod in acknowledgement, while Yuri Amalfi had a hand up in mid air, and waved. The crowd went crazy, many of the common folks waved back. Some even stood up, with their infants in arms and waved in response.

Yzak look at the scene unfolding in front of him, and felt his breath hitched in his throat in stunned astonishment. His mother was right.

The people of Maius City remembers Yuri Amalfi, as the person who represented them and took care of their welfare for many years.

Will Yuri Amalfi run for elections? Can this, a showcase of people's appreciation and good feeling towards Yuri Amalfi, be indicative of people's preference for Yuri Amalfi as their representative?

If so, what is going to happen to Jordan Hahnenfuss? Will he run for elections too? If he does…

Yzak find his sight shifted to the Hahnenfuss, who were seated a couple of rows in front of the Amalfi, given Jordan Hahnenfuss' position as interim Representative of Maius City. With a smile, he was clapping with the crowd. There was no way to figure if he was sincere about it. Whereas his wife, Mrs Hahnenfuss, had a smile that was expected of her, camera-friendly. However, Yzak noticed it was too wide to be considered as sincere. No doubt, she would prefer her husband to run for election as the next Representative of Maius City.

It will greatly improve her odds against her older brother, who was in line to inherit their father's space shuttle empire. The Hahnenfuss is one of the biggest port owners around and it includes a handful of space shuttle ports, which serves as stopovers. Although these space shuttle ports owned by the Hahnenfuss are smaller in scale and aren't in direct competition with the ones owned by Mrs Hahnenfuss' father, these stopovers are necessary for the long journey between Earth and the space colonies.

At the end of the day, Chloe benefits the most. Just like Yzak, she is the only child. Everything will be hers, it was just a matter of time.

What about Shiho?

Chloe was upset that old Madam Hahnenfuss, the elderly matriarch of the Hahnenfuss who happens to be both young women's grandmother, had willed a portion of the inheritance to the brunette.

His vision returned to the brunette seated beside Romina. With a small, almost unnoticeable smile on her doll-like face, she was looking down at her hands on her lap. No doubt, she was trying not to have her face captured by the cameras that were going around, putting the faces of ZAFT officers on the giant screen. Especially with ongoing cheers for Yuri Amalfi. She was trying desperately not to draw any attention to herself, by keeping her face down and remaining still.

"… _All ZAFT officers - commissioned and volunteers. Present and retired. Please rise, I want everyone to know the faces who fought PLANTS' independence."_

A small hand covered one of hers. Looking up to meet Romina's warm hazel eyes, Shiho felt her racing heart calmed a little with the older woman's warm encouraging smile. "It will be alright, child. Go on, stand up."

The brunette felt the blood coursing through her veins froze at the thought. The adrenaline was back, her heart is threatening to beat out of her chest. "It's too big of a risk."

"You are seated with us (the Amalfis). No media will write about us, even if you are seated here. ZAFT won't allow it." Romina briefly nodded to her husband, who gave her a smile in agreement.

"You are ZAFT officer too, Shiho. You should be proud of yourself, what you have done." The brunette glanced at Nicol's father, who nodded to her.

The older man was a father-figure to her during her childhood days. She remembered spending more time on the grounds of the Amalfi and the Clyne combined, than in the Hahnenfuss. In avoidance of Mrs Hahnenfuss and Chloe. The only time she was home, was to have meals with Granny and accompanying her on daily walks in the garden.

"Your mother will be proud, Shiho. Seeing you in this." Romina's small hands ghosted over the embroideries on the kimono's big sleeve. Taking in the elaborate needlework of the peonies flower, cherry blossoms and the pair of ancient lions, the green-haired woman smiled in memory of herself receiving a similar-styled kimono from her mother many years ago.

It was a gift from a mother to her daughter, illustrating the mother's wish for her daughter will grow up well. To be a woman of gentleness, kindness (cherry blossom), bravery and honour (peonies). To be blessed with good fortune, and to marry off well (pair of ancient stone lions).

 _Shiho Fumiko._ Romina said the younger woman's name in her mind. Shiho, reinterpreted from Shino - Stem of the bamboo. Fumiko - Child of treasured beauty. Without a doubt, Shiho's late mother wished for her beautiful child to have a good character and one day, her daughter to find a husband who will treasure her beauty, both inner and outer.

Realisation shone in the brunette's tender purple eyes. With a small smile, Shiho held Romina's hands, "thank you, Mrs Amalfi."

In a blink of an eye, the brunette stood up.

Gasps, whispers, and sound of awe can be picked up from all directions of the parade square.

" _Major Hahnenfuss is stunning in that attire."_

" _She… doesn't look like a typical Coordinator female."_

" _I didn't know the pilot of DEEP ARMS is of Asian descent."_

" _Mummy, look! It's the pretty lady in the poster!"_

" _She's so young…"_

" _Daddy, daddy! Do you know her? She is the big blue machine isn't it?"_

" _No sweetie. She is the pilot. She operates the big blue machine."_

" _Just like what you do in the big white machine?"_

" _Yes, the same."_

Those are some words both Yzak and Dearka picked up from surrounding officers and those who brought their children.

"I didn't know children watch the news or the live feeds" The tanned coordinator spoke in amazement, while the platinum blonde nodded quietly.

Yzak will always have mixed feelings about the live broadcast of the battles. While it serves a secondary purpose in recruitment and a primary purpose of showing the importance of ZAFT, it also exposes children to acts of war.

He wouldn't want his children to see any of it. If they have to know about what he does for a living, they only need to know his job was to keep PLANTS safe, but not the details. Children need their childhood - all that active imagination and outdoor playtime. The harsh and grey adult world can wait.

As his eyes took in the sight of the brunette standing with her back straightened and shoulders squared, he couldn't help but to wonder what drove Shiho to enlist into ZAFT. Why would someone from the Royal Academy of Fine Arts joined the war? Becoming the first female Red Elite and first female marksman.

 _What had happened, Shiho? What's your story?_

The big and lengthy sleeves flowed downwards to its full length nearing Shiho's ankles in a mesmerising display of wind-blown cherry blossoms and peonies in full bloom, while the extensively sewn cloth wrapped around the tall woman straightened into a showcase of oriental embroidery masterpiece.

Holding her head high while keeping a poker face, Shiho looked every bit of the pilot behind the famous 'Big Blue Machine'.

"Everyone, take a look around you. The men and women who are on their feet now are some of the many ZAFT officers - active, retired and those we have lost during the two wars." Lacus began.

"Be it commissioned or volunteer, their efforts and sacrifices are the keys behind the peace we are enjoying now. Today, let us celebrate PLANTS' independence, show our appreciation to one another for standing together and supporting one another during the difficult times, and pay our respect to those who have unfortunately left us."

.

.

.

Something was off. For unknown reasons, she felt as though she was being watched.

And something was wrong with her too. It started when she stepped into the parade ground.

Something suddenly clicked in her. It felt the same as back then, when she walked into her late mother's house only to find her unconscious on the floor.

The small buzzing sound began to ring in her head. It was getting louder by the second. And there was a presence tagged to this soft but buzzing sound.

Just then, the back of her head began to throb in pain. With every wave, the pain seared deeper into her head, and down to the base of her skull where it meets her neck.

The pain continued southwards down her neck and her back, where dainty little moles dusted along her spine. It felt like a lethal mix of cold, scorching flames and static, all mixed into one.

What was happening to her?

"Are you alright?" She went rigid at the familiar voice. Looking up, the sight of Yzak greeted her. He had a firm grip on her arm, while she had a hand firmly around the arm of the ZAFT officer who escorted her down to the centre of the parade square where a giant wall with vines was positioned. It was for representatives of various ZAFT teams and unit, and Supreme Council members to weave their token of appreciation and respect, in the form of flowers.

Once done, it will transported to the centre of Armoury One for the public to weave their flowers, where the spot will be the permanent location of the giant wall, serving as a Memorial Ground.

Noting that she was national television and not wanting to draw attention, she nodded as she released her hand on the ZAFT officer.

"Come on." Yzak tilted his head in the direction of the giant wall, which they have to weave the flowers in tribute and memory of the ZAFT officers and civilians killed in the recent war.

Reaching for the red flower tugged behind her ear, the hairs at the back of her neck stood on its ends. The feeling that they are being watched hit her like a truck this time.

She looked to her left and right immediately. All the alarms bells in her are going off. And she found her attention keep returning to the nearest watch tower. The moment she felt the 'presence' at the back of her head, she turned to the particular watch tower. Her sight and attention always locking on the roof of the watch tower, to be specific.

Painted in grey and standing at a much taller height compared to the concrete wall and fence that surrounds the whole Base, the watch tower was one of the four covering the different sides of the base. It was also the one that towers over the parade square. This one is at her 9 O'clock, from where she and Yzak was standing, while waiting for his turn to weave a flower on the tribute wall.

There won't be anyone at the roof, so why does she feel drawn to it? What is wrong with her? This has never happened before. Why now?

"It's our turn." Yzak gently nudged her by the elbow as they walked towards the tribute wall with a flower in hand.

As they reached the wall, the buzzing sound went quiet. She no longer felt any presence at the back of her mind too. The air suddenly felt chilly and still. It felt like the calm before a storm.

Just as she was about to weave her red flower, Shiho turned to the watch tower. For a split second, she thought she was overreacting and being ridiculous, until she saw a faint outline.

Silhouette of human, who was well camouflage against the huge shadow cast by the sun shining on the tower's tip.

There was something protruding in their direction.

Fear, adrenaline coursed through her veins as it struck her. The next second went by in a blur. She quickly step into Yzak's position only to shove him roughly sideways and as far away as possible from her. Something hit her from behind, throwing her forward. It hit her again for the second time, and she fell on the ground.

Chaos erupted. Everyone was screaming and yelling but all she hear was his voice. He was calling her but there was nothing she could do.

Her head started to throb. Air was knocked out of her when she was struck twice at the same area. In between her left shoulder and breast was a sickening burning sensation and something warm and sticky oozing, wetting her inner kimono and making it cling to her skin. A faint scent of copper hit her. Red was slowly seeping outward and staining the ground where she lay.

Blood. That was her blood. She was shot. Her lids felt heavy. The vision was starting to blur.

Someone was carrying her, running. He was yelling or speaking to someone. The bobbing made it difficult for her to stay awake. She was slipping. Her vision of the surrounding were in flashes.

Something slammed shut. Soft hum of engine became a deafening roar in a second. Yzak's car. He boasted about its speed, 0 to 300kmph in 2.8 seconds. Screeching sound of tires rang in her ears.

Something firm yet warm descended on her burning wound and pressed against it, jolting her awake briefly. "Hang in there, Shiho. You are going to be alright." His voice echoed in her ears.

Despite the burning sensation and the searing pain, she struggled to raise her hand. "Yzak..." She felt colder by the second.

A quick switch, the hand on her shoulder holding her was pressing on her gunshot wound. While his bloodied hand caught her shaky hand in mid-raise. She felt weaker. She could barely tilt her head up slightly to see his handsome face, his beautiful piercing blue eyes.

"Save your energy, Shiho. I need you to keep your eyes open." His voice was shaky. He sounded unsure and scared. Like that evening... Requiem.

Her lids were getting too heavy. Everything was getting darker. She was slipping again but this time, the pull was much stronger. Not wanting, not allowing her to be conscious of her surrounding.

"Don't you dare die on me, woman!" He yelled, his voice briefly cutting through the murky waters she was sinking deeper and deeper.

A shaky breath. A kiss on her forehead. "Please, Shiho. Please, don't do this to me. I was thinking of ways to convince you to go on a date with me..."

A small bubble of laughter stuck in her chest. She wasn't sure if she was actually smiling or think she was smiling. Guess Dearka was right after all, Yzak does like her. She couldn't be any happier. Those words he said, it was good enough.

Tears rolled down her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were of joy or of disappointment that it was only now that she knew.

She then felt his warm soft skin under her cold finger tips. She gathered whatever that was left in her to open her eyes, forcing them to focus on his beautiful face contorted into an upset scrunch, gritted teeth and tears threatening to slide down his cheeks. At least, he is alive. It was worth it. Just then, the truth dawned upon her.

She looked at him, and she just love him, and it terrifies her. It terrifies her what she would do for him.

 _Yes... all because I fell in love with you, Yzak Joule_.

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Hi there, I hope you have a blast reading this chapter.

I hope you particularly liked the return of Cagalli, Athrun, Andy Waltfeld, Aisha (aka Rose), Murrue Ramius, Shinn Asuka and the Hawke sisters. All of them, including the irritating Commander Frigore, are necessary for the story's progress. Yes, the next couple of chapters!

I wanted it to be as realistic as possible so 1) the situation between Cagalli and Athrun is not as rosy as what most fanfictions of them would have painted. And 2) the situation with Cagalli vs Yzak, Yzak vs Kira, and Yzak vs Lacus - is necessary.

To be honest, I was very surprised that Lacus became the Chairperson of PLANTS. While I know she wants the best for everyone and anti-war, overall a good human being, but I felt she is not tough or capable enough to the Chairperson, given that the past leaders were tougher, more powerful, and more 'despicable' than her. And the impression I have of Ezalia Joule, wow. She is Patrick Zala's second in command after all… I mean, she seems to be the kind of character who would be gunning for the Chairperson position. Hence, I painted her the way it is in this story, let's see how it plays out. Will she succeed convincing Yzak to run for elections to be a full-time Supreme Council member (first step to the Chairperson position)?

I know you are not going to enjoy this chapter's ending with the cliffhanger but not to worry, Shiho won't die… you will see. I think you will freaking hate me more in the next and following chapters to come.

By the way, if you are wondering what does Shiho's middle name, Fumiko, means, it stands for the Japanese meaning of 'child of treasured beauty'. I wanted to show Shiho's late mother, her wish for her daughter, a beauty, to grow up well, to marry off well and that her husband will treasure her. Hence, the meaning of treasured beauty and the symbols on Shiho's kimono. But it's ruined now… Hmm.

If you are wondering how the attire worn by Commander Frigore and Yzak look like, head to my tumblr account. It's updated with photo references.

Now, allow me to give credit to the 2 fanfictions and the author, whom I've borrowed from and used as 2 flashbacks of Andrew Waltfeld and Aisha in this chapter

First is the bedroom *ahem* scene, which came to Rose (aka Aisha) when she was sleeping. This is lifted and adapted from 'Love and Coffee' Chapter 1: For the Future, written by Abarero.

Second is the coffeehouse scene, where our lovebirds finally met. This is lifted from 'Love and Coffee' Chapter 3: Meeting, written by Abarero.

I love the fanfiction big time. It was so well-written and I just have to use it. It was perfect for this chapter too.

If you are seeing this, Abarero, a big thank you to you and I hope you like this story. If you are offended - First, let me apologise. My sincere apologies. Please let me know if you would like the scenes & reference removed. I will do so.

To all of you lovely readers, leave a comment / review ya? It has been a while and getting reviews from you has always been a lovely experience for me. I enjoyed the conversations, and hearing your thoughts, or even answering your questions!

Things are about to get interesting for Yzak and Shiho. You do notice I dedicated a sizeable chunk to the current situation in PLANTS internally and PLANTS vs Earth Alliance right?

If you are sharp enough, you would have also picked up what is going to happen to our favourite couple in the next and/or following chapters.

I will see you soon, until then, take care! HUGS!


	8. Chapter 6

Here it is! Merry Christmas everyone! Did you manage to receive my replies to your reviews? :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED DESTINY

* * *

 **New Romance: Chapter 6  
**

 **[Lagash Base, Pacific Ocean, Earth]**

An armed officer came in with three more entered the make-shift intensive care unit. Dearka was behind them, purple eyes immediately shifted to where the heavily drugged brunette lay.

The platinum blonde seated by the bed gestured to the door with a slight tilt of his head. "In a minute."

Once the armed officers left the room, Dearka walked over to join Yzak. His friend was taking one last look at the unconscious brunette on the bed.

He knew that feeling all too well. He had been through that shit with Miriallia. The first was right after the first PLANTS-ALLIANCE war ended. He knew he was never going to see her again because he will be trialled and executed for what he did. Next was when he was pardoned and decided to pay Miriallia a surprise visit. He didn't wanted the day to end. He didn't want the days to pass by so quickly. He didn't want the week to be done. He didn't want to send her home. He didn't want to leave ORB. All because neither of them knows when the next time they will see each other again.

"The doctor has arrived." Dearka spoke, placing a hand to his friend's tense shoulder. "Shiho will be fine. Dahlia will take care of her." He gave Yzak a reassuring squeeze. "You and I know Shiho is one of the toughest around."

The platinum blonde shifted his attention to him. The disturbing mix of murderous rage and worry in those blue eyes almost send him a step back.

"She better have a damn good reason for this." Yzak spoke in a dangerously low voice. His words were dripping with unspoken anger. It was almost feral. Dearka has never seen his friend so pissed before. The word was not enough to describe the look on his friend's face and the tension rolling off him.

It must be the recent incident involving a team of Covert Ops officers sent to extract Shiho out of the safe house, which the three of them were at earlier.

"Not here." Dearka said in hushed tone, meant for his ears only. He tilted his head to the nearest surveillance camera in the room.

Yzak's hands clenched into a tight fist as he recalled what had happened. Dearka managed to grab him and severely wounded Shiho out of the scene. He rushed them to the safe house left for him, by his late father. Thanks to Lacus' order and her team of Covert Ops officers, it was left in ruins. One of the few things which connects him to his late father was destroyed.

Neither could he forget how he and Dearka were handled when those Covert Ops officers barged in and made their way to Shiho, whom he had already stitched up and her condition stabilised. Both himself and Dearka were man-handled as though they were terrorists.

Why Lacus called for Covert Ops and warranted such an operation was beyond him.

Her friend, who happened to be one of the top soldiers of ZAFT, was shot. He get that. Her friend, who happened to be hanging out with him and the team last night, has become a figure of national interest. He get that too.

However, Shiho was taken from the scene safely by Dearka. Shouldn't Lacus know her friend will be safe? And the brunette wasn't the target. It was meant for him. The bullets were meant for him. So why the FXCKing treatment and operation by Covert Ops?

Yzak was confused, pissed and offended. Why the sudden change in gears? The Lacus he knew and came to work for was not like this. He didn't remember she was someone who would pull such moves. She trusted him enough to put him in charge of key projects like the one involving Deep Arms and classified ones like stemming out remaining LOGOs member.

The last time they spoke were hours ago, watching Shiho catching up with her friend who happened to be the Princess of ORB. Everything was fine until...

Wait. No, it wasn't fine. She voted against his mother's attendance. She didn't want Ezalia Joule to appear during her first Independence Day and Memorial Service as the new Chairperson of PLANTS.

Then it struck him. Memories of citizens and military personnel speaking well of Ezalia Joule and many sending their regards to Mrs Joule as he made his way down to the centre of the Parade Square. The people remember his mother.

No wonder Lacus did not want her to be there. Ezalia Joule's house arrest was coming to an end. The tiger will be released soon and who knows what the tiger will do. To move on and scout for a new territory or return to take back what was hers.

"Run along boys. I will keep an eye on her." A familiar chirpy voice sounded from behind.

Peeling his eyes away from the unconscious brunette, a fair and woman version of Dearka greeted his sight.

"Don't worry, she is going to be alright." Dahlia, Dearka's younger sister offered a reassuring smile, placing each of her hand on her brother and her childhood friend.

Dearka nodded to his younger sister and best friend, repeating after her. "She will be fine." It sounded more of him trying to convince himself. No doubt he was worried about the brunette too. The frown has been on his face the whole time, since the time he grabbed him, helped getting Shiho out of there, and getting them to the safe house.

Yzak's hands around Shiho's cold ones tightened.

Two shots. Blood everywhere. Her blood. It was soaking through the layer she wore underneath her elaborate kimono.

Her laboured breaths and glazed eyes. Her blood on his hands. Her cold hands on his face.

All of that came to him when he closed his eyes, whenever he is alone. The scene and memory wouldn't leave him alone. As if he wasn't frightened enough. Not because there was an assassination attempt on him.

Because he almost lose Shiho.

When her eyes fell shut, his heart stopped. He felt biting chill of fear coursing through his veins. The thought of her no longer around hit him like a tidal wave. So did the truth.

What was going to be of him?

No one (not even Dearka) to put him into place and talk sense when he starts his infamous tantrums.

No one will be able to get what he was getting at, as quickly and accurate as she did.

No perfectly made coffee

No 'colourful' exchange of words

No more quiet exchange of knowing glances during briefings

No one sitting in his office, with a stack of paperwork in hand, quietly listening to his grumbles and bitchings after a session with the Supreme Council.

What was he going to do without her around?

She had wriggled her way into his daily existence without him realising it. Until now.

If it wasn't for the safe house, Shiho will be dead even before ZAFT confirms the nearby hospital is safe to receive her.

If it wasn't for the safe house set up by his late father. In case of assassination attempt. Who would have thought the day came?

Even now, sitting by her side in ZAFT's secret underwater facility made him have second thoughts about security. He has his reservations after what had happen but he didn't had a choice. It was an order from the Headquarter. The best they could 'offer'. He wasn't stupid. It was a perfect excuse to separate the both of them. No matter what statement he and she gives later on.

He let go of her hands before he hurt her in a moment of anger. Lacus was personally involved in this 'offer' to relocate Shiho here, in Lagash Base. He was sure about it. It would make sense, after sending a team of Covert Ops into the safe house.

The little voice in him kept going on about Lacus holding Shiho, her friend, hostage on Earth. He can't help but to see the situation Shiho and him are in now is too perfect of an opportunity for Lacus to have him influence the rest of the National Defense Committee on the situation between PLANTS and Earth Alliance.

Due to the Mass Driver project, which he proposed and gotten approval from most of the National Defense Committee member, he was now the person whom the National Defense Committee supports.

While Yzak did not agree with her and camp's futile attempts for diplomatic resolution, he have been keeping quiet. He did not act against her and her cause. He wanted to make good of his words to Kira Yamato. He meant what he say. If she doesn't come for him by any means, he won't come after her on any grounds.

However, it has been increasingly challenging for him to remind status quo. First was against his mother's attendance. The Supreme Council allowed the members under House Arrest to attend the Independence Day-Memorial Service celebration, except Ezalia Joule. Now, Shiho was on Earth. Common sense told him there is a high chance she will be removed from his team, one of many teams in the Space Forces, and placed into a team from Ground Corps.

The platinum blonde stood up and was about to lower himself to kiss her forehead only to remember the room, as with all medical rooms, are under surveillance. His fists clenched into tight ball of white knuckles.

"Get up soon, Housenka." He said quietly, hands gently running through her bangs.

 _Wait for me please._

He exited the room and nodded to the small team of armed officers. On the way to the hangar, his thoughts wandered to a particular brunette. He didn't know when he will see her again.

.

.

.

 _Someone was stroking her head and touching her bangs._

 _A ray of light cut through the darkness and a familiar sight greeted her. Someone whom she has missed dearly._

" _Mother?"_

 _Taking in her mother's gentle smile, her sight flickered to the huge tree and its canopy of branches filled with bloomed cherry blossoms._

 _Where is she? Under a sakura tree? The Sakura Burst. Wait. Why is she seated under a sakura tree with her late mother?_

" _Am I dead?"_

 _A small chuckle slipped from her beautiful youthful face as she shook her head. Her jet black hair swayed with the motion. The word, Graceful, came to her mind. She remembered watching her mother perform the tradition dance using a handheld fan and the paper umbrella._

 _How time appeared to have frozen at the sight of her slender hands holding and presenting the painted paper fan with perfectly timed postures mimicking the mesmerising descent of sakura petals from the flower and down to the ground._

" _Have some faith in him, Chisa no Hana," The gentle expression then disappeared into a worried one, "be careful… don't let them trap you."_

 _She was about to ask what her mother meant by the last line, everything disappeared as though someone pulled the plug._

 _Nothing in sight and silence filled the dark cold space. Yes, it was cold and she felt as though she was falling down a bottomless pit. With each passing moment, she began to feel nothing. She was losing grip of her surrounding, whatever it may be._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Supreme Council, PLANTS]**

"We have to push for diplomatic resolution. We can't go into another war." Lacus spoke firmly, blue orbs meeting everyone's at the round table.

"Earth Alliance deployed another team to the 'new' boundary last night, Chairwoman." Tad Elthman spoke with his usual quiet confidence, drawing everyone's attention away from the pink hair leader. "Perhaps, we should review the diplomatic proposals."

"Put a deadline and tell them what will happen if they don't respect the date. We can't let this drag on." One of Ezalia Joule's supporters in secret, who was from the Moderate Faction, urged with a frustrated frown.

"The people are not happy at how this is going. Soldiers in Gibraltar and Carpenteria Base are anxious. Something needs to be done. We can't have people doubting our capability and we can't afford to have our soldiers questioning us."

Instead of shifting his attention to the supporter, Yzak kept his eyes glued to Dearka's father. If he isn't aware of his character, as a person of his own welfare, he would be convinced that he is a true member of the Moderate faction. Yzak wondered how much longer is he going to play it safe. Tad Elthman tide over Patrick Zala's reign. He tide over Dullindal's. Will he falter in Lacus Clyne's reign? A part of Yzak was curious. Another part of him hoped nothing bad will happen to him. After all, he is his best friend's father. Dearka, regardless of the strained ties with his family, will be affected.

Another of his mother's supporter cut in. "This has dragged on long enough. The deadline is good to show that we are not quick to jump into military intervention. However, we should prepare for a possible -"

Lacus was quick to cut him off, "no. No deployments. This will trigger Earth Alliance to increase its presence."

An exasperated breath nearly slipped from Yzak as he took in her words. He, just like some by the Round Table was tired of this supposed Diplomatic Resolution. It was going nowhere. It resulted in the people, even the soldiers, being anxious. It wasn't helping with the current situation, which points to a very likely Third Plants-Alliance War.

Anxiety leads to doubts and that leads to unrest. After the recent war, after Dullindal, the last thing the Supreme Council need is the people of PLANTS having doubts and challenging the efficiency of their government. At this junction, the people including the soldiers, need to know that their leaders are on top of things, rather than sitting on it.

The Supreme Council needs to convince the people that they have plans and the means to manage things they can't control, and mitigate the spillovers.

The Supreme Council needs the trust, faith and support of the people, including the soldiers, more than ever.

The Supreme Council needs to show that PLANTS is not a pushover. And to the world, neither is PLANTS a bully.

The Supreme Council needs to put its feet down and get the message across to everyone. To the people. To the soldiers. To Earth Alliance.

"The last time I checked, Earth Alliance deployed their forces to the new boundary when we waited for them to return Gibraltar and Carpenteria Base to us." Yzak said, with his voice firm and his index finger pointed on the cold marble table. His piercing blue eyes met everyone's surprised gaze.

From his mother's supporters, he earned brief but acknowledging glances. In contrast, those in current Chairwoman's camp frowned. Without a doubt, they saw him as his mother's son, whom just like those who voiced against Lacus' insistence for continuation of diplomatic attempts. As someone who would push for military intervention.

He was treading on thin ice here.

Everyone on Lacus' camp was keeping a close eye on him, the son of Ezalia Joule, who was conveniently appointed to take over his mother's position as a 'punishment'. A slip or a word which was screaming 'grey', and this meeting will end up in chaos. People will be quick to point the finger at him.

On the other hand, supporters of the late Patrick Zala - Ezalia Joule who are hiding in plain side as members of Moderate Faction was expecting him to push for military intervention. Discreet or explicit, they don't care. It was what they expect of Ezalia Joule's son, who took over his mother's positions and projects with blessing of late Chairman Dullindal.

For a brief second, he felt he was the loneliest person in the room. Each side has their camp. He has none. Just Dearka and Shiho. The latter was on Earth now.

"You checked wrong, Councilman Joule." Lacus clipped, her blue ones locked with his pales ones in a heated stare. Her response grew a quiet gasp from everyone at the round table. "This started when you refused to return Earth Alliance's lunar bases. Daedalus Base and Artemis Fortress."

All eyes were anxiously going back and forth between Yzak and Lacus. Everyone held their breath in nervous guess of the platinum blonde's response. After all, the Chairwoman was pointing her fingers at the infamous Terror of ZAFT.

While the son of Ezalia Joule helms the Space Forces of ZAFT, whose name alone was enough to send even senior officers standing at attention, the interim Representative is just a cub in the Supreme Council. However, this cub is earning his stripes, his claws and fangs growing. Recently, this cub started to set his paws into the jungle. He was slowly but steadily making his way into jungle and across the vast wilderness towards the intruder at his den. His territory. That was once helmed by his mother.

The platinum blonde inhaled quietly and softened his unwavering gaze that met Lacus' pissed one squarely.

Except Artemis Fortress, Earth Alliance didn't put up much of a fight when ZAFT knocked on the doors of lunar bases. They made no attempts to reclaim the lunar bases ever since. He ain't returning the lunar bases to Earth Alliance when the initial owner isn't keen on having them back. Artemis Fortress was special to him, because Nicol was the one who shut down the infamous lightwave barrier. That move made the green-haired Coordinator a legend overnight and made known to everyone the son of Yuri Amalfi was an exceptional soldier, besides being a great pianist.

Since Earth Alliance didn't reclaim it, he continued where his mother has stopped - transforming them to ZAFT's lunar bases. As replacement for their lost in past wars, Boaz Asteroid and Jachin Due.

The project was a mean to gain support from the National Defense Committee and influential people in ZAFT. The people there only care about assets to the military force of PLANTS. They will take over whatever that is available as long as it serves the purpose of national defense and security. It was stemmed from a long and successful campaign by Ezalia Joule and the late Patrick Zala. The message driven deep into people's mind was PLANTS may be technologically advanced but lacks of natural resources and the numbers as compared to Earth. PLANTS must take whatever available, make the best out of it and find a way to make it better for next generation. If the people don't unite and align, PLANTS will be easily taken over by anyone at anytime.

Under Yzak's supervision, the transformation of lunar bases to ZAFT's own has progressed significantly. It was nearing completion. Accompanied with the approval of PLANTS' very own and first Mass Driver, Yzak managed to portray that he is more of military, national security kind of a guy, rather than a politician. Now, he need to cement that portrayal. Since Lacus was so adamant to pin the blame on him, he had to come back at her. He was going to do that via the diplomatic solution, which its ineffectiveness has been the talk of town.

Based on results gathered from focus groups, citizens don't give a shit about the lunar bases because they were located quite a distance from the colonies. For those who showed interest or concern of ZAFT taking over Earth Alliance's lunar bases, they were easily convinced or pacified when informed that ZAFT won it fair and square during the war and objective is to strengthen defense in the space frontier. Whenever defense or security was the key point in any message,the people usually accept it without any significant resistance.

Throw in the ineffective diplomatic solution which has been on everyone's mind and lips. It was easier for them to register ineffective diplomatic solution was the reason behind the deteriorating situation, rather than saying it was because of abandoned lunar bases that ZAFT took over. Citizens were quicker to react and blame the government for political moves. Citizens were more forgiving and tolerant when told that decision was stemmed from national security in mind.

Again, the deep-rooted literature and image painted by Patrick Zala and Ezalia Joule. PLANTS can be easily taken over by Earth Alliance and ORB without ZAFT and if the people don't support ZAFT.

He need to speak to his new PR manager and team about reminding the people of the message and subtly highlight how the diplomatic solution was not bringing them closer to closure.

To highlight the failed attempts for Lacus' diplomatic resolution. To highlight how ineffective was Lacus' plans. To highlight that it was time for change.

Although he has yet to decide on running for election to become a full-time Supreme Council member, this is his chance to set the foundation that he is different, even though he is his mother's son. He need to make it obvious to the people that he too, was one of them who wish to delay the third war for as long as possible but not at the cost of the PLANTS' sovereignty.

Yes, he need to do that after this stupid meeting. He need to make a move before Lacus, in case she decides use the media and attempt to put the blame on him.

With a small smile, he adjusted himself on the leather seat. "It make no sense for PLANTS to return the lunar bases when we have no assurance from Earth Alliance that they are going to return the 'stolen' portions of Gibraltar and Carpenteria Base."

There were subtle but consenting nods from majority.

"Unless I'm mistaken, the attempts for diplomatic resolution so far…" He paused before raising his hand and putting his thumb up, "no show during the recent Independence Day."

There were several exchange of glances. His index finger came up for the second point. "No return of land boundary, airspace and maritime space of Carpentaria and Gibraltar base from Earth Alliance."

Lacus' camp of supporters looked away, appearing very pissed that he was listing out the things that should have happened if the attempts for diplomatic resolution was successful. His mother's supporters looked at him with growing interest and a hint of approval shining in their eyes.

" _Best_ of all," Yzak let the sarcasm dripped from those words, "an increasing presence of OMNI Enforcers in what was supposed to be _Our_ waters, _Our_ land, and _Our_ airspace."

Those who were against Lacus' diplomatic resolution nodded openly at Yzak's point. Murmurs and sounds of agreement echoed back and forth the round table.

"What do you suggest, Councilman Joule?" Parnel Jersek, Representative of November City, who happened to be the father of his ex-fiancee spoke, sending sharp silence across the round table. He was one of the handful who did not cast their vote during the push for Lacus being the new Chairperson.

That man was known to be the quieter version of the highly-respected Yuri Amalfi. Well-liked and regarded by the people of November City, Parnel Jersek was a man of few words, but extremely efficient in dealing with matters concerning November City. He is one of those politicians who was never challenged in elections. He is also one who rarely speaks but when he does, his words shut everyone up.

Yzak is also not certain of his support, and the side he was on. Afterall, he cancelled the engagement between himself and Parnel Jersek's daughter through the media. It was a stupid move on his part. All because he couldn't keep a lease on his temper. All because Brenda cheated on him with Frigore. James Frigore.

"PLANTS is not a bully." Yzak started, looking at everyone seated around him, including at very upset Lacus. "Neither are we a pushover."

Meeting her firm gaze, Yzak leaned forward. "I don't wish for a third war. I have been there and I don't want that to repeat for anyone..."

Looking at his mother's supporters who spoke first, Yzak nodded to her, "I agree to give them a deadline. We can halt the works at the lunar bases and return them if Earth Alliance do the same - return what they took from us at Gibraltar and Carpenteria Base. No more. No less. And definitely, no war."

She nodded slowly and some from the Patrick Zala-Ezalia Joule's camp, including the Moderate Faction followed after. There was a small amused smirk on her lips. She was sure Earth Alliance is not going to buy it. She was a smart one. All that he was spouting was just for show and she got it.

"We need to _encourage_ them to respect the deadline." She added with certain calm, which Yzak found disturbing.

"Likely, Earth Alliance is to take it the same way as how they did to the proposed Diplomatic Resolution." She subtly reminded everyone how ineffective the proposal was and the disregard Earth Alliance have towards PLANTS.

Yzak stole a glance at her direction. Something tells him that she could be his mother's second-in-command, in secret. Although she was placed in the Moderate Faction, she was pushing for military intervention under the facade of deadline.

"If they don't meet our terms at our deadline, we deploy Ground Forces to the borders." The one who pointed out that deadline was a good cover-up, spoke.

"No deployments." Lacus cut in, voice laced with depleting patience. Frustration became evident at the Round Table.

"We need to be prepared,Chairwoman!"

"Have we not learnt our lesson from the recent war? The enemy fired at us even before the deadline was up. Many lives were lost because of that."

"I agree. We don't need to fire now but the people, especially our soldiers, need to know that we have the guns loaded and ready. Our people need to be assured that all of us ready."

Much to Lacus displeasure, each National Defense Committee started their military discussion at the Round Table.

"We should ready the Ground Corps. Put them on standby before we proceed to send the revised proposal which includes the deadline. History might just repeat itself."

"We should expect double the offensive. Ground Corps on standby is not good enough. And we have our Mass Driver on plain sight. That structure is enough to warrant triple the effort from them."

"The Mass Driver is under construction, not operational yet. Carpenteria and Gibraltar Base are still supported by Lagash Base."

Parcel Jerzak spoke again. "If I am Earth Alliance, I will make sure any possibility of refuel, resupply and backup is eliminated. Even if the Mass Driver is still under construction, I don't care."

As expected, the Representative of November City silenced everyone. "ZAFT has two major bases on Earth. ORB is a acquaintance, not a friend and certainly not an ally. ZAFT is on their own. I will take whatever opportunity available to make ZAFT feel trapped on Earth. Trapped in my territory, on the land that was supposed to be mine."

A stinging silence enveloped the entire room. It was harsh but it made sense. This is what they will do too. If ZAFT was the aggressor.

"Send a team of Red Coats to Gibraltar and Carpenteria Base each. Double the supplies accompanying them."

"No, two team of Red Coats for each base. If the revised proposal doesn't work, we are fighting within Earth's atmosphere. It's unpredictable down there. I rather have more than less."

"Send a team of Red Elites as insurance then."

"We should send those who have fought against Earth Alliance's elite team."

The atmosphere turned tensed. It was no ordinary elite team. Earth Alliance's elite soldiers were artificially enhanced humans developed by the political entity of the Naturals population. They were biological CPUs created to fight with same efficiency as Coordinators. The Extendeds. Those living instruments of war were responsible for the current number serving the frontline as pilots and gunners. Not many survived to speak of their encounter with Earth Alliance's elite team. Almost none except...

"Shinn Asuka."

"Right. The boy who fought with three of them and brought back one." Some of them fidgeted at the memory of Stella Loussier.

"Who else? I know there aren't many but there should be a handful."

"DEEP ARMS."

The platinum blonde quickly countered before his mind registered it, "Housenka is unfit for combat."

He sounded agitated and earned looks of curiosity from 12 pairs of eyes. Correction, 10 pairs of eyes. His mother's second-in-command has glint of amusement in her eyes, while Lacus was looking straight at him and seemingly deep in thoughts. Yzak didn't know which of the two women spell a bigger trouble. It doesn't need much intelligence to decipher the person known as 'Housenka' meant something to Terror of ZAFT.

"Who?" Someone asked.

The platinum blonde cleared his throat, "Major Hahnenfuss, she is the pilot of DEEP ARMS."

Some Supreme Council members directed their attention to Jordan Hahnenfuss.

"Your daughter joined ZAFT?"

"Or are we talking about a distant relative here?"

Yzak too, wanted to know how he was going to answer the question. The younger man knew the day will come sooner or later and it just did.

A couple of seconds pass by in awkward silence before a small laughter slipped from the interim Supreme Council member. "Shiho was adopted by my mother… I am not sure how or what label we should put on that," Jordan Hahnenfuss revealed calmly, and even had a small smile on his face the whole time, "but just as what Councilman Joule has shared, she is unwell. Unfit for combat."

He nodded to Yzak, leaving the platinum blonde speechless for a brief moment. How quick of him to push the attention back to him. Why did he not acknowledge that Shiho was a adopted daughter instead. Why answer the way he did? He conveniently pushed it to Madam Hahnenfuss.

"We need to send DEEP ARMS to Earth. She event took down the Sakura Burst."

"I agree. She is the most qualified of the lot. Two wars. Sakura Burst. I remember someone telling me she was fighting with her machine running empty."

"And yet she managed to get rid of three Earth Alliance's special units. We can have her to train or impart some tips or observations to Red Coats and Red Elites available for us round up and send down to Earth."

"She took two bullets meant for me, surely you have seen or heard the news." Yzak clipped through clenched teeth, staring daggers at the person who insisted on Shiho's deployment. The temperature dropped several degrees at his retort. Terror of ZAFT has just spoken.

Her deployment was out of question, professionally and personally. No one sends an 'Unfit for Combat' solder to field. Although she is currently at Lagash Base for recovery and safety reasons, he hoped his worst nightmare - the Headquarter using this arrangement as a means to keep them separated doesn't come true. One in space, one on Earth.

"We still have time from now till the submission of revised proposal. She should be better by then."

"DEEP ARMS can be the feature that enhanced the insurance plan. A rider or add-on in case of a situation we foresee unlikely happens."

"Let's retrofit the arsenals and flight pack for operation in Earth's atmosphere. It was stupid to use the gliders. The enemies were gunning for that the whole time. Our soldiers were sitting ducks when the gliders were shot down."

"Let's do that. Since the pilot is down, we can arrange for someone else to pilot DEEP ARMS. The machine can either front the fight or have it on standby as Carpenteria's back-up plan."

His hands clenched into fists with knuckles turning white. It was a dilemma. He didn't want Shiho to be deployed to field but at the same time, seeing her removed from her machine… Yzak didn't know which was worse.

Taking in the people in front of him, it struck Yzak. This could be what his mother had warned him about. With his current position, as an interim member in the National Defense Committee, and the Supreme Council, he has little or no might to flex against them. While he has crucial projects like the Mass Driver and the lunar bases as tools to garner the military's support, in situations like this - having the people be cared about used as chess pieces of a bigger game and he can't do anything to get them out, he was outnumbered and powerless against the other players.

What his mother said to him began replaying in his mind. " _I hoped the day you feeling helpless and regretting not being in control won't come. Think about it, son."_

 _Is this what you meant, Mom?_

 _It's too soon… it's Shiho. She has no part in this._

 _Any of this._

 _She is just a soldier, a mobile suit pilot._

While the platinum blonde was stuck in his thoughts, the remaining members of the Nation Defense Committee nodded in agreement to what they have discussed. It will be built upon during the National Defense Committee meeting after this.

However, Lacus disagreed. "We will return the lunar bases to Earth Alliance, with no condition. This will be added to the Diplomatic Resolution, together with the deadline. No deployment of Ground Corps and others."

It divided everyone seated by the Round Table into 3 groups instantly.

The camp who ordered for ZAFT to engage Earth Alliance's Omni Enforcers in the past two wars with a snap of fingers. They rejected the Chairwoman's call to return the lunar bases.

The group behind Lacus Clyne, made up of loyal followers of the late Siegel Clyne. They strongly agreed with their leader's proposition.

And the group who remained silent in the midst of this heated Supreme Council meeting. Tad Elsman. Parnel Jersek. Jordan Hahnenfuss.

Amidst the chaos stemming from the heated discussion between the opposite camps, Jordan Hahnenfuss, who has been mostly quiet during the discussion by National Defense Committee, spoke up. "I agree with Councilman Joule's proposal. I highly doubt Earth Alliance will return the stolen territories at our offer to return their lunar bases."

"Those two lunar bases will make good replacement for our lost. Boaz Asteroid and Jachin Due." Parnel Jersek, the man who almost become Yzak's father-in-law spoke up, throwing a thick blanket of silence onto the Round Table.

Meeting everyone's gaze, he continued. "We lost those two lunar bases in past war. And Lorentz Crater is forgotten. It is about time we work on strengthening our presence in space."

Lacus was about to stop him at where he was when he raised hand with palms facing the Chairwoman in a silent but polite request to let him finish. "We can't pin our hopes on current diplomatic ties with them. ORB is a timebomb, with their rebuilt Heliopolis and the Island."

Silence dragged on at the Round Table. Parnel Jersek actually described ORB as unreliable. Best of all, he has voiced his confidence, lack of, in current diplomatic ties with the Neutral colony. That was, as good as saying all the diplomatic initiatives by Lacus was useless.

Parnel Jersek's next line drove his point home. "Athrun Zala is part of ORB's military now. Who knows Asimov Designs has handed over our blueprint to Mongonrete Inc."

Yzak shifted his attention to a supporter of his mother, who smiled at what Parnel Jersek said. If it wasn't for his reserved yet brutally honest reputation, anyone would think the Senior Supreme Council member was stirring shit. Serious shit.

Once Yzak has established his position among the Patrick Zala / Ezalia Joule camp, the next priority is to weed out supporters of the late Patrick Zala. He only need people who supports and loyal his mother and himself. The rest, especially those who are with the late Patrick Zala, have to stay out or be gone. He didn't need another Lacus Clyne, in the form of Athrun Zala.

Yzak didn't need Athrun Zala in the Supreme Council or chairing it. If it happens, it is going to be more problematic than his situation with the current Chairwoman. As he implied to Kira Yamato in a recent confrontation at the carpark, Lacus is not a threat or a slightest challenge to him. Her political influence was temporary and she has no direct military influence or might in her gasp to flex.

With Athrun Zala, it is different ballgame. He is the sole heir of Asimov Design, a third of the three manufacturing firms making up ZAFT's Integrated Design Bureau. Under the excuse of diversification, he can easily vetoed or snag the development projects based on Yzak's or any of the National Defense Committee ideas. He needs to keep Asimov Designs out of the picture. He need Athrun Zala to remain in ORB and stay there.

As of now, Yzak has key military projects in his hands. PLANTS' first and very own Mass Driver is a project helmed by Maius Militaries Industry. Throw in the transformation, aka weaponisation, of two Earth Alliance lunar bases and upgrade of ZAFT's Lorentz Crater, all three projects are likely placed under Martius Arsenals. With all of the mentioned, a significant portion of ZAFT's Space Forces fighting capability and a crucial structure of ZAFT's Ground Corps are in his hands, through both munition manufacturing firms that were his.

Asimov Designs can continue with rolling out mass-class ZAFT arsenals, and remain at the background. Come to think of it, it wasn't a bad deal - agreeing to help Athrun obtain an audience with the Princess.

Looking at Yzak, the Representative of November City continued, "Councilman Joule is right. We need to put our feet down this time. We need to correct Earth Alliance's regards towards PLANTS as a nation. If need be, we will teach them a lesson. Force them back into their place."

The platinum blonde nodded in agreement.

Tad Elthman stood up, with open palms. "Let's vote. Please raise your hands if you wish to continue with attempts for diplomatic resolution."

Lacus and the supporters of late Siegel Clyne raised their hand. That alone didn't account for half of the Supreme Council. Especially with Parnel Jersek, Tad Elthman, and Jordan Hahnenfuss not raising their hands.

Taking on the count, Tad Elthman cleared his throat. "Please raise your hands if you wish to have a deadline to diplomatic proposal, which will see the return of Daelus Base and Artemis Fortress upon return of stolen territories of Gibraltar and Carpenteria Base. Should the terms are not met upon deadline, weaponisation of the two lunar bases continues and deployment of Ground Corps, Red Coats and selected Red Elites at various borders."

For the second that follow after, it was clear to Yzak. Lacus was losing her footing, not just on the current situation but in the Supreme Council. This… could be an opening.

An opportunity to work towards a favourable situation for himself, to be less outnumbered, to be less powerless.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Lagash Base, Pacific Ocean, Earth]**

It started as a slow burn to her eyes as glow got brighter, becoming a clear view white ceiling with bright lights overhead.

"Finally! Welcome back to the living, Major Hahnenfuss." The chirpy tone, it sounded familiar but the voice sounded feminine.

Her hand came up to shield her eyes from the painful glare.

"Hmm, response is a little lagging. Could be the drugs..." the voice came again but the owner was nowhere to be seen.

In a sudden spike of adrenaline, she sat up right away and felt two intense pain pierced through her. The area between her left shoulder and her breast. Her voice, strangled with pain, drifted to her ears. Her throat was parched too.

Warm hands settled on her upper arms. "Hey there. Relax. You are safe." A feminine face appear before her, and as a reflex, each of her hands latched on the woman's wrist.

In a flash, the woman's hands were roughly removed from the brunette's upper arm. As soon as her brain registered what had happened, she was in an awkward position. Half of her were on the bed, held against Major Hahnenfuss in a death grip.

All she felt was numbing pain and herself going breathless. That's right, Major Hahnenfuss was holding her in a way that she was choking herself to death with her own crossed hands. All that happened without her batting an eye twice.

Nurses came running in and soon, officers too. Sheer horror written all over their faces.

"Where am I? Where's Yzak?"

Commander Frigore ran in and was visibly taken aback by the sight that greeted him. Shiho had the doctor in a death grip, by her own hands. Then again, the brunette has always been quick. With a quick inhale, he opened his palm and adopted a calm posture, walking slowly towards the bed. "Shiho. It's me, James. Remember? You were from my team."

"Commander Frigore." The brunette acknowledge but her death grip on Dearka Elthman's younger sister was not going anywhere he prefer. And the Supreme Council member's daughter's face was turning blue.

"Yes, it's me. You are safe. Let go of Dr Elthman now. She is your doctor and you are going to kill her."

The brunette gave her a once over before letting go of her with a rough shove, in an attempt to have the stranger as far away from her possible. She never like doctors.

She was gasping desperately for air while coughing violently as the nurses rushed to her side. No other officers move a slightest inch. Except Commander Frigore.

Shho eyes shifted to the approaching man sharply. "Elthman? She has the same family name-"

"Yes! I'm the little sister." The nurses helped her up and with a couple of coughs more, she was dusting herself. "I don't know if I should be glad that my brother doesn't talk much about me."

Guilt flashed across the doll-like face as the brunette took a good look at her. The blonde, Dr Elthman. Dearka's younger sister. She has the same hair colour as her second commanding officer and friend. Same wavy texture too.

Unlike Dearka, her eyes were bigger and rounder. It sparkles. Not to mention that she didn't even have the tanned complexion. She was fair, just like Shiho herself. Freckles dusted on her top of her cheeks. Her lips were in an easygoing smile.

Yeap, that smile and glint in her purple eyes. For someone who nearly got strangled to death someone, she manage the nerve to smile at her. Definitely Dearka's sister. Damn, her neck was still red from earlier.

"Are you breathing okay?" Shiho spoke quietly, eyes fixed on her friend's younger sibling.

She smiled and nodded, "but I will have to the look at those." Gesturing with a tilt of her head, Shiho followed the direction to see her white infirmary gown over her left shoulder was stained with blood.

Flashes of what happened began in replaying in her head. That's right, she was shot. Twice. It was meant for Yzak.

"I made it." Her thoughts slipped past her dry lips. When in Yzak's car, she was certain that she was going to die. She was bleeding out and Yzak was doing his best to apply pressure, while containing his fear. She saw it in his piercing blue eyes with unshed tears.

Her heart did a small flip at the memory. The Terror of ZAFT was almost reduced to tears. Because of her.

' _Wait for me, Shiho.'_

His words to her rang in her mind. He was with her.

"Where's Yzak" Again, it slipped. A frown appeared on Commander Frigore's otherwise calm face. "Is he alright? Was he hurt?" She couldn't be bothered with his expression. She wants answers. Shifting her attention to the doctor, who was opening a secured briefcase, she reached out and held into her wrist.

"You are not going to make me choke myself again, are you?"

Although she meant it as as a joke, Shiho was not in the mood for it. "I want answers."

Opening a sealed packet of bandages and bringing out a bottle of wound disinfectant, the doctor turned to look at Commander Frigore. "I need to look at her wounds. Do you mind leaving the room please? Locked it after you."

Shiho had an eyebrow raised, surprised by the doctor's rudeness to Commander Frigore.

The tall man nodded to Shiho, "you know where the emergency button is." A sarcastic snorting noise sounded from the doctor.

Okay, what was going on?

The blonde (doctor) began to draw the curtains surrounding her bed after Commander Frigore left and locked the door.

"You are under surveillance the moment they relocated you here. So these curtains are for your privacy." She sat in front of Shiho on the bed.

Opening her palms, the doctor smiled at the brunette. "I am going to loosen the knots along your back so you don't have to remove this thing you are wearing from bottom up. It will slipped down enough for me to close the wounds, alright?"

Shiho looked down the dark red patch that had gotten bigger. "Where is he? Is he hurt? I need to know he is safe. Those two shots were meant for him. Not me."

The doctor chuckled to herself. She sees why Mrs Joule likes the brunette, to the extent of assigning one of her doctors to look after her. Shiho Hahnenfuss' temperament poses a good challenge to Yzak. One that the younger Joule has no way of winning.

Come to think of it, it's hilarious. The mighty Terror of ZAFT is pacified by two women. One is his mother. Two is his third in Command. Ex-third in Command, plus, rumoured girlfriend. The Elthman sighed mentally. She pitied the two of them though. Their current situation was shit.

"Eyes on me or the curtain behind." She snapped her finger near her face, and got her attention instantly.

"Good." She beamed leaned forward, and looked past her shoulders.

"Safe." She spoke into Shiho's ear as she reaches over her shoulder to loosen the knots.

"Why are you here?" Shiho spoke softly, amidst the ruffles of bedsheets.

"The tiger has been caged but it doesn't mean it can't call for help. Especially when its cub is in danger. Any sane creature will never forget who the master of jungle is, much less to turn its back against it." A smile laced her words as she whispered.

Shiho felt her body easing up at the mention of Ezalia Joule. She was the tiger, the master of jungle. She maybe under House Arrest but not forgotten. Shiho remembered seeing officers and citizens sending their regards for Mrs Joule via Yzak, as he shook their hands and made his way down to the centre of Parade Square. To weave flowers onto the giant memorial wall, just before she got shot. Yzak was the tiger's cub.

The white infirmary gown slipped down to reveal the stick-on bandage below her left shoulder, on top of her left breast. It was soaked with her blood.

"Eyes on me, or the curtains behind." The doctor snapped her fingers again. Shiho knew the woman in front didn't want her to see the wounds and the possible scars.

"It's ok."

The doctor met her steady gaze and held one of Shiho's cold hands. "I heard my brother was behind the wheels. Yzak was doing his best to keep you alive…"

She gave her slightly warmed hands a gentle squeeze. "The bullets were removed. The wounds were sealed but the medical equipments were adequate for basic life-saving…" She didn't know if Shiho will freak out seeing the scarred tissue. It was a safe house, not a aesthetic clinic or hospital.

The brunette offered her a small smile. "He used a knife and heat it enough to burn the wound shut." In a flash, Shiho removed her stick-on bandage and looked at the reopened wound and the scarred tissue surrounding it.

The doctor gaped at her nonchalance and quick movement.

"That's what I will do too." Shiho added softly, almost like a whisper.

The younger Elthman sibling quickly recovered from the surprise and eyed the brunette intently, waiting for her to burst into tears or hysterics at the sight of the scarred tissue on her, otherwise, smooth and rosy skin. It was normal for wounded officers, especially the females. However, the brunette in front of her was surprisingly calm.

Realising the brunette in front of her was not going to react like many others would, she offered a comforting smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand again. "You can remove the scars once they have fully healed."

Goodness, her hands are cold. There was just just a tiny hint of warmth in them.

"Yzak got the scar across his face removed too."

The brunette nodded, before looking straight into her eyes. "You know him way back?"

It took the doctor a few seconds to regain from the surprise change on topic. Afterall, she was referring to her boss' son by first name. Casual much.

"Yes. I grew up playing with those two." She revealed with a toothy grin, as she lets go of her hand reach out for the disinfectant.

"If you are up for it, I can share a story or two about their 'heydays'." She winked, trying to distract the smiling brunette from the impending sting of the disinfectant. "I can assure you, he didn't pick up my brother's playboy ways."

The brunette's doe eyes lit up with interest. "Really? I can imagine Dearka at those, you know, _wild_ high school parties." Shiho raised her eyebrows to emphasise what she meant, causing the doctor to burst into laughter. The impression she has of her brother. "No, not those. My brother likes women too much but not crazy enough to be at those parties."

Shiho laughed a little with her.

"Yzak is more grounded when it comes to such stuff... I don't know about the period of time after he broke off his engagement, but it doesn't matter now. It was before you came along. I can tell he actually liked Brenda but she did that to him. Seriously, what a bitch."

Sharp silence enveloped the room immediately and there was an underlying wave of tension rolling off the brunette in front of her. The disinfectant-soaked medical swab touched the wounds and there was silence. Not even a hiss from her. Just pursed lips and slight frown.

Wait, did she say something wrong? Oh no. Could it be that she doesn't know Yzak was engaged before?

Aren't the both of them dating? Oh shit! Perhaps, they haven't reached the stage where Yzak come clean with her on his past. Double shit.

"He… he's engaged?" Shiho asked.

Fxck.. The doctor looked at her wide-eyed with her lips pursed into a thin line. She look liked a deer caught by the car's headlight.

"Brenda? As in Brenda Jersek, the daughter of November City Representative, Stephen Jersek?" Shiho probed, eyes watching the doctor's reaction intently.

Her heart stopped for a moment before it sank. She was in love with an engaged man. She didn't which was worse. Looking at him from a distance with a quiet voice pinning he would someday noticed. Or knowing there was someone waiting on him, that he was taken. And that someone was a show-stopping beauty.

Brenda Jersek had Irish roots, as shown by her flaming orange-red hair, fair rosy complexion and beautiful sultry green eyes with hint of blue and purple. She came from a family of old money, helmed from a longstanding global chain of prestigious hotels and resorts.

"No and yes." The doctor started, fidgeting a bit. "No because he WAS engaged. Past tense here. Yes, it WAS the Brenda. Brenda Jersek."

The doctor discarded medical swab and reached for another, soaking it with disinfectant again and returned to cleaning the wounds, "does it matter to you? Are you bothered that he was once engaged?"

The questions took Shiho by surprise and she arched an eyebrow at the blonde in front of her.

The doctor shrugged, "I'm just being curious here. I mean, he has you now but looking at your reaction earlier, you are unaware of his past. Do you mind that he was engaged?"

The brunette had her gaze lingering on the woman in front of her for a couple of seconds. Making friends has never been her forte. Cordial, was the best she could managed when she's with comrades and colleagues. She always keep a distance. A professional boundary. The woman in front of her will be taking care of her. It will be awkward if she doesn't at least remain conversational with her.

"I'm in no position to mind about his past." She offered a small smile. The doctor looked at her in bewilderment, "what a way to put it."

She reached out for a patch and began to remove a flimsy frosted sheet. "I can't seal the wound like how Yzak did again. You will have to go slow, take a break and give your skin some time to patch itself back together. And this is going to help your skin do that."

With absolute focus and caution, she positioned, then applied the thin sheet over the wound and surrounding skin, ensuring the thin sheet adhere firmly on the skin.

"In the meantime, get as much rest as you can."

The brunette nodded as the doctor leaned over her shoulder again to tighten the knots and have the gown covering her chest as before. "How do I address you?"

The blonde settled back on the bed in front of Shiho with a bright smile. "I'm Dahlia, named after a flower." She extended a hand to the brunette for a handshake, causing a chuckle to slip.

"Do you have to be that formal?"

The younger Elthman nodded with toothy grin, "we didn't start right. You were choking me, remember?"

Shiho shook her head as she took her hand, "you are never going to let that rest, are you?"

A familiar mischievous glint twinkled in Dahlia's eyes. "Hmm. Let's see."

Both women laughed but they were disrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Shiho's face fell into a poker face, while Dahlia immediately stood up and took a last look to make sure her patient's gown is secure, before pulling back the blue curtains and head towards the door.

Her lavender eyes widened in puzzlement at the sight of armed ZAFT officers waiting outside.

"What is going on here?" She clipped, voice completely devoid of the light hearted, cheery tone.

The group of armed officers entered the room just as Shiho got down the bed and walked to Dahlia. "Major Hahnenfuss has been deployed to Carpenteria Base. We are here to escort her there." The armed officer leading the group clipped.

Dahlia had a dark look on her face, implying how ridiculous it sounds. It was true. She was nursing two bullet wounds, also known as Unfit For Combat. Why the hell was she deployed now? To Carpenteria Base, no less. The ZAFT base where PLANTS' very first Mass Driver is currently being constructed. The place where PLANTS and Earth Alliance are having territorial disputes. One that has everyone at the edge of their seat and holding their breath. A wrong move from either side and there will be a Third PLANTS-ALLIANCE war. If the Headquarters are deploying her there now and in such a condition, it only means one thing.

"Did the territorial dispute with Earth Alliance escalated?" Shiho asked the officer. She knew the gist of it, and that's about it.

If she is being deployed to Carpenteria now, with the upgraded DEEP ARMS, it only meant one thing. Shit is about to happen. Again.

"I need you to comply, Major Hahnenfuss. It is a direct order from Chairwoman Clyne." The officer did not respond to her question. Instead, his reply triggered a line of curse words from Dahlia.

Pulling out a sleek mobile phone, the doctor shot officers death stare. "Don't touch her."

Gesturing with the mobile phone in her hand, she grabbed Shiho by her wrist and walked over to another end of the room. She dialled a familiar number. She was calling Yzak.

As soon as the dial tone started, Shiho stood very close to the blonde. Their body was almost touching. She wanted to hear his voice. She need to see it or hear it for herself that he is safe and sound. Thankfully, Dahlia didn't mind the intrusion of her personal space.

"Dahlia." He picked up at the second ring. "Is she awake? How is she?" Shiho felt her heart skipped a beat at his voice. His anxious questions brought a wave of relief and soothing warmth over her. He sounded fine.

"Yes, she's awake but-"

"Make sure you keep her warm. Grab a bomber from the uniform department, if you have to. Did you prepare a stash of sugary food that I told you about yesterday?"

A smile crept up her face. She didn't know those little words was capable of making her feel better. Almost giddy.

"Yes, this is not why I am calling. Let me finish." Dahlia clipped in in a hushed tone, stealing glances at the armed officers who were still standing there.

"What is it? Is she alright? Can I talk to her? I want to speak with her."

"There is a direct order from the Chairwoman. Major Hahnenfuss is being deployed to Carpenteria Base." Dahlia cut him off only to be interrupted again. "FXCK."

"I am staring at a group of armed ZAFT escorts. They are going to move Major now. They are not leaving without her."

"That b-."

"Dude." Dahlia said calmly, even though the frown on her face was screaming impatience. "What on Earth is going on? Why the fxck would an injured be deployed? To Carpenteria Base nonetheless."

Her words earned a surprised look from Shiho. She just called him 'dude' and used swear word. For a moment, Shiho thought Dearka was with her.

"Can I speak with her?"

"Make it quick. All eyes on us." Dahlia clipped and handed the mobile phone to the eavesdropping brunette.

"Hello?" She spoke, unsure whether to address him by his name, his rank or him being a Supreme Council member.

"Shiho?" Genuine surprise in his voice, as he exhaled a breath of relief.

"Look," it was his turn to sound uncertain. Something in her, after knowing Yzak for all while, told her the situation was either very complicated or screwed up beyond recognition. The platinum blonde broke bad news as if it was his daily conversations.

"I'm sorry, Housenka…" His voice was so small, almost like a whisper. Her heart stopped as the thought struck her. Maybe Yzak changed his mind after all. It was not surprising. The media was on her. She became an overnight headliner when she was spotted with Yzak during the team outing. Her taking the bullet, two in fact, would not make the media glare any dimmer. Perhaps, all the media attention was affecting his chances to complete the term successfully.

"You don't have to say anything. I saw it coming." Her voice hardened into a frosty clipped tone she was infamous for, with every word.

"What?" A very confused Yzak sounded across the phone. When it finally clicked, he sounded pissed. "No, Shiho. That's not what I meant. I-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"No, woman." He cut her off, exasperation and anger was thick in his words. "No. No. NO!"

"Look, Joule."

"Woman! Please. Let. Me. Finish." With that tone, the brunette unknowingly pursed her lips into a tight line.

"I'm sorry for all these. You getting shot. The horrible handiwork. The media." He started, the anger dissipated but was quickly replaced with an exhausted sounding Yzak. "I'm sorry that you are stuck on Earth now. LAGASH Base, to be exact."

Shiho felt her entire body went rigid. It felt as though someone poured a bucket of ice and she went numbed from the sudden wave of skin-biting cold.

She was on Earth. No. The Headquarter did it. The Headquarter fxcking separated them.

It shouldn't be a surprise to her, but for unknown reason, she was shocked. It wasn't just a usual practice of transfer one of the two soldiers into a different team but still within the same battalion, either the Space Forces or the Ground Corps.

In case of Yzak and her, it felt as though they were separated for good. She is on Earth now, while Yzak…

"You are in space." Utter shock were the words to describe how she sounded.

"I will visit whenever I can."

When there was only silence, Yzak sighed. She has always been unpredictable and keeps all the cards to herself. "Promise me that you will listen to Dahlia. She is one of my mom's personal doctors. She is going to make sure you recover and remain safe."

"Why?" Shiho asked immediately, "I can take care of myself."

"Dahlia is going to make sure you are not going into the battlefield. Not by anyone's command."

"Who will be my commanding officer now?"

An exasperated breath slipped. "Frigore."

"No wonder he was here earlier."

Yzak chose not to comment further on that scum. Frigore better not touch Shiho or he swears he is going to make sure he send the entire Frigore clan to hell.

Shiho glanced over to the blonde who had her arms folded and staring daggers on the group of armed officers. They were starting to get fidgety. It made sense. Dahlia appeared to be a doctor. If a doctor ruled an officer unfit for combat, no one can do anything about it. However, she was one of Ezalia's people.

Should Shiho feel relief that a staff of Ezalia Joule is here to take care of her? At the moment, the brunette couldn't wrap her head around the situation. Why was she involved?

More importantly, how did Ezalia managed to get Dahlia in here? Wasn't Ezalia forced into retirement? Wasn't this Lacus' reign now?

The million-dollar question was why Lacus ordered for her deployment to Carpenteria Base?

A frustrated breath sounded, making her realised that she has spoken her thoughts out loud.

"Shiho, will you promise me another thing?"

"What is it?"

"Wait for me."

Was she hearing right? Did Yzak just…?

"I will go over whenever I can but I need you to be in on this too. If I didn't make it clear enough the last time, I am putting it all out here. We are going make this work. I want to. Will you let me?"

She stared at the white spotless floor in front of her. She had been crushing on him for the longest time. She tried forgetting about him. She tried to push him away. In the end, it wasn't just a crush. It became something else, something bigger and Yzak felt the same, even though he took a long time to meet tried everything except this. She had never expected this to happen.

Both of them were already separated, and he didn't use it as a convenient excuse. All was left with him finding out about her background. Until then…

"Okay."

A very audible exhale of relief drifted to her ears.

Unknowingly, a small laugh slipped past her lips, earning a bewildered yet amused look from Dahlia. She can't help it, she was tickled to know the Terror of ZAFT was tensed over such a thing. He was holding his breath because of her and the truth felt… good, refreshing and she liked it.

"This is her phone…" Shiho started, wondering in her mind how she was going to keep in contact with Yzak while being on Earth, in a new team.

"She will pass you another micro-card, put that into your phone right away. And you can call me anytime. I will call you too."

The brunette nodded silently.

"If anything, I mean any damn thing, go to Dahlia or call me straight away, okay? If Dahlia is not in or I am not picking up, call my mom. She was the one who send Dahlia over. She is the best person to get you out." It didn't help her feel better. In fact, it made her feel more uneasy about her situation and being deployed to Carpenteria Base.

What has Ezalia got to with all these?

Why would Lacus ordered for her deployment?

Why the fuck would an injured be deployed? She was unfit for combat at the moment. Unless…

Shiho shook her head before the thought flashed in her mind. Lacus was either desperate or she intended for her to be a Plan B. Then again, it's ridiculous to use her as a Plan B against who? Yzak? Ezalia? It doesn't make any sense.

"Do you know why Lacus called for my deployment?" She asked.

A brief silence on the other end before Yzak spoke. It felt as though he was hesitating. "Don't pay attention to the people at Carpenteria Base. Not Frigore even." Funny, his tone took a heated turn whenever he speaks of Commander Frigore's.

"Dahlia will make sure you don't step into the battlefield. Can you promise me that you will listen to her?"

The brunette shifted her line of sight to Dearka's little sister. Why Dahlia? Why Yzak was so adamant about keeping her away from the frontline? Why did he not answer to her question about Lacus?

"I need you to be safe, Housenka. I need to know that you are safe." Yzak urged, worry and exhaustion in his voice. Hearing him like this made her wanted to hug him. She missed having him beside her already.

"Okay, I promise." She will grill him for answers another day.

"I will see you soon, promise. Stay safe, Housenka."

"See you soon…" She said softly, reluctance laid heavily on her heart. She didn't want to hang up. Hearing his voice over the phone reminded her of the huge distance between them. Although it was crystal clear but it still sounded a tinge different. She can't wait to see him again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Aprilius One, PLANTS]**

"The chances of her being deployed is high. Why did you do that?" Kira spoke as soon as the door slid shut behind him.

The pink haired woman did not spare him a glance as she made her way across the office to her work desk.

"She is nursing two bullet wounds…" Kira continued, anger and worry flowing fast through his veins. He doesn't know Shiho personally except for the fact that she was a childhood friend of Lacus.

Given that, he was in shock that the woman who had her back to him, would do that to her friend. She ordered for an immediate deployment of a wounded soldier, unfit for combat, to the very place where the third war is likely to happen.

"I thought the both of you were friends." The male added.

She turned around and sat on the leather chair. Meeting his gaze, she clasped her fingers together and inhaled. "I know she was is hurt but the chances of her being deployed is close to none."

A frown, stemmed from anger and confusion, crumpled Kira's boyish face. "What are you talking about?"

"She won't be deployed." Lacus spoke quietly, "because Ezalia's doctor will ensure that never happens."

The frown on Kira's morphed into something darker at the mention of a familiar names. One who does not sits well with him. She was too powerful, and too dangerous. "She is under House Arrest and how did she-"

A small sarcastic smile appeared, "that is what she wants everyone to think… She sent one of her personal doctor to attend to her, even before ZAFT could confirm the location of three of them. And the doctor is with her in Lagash Base now."

A beep sounded from the phone on her desk before a voice message was announced. "Chairwoman, Councilman Joule is here. Would you like me to schedule for another day? It is not in today's list."

The look on Kira's face changed into one of panic. "What are you going to do about it? He is coming for you." The soldier recalled a recent conversation with the platinum blonde. Yzak wasn't just passing a threat. He meant what he said. He wouldn't take it personally if her intention isn't.

Kira may not be a politician but if this leaks, it doesn't take much intelligence for anyone to conclude that Lacua was holding Shiho hostage. She was warning Yzak not to act against her. The brunette's deployment to Carpenteria Base in her current condition spoke volume. Frankly, Kira has yet to come to terms with what happened. He couldn't stomach that Lacus did it.

The door slid open and the voice of Lacus' anxious sounding secretary drifted in. "Councilman Joule, there isn't a scheduled meeting-" And there came the voice of someone he was dreading to see or be in the presence of. He feared for his significant other.

"That's why I said it is urgent, Ms Fairweather. Urgent never runs on schedule."

A dark, brooding aura filled the room as sound of footsteps grew louder. "It is the same as surprises. Both of them never runs on schedule, and you never see them coming."

At the corner of his sight, Yzak stopped an arm's length from him. He was in his white ZAFT uniform, instead of this Supreme Council attire. Right, the National Defense Committee called for an urgent meeting. "Am I right, Chairwoman Clyne?"

Lacus offered him one of her signature smile before directing it to her panicking secretary. "It's alright, Ms Fairweather. You may leave, thank you."

The petite woman nodded and scurried out of the office in no time. At the next second, Yzak directed his attention to Kira. The latter was resisting the urge to take a step back as their eyes met. Unspoken depth of murderous rage was swimming in the platinum blonde's piercing blue eyes. And the smile he had would put the one of a psychopath to shame.

"Do you mind if I speak with my boss in private?"

It wasn't question. The look in his eyes and how clipped his tone was, Yzak was telling him to leave. It felt like he was staring into the eyes of a very pissed wild animal. The rage in his piercing blue eyes was almost feral.

"You interrupted my meeting with Chairwoman." Kira scowled, disregarding his racing heart. He wasn't leaving Lacus alone with him.

Yzak nodded and placed his hands into the pockets of his pants. His posture became laid back but Kira knows better.

"I learnt that Phase 2 of DEEP ARMS has been assigned to Commander Frigore, so is the pilot." The platinum blonde started, ignoring Kira completely.

"Yes." Lacus started with a smile, holding his intense gaze. "Good job with Phase 1, Commander Joule. We did not foresee the project will proceed to Phase 2 this soon."

"Are you going to say that you did not foresee DEEP ARMS' demise when the tension with Earth Alliance escalate into the Third War?" Yzak asked as he took one step closer towards Lacus. Kira mirrored, eyes going back and forth between the platinum blonde's hand in pockets and the scary smile on his face.

He was afraid the man will pull a gun out. After all, he heard that Yzak Joule pointed the gun at Dearka during the First War. _Don't mess with Yzak Joule. Son of Ezalia Joule._ That was came to mind when Kira heard about it. It takes great anger to point a gun at your friend. He knew how it felt and what drove to him to make that move. He didn't want that to happen between him and Athrun ever again.

"Talking about foresight, you need to improve on yours, Commander Joule." Lacus spoke, in complete disregard of what he had asked.

"If she doesn't make it back from her deployment, it is all on you. Chairwoman Clyne. Childhood friend of Shiho Hahnenfuss."

The smile on her face only grew wider, "unfortunately, that will be Dr Elthman's fault. It is her job to make sure Major Hahnenfuss, a soldier who was injured, does not participate in her current condition. I was only doing what the Supreme Council voted, sending soldiers who have fought with Earth Alliance's elite team to Earth. And that happened to include Major Hahnenfuss."

Yzak wasn't be surprised that Lacus knew about it. After all, she chairs the National Defense Committee, which also oversees ZAFT through the Headquarter and the National Defense Committee. However, her calmness got to him. She should be pissed, least to say. Frankly speaking, she should be offended.

"Let me remind you the meeting ended up in this direction because of what you have implied, Councilman Joule."

His mother has absolutely no regards for Lacus as the leader. There were still many questions running in his head as to how she got Dahlia in with zero resistance. At first, he presumed Dahlia was on the way to the safe house. After the encounter with Covert Ops, Yzak did not expect Dahlia to turn up at Lagash Base. He thought Dearka was spouting nonsense and it was impossible. Apparently, he was mistaken.

His mother never ceases to amaze him but this time, she might have just blow her cover of being someone who was under House Arrest and forced into retirement. Supposed stripped of power. All because no one will be able to do what she did in the same circumstance.

His mother was never one who made such mistake. She must have calculated the risk and repercussions. If so, why did she went ahead with it? He was aware that Lacus severely lacks in military might to flex as compared to him. However, is she that insignificant in his mother's eyes?

"That is also why Mrs Joule sent her, isn't it?" There it was. Undercurrent of anger in her voice.

"To babysit her potential daughter-in-law, so her son can focus on preparing for the upcoming election and become an elected, full-time Supreme Council member."

"There is no chance of it happening if you did not call for the Covert Ops. It was unnecessary on all counts." Yzak retorted through gritted teeth. She just have to remind him of the incident and how he was treated. As if he was a terrorist or the colony's most wanted man. It was uncalled for and insulting.

"Funny how you couldn't ensure the security at the venue and became so concerned about Major Hahnenfuss' safety when she was me and Dearka. Her commanding officers, nonetheless." He added with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"None of this would have happened if you had not continue the upgrade of Artemis Fortress and Daedalus Base." She replied in a matter of fact tone, the irritating smile still on her face.

"They were handed over to me after I took over Mrs Joule's position. The upgrading project has already been signed off by the time Chairman Dullindal took over from Chairman Zala."

"You could have call it off. The lunar bases were not ours to begin with!" A frown appeared, while the smile which irks Yzak so much crumbled.

"You were somewhere else when the Le Creuset team arrived at their doorstep. Earth Alliance did not put up a fight, it was almost as though the lunar bases has written been off."

Before Lacus could retort, Yzak continued, throwing questions which the new leader of PLANTS could not answer.

"Have you seen the state of ZAFT after the First War? Have you seen what has become of ZAFT after the recent war?"

"You may have fought in both wars but you were never fighting as a member of ZAFT. You have absolutely no idea about what is going on at the ground. The situations faced by Commanding Officers of both Ground Corps and Space Forces, regardless of their base."

"If I have to put it across frankly, the supply schedule and process down on Earth is shit. You have no clue on how tedious the whole supply process is in order to keep Lagash Base a secret, while maintaining the presence of PLANTS and ZAFT on earth, via Carpenteria and Gibraltar Base." Yzak spoke hotly, disregarding the ranks. He needed to get it out of his chest. Lacus doesn't deserve to be a leader if she is so hung up about what she thinks is right instead of taking a good look at what was happening on ground and solving them. The soldiers can't put up a good fight when they are not taken care off. Operationally, besides welfare.

"People like you only know how to talk and preach. When shit happens, all the dirty work has to be done by hands-on people like me. I am perfectly fine with being that, because I had opportunity to experience the shit that others went through. I am going to set things right whether you liked it or not."

Yzak made his way to Lacus, only the desk separates them now. "I gave my word to Kira Yamato that I will remain in my space as long as you do the same. Let me make this clear to you now. In case he didn't relay it to you."

Kira quickly moved to the pink-haired woman's side. He was very tempted to hit backup emergency button nearby.

"I ask for you to reconsider about deploying Major Hahnenfuss to Carpenteria Base."

With that, he turned around and walked towards the door. He hoped Lacus will revoke that order. Even if Shiho remains in Lagash Base, and means he needs to shuttle between space and earth to see her, he was fine with it. As long as she doesn't set foot on Carpenteria and Gibraltar Base, the locations where ZAFT will meet Earth Alliance face on once the deadline is up or when Earth Alliance decided to take ZAFT's bases.

Sending Dahlia to look after Shiho was just a stop-gap measure, the most his mother could do for him. The Headquarter will definitely deploy her to the frontline, it was just a matter of time and she can't remain injured forever.

However, something tells him it was more practical to work out a visitation schedule and run for the elections. Rather than trying to get Lacus to change her mind. Although he have a private shuttle of his own but without the Mass Driver, it is still a hassle. A long bumpy haul in between.

He can't wait for the Mass Driver to be completed.

He can't wait to see Shiho.

He missed her already.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Carpenteria Base, EARTH]**

She can't sleep. Her wounds stung with every movement. Her upper half is stiff and aching.

This is not her room. This is not the one she have been sleeping in throughout the previous war. It doesn't smell like hers. It smelled of disinfectant and fresh laundry. Her new uniforms.

'FRIGORE TEAM' greeted her line of sight.

The new label on the sleeve of the Red uniform reminded her of a fact she has yet to register. She was assigned back to her original team, led by Commander James Frigore.

No questioning. No meeting with Disciplinary Committee of ZAFT. No notice. Here she was, on Earth, in Carpenteria Base.

Something tells her the injury was a convenient excuse for the Headquarter to separate her and Yzak.

However, the rationale part of her refused to buy it. The Headquarter couldn't have believe what the media was portraying about her and Yzak. If this happens after the usual protocol, it wouldn't be bugging her this much.

Then it came back to her. The encounter with armed ZAFT escorts and her phone call with Yzak.

Why did Lacus ordered for her deployment to Carpenteria Base? Wasn't she aware that she was shot and unable to participate until further notice?

The brunette sat up in frustration, winching at the sharp burn from her wounds.

After the brief phone call, she hasn't spoke to Yzak and Dahlia was nowhere to be seen. They were separated the moment they exited the hangar. She was escorted away with a group of armed ZAFT officers. Despite the reassuring yet defiant smile on Dahlia's face, Shiho was worried about her 'babysitter'. Glancing at the digital clock, it was almost 11pm.

It has been 4 hours. Was Dahlia alright?

Although both of them just met, Dahlia was exactly like Dearka. A live wire. She was talking and joking so much that Shiho forgot about the situation she was in and bumpy transfer to Carpenteria Base.

According to Yzak, Dahlia was supposed to ensure her recovery and yet, keep her out of the battlefield. Shiho is to listen to her. Dahlia was supposed to be with her at all times.

The worry in her spiked. Something was seriously off. It doesn't make any sense.

Why would an injured officer be ordered into a battlefield? Is PLANTS and Earth Alliance already at war with each other?

Everything seems quiet when she arrived, even though there is a tangible tension and anxiety in the air.

Why the need for a doctor to prevent her participation in the battlefield? There is a protocol to abide to when it comes to sending injured soldiers to the battlefield. It has to be on an absolute voluntary basis, from the injured soldier.

And of all people, why a doctor of Ezalia Joule? Did something happen to Yzak? Otherwise, Shiho couldn't think of a better reason for Ezalia to make a move. One of such… Shiho couldn't find the right word.

It is Lacus Clyne's reign now. Ezalia Joule, who was wildly speculated to take over Patrick Zala, was supposed to be retired, under House Arrest. She was stripped of all responsibilities and authority over matters under her jurisdiction and positions she once held.

It was as if Ezalia Joule strolled back into a land that was once hers, through the front doors with zero regards for the current owner, Lacus.

Wouldn't there be repercussions? How will Lacus respond?

Most importantly, what triggered such an unexpected and seemingly impossible move? From someone who was supposed to be a prisoner.

Shiho was about to reach for her phone only to realise she has yet to receive the micro-card from Dahlia. All because she was missing.

A couple of hisses of pain slipped from her lips as she changed out of her pyjamas. She didn't know what was happening or going to happen but if Ezalia sent one of her own to look after her and Yzak made her promise to listen to this doctor, it means one thing only.

Either she was in trouble or Yzak is.

Searching through the kit given to her together with her uniform, she realised the ever-handy Swiss Army Knife was missing. Strange, everyone was provided one. That didn't help ease the adrenaline and worry pumping through her veins.

Going back to the kit, she took out a toothbrush. Holding it between her hands, she tried to break it into two in one ago. A strangled cry of pain echoed through the room, followed by the sound of toothbrush hitting the floor. but dropped it immediately at the sharp pain that stabbed her.

Taking in deep breath through gritted teeth, the brunette bent over to pick up the toothbrush. If shit really happens, the bullet wounds are going to be her Achilles' Heel. She will have to make do with the rounded tip of the toothbrush then. Otherwise, the broken ends should be sharp enough to kill someone. If she was quick and forceful enough, at the right place, and at the right time.

If they aren't going to give her the tools, she will make her own. No, she will find some tools for herself. The image of a ordinary cutlery knife flashed across her mind. That's right, she will need to make a stop at the pantry.

A distant memory began playing, bringing the corners of her lips upwards in a slanted smile. That's right. She sustained a minor cut and didn't want to go into infirmary, which was full of soldiers who needed medical attention more than her. She was able to manage on her own but Yzak noticed and had helped bandaged her.

Unlike now, Yzak is in space while she is here on Earth. Wounded. Alone.

Her heart fell and the smile disappeared instantly. Her chest tightened uncontrollably as a suffocating ache held her heart in a death grip.

Refusing to acknowledge the depressing emotion, its heavy weight on her chest, the sudden sting in her eyes, she made her way where her uniforms and garments were hung and packed.

A freshly-pressed Red uniform came to view. It was a familiar and new sight all together. She recognised the colour and top. However, everything else from the sleeve and below are foreign to her. Her insignia of the Balsam flower was nowhere to be seen. The position where 'JOULE TEAM' patch was ironed onto, was now covered with 'FRIGORE TEAM'. Not too long ago, she had red pants as part of her uniform. Now, she is looking at skirt of a matching shade of red to the top which she has yet to register as her uniform.

Running her fingers over the sleeve and down the skirt, the emotion constricting her chest and causing her vision to blur returned.

She was no longer in space. She was no long part of the Space Forces. She was no longer part of the JOULE TEAM.

The beep from her digital wrist watch broke her depressing train of thoughts. It was 11pm.

Shiho quickly secured the zipper of the black one-piece she wore, which fashioned after a technician or engineer's green uniform, but was meant for Red Coats in Ground Corps during their off duty hours. The red uniform was meant for duty hours only. With Earth's unpredictable weather and climate temperature, it also was easier to throw on a ZAFT bomber jacket over the black one-piece than overlaying the red uniform.

The thicker material of the red uniform kept her slightly warm and prevent her skin from becoming too dry, since the atmosphere was different in space. Regardless of the extent of environment conditioning in the battleship and base. It was much colder and very dry in Space Forces' battleships and base.

Checking the toothbrush was well concealed yet easily accessed by her hand, she exited her room and made her way to cafeteria.

If her transfer to Frigore Team was under a different circumstance, she would take in these familiar looking hallways leisurely in a stroll. Unfortunately, she was in a hurry to secure her personal 'Swiss-army Knife' and locate her doctor.

She really hoped Dearka's younger sister was fine. Otherwise, she don't know how to face her friend. If shit happens, Dahlia was hurt because she was looking after Shiho. The brunette doesn't need this on her conscience.

"Major Hahnenfuss?" An unfamiliar voice drifted to her ear, bringing her to an abrupt halt. A male black-haired Red Coat greeted her line of sight as she turned around. A quick glance to his family name and indication of his rank on upper left of his uniform.

"Asuka." Her voice was cold and firm. No doubt her infamous poker face was on. Nothing personal against the Red Coat in front of her, but she hoped her stoic expression send him running with his tail between his legs. She need to get her cutlery knife and find Dahlia!

"You are here too." He spoke, a hint of disbelief lacing his words. However, it doesn't match with the look on his face. He looked as though he was looking at an old friend. Concealed happiness and lost for words.

Does she know him? They have never acquainted in the past. She only heard about him, about his skills as a pilot and being the person who brought proof regarding Earth Alliance's project involving the development of biological CPUs.

"I don't recall we were acquainted from before." Her cold, almost monotonous voice rang in her ear. Now is really not the time.

"That's a surprise. I thought Red Elites knew one another, given the small number of you around." A familiar voice sounded from behind her, accompanied by footsteps.

Doing a half turn, a familiar figure stopped an arm's length away from her. Dahlia was following behind with 2 big duffle bags.

"Sir." Both Asuka and her saluted to Commander Frigore. Funny how he was her commanding officer after graduation, after the First PLANTS-Alliance War and now, after Second PLANTS-Alliance War.

 _What Yzak spoke over the phone earlier rang clearly in her head. "Dahlia is going to make sure you are not going into the battlefield. Not by anyone's command."_

James Frigore nodded with small smile, putting both soldiers at ease. He shifted his attention to black-haired Red Coat. "Good to finally meet with you, Asuka."

"Thank you, sir."

"This may be a temporary team and assignment for you, but please do give us your best."

"I will, sir."

"Good. Major Hahnenfuss may need to refresh her memory about operating on Earth but feel free to seek her advice. She is one of our best, regardless of having a glider or not." James Frigore directed the small smile to the brunette. "before the Spaces Forces borrowed her and decided not to return her to Ground Corps."

The woman in black kept quiet. She didn't know how she should take that comment. Meanwhile, Dahlia was not hiding back her dislike for the Commander. She was burning holes through the back of his head with her eyes.

As soon as he realised there was not going to be a reply from her, he spoke again. "It's good to have u back, Major Hahnenfuss."

Dahlia rolled her eyes while Shiho nodded. "Thank you." She was supposed to say something along the line 'Yes, it is good to be back' but she couldn't find it in herself to say it or come up with something similar.

The transfer was too sudden and she had many questions unanswered to feel comfortable. Her only link to all she has gotten used to and grew comfortable was standing behind James Frigore.

Dahlia Elthman. Younger sister of Dearka Elthman. Daughter of Tad Elthman. Personal Doctor of Ezalia Joule. Wait. How did an Elthman come under employment of the Joules? Ezalia Joule. It doesn't make sense.

"You must be tired from the transfer." James Frigore started, throwing a glance to Dahlia who immediately meet his gaze squarely. Or rather, defiantly.

"I will let Dr Elthman join you on the way back to your room. Both of you will share the room, _as requested_."

The brunette almost arched an eyebrow at the dip in tone and the dirty look he gave to Dahlia at the last sentence. She don't remembered the man in front of her to be like this... almost like a weasel... almost... petty.

James Frigore feels like a different person now. It was as thought she knew him based on physical appearance but everything else felt different. What had happened?

She need to speak to Dahlia alone. Out of everyone's earshot and it includes all the security camera and surveillance equipment implanted everywhere in the common areas.

"No." The word left her lips before her mind registered it. Three pairs of widened eyes looking at her now.

"I would like to take a look at DEEP ARMS before I retire for the day." She quickly added, holding Dahlia's gaze which holds a hint of bewilderment. James Frigore may have caught a whiff of her intention as he took a second to look at her before smiling again. "Sure, let me walk you."

The brunette quickly side-stepped pass him and grabbed one of the big duffle bags which Dahlia was struggling to keep within the gasp of her hands. A sharp pain tore through her entire being. She clenched her teeth and jaw to prevent hissing at the sudden stab of excruciating pain.

Shit, she was using her master hand, the side where she has two bullet wounds. Fuxk.

Dahlia seemed to register what happen and her eyes widened in shock. Those purple orbs were almost the size of saucers. If it was just the two of them and she wasn't in pain, she would laugh at her expression.

Before she could speak a word or move, Shiho placed her free hand on her shoulder and offered a tight-lipped smile.

Turning around, she gave James Frigore a quick salute, and hook Dahlia's arm with her free one. "I would like to show Dahlia where she can find me in the morning. Just in case. I will see you at tomorrow's briefing, Sir."

Not bothering to wait for his dismissal, she turned around again with back to both men and began speed walking while dragging Dahlia.

At the sight of small green spinning beacons of lights from afar, one on each side of a heavy automated door to the underground hangar, Dahlia turned to the brunette who wasn't slowing down one bit. The bangs giving her the signature stoic expression was damp and clung to her forehead. Major Hahnenfuss was in pain, without a doubt. Her arm of the injured side wrapped firmly around one very heavy duffle bag and the other was dragging her along.

Dahlia know female ZAFT officers underwent the same training regimen as their male counterparts, making them tougher and stronger than most women such as herself. Now, she experience a portion of this strength first-hand. Furthermore, the one who was bringing her to the underground hangar, under the excuse of showing her a war machine, was nursing two bullet wounds.

If she hadn't seen the extent of damage of the bullets on Shiho, she wouldn't be as impressed with the brunette as she is now. Her older brother was right. Shiho is one of the toughest around.

As they came to a halt, Dahlia snapped out of her mental ramblings and took in where she was. In front of her stood a war machine close to 30 metres in height. Taking in the mirage of navy and midnight blue coating the entire machine, random strips of pale blue and orange, and a pair of large cannons, easily over 10 metres - one on each shoulder, the doctor felt her jaw went slack.

The giant was the legendary DEEP ARMS. The machine which took down the Sakura Burst. She may be a doctor and not part of ZAFT but just like every citizens of PLANTS, she knew about that battle and what a pest the trio from Earth Alliance was. She was one of many who watched the battle on television. It was a battle was short but intense.

She felt her legs moved on their own accord, bringing her to face the brunette who was taking in the huge machine. Dalia still can't believe this woman was piloting that huge assembled piece of metal and arsenals, and faced off with three black-pink similar-sized war machines.

She couldn't help but to wonder if Shiho's heart racing whenever she is the cockpit, like how hers was now? Just at the sight of this gigantic structure and the thought of being in it.

"I should have saw it coming." Shiho said quietly. There was something in her voice which tells Dahlia that the brunette was less than happy with the war machine in front of them.

Redirecting her attention back to DEEP ARMS, the Elthman began to study it. First, it was the colour. She remembered the machine she was on television during the showdown with Sakura Burst was decked in a brighter blue. It was pleasant mix of royal and cornflower blue. However, the DEEP ARMS in front of her was gloomy. Area where it was previously royal blue was now replaced with a consuming shade of dark blue which represents the mysterious and still sky in dead of the night. Joints and edges, which were outlined in cornflower blue, was now in navy. Although the colour was brighter and less depressing than the shade covering most of DEEP ARMS, it didn't help make one feel that it was the same as the unit that beat Sakura Burst.

Another look at the giant made Dahlia realised that it was a new unit. She didn't know what technical people labelled it but to her, it looks like a new build, a Ver. 2. And the old unit, Build Ver. 1, a more bulky and heavy-looking structure could have been stored away.

While it retains its well-known feature, the pair of long cannons, this DEEP ARMS looks different. Aside from the head, which spots the initial design with the fin-like structure at the back and a horn-like projection at the front, the unit was less bulky than before. It was almost as if ZAFT sent it to the gym with a new training programme, making it less bulky - shedding some muscle mass and firming it up making it leaned-looking. That's right, even though the cannon appeared as deadly as before with the same length and huge oscillation unit each encasing the individual cannons, the extended barrel of each arsenal seems to promise enhanced accuracy, which Dahlia thinks it was not necessary given how accurate the shots were as shown during the broadcasted battle. The pair of cannons too, don't seemed to be spared from the 'tone-up' session, and also appeared to have lost some bulk.

"You prefer it be bulky, like how it was before?" Dahlia asked, eyes darting all over the brunette's stoic one to pick up telltale signs of what she was feeling or the thoughts that were running through her head. "Wouldn't that consume more of the fuels and battery?"

An almost unnoticeable sigh slipped. It sounded like a dejected exhale. "Housenka."

"What?"

"They removed the Balsam insignia on the left shoulder."

The Elthman's attention quickly darted on the plain left shoulder of the new DEEP ARMS. There was nothing on it.

Balsam insignia. Oh yes! The red flower on (previous) DEEP ARM's left shoulder. No wonder there was so many red flower icons as comments, flooding Yzak's social media page. It made sense. Shiho was on one of the ZAFT's posters in celebration of the annual Independence Day. Furthermore, she took two bullets that was meant for Yzak Joule during annual event which was on live telecast.

Everyone now know she is the pilot of the 'Blue Machine with Red Flower, plus, the girl who saved Yzak Joule. Dahlia was certain the facts further fueled the current speculation that she is also the girl whom Yzak Joule was seeing. As there were photos of them at the bar, even though they were with colleagues, and them leaving in his car.

"Oh, insignia… " She started awkwardly, sensing the brunette's mood going through a downward spiral. The stoic expression was on the verge of giving way to something entirely different but nowhere lighter. Her unwavering purple orbs were no longer piercing with cold and firm gaze. There was hurt and a hint of defeat swirling.

The removal of her insignia must have reminded the brunette of her new team, how she was no longer part of the Joule Team. No longer part of the Spaces Forces. How far away she was from Yzak.

She cannot have her in such a state. Positive patients recovers the best, and at times, the fastest. While it's best for the brunette not to recover to fast, given what might happen, Dahlia would want make Shiho's road to recovery a pleasant and less painful one.

one thing came to her mind. Rest. Shiho needs plenty of rest. She need it now.

She dropped the huge duffle bag on the floor. The loud thud from the heavy bag surprised nearby technicians and engineers. Ignoring them, she stepped out of the brunette's grasp and stood in front of her. Gently placing her hands on her upper arm, the brunette looked at her. "Now I know where I can find you. Let's go back and call it a day."

The brunette shook her head, her pale lips pursed into a thin line. Dahlia guessed that she wanted to speak to her but can't do so out in open. The doctor may not have been in service of ZAFT but she was aware of the numerous surveillance devices around. Mrs Joule gave her a very thorough briefing about all the bases on Earth. Heat signal, camera surveillance, audio and many others. Personally, she felt as though the surveillance was on the verge infringement of human and privacy rights.

"I need to take a look at those." Dahlia threw a brief glance to her chest, where the wounds are. She was sure the brunette tore them open again when she helped her with one of the two duffle bags and dragged her away from James Frigore. The Elthman returned to look at the taller woman, letting her see the worry in her eyes. "It can wait till tomorrow."

The brunette remained silence for a couple of seconds before she finally relented and nodded.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Aprilius One, PLANTS]**

Yzak let his tired body hit the semi-soft mattress. It has been a very long day or maybe two, without much of a shut-eye. Once he was released, he fought tooth and nail to go down to Earth. Specifically, to Lagash Base to see for himself that Shiho was alright after being taken away by the Covert Ops.

The guilt of Shiho being shot when it was supposed to be him continues to eat him. The memory of her bleeding out and turning cold in his arms kept him awake. Everytime his lids felt heavy and fell shut, the scene starts replaying. He will wake abruptly, calling out for Shiho, only to have Dearka pressing a reassuring hand on his shoulder and repeatedly telling him that she was alive and recovering.

He was then shuttled back into space when Dahlia arrived and took over. When his private shuttle landed in Aprilius One, he was brought to the emergency meeting with the Supreme Council. Followed by the confrontation with Lacus and then, the meeting with National Defense Committee, and finally with his new PR manager.

PLANTS was ready for Earth Alliance. The plan discussed during the Supreme Council meeting had solidified into one that was more comprehensive and tactical.

Four teams of Red Coats, together with their mobile units and additional flight packs meant for operation within Earth's atmosphere, were on their way down to Earth. Descending with them was two teams of Red Elites, with their retrofitted units. Two teams of Red Coats and one team of Red Elites for each base - Gibraltar and Carpenteria.

The team of Red Elites assigned to Carpenteria Base was short of one officer, because she was already on Earth. She has been transferred from Lagash Base to Carpenteria Base.

"Shiho" Her name slipped past his lips.

His hands touched the empty space of the cold mattress to his side. Nothing makes the room feel emptier than wanting someone in it. He wanted Shiho beside him now. No, he needed her.

The time when she went back to Frigore team briefly, after the First War ended, had affected him but it was nowhere like what he was going through now.

Alone in both of their beds, separated by the galaxy. Both exhausted. Both lonely.

Real distance between them… he couldn't find a word or words to describe it. It was the kind that makes you ache, and wanting to stop wondering. Longing, so bad that it begins to feel difficult to breath.

Two years. He has known her for two years and had her by his side for over a year - considering the day she arrived at Versailles, joining the Le Creuset team. He has unknowingly gotten use to having her around, to talk to, to laugh with. He forgot about who he was supposed to be. Commander Joule, the Terror of ZAFT. Yzak Joule, the son of Ezalia Joule.

As the room's silence and the lack of warmth settled around him, his thoughts dwelt on her. _Always_ on her.

He had read the messages from Dahlia. Shiho had reopened her wounds again and Dearka's sister had patched them up. The brunette was knocked out by the painkiller and the antibiotic. He was hoping to speak with her for a while before he calls it a day but she was out, and had not activated the secure channel made available by the micro-card his mother had instructed Dahlia. He wondered when she would be awake and when they would be able to speak again.

All he could do was count the moment, and go through the motions. And wait. Where she was Housenka, the Shiho he came to care about, and he was just himself.

The waiting, he thought, was the hardest part.

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

I promise our favourite couple will get to speak with each other (FaceTime) in the next chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter though, I was rushing this (like crazy) for the past week. In time for it to be Christmas present for all of you :)

Let me know what you think about the situation between Yzak & Shiho and Yzak vs the world (Lacus, The Supreme Council and The National Defense Council). I know this chapter lacks of fluff or romantic scenes between our favourite couple but I don't think it will fit the overall tone of this chapter. Given the political scene and how serious it turned out, whatever scene I have in end for our couple didn't seemed to blend well so it didn't make the cut.

Bare with me! Your patience will be rewarded in the coming chapters. I think? While I can't promise it will be hot or fan-pleasing like how it was in Chapter 4 but there will be (in bits and pieces). And you are going to see what a sweetheart Yzak is (maybe not in the next chapter, but the following chapter). Yeap, I have the skeleton of coming chapters in my head already. I have written a scene where Aisha and Andrew will meet again and how the couple fits into the story of Shiho and how it will bring the story closer to climax. Hopefully I will be more settled down in my new job and will have some time to work on the chapters.

Oh yes. I wanted to show you that how a newbie Yzak was as a politician. He is struggling to find his direction and footing in the dangerous game - as shown with the constant switch of sides and images he wants to portray to his colleagues (more like 'frenemies' - friends + enemies). However, he is not as green and naive as a child. He is aware of what he needs to do to garner support from the different groups, had did some work, and planning to do some more especially in terms of managing the public's opinion of him as someone of military and (interim) political power.

I hope it was also obvious to you how much Shiho meant to him. I didn't want to pen it down explicitly but rather, describe it through his thoughts and behaviours, especially when others mentioned about her or plan to use her.

Poor baby. He is really having a bad day!

If you are pissed with how I portray Kira, sorry. He has always come across to me as a very skilled pilot and goodie two-shoes. Aside from being on battlefields and anything related to mobile suits, I don't see how helpful or of use he is. That is why I had Yzak shoving this into his face with the scene, where he warned him about what he will do if Lacus comes for him unnecessarily and had guessed that Kira was pinning on Cagalli to come to Lacus' aid. Let's see how it plays out in the nest few chapters.

Write to me, leave a comment or share your thoughts alright? Thank you very much for the review & messages, keep them coming in. it makes my day, every single of them.

Wishing you a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Hugs and Kisses!


	9. Chapter 6 is up everyone :)

CHAPTER 6 is updated :) realised no notification was sent because it was an update of content. (-_-")

Hahah! Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!


End file.
